


[译]诸神的对局

by caleonora



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mary Sue, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 111,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 作者 Limyaael：魔苟斯和瓦尔妲在玩一个小小的游戏。魔苟斯的武器：玛丽苏。瓦尔妲的武器：现实。涉及暴力和OOC的维拉。译者 列奥诺拉：一个关于玛丽苏的故事。或者，一个关于如何（残忍地）虐待玛丽苏的故事。





	1. 安娅拉的痛苦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Game of the Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508495) by Limyaael. 

> 译者（括号内为章节）：  
· Darkmage (1-7,10-12)  
· 列奥诺拉 (8-9,13-26,28-35)  
· Luin (27)  
  
校对：列奥诺拉  
  
\---------  
  
作者提醒：  
是的，另一个玛丽苏恶搞故事。不过这个无论在观念还是手段上都非同寻常到好笑的程度。我希望如此。永远欢迎评论和建设性批评。  
托尔金的人物不属于我。还有，这个故事可能会变得血腥，所以分类为PG-13……
> 
> 译者前言（by Darkmage）：  
玛丽苏（Mary Sue）是一类同人文章的称呼，作者多为女性，其特征表现为女主角（被统称为玛丽苏）往往拥有出众的美貌、智慧、力量，不幸的身世等等能让男主角为她们痴迷的与众不同之处。但是玛丽苏们的完美不仅不真实，而且生硬、毫无道理，甚至严重违背原作设定。Limyaael的这篇《诸神的对局》就是在讽喻这些文章。不过我个人觉得她的许多情节对于不少可笑的三流原创也很适用。  
  
  
* 原译文发表于lotr.cn论坛，及更久远的吞拿山论坛。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：Darkmage

瓦尔妲微笑着说：“你先走。”

魔苟斯畏缩了一下。然后他俯瞰着面前的棋盘。它像是个象棋棋盘，但是象棋棋盘上没有那么多闪闪发亮的蓝色和绿色棋格，也不会布满了各种由象牙制成的女孩与少妇，她们个个脸上都凝固着渴望的神情。

他轻轻敲了敲一个棋子，那是个坐在长方形盒子上，有着尖耳朵和猫一样眼睛的人类姑娘。她的脸上泛起一片桃红，有了生气。

瓦尔妲看起来很失望。“那个？打发她很容易。”

魔苟斯洋洋得意地笑着说：“她是个苏。她们永远不会被轻易打发。”

“只要允许我在棋局里使用现实，”瓦尔妲说，“那就很容易。”

片刻的沉默没有让魔苟斯退缩，但是星光却让他受不了。接着他不耐烦地说：“你打算放手不管？”

瓦尔妲神秘一笑：“现实就足够了。”

————

安娅拉仔细检查了自己的背包。她带了备换的衣服、化妆品、香体剂、三罐瓶装水、私酿威士忌、冷冻披萨、一只微波炉、一副滑板、耳环和一条金项链以证明自己是个背着超轻魔法包的精灵姑娘。现在她要回到中洲去继承财产，她其实是黑森林与刚铎的公主，但却被她邪恶的父亲阿拉松送到了地球上，因为阿拉松想让自己的儿子继承刚铎的王位。他为自己的半精灵女儿感到羞耻。

他不需要这么做，安娅拉一边沾沾自喜地盯着她即将用来进入中洲的电视机一边思忖。她确实长着精灵的眼睛和耳朵，但是她比任何人类女子都要美丽动人，她有一头乌黑如缎的秀发和依旧闪烁着神秘星光的灰色大眼睛。她会出现在刚铎，经过极短的争论，阿拉贡就会乖乖把王位拱手相让，深信他半血缘的姐姐比他更能胜任。接着安娅拉会去黑森林，从她的半兄弟，“绿叶”莱戈拉斯那里要回黑森林的宝座。

她转身面对电视机，打开它，里面开始播放《魔戒同盟》的DVD，安娅拉再度微笑起来。当她第一次看电影的时候她就知道有人发现了去中洲的通道，那里是她梦想已久的故土。这正是她的家园应有的样子。

她充满自信地把精灵勋章抓在胸前，念诵出能带她回家的句子：“_Mellon daeron melamin Anjara!_”

她朝前一跃，正对着电视机上夏尔那翠绿迎人的山丘。大门将会在瞬间打开，并且……

安娅拉全力扑向电视机屏幕，屏幕在她周围粉碎。闪耀的火花发出嘶嘶吱吱的刺耳声音涌入她的耳朵，屏幕的碎片扎进她的皮肤。她企图扭动身体从那里挣脱出来，但是头上一个可怕的伤口已先竟全功。

她的爸妈回到家的时候震惊地发现自己的女儿死了，脑袋插在电视机里。他们永远都弄不明白她到底做了什么，以及她为什么一手紧紧抓着一枚劣质的塑料勋章，各色物件乱七八糟地散了周围一地。

————

瓦尔妲微笑着。魔苟斯缩了缩。

“你瞧见了？”瓦尔妲喃喃道，“没人可以把电视机当成去另一个世界的入口。那真是不言自彰的荒唐可笑。”

有那么一会儿，魔苟斯感觉到某种憋屈的预感。“你这话会一直挂在嘴边。”

“没错，我会的。”瓦尔妲笑得更灿烂了。

魔苟斯用手捂住眼睛。“你非要那么做吗？亮得好像该死的维拉奇尔卡(1)在这儿一样。”

瓦尔妲敛起微笑，但是笑容并没有完全隐去。“我不需要任何东西，”她说，“只要放宽限制让一个苏越过现实。现实会完成余下的工作。”

魔苟斯低吼起来。“你不会每次都赢。”他肯定地说，并触动了另一个苏。

“我不会吗？”瓦尔妲低声念叨着，开始准备另一局棋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 维拉奇尔卡，意为“维拉之镰”，是瓦尔妲放置在天空中以警示魔苟斯及其随从的星座之一。也就是我们非常熟悉的北斗七星。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Mary Sue 玛丽苏  
Tolkien 托尔金  
Anjara 安娅拉（本章苏的名字）  
Varda 瓦尔妲  
Morgoth 魔苟斯  
Sue 苏  
Middle-earth 中洲  
Mirkwood 黑森林  
Gondor 刚铎  
Arathorn 阿拉松  
Aragorn 阿拉贡  
Legolas Greenleaf “绿叶”莱戈拉斯  
FOTR 《魔戒同盟》  
Shire 夏尔  
Valacirca 维拉奇尔卡  
Vala/Valar 维拉


	2. 蜜瑞丽莉的不幸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：托尔金的角色不属于我！还有蜜瑞丽莉唱的那个被认为是“歌”的东西也不是真的；只不过是把苏常用的那些伪善的短语胡乱堆积在一起而已。
> 
> 本章译者：Darkmage

瓦尔妲对着魔苟斯挑选的苏研究了好一阵子。“是个有趣的选择。”她说着，美尼尔瓦戈(1)的群星忽隐忽亮。

魔苟斯狐疑地盯着那个星座，然后回头对瓦尔妲说：“你在偷笑。每次你一咯咯笑的时候星星就那样闪。”

“胡说。”瓦尔妲说，“我为什么要偷笑？你选的苏已经在中洲了，因此我也不能把‘现实’用在世界间的通道上。你知道，那是阻止一个苏最好的地方。”

魔苟斯微笑着说：“你要换一件武器吗？”

“现实还是够用的。”瓦尔妲平静地回答。

魔苟斯闷哼一声，轻轻掠过那个苏，她就活了过来。那是个可爱的精灵女子，有着飘逸的长发。

————

蜜瑞丽莉从发间拂去落叶，露出了微笑。她已经很接近黑森林了，她可以看见在她面前森林护岸犹如一道碧绿的大墙。不久她就会遇见“绿叶”莱戈拉斯，并告诉他他俩之间有多少共同点。蜜瑞丽莉甚至敢谨慎地认为，爱情或许就在那里等着她。当然啦，爱情掌握在埃汝手中，可能会不经意间就在心里萌发。但是她在两个世纪前的某天，精灵王子穿过洛丝罗瑞恩的时候，远远地看见过他，从那以后她就无法将他释怀。

_我希望他会记得我，_她思忖着，当她想象她的母亲可能会对这种事情说什么的时候，不禁莞尔。_不要妄自菲薄，女孩！你当然会赢得王子的心。怎么会有人不爱上这么一位花容月貌，有着如此乌黑的头发和闪亮灰色眼睛的姑娘？_

蜜瑞丽莉轻快地踏入黑森林，她肯定马上会成为绿色阴影的女主人。

*******

蜜瑞丽莉把头发从嘴里吐出来，喘着粗气。在这里的树叶之下，即使几天见不到一丝的夏日骄阳也依旧暑气灼人。暮色像是一只手将她压倒，她浑身冒汗，好几处衣服粘在身上。她一想到要是以现在这种模样遇到莱戈拉斯王子就瑟瑟发抖。

但还有另一件事情比她的衣服现状更加紧迫。

_水。_

蜜瑞丽莉来黑森林的时候没有随身带水，她理所当然地认为在这里能很快找到足够的水源。并且她还……但是当她去找水的时候，水声似乎离她越来越远，因此溪流好像总在下一个山丘之后。现在她终于接近了，她脚步轻轻，唱着让她在黄金树林赢得了很多欢心的歌谣。它可能远比溪流更加动听。

_ “所以不要让我失望，_

_ 不要让我看见你颦眉不张，_

_ 明天总会更灿烂，某一天，_

_ 向着好的方向……”_

她翻过山丘，当她看见溪水在她面前流淌的时候甜甜一笑。她一冲下山就一头扎进深色的水中，畅饮到心满意足为止。

突然间她在岸边坠入梦乡，在一片眼花缭乱中看见自己来到莱戈拉斯王子的城堡边。他的家看起来比加拉松(2)更加富丽堂皇，他欢迎她，眼睛里闪耀着光芒。他跟她保证自己当然记得她，没有什么理由值得害怕有其他精灵婆娘能跟她竞争他的心。

*******

蜜瑞丽莉醒来，又害怕又分不清东西南北。她现在在哪里？这里看起来似乎是个封闭的小房间，小得她都很难挪移，一扭动墙壁就紧紧贴着她。

“有人吗？”她喊道，但是她的嘴巴被堵住了。她伸手想把身上覆盖的东西扯掉，却发现手臂不能活动。她尖叫起来。

有什么东西在她身边“咔哒”一响，然后她的后颈被剧烈地咬了一下。蜜瑞丽莉四肢僵硬，发觉自己连嘴唇都冻结了。她绝望地被当作大蜘蛛的口粮，悬吊在网里。

————

美尼尔瓦戈熠熠闪耀，魔苟斯咒骂着往后一跳，逃离棋盘。

“托卡斯！图林！埃雅仁迪尔！你作弊！你作弊！”

美尼尔瓦戈的光芒黯淡了下去，瓦尔妲眯起眼睛说：“喔？”

遽然间魔苟斯四周的光线变得又亮又强，亮光自己化成一个魔苟斯再熟悉不过的图案：安盖诺尔(3)。魔苟斯哀号着跌坐回位子上。

“我没有作弊，就像安盖诺尔还能囚禁你一样。”瓦尔妲说，当她的脾气平息下来的时候光线也变弱了，“黑森林的水被赋予了带来梦境的魔力，这个姑娘又没有同伴可以救她。”她已然再度微笑起来：“这就应该是一处可笑的不言自彰。”

“森林里的动物会去帮她汲水。”魔苟斯嘀咕着。

“如果她是活在奇思幻想里的话，”瓦尔妲说，“但是这是现实。”她顿了顿，当她再度开口时，她的声音里带着一种甜美的关切：“我们不要再玩下去了吧？”

“不行！”魔苟斯恼火地说，“我弄到了连你都不能打败的苏！”他从棋盘那边取来一枚深色的象牙棋子。

“自然如你所愿。”瓦尔妲说道，美尼尔瓦戈又开始闪烁不已。

魔苟斯假装没注意到这点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 美尼尔瓦戈，意为“天上的剑士”，是在中洲的精灵对天空中最明亮的星座取的名字（在《精灵宝钻》中它的名字是Menelmacar美尼尔玛卡）。这个星座由瓦尔妲放置，以警示魔苟斯和他的随从。这个星座大概相当于今天的猎户座(Orion)，但不包括维拉奇尔卡的部分。  
2\. 即卡拉斯加拉松(Caras Galadhon)，洛丝罗瑞恩的中心城市，凯勒博恩和盖拉德丽尔的居所亦位于此城。  
3\. 安盖诺尔是在精灵苏醒后，维拉对梅尔克发起的大战里，用来禁锢他的锁链。梅尔克随后被带回维林诺囚禁了三个纪元。后来在太阳第一纪的愤怒之战里，维拉再度使用了安盖诺尔。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Mirrililli 蜜瑞丽莉（本章苏的名字）  
Menelvagor 美尼尔瓦戈  
Menelmacar 梅涅玛卡  
The Silmarillion/Silmaril 《精灵宝钻》/精灵宝钻  
Eru 埃汝（文景版作“一如”）  
Lothlórien/Lórien 洛丝罗瑞恩/罗瑞恩  
Caras Galadhon 卡拉斯加拉松  
Celeborn 凯勒博恩  
Galadriel 盖拉德丽尔（文景版作“加拉德瑞尔”）  
Tulkas 托卡斯  
Túrin 图林  
Eärendil 埃雅仁迪尔  
Angainor 安盖诺尔  
Melkor 梅尔克（文景版作“米尔寇”）  
Valinor 维林诺


	3. 索隆妮娅的惊奇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：这次有更多苏，和她们被曝光在现实下的样子！希望大家喜欢这个故事。  
  
本章译者：Darkmage

当瓦尔妲回到棋桌前的时候，魔苟斯怀疑地看着她。“你为什么离开？”他质问。

瓦尔妲双手抱在胸前。“即使是一位维丽(1)，有时也必须方便一下。”她说。

“我就不需要。”魔苟斯自豪地宣布道。

“那_还真_能对你脸上的表情作出某些解释。”瓦尔妲赞同道，“现在，你选好下一个棋子了吗？”

魔苟斯狐疑地看着她，然后想起自己已经在这么干了，于是试着怒视对方。瓦尔妲只是浅浅一笑，把光芒射入了他的眼睛。不过，他低头看看自己选的深色象牙棋子，还是感到自己的精神又回来了。

“是的。”他宣布，把她移到前面。一个年轻的精灵女子，虽然娇美却模样残忍，她深深吸了口气，开始活动。瓦尔妲用手托着下巴，沉思着看她。

“真迷人。”她嘀咕道。

“你要应战还是不要？”魔苟斯质问道。

“她已经在去见欧罗林(2)的路上了。”瓦尔妲说。

“是的，我知道。”魔苟斯骄傲地说，“她会毁灭他的！他和涅娜缠得太久了，变得脆弱爱哭了。”

“嗯哼。”瓦尔妲说。

魔苟斯愤怒地叹口气。他极少能让“点亮星辰者”跳起来。但是接着看回棋盘的时候他又振奋了。这次他不可能会输掉。

————

索隆妮娅回身扫了眼跟在她身后的戒灵，嘟起嘴巴。她不喜欢带着他们，但是他的父亲把这项任务委托给她，那意味着不管她多么不喜欢，都_必须_带着他们。索隆统治着魔多，他马上就要统治整个中洲。索隆妮娅知道在这种情况下，她必须得服从他。

_但是总有一天，_她微笑地思忖道，_总有一天……_

她踢了踢黑马“雷鸟”让它加速朝前奔去。戒灵在她身后不满地低嚎了几声。索隆妮娅甩起黑头发大笑。他们都爱着她，自然了，虽然索隆妮娅只表现出对巫王的行头感兴趣。他们不喜欢让她离得太远。

然而索隆妮娅只会随心所欲。

_我的父亲应该意识得到，_当她的思绪又围绕着不满的黑洞旋转时，她恼火地叹气。_只是他一心一意想的都是魔戒。_

索隆妮娅知道她理应得到更多重视。不管从哪个方面而言，她都是件武器，在中洲腹地的对抗中泰然自若犹如一柄宝剑，而且愈发比她的父亲还有威力。令人感到残酷的是，她长得像她那被施暴的精灵母亲一样极端美丽。她有一头长黑发，不编成作战期间的辫子时可以直披到脚踝，硕大的黑眼睛可以随着心情变化。此刻，当她扫视过前面的雪坡的时候，它们是冰冷的绿色。

索隆命令索隆妮娅找出对他的力量最具危害的东西并摧毁它。他认为他是派她盯住萨茹曼，但是索隆妮娅知道，最大的威胁会出现在卡拉兹拉斯的尖峰，就躺在积雪上。如果让他再次站起来，他就会是白袍甘道夫。索隆妮娅在清晰的洞察中已经预见到这点。她会毁灭这个灰袍蠢货，然后找出伊熙尔杜的后代。接着她会跟踪她父亲不肯屈尊留意的小霍比特人，继而将魔戒据为己有，统治整个中洲。

她面前的雪地里有个形体破雪而出，雷鸟前蹄腾空跃起。索隆妮娅盯着对方看了一会儿，然后微笑起来，是那种可爱的、致命的，她为了盯着这个赤裸的、奄奄一息的人的时候特意保留的微笑。她抽出宝剑，从雷鸟上滑下，自信满满地走近他。即使甘道夫还是完好无损的时候也不能和她相比，索隆妮娅是全中洲使剑最好的。并且，因为她的父亲以邪恶教养她，杀死一个无助的人并不会让她良心不安。

她跪在老人身边，准备给予他致命的一击。但是他看见了她，目光凝聚在她身上。索隆妮娅停下手，笑容更深了。她现在要找点乐子。

“好啊，光膀子甘道夫，”她嘲笑道，“你还有什么要对我说的？”

他的目光聚焦了一些，但是疑惑并没有减少。“你是谁？”他低声问，说话比呼出口气响不了多少。索隆妮娅听到了他说的话，当然，只要她靠得够近，她还能听到黑森林的百鸟啁啾呢。

“我的名字是索隆妮娅，”她说，“你应该很清楚这意味着什么。”

甘道夫是只瞪着她。索隆妮娅不耐烦地叹了口气。_善良的人总是那么蠢吗？_

“我是索隆的女儿，”她说，“和一个女精灵生的。”

甘道夫慢慢摇了摇头。“那不可能。”他说。

“为什么不可能？”索隆妮娅问。这让她很累。她宁可现在直接给予一击，杀掉他。早该那么做了，她急躁地想着。她再也不要相信一个在严寒里赤身裸体的男人会给她带来什么乐趣，除非带上鞭子。

“因为，”甘道夫说，“索隆不能再维持一个有形的样子。他的形体在这个纪元前就被剥去了，现在他身处东方，以无睑魔眼的形态。”

索隆妮娅张嘴否认，然而停住了。_至少有一点他是对的，_她大惑不解。_一个巨大的红眼睛怎么能和一个精灵有性行为？_

片刻之后，她的宝剑掉到地上，她在一缕逻辑的烟雾(3)中消失了。

————

魔苟斯瞪着空空如也的棋盘好长一段时间，然后转而看着瓦尔妲，瓦尔妲则瞪着天花板。

“这次你就是在作弊。”魔苟斯说，尽管他由于太错愕而无法发火，“你什么也没做。你让欧罗林替你完成了所有工作。”

瓦尔妲的目光最终落在他身上，当她微笑的时候星星也跟着一起闪耀。魔苟斯诅咒着用手捂住脸。“他很乐意帮忙。他们最初都是迈雅。而且他在中洲的时候对索隆的邪恶已经受够了。”

“但是你作弊了。”魔苟斯说，他的声音变强了，“那就是说你输了这盘。”

“我们来瞧瞧好吗？”瓦尔妲打了个响指说道。

他们在棋局之前签下的合约像彗星一样冲了进来。瓦尔妲努力做出研读的样子，魔苟斯看着她，愈发不安起来。

“啊！对了，”瓦尔妲说，“这里，‘任何一方都可以在任何时候作弊’。”她放下合约，冲着魔苟斯微笑。“我记得，你特别要求把这项写进去。”

“我是邪恶之主！”魔苟斯悲号道，“除此之外我还能怎么样？”

“我肯定我并不知道。”瓦尔妲说，“不过你选下一个棋子吧。拜托这次让它更有挑战性一点。”

魔苟斯长长吸了口气。然后他伸手从棋盘的另一边扯过一枚棋子。

“啊，”瓦尔妲说，“有趣多了。”她停下来看着魔苟斯，“你_确定_不需要方便一下？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 即维拉的女性形式。  
2\. 他的另一个名字可能会更为人所知：甘道夫。  
3\. 此处显然致敬了《银河系搭车客指南》。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Sauronia 索隆妮娅（本章苏的名字）  
Valië 维丽  
Olórin 欧罗林  
Gandalf 甘道夫  
Nienna 涅娜  
Nazgûl 戒灵（文景版作“那兹古尔”）  
Sauron 索隆  
Mordor 魔多  
Thunderbird 雷鸟  
Saruman 萨茹曼  
Caradhras 卡拉兹拉斯  
Isildur 伊熙尔杜  
hobbit 霍比特（人）  
Lidless Eye 无睑魔眼  
Maia/Maiar 迈雅  
Lord of Evil 邪恶之主


	4. 吒坎妮茜娅的排外症

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：因为必须得有个半龙苏。  
  
本章译者：Darkmage

“你这次打不倒我！”魔苟斯得意洋洋地说。

瓦尔妲打了个哈欠。在上一个维拉年(1)，他大约说了30000次类似的话。“我们开始吧？”她问，瞧着魔苟斯选取的棋子。微光粼粼的象牙和白银色在它身上闪烁，它的翅膀是黑色的。瓦尔妲抬起眉毛，问：“这是什么？”

“最好让苏自己说自己的故事。”魔苟斯眉飞色舞地说，手上冒出一个水疱，他缩了缩手。上局被瓦尔妲挫败之后，他去和一只炎魔干了一架，认为那样可以舒缓情绪。“不过她有部分是龙。”

“真的哦。”

“而且将要在中洲广行善德拯救自己。”

“真的哦。”

魔苟斯骄傲地咧嘴一笑。瓦尔妲难得地沉默着，星星不再发出耀眼的光彩。这意味这她对此无计可施。“很好。她会从山里的龙穴往南飞。”

瓦尔妲开始微笑。

魔苟斯嗔视她，然后给了苏生命。

————

吒坎妮茜娅躺在山洞外的岩架上看着北方。她在那里度过了漫长的几个纪元，散布火焰和毁灭，从矮人手里抢夺财宝，吞噬反抗她的人。

不过，她必须承认，她觉得无聊了。

她打着哈欠站起来。她现在看上去是个纤细、皮肤苍白的精灵女子，但是她拥有奇异的银色头发，中间有几缕白发，还有一对明亮的银色眸子。只有在她转而注视什么人的时候，他们才会意识到她经历了漫长的时光。她的眼睛随着那些时代一起闪闪发亮，满溢着丰富的光彩。它们本该如此。吒坎妮茜娅是精灵和龙结合的后代，在很久以前，当龙还没有屈服于邪恶的时候，它们能幻化成精灵的样子(2)。她看起来可以兼备两族风采，不过在很长一段时间里，只要她不在肆意破坏时，她比较喜欢双足站立，背后有对翅膀的样子。

而且在很长的一段时间里，她感到有什么地方不对。

“我可以做很多好事。” 吒坎妮茜娅看着南方嘀咕着。她孤独地住在中洲北方的旷野，那里一度有矮人居住，不过他们已经在她的盛怒下逃走了。她很久都没有见过其他龙，有时感觉好像她背负着他们所有的邪恶似的。“我可以挽救精灵的城邦免于灭顶之灾。我可以为还活着的矮人重聚宝藏。我可以让人类的女孩飞向她们心仪的人。”

但每当她那么想的时候，野心在她饥渴的心中来得快去得也快，吒坎妮茜娅退回宝藏中又睡着了。

*******

然而在那个晚上，一个梦又点亮了她的野心。她梦见一支由矮小生物组成的队伍从一片绿色的土地上出发。吒坎妮茜娅认得其中的一些，她活到现在吃掉过不少矮人。但是有个老头和他们一起，他拥有很强的魔力，还有个矮小生物有着远大的使命。

吒坎妮茜娅可以听见一个巨大的声音在她的梦中对她说话，告诉她必须去做的一切。这个小小生物很快就会发现一份对他来说太过伟大、承受不起的财宝，除非她能到南方去帮助他。如果这个财宝征服了他，那么整个中洲都会毁灭。

“他叫什么？” 吒坎妮茜娅问梦，并得到了答案。

“毕尔博。他最后会到达南边的黑森林。你认识路么？”

“我知道那里。” 吒坎妮茜娅吸了口气，感到雄心壮志在她心里萌生。

*******

翌日，吒坎妮茜娅凝视了自己的财宝最后一眼，然后离开了，任由它们风吹雨打。不管它们对她多么有吸引力，她现在要去找更好的财富：爱情，和友谊，还有尊敬。

她站在洞穴外的岩架上改变自己的形体。几秒内，一只银白龙就取代了精灵少女的样子站在那里，呼吸是纯粹的光芒。吒坎妮茜娅抽打着尾巴，感到全身滑过甜蜜的颤抖。在中洲她们一族只有她一个。这个事实经常折磨着她。她现在越发感觉自己与众不同，只有她才能帮助毕尔博。

她冲向天空，转下南方。这点距离对于一条拥有巨大翅膀的龙来说小菜一碟。她看到山脉在她身下远去。有段时间她飞过之处只有平缓的土地。

然后她看见前面又有一条山脉。吒坎妮茜娅喷出一道庆贺的光芒。她可以休息一下，然后继续上路去黑森林，从大蜘蛛的陷阱里救出毕尔博。

在她转向山脉的时候，有什么东西升起来，迎向她。

吒坎妮茜娅遽然停下，震惊地盯着对方。这个高速移动的形体是条龙！他是条金红色的龙，怒目鞭尾。吒坎妮茜娅朝着他飞过去，她对他就像对于自己来这里做的事情一样好奇。她知道自己是中洲上唯一一个变形者，而且她原以为自己是最后一条龙。

野兽张开了巨颌。吒坎妮茜娅微笑着准备接受他的光芒问候。

然而火焰席卷了她。吒坎妮茜娅吃痛地大叫，感到一只巨手将她从空中抽离。她像一只火轮一样翻滚着向下坠落，翅膀着了火，身上也是。如果她能找到水的话或许可以活下来，她挣扎着想。附近有个湖泊，在某个地方……

但是她摔在地上的力量足够折断全身的每一根骨头，不一会儿，斯毛戈降落在她身边，结果了她。飞行让他累坏了，随后他坐了下来，享受一顿烤得美美的大餐。

————

魔苟斯盯着棋盘。瓦尔妲盯着自己的手指哼着小曲儿。有几颗星星一闪一灭。

然后魔苟斯说：“也不算作弊。”

“没有，”瓦尔妲说，“那个苏自认为龙是善良的，她为此受到了惩罚。在你忘记了某些事情的时候就会这样。”

魔苟斯摇了摇头——不是为了否定她的话，只是承认了那个苏的愚蠢。他瞪着棋盘良久，然后说：“我想我现在知道要干什么了。”他又前移了另一枚棋子。

这是瓦尔妲第一次显得不安。“她？”她抗议着。

“她。”魔苟斯得意地笑着肯定道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 维拉年是在双树被毁前，在维林诺使用的纪年方式，1维拉年约等于9.582太阳年。  
2\. (by Darkmage) 托尔金所写的龙是魔苟斯造的，一生来就是他的爪牙，不具备变形的能力。这里设想的情况可能是在影射某些同人里极度AU的背景。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Xacanythia 吒坎妮茜娅（本章苏的名字）  
Balrog 炎魔  
Bilbo 毕尔博（文景版作“比尔博”）  
Smaug 斯毛戈（文景版作“斯毛格”）


	5. 阿尔玟的才艺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：感谢大家的评论！很高兴你们喜欢目前为止的这个故事。  
作者回复Technetium：没错，这的确是借用了《银河系搭车客指南》的逻辑体系。  
作者回复Anon：对，这家伙是阿尔玟，谢谢指出。我想要一个重磅炸弹苏，希望这个能够达标……  
哦，那一小段“哥特式”诗歌也是我编出来的。
> 
> 本章译者：Darkmage

“你需要点时间才能面对她，不是吗？”魔苟斯问。

瓦尔妲坐下的时候傲慢地看了他一眼。“我只要凝视着阿瑞恩(1)升起时的美景就够了，”她说，“因为它最能让我想起被坐在这里的_某个人_毁掉的双树。”

魔苟斯本可以极为优雅地表现出羞愧的样子，前提是如果他知道什么是“极为优雅”和“羞愧”的意思。“你想拖延，”他得意地笑道，“你无法面对我为你安排的苏。”

瓦尔妲冷冷注视着魔苟斯的拇指底下的苏，她长得和埃尔隆德的女儿阿尔玟一个样。“我们开始吧。”

“你不想再等等？”魔苟斯问，声音里流露出不怀好意的同情，“也许等到提理安(2)也升起来的时候？”

瓦尔妲只是审视着这个假阿尔玟。

魔苟斯轻笑几声，轻柔地让那个苏活动起来。

————

阿尔玟·乌多米尔把头靠在埃尔隆德身上。“我当然想要嫁给阿拉贡，父亲。”她说，“我们的爱情持续了将近一个世纪。现在是时候让它成为永恒了。”

_不！_她的意识同时尖叫道。_你只想把我当做一个生养精灵小宝宝的工具贱卖掉，阿拉贡也一个样！_

但是阿尔玟没让这想法出现在她的眼睛里。她有个计划，不久之后她就会成为重联王国的女王，为了自己。

埃尔隆德叹息着朝前看，望着米那斯提力斯所在的方向，他们曾为了阿尔玟的婚事去过那里。“你已经做了自己的选择，”他平静地说，“我不会再和你讨论这个问题。我怕凡人的命运将使黑暗落在你身上，但或许凡人之爱的甜蜜也会在那黑暗中犹如花朵盛开。”

阿尔玟转了转眼珠。_如果他那么关心我，为什么他不动真格试试让我不要嫁给那个臭烘烘的人类？_

但是她知道答案。她的父亲和她作对。在中洲，所有的男人都和所有女人为敌。阿尔玟不想穿长袍，但是她不管走到那里都要穿着它们。她想学习如何使剑，但是不让她学。她想要在中洲长青地活下去，但是他们也不会让的。

她想着那一夜她将会亲手做些什么，以便宽慰自己，在父亲转身前，她就教导自己在脸上戴好父亲所期望的、淑女应有的甜美微笑的面具。

————

“有什么问题吗，瓦尔妲？”魔苟斯问，“你看上去……哦，苍白得不像你。”

瓦尔妲摇头说：“继续。”

“难道是因为你害怕没人可以抓住我的小可爱苏？”魔苟斯问，用笑声装点着话语，“她看上去和阿尔玟一模一样，行为上也全然一致。只是她的想法不同。”

“堕落。”瓦尔妲说。

“自由。”魔苟斯没有动摇。

“下棋。”

————

阿尔玟环视四周。现在这里看上去绝对只有她一个人。他父亲很早前就回自己的房间了，阿尔玟也遣散了自己的女伴，如果她们不愿意走就把她们轰走。她们又哭又笑，直到她厌烦为止。有个甚至说她嫁给阿拉贡国王，成为阿尔玟王后有多么棒，这让阿尔玟特别用力地抽了她一巴掌，把她赶走时还不忘在她屁股上补了一脚。

_我是要成为王后。但只是为了我自己，而不是作为一个没大脑的为阿拉贡生崽的母马。_

但是现在只有她一个人，她可以让真实的自我解放出来。

阿尔玟小心翼翼地从她的物什中取出一个藏在其他东西之间的小木盒，从里面拿出能表达她真实人格的浓重黑色系化妆品，把它们涂在眼睛和嘴唇周围，然后抹上亮红的唇膏。那看上去很怪异，但是却让阿尔玟觉得很女人，就像她往脸上其他地方扑上的白粉一样。这是她从未让别人看过的一张充满悲苦和伤痛的脸。

她从夜里盛满水的盆子里汲水弄湿头发，然后在一缕缕头发上抹上发胶，直到它们像一根根长钉一样竖起。最后，她扯掉长袍，脱到只剩内衣为止。大腿上画着旋涡状红色花纹，象征了死亡和毁灭。在骑马时，阿尔玟常常不把它们抹掉，她认为没人能看见，而它们的存在令她安心。

她从珍藏的羊皮纸里抽出一束，开始写下她内心饱受折磨的话语：

_ “我什么也不能做，_

_ 除了黑暗外没有人理解我。_

_ 我只能退向群星求索，_

_ 在不幸里，举头凝视，尖叫，_

_ 直到有人来拥有我。_

_ 黑色爱人，黑暗情人，黑暗将会被爱的人，_

_ 星辰爱人……”_

————

魔苟斯试着窥视比赛桌子那边的对弈者，瓦尔妲弯下腰，发出对她来说最为有失尊严的声音。不过棋桌还是太高了点，魔苟斯看不清楚到底发生了什么。

“你还好吧？”他最后问道。

瓦尔妲坐直，瞪着他。魔苟斯微笑着，他私下里自我庆贺这次真的惹恼她了。他常常觉得把阿尔玟变成苏会有效果，而现在显而易见大获成功。

“埃尔隆德总是能——”瓦尔妲开腔道。

“他为什么要在深夜闯进女儿闺房呢？”魔苟斯问道。

瓦尔妲摇了摇头。

“我的阿尔玟是个隐藏本性的专家，”魔苟斯说，“在任何人发现她之前她都可以弄得一干二净。”

“超自然感应？”

“当然。”

“下棋。”瓦尔妲说。

————

“阿尔玟，我的暮星。”

阿尔玟只能做到忍住不翻白眼。她提醒自己得先完成婚礼才行，然后她就能杀了阿拉贡，成为刚铎的黑暗女王。“埃勒萨。”她说，屈膝行礼，让他吻她的脸。

“你能等我一下吗，阿尔玟？”阿拉贡退后一步问道，“我要问你父亲一些事情。”

阿尔玟把微笑挂在脸上，心里却怒火中烧。_只把我当个女人，嗯？一旦进行重要的谈话就把我撇开？_“当然，我会在隔壁等你。”

她飞快地穿过大门，然后停了下来。这个房间不算太糟糕，墙上布满了她想要扯掉的挂毯，当然了，因为那上面织着森林和瀑布，而她想要换上山脉和机械。不过景色不错，她漫步到窗子前向外看，已经在梦想着晚上她会扎进阿拉贡心脏里的刀子了。不过她可能会问他要不要玩点小游戏，阿拉贡在床上有点变态。

她身后的门打开了，阿尔玟回头望去，以为会看见埃勒萨。一个甜蜜的微笑理所应当能迷倒他。

但她看见的是一双闪耀着苛烈光芒的眼睛，她畏缩了，痛苦地捂住了头。那光芒似乎整个儿刺穿了她，把她的思维层层剥去。

一个严厉却充满甜美乐感的声音问道：“你对我的外孙女做了什么？”

_盖拉德丽尔！_阿尔玟自从变得离经叛道之后就没再见过她，忘记了她恼人的、能洞察内心的力量。阿尔玟企图唤起平时所用的姣好伪装，但是不起作用。

“外婆……”她喘息着。

“吾得见汝，”可怕光芒后的声音说，“无家无依者，发自暗当退归于暗。汝已背弃曼督斯之殿，今亦不得霸占暮星之念！”

光芒很恐怖。光芒如刀割。光芒……

阿尔玟随着一声哭喊回过神来，啜泣着，扑进盖拉德丽尔的怀抱。盖拉德丽尔抱着她，安抚她，见过维林诺双树光辉的精灵抚摸着阿尔玟，把邪恶的记忆从她的思想中抹去，直到最后只留下暮星。

————

魔苟斯张大了嘴，然后又合起来。

“盖拉德丽尔，”他最终说，听起来像在诅咒，“她总是个讨厌鬼。”

“你的苏比讨厌鬼还过分。”瓦尔妲说。她的声音嘶哑、眼睛浮肿，不过再度微笑起来：“我们还要再玩一局吗？”

“我差点就赢了。”

“但是你没有。”

“我_差点_就赢了。”

“但是你没有。”

魔苟斯恼怒地瞪着她，抓过一个几乎没有形状的棋子。“一个可以变形的苏。”他一边说一边把它放到棋盘中央，露出防卫的表情。

瓦尔妲吃吃笑道：“当真？这个很容易被打败啊……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：啊。我的上帝，我觉得我把自己吓到了。  
不过尽管如此，结束了，都结束了。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 阿瑞恩是驾驶太阳飞船的迈雅。  
2\. 提理安是驾驶月亮飞船的迈雅。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Arwen 阿尔玟（本章……苏的名字）  
Arien 阿瑞恩  
Elrond 埃尔隆德  
Tilion 提理安  
Undomiel 乌多米尔  
Minas Tirith 米那斯提力斯  
Elessar 埃勒萨  
Mandos 曼督斯


	6. 换形人的疏忽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：嗨！很高兴每个人看了都觉得很爽。  
现在，是该为某个急需复仇的角色讨回公道的时候了！
> 
> 本章译者：Darkmage

魔苟斯嘟囔着抬头注视瓦尔妲：“请问你_能不能_不要哼哼那支愚蠢的歌？”

瓦尔妲无辜地对他眨了眨眼：“为什么？这是你捧红的赞歌啊，毕竟你是个谎言撒播者。我还以为你会欣赏它呢。”

魔苟斯闷哼一声，转回棋盘上。他坐在那里的时候，瓦尔妲正在哼哼“我知道一些你不知道的事情”，她的口气很快就叫人烦躁不已。

但是当他凝视棋盘的时候，他的自信又回来了。他有个变形苏，她可以加入那三位猎手(1)，让他们更关心她而不是梅里和皮平。她可以变成她想要成为的任何样子，她当然可以变得很美丽。该死，这怎么还能出错呢？

“哼哼哼-哼哼哼-哼-哼-哼-哼。”

魔苟斯摇头低语：“这次不会了，星辰之后。”他用肘轻推那个苏，让她动起来。

————

从时间之初她就存在了。在降临阿尔达之前她一直孤独地住在虚空里，但是打那以后她也很孤独。没有人和她一样，没有人可以像她一样从这种样子变到那种样子。维拉可以按照自己的意愿披上不同的形体，但是他们从原初起就是天使般的存在，不像她一样，知道肉体的折磨和伤害。这个生命自诩为换形人(2)，她一直在寻找可以帮她赢得爱和幸福的形体，然而她找到后又常常以悲伤结束。

————

“要我请涅娜为她哭泣吗？或者让费艾诺做个小小的提琴？”

“闭嘴，瓦尔妲。”

————

不过现在，换形人终于认为她找到了可以让自己高兴的事情。中洲陷入了巨大的冲突。强大又可怕的索隆正在活动，和他结盟的奥克已经擒获了两个小生物，名叫梅里和皮平。他们勇敢的伙伴正飞奔穿过洛汗赶去营救他们。

这个高尚的追寻令换形人的心融化了，她决定加入他们。这就是她现在以一个美丽而无害的姿态站在洛汗草原上的原因，一位女性霍比特人。

————

“她要干什么？吃遍洛汗？”

“我想你要是把塔尼魁提尔(3)变成花生米画廊会显得更庄重一点。”

————

然后猎手们来了！换形人在看着他们一起向她走来的时候，心怦怦直跳。她看着那位战士一样，被人叫做大步佬的高大人类——他身上带着古老的精灵血统尚存的优雅；还有那位又英俊又高贵的精灵——拥有敏锐眼睛的黑森林王子“绿叶”莱戈拉斯；以及矮小粗胖的矮人吉姆利。换形人嗤之以鼻。她可要跟国王的后代打交道，才不和那个矮人打交道呢。

她一直等到他们差点撞上她，才走出高高的野草，让他们猛地停下脚步。她可以感到他们正惊奇地打量着她。尽管她以无害的霍比特人的样子出现，却丝毫没有损及她的一切外形都具有的美貌。她长长的褐发编成又粗又亮的辫子垂到腰际，眼睛是闪闪发光的紫罗兰色。她知道自己的样子很精致，几乎像个小仙子，对于霍比特人来说她真是非常苗条而又肌理匀称。这看上去有点不同寻常，不过他们听完她的故事之后一定不会当真去留意这些细节的。

“你们好，旅行者。”她点头说道，“我的名字叫换形人，我是一位来自洛汗的霍比特勇士的女儿。我听说你们穿越这里追寻我的远亲。如果能帮助你们我会很荣幸。”

阿拉贡向她鞠躬，说：“我的女士，你的美貌无人能敌。”

莱戈拉斯单膝跪下说：“有如此英勇的战士同行，这是我们的荣幸。”

“你从哪儿听说的？”吉姆利问。

换形人斜眼看看矮人，他正掂起斧头，皱起眉头瞧着她。“请你再说一遍？”

“你从哪儿听说我们在追两个霍比特人？”吉姆利问，“这个消息可没传遍洛汗。”

换形人不耐烦地摇了摇头，不过脸上还挂着迷人的微笑。她得搞定这件事，然后就可以赢得阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯的爱和尊敬。“我的人民里有巫师也有勇士，”她说，“而且我跟着甘道夫学习了很长时间。”她记起要低头表示一下哀悼。“在失去他之前的岁月里，他教给我许多魔法。我从老鹰和骏马的眼睛里看到了那些霍比特人。”不用告诉他们有时她自己_就是_那些老鹰和骏马。

————

“为什么？因为那样一来他们就不想要她了？”

“我们要看一看塔尼魁提尔有多高吗？”

————

莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡着迷地点点头。吉姆利只是紧握斧子，冲着她眉宇紧锁。换形人耸耸肩膀转过身去。她可只跟已经被迷花眼的国王后代打交道。

“乌鲁克往那边去了……”

*******

“我不相信你。” 换形人抬起头，耐心地微笑着。她早料到了。这个愚笨的矮人非要说他不相信她，好像这样就可以阻止她赢得阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯的欢心似的。换形人知道他们早就着了魔。他们在入睡前会良久良久地注视着她，并且一路上他们都信赖她、让她守第一班夜，这让她很确定这一点。吉姆利对她摆出满面怒容，应该是吧，不过换形人得非常非常努力才能从他那张脸上辨别出他到底是在笑还是在发怒。

“你什么意思？”她问，不停手地打磨着挂在身侧的纤细刀刃。

“你不是个霍比特人。”吉姆利说。

换形人嘲笑他：“当然不是个普通的霍比特人。但我告诉过你了，我是来自洛汗的霍比特勇士。”

“你的脚上没有毛。”

“当然没啦，那多恶——”

然后换形人停下来，知道自己犯了个错误。

片刻后毛从她的脚上萌生出来，但是那时吉姆利的斧子已经朝她劈了过来。换形人不情愿地往后退。她不想离开阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯，如果她杀了他们的同伴，那么势必会导致巨大的不信任，使她不能继续这趟旅程。不过她可以试试魅惑。

她变成了一个女性矮人的样子，依旧是一头棕发和紫色的眸子，因为她爱这两种颜色。

吉姆利哼了一声，翻个白眼，然后毫不犹豫地砍向换形人。换形人倒在地上，试图用变形来疗伤，但是由于脑袋已经半悬在脖子上了，她疼得无法集中精力。

她努力挤出一句话，运用魔法维持片刻生命：“为什么，为什么我失败了？”

吉姆利探身朝她冷冷一笑。换形人死的时候，他的话在她耳边回响。

“没有胡子。”

————

“哼哼哼-哼哼哼-哼-哼-哼-哼。”

魔苟斯挥着手。“好吧，_我_怎么可能会记得霍比特人脚上的毛？”他大叫道，“我又没跟他们打过！”

瓦尔妲悲哀地慢慢摇了摇头。“注意细节，我的欺诈之主。”她停顿了一下，“我们还玩吗？”

“当然。”魔苟斯说，“这一次，我_确信_你不可能打败我的苏。”

“真的哦。”

“第一纪元，”魔苟斯唾沫横飞地说，“堪与露西恩媲美。”

“你说现在这个？”

魔苟斯咆哮着把棋子移上前来。“这次不许发表什么来自塔尼魁提尔的评论。”他补了一句。

“当然不发表。不过，你不记得胡子和脚毛这件事，可很难证明你的记忆力足以控制现实啊。”

“闭嘴，瓦尔妲。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 指阿拉贡、莱戈拉斯和吉姆利。典出那句经典的“Let’s hunt some orcs.（我们去狩猎点奥克吧。）”  
2\. 这个苏名字的原文(Changeling)在欧洲的神话传说中，指的是被妖精、侏儒等非人类生物掉包而留下的婴孩，通常比普通的人类婴孩丑陋或者愚笨。此处怀疑作者是故意曲解了change这个词根的含义，将“调换”的意思理解成了“变形”，故此处译作“换形人”。  
3\. 塔尼魁提尔，意为“高耸的白色山峰”，是在神灯被毁，维拉撤出中洲来到阿门洲之后，在海岸线上升起的山脉屏障，同时也被认为是世界的最高峰。曼威和瓦尔妲的宫殿就在塔尼魁提尔的山顶。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Changeling 换形人（本章苏的名字）  
Merry 梅里  
Pippin 皮平  
Gimli 吉姆利  
orc 奥克  
Arda 阿尔达  
Fëanor 费艾诺  
Rohan 洛汗  
Taniquetil 塔尼魁提尔  
Aman 阿门洲  
Manwë 曼威  
Strider 大步佬  
fairy 小仙子  
Uruk-hai 乌鲁克（族）  
Lord of Deception 欺诈之主  
Lúthien 露西恩


	7. 黛尔德蕾的悲哀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：感谢大家的评论，这是下一章。
> 
> 本章译者：Darkmage

魔苟斯以绝对的自信把一枚棋子落到棋盘中央，或者说，如果这枚棋子没有疯狂抖动着从他手里滑落的话，那么他的自信本可以是绝对无疑的。

瓦尔妲仔细端详这枚棋子。“也许你应该把你的苏扶起来，梅尔克。”她说，“你不想要她弄伤自己的小脑袋吧。”

魔苟斯正待回答，却突然转而怒视着她说：“你叫我梅尔克(1)！”

瓦尔妲抬起头以便看见他。“没错，”她过了一会儿说，“你介意吗？”

“很久没人那么叫我了。”魔苟斯攥起拳头，“除了托卡斯，当然，他只是为了奚落我。老实说，我不知道你怎么能容忍他。大多数时间他都那么孩子气，吹嘘着怎么揍翻我。”

“他自然是这样的。”瓦尔妲严肃地说，“因为，如果你得不到世界就要毁灭它，这确实很孩子气。”

魔苟斯高兴地瞟着她。现在她周围的光芒已经黯淡到他几乎可以看清她的样子。“这是真话。我很高兴你也赞成。”

瓦尔妲翻了翻眼睛，然后看着苏，感到稍微回复了一点愉快的心情。“你先走，梅尔克。”

梅尔克俯身朝那苏吹了口气。

————

黛尔德蕾抬头凝视天空。它还是灰沉沉的，聚集着风暴，当然，因为当愤怒之战结束时，天空也曾为世界哭泣。

但是她哭得更厉害。

黛尔德蕾叹息着把目光温柔地转向陆地，船上的泰勒瑞精灵纷纷向她鞠躬，一直等到她深深陷入悲哀的神思恍惚中之后，才害羞地抬头匆匆看她一眼。她太美丽了，当她把全部注意力都集中在一个人身上的时候没人能正视她。她闪耀的眼睛能随着心情变幻色彩，从愉悦时的亮金色到现在回应着悲伤天空的温柔灰色。她那长长的秀发披到脚踝，如同凡雅精灵一样金灿灿的，只是其间有一缕黑色。即便这样，她的头发看起来也非常沉郁，这不仅仅是由于天空和海浪上烁烁发亮的灰色。黛尔德蕾总是很沉郁，为她自己和她的出身，以及她的母亲的身份悲哀。她是露西恩和曼督斯的女儿，出生在她的母亲在这个维拉面前起舞而赢得了他的心的时候……

————

“梅尔克！”

魔苟斯咧嘴笑了。瓦尔妲对他肯定没有看起来那么生气，不然她不会用他喜欢的名字叫他。“怎么？”

“这真烂。”

魔苟斯眨了眨眼。“我从没想过你会这么说。”

瓦尔妲严厉地嗔视他，然后转而看向那个苏。

魔苟斯权威地清了请喉咙，从头开始讲起。

————

她是露西恩和曼督斯的女儿，出生在她的母亲在这个维拉面前起舞而赢得了他的心的时候——

————

“听起来_毫无_改善，”瓦尔妲摇头说，“纳牟是那么爱薇瑞。这听上去真倒胃口。”

“这是我的故事。”魔苟斯险恶地说，“如果你不喜欢就不要听！”

双方僵持了好一段时间，瓦尔妲瞪着他。“这些，”她干巴巴地说，“都有什么用啊？”

魔苟斯摇头蹙眉道：“其实，我也不知道。”

“我的意思是，如果我不能听，那么我也不能分——”

“是的，我知道。”魔苟斯说，“让我们回到黛尔德蕾身上怎么样？”

————

她是因为真爱而诞生的，一份悲哀的爱，因为当时露西恩有另一份爱情在大海彼岸等待她，而她最后也终于和那人一起离去。所以黛尔德蕾虽然有着自己的熠熠光彩，却注定背负不幸。

_但是现在，_黛尔德蕾向自己保证，她将朦胧的目光转向陆地，不在意那些从她的视线里匆忙离去的泰勒瑞精灵。_现在我要匡扶这个世界。_

*******

她像一颗坠落的星辰一样穿过营地，身边所有的精灵和人类都对她鞠躬给她让路。那些还在赞颂升起的埃雅仁迪尔之星的人也转向她，看着她的美貌，跪倒在地上开始哭泣，并开始崇拜她，就好像埃汝亲自从天而降、以女性的外貌出现在这里似的。

黛尔德蕾没注意到这些恭维，她太过谦虚而不会留意它们。她的眼睛一直看向前方，最后落在看守宝藏的人身上，她正是为此而来。曼威的传令官埃昂威悲哀地向黛尔德蕾鞠躬，然后直起身凝视她的眼睛。注目于她的美貌对他来说也是种挣扎，不过相比人类和精灵，迈雅显得更容易一些。

“你为何而来，vanimelda(2)？”他问道，这是所有仰慕者称呼她的名字。

黛尔德蕾微微颔首。“你知道，”她轻柔地说，“这是我继承的财产，埃昂威。我母亲从魔苟斯那里赢回了现在闪耀于天空的那颗精灵宝钻，而我的父亲宣告过它们的厄运。现在只有我才适合得到精灵宝钻，扭转厄运。在我的手中，它们的光芒会再度释放，双树会在维林诺再度光耀，人类和精灵将并肩居住于阿门洲。”

埃昂威原本也许要拒绝，但是一看见她的眼睛，他就知道她说的全是真的。黛尔德蕾适合拿走精灵宝钻。没有比她更好的人选。

他再度对她鞠躬，然后退让到一边。

黛尔德蕾优雅地前行到闪光的物体旁边。当她伸手去取它们的时候她的手微微颤抖，在刹那间，宇宙的光辉就被她握在手里。在她的生命中，她第一次发现自己因为真正的快乐而微笑。

_现在该……_

她失声尖叫起来，手里的美丽突然变成了火焰，令她痛苦的火焰，切割、吞噬、燃烧着她的火焰。她不会扔下精灵宝钻，但是在她下意识地把它们拿近一些的时候，它们依然在燃烧。几秒之内，就在她胸前烧出几个大洞，大小刚好装下一枚精灵宝钻。黛尔德蕾倒在地上，奄奄一息，紧紧抓住宝石，瞪着帐篷的天顶直到视线模糊。

_我不明白！_她的意识哀号道。_精灵宝钻只会烧毁不圣洁的东西，但我不是——我不是——_

她经历的最后一场尊严扫地，如她所见，是被两个冲进帐篷的家伙狠狠推到了一边，不过只是两个精灵而已。他们从她手里攫过精灵宝钻，就又逃走了。然后，由于一些她完全不知道的原因，那个红头发、只有一只手的精灵，又回来往她的肋骨上踹了几脚。

他随即匆匆离开，黛尔德蕾闭上眼睛，进入黑暗的外域。

————

魔苟斯瞪着棋盘。“这就是你叫我梅尔克的原因。”他说，“你在可怜我失去的东西。”

瓦尔妲点点头。“因为还有什么，”她喃喃说，“会比一个苏更不圣洁呢？”

“噢，我呗。”魔苟斯说。

瓦尔妲再次点头，不得不接受其中的公正性。“你还有别的棋子用吗？”

魔苟斯坐在那里看了她一会，得意地笑着说：“是的，我还真有。”他取出一个戴着王冠的棋子。

瓦尔妲的脸扭曲了：“你一定要这么干？那个真恶心。”

“像纳牟和薇瑞的爱情一样恶心？”魔苟斯狡诈地问。

瓦尔妲看着他：“你不会……”

魔苟斯顽固地昂起下巴：“要么让我使用她，要么我就告诉他们你说过什么。”

瓦尔妲叹息着挥了挥手：“用吧。”

魔苟斯洋洋自得地笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：尽管我不确定到底谁更不圣洁……  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 梅尔克的意思是“自大能而生者”，比魔苟斯（“黑暗之敌”）显然要好听得多。不过，对于邪恶之主来说，不够邪恶的名字本身可能也算是一种侮辱。  
2\. 昆雅语，意为“敬爱的女士”。阿拉贡曾在罗瑞恩以此称呼过阿尔玟。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Deirdre 黛尔德蕾（本章苏的名字）  
Teleri 泰勒瑞（族）  
Vanya/Vanyar 凡雅（族）  
Námo 纳牟  
Vairë 薇瑞  
Eönwë 埃昂威  
Quenya 昆雅（语）


	8. 艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅的蜕变

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：一如既往，本文分级为PG-13，因为提及了暴力。并且，托尔金的角色并不属于我。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“到你了。”

瓦尔妲没有马上接话，仍然厌恶地盯着魔苟斯摆到前面来的棋子。魔苟斯努力忍住了发牢骚或者跺脚的冲动。至少星星们也就只跟纬尔瓦林(1)平时的亮度一个样。

“我讨厌像这样的苏。”瓦尔妲说，声音里透着反胃。

“所有的苏你都讨厌。”魔苟斯说，“这一个又有什么不同？”不过他拼命忍着不要笑得露出牙来。他把瓦尔妲给惹恼了，这可是几个纪元以来他做过的最有趣的事了。

当然，在你被关在虚空中之后，几乎所有事情都会显得有趣，不过魔苟斯现在不会去考虑这些。

“是啊，但是这个特别让人恶心。”瓦尔妲说。

“也就是说你没法打败她，对吧？”魔苟斯问，露齿而笑。

瓦尔妲只是翻了翻白眼。

魔苟斯轻笑一声，让那个苏动起来。

————

“我们就快到了，王后陛下。”

艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅用一只银色的手套把头发从眼睛前面拨开，点了点头。“你先骑到前头，如果看见瑞文戴尔的围墙就回来告诉我。”

侍卫鞠了个躬，拨转马头向前奔去。艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍胯下那只俊美的鸽灰色独角兽的脖子。

“有时候，”她说，“人们会忽略那些显而易见的事。”

独角兽打了个响鼻，赞同地点点头。

可是没有人会忽略星港之地的艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅王后。即使从她的王国，中洲极东处的星港长途骑行至此，经过了三个月的旅途劳顿，她却仍然闪耀着光芒。她有着长长的金发，伴着浅浅的银光，当她途径金色森林小憩的时候，这美丽的头发让罗瑞恩的盖拉德丽尔夫人十分嫉妒。王后尝试着温言劝说她摆脱这种嫉妒心态，然而盖拉德丽尔根本听不进去。她把自己锁在了宫殿里，而王后与她疲惫的随从只能被迫继续前行。当然，这对于她的族人来说并不算什么，因为他们只要凝视着美丽的王后，就能汲取到比食物和休憩更多的满足。然而对于星港的艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅来说，这的确值得担忧，因为她不愿看见自己的族人痛苦。

她大大的眼睛是祖母绿色的，闪着金色的光；在她感到不快的时候又闪着一线蓝光。现在它们也许就闪着淡淡的蓝光，不过这只是因为侍卫的过分尊敬。他应该像她吩咐过的那样，只在望见瑞文戴尔的时候才回来向她报告。可是他在这之前就折回来了，只为再多看一眼他的王后那温柔的美貌，以及她脸上的智慧与忧伤。艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅失去了她唯一的爱人，这让她身上浸润着一种温婉的光芒，让所有了解她的人情不自禁靠近她，就仿佛她是它们黯淡生命中的一颗明星一样。

————

“嗯，继续。” 瓦尔妲摇摇头，她抿着嘴唇。

“你明白自己想说点什么。”魔苟斯用一种引诱的语调说着，这样的调子有一次曾经说动过曼威，让他表现得像个傻子，“说出来吧。”

“没有语言能描述你的极度奸猾。”

魔苟斯露齿而笑。“不过你没法阻止她，是吧？”他轻声说，“星港不在任何地图上，不过也有存在的可能性。”

瓦尔妲只是对他怒目而视，没有说话。

————

“我们马上要到了，陛下。”

艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅深吸一口气，挺直了肩膀。她是来参加魔戒会议并提供建议的。星港几乎被笼罩在魔多的阴影下，她对抗索隆的经验比其他人都丰富。他们_需要_她。

而她将会再度见到……_他_。她十分清楚这一点。尽管萨达米尔曾经在她臂弯里死去，气息奄奄地说他爱她，但她将在会议上见到转世之后的他。

她得准备好。

星港之地的艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅王后正了正自己的肩膀，提缰让独角兽奔跑起来。

******

“我们必须摧毁它，用末日山的烈焰。”

艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅王后端平自己的肩膀，向前迈步走出来。她犹豫过很长一段时间，现在她穿着金色和绿色的长袍，她最后一次见到萨达米尔时，他穿的就是这一件。他会立刻认出她来，他的前世穿过今生的身体，走向她。然后他们一起把至尊魔戒扔进火里。

“没有人能做到。”她一边说一边向前走，旁若无人地经过旁边的侍卫，脸上带着悲伤的神情，“除了星港的王后，和她命中注定的爱人。”

他就站在那里，朝她转过脸来。看他那俊美的脸庞！艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅从未忘记过萨达米尔，但她觉得他现在更好看了。他的前世是个善良而博爱的人，而今生，忧伤则教会了他睿智。她眼见睿智如一件斗篷般铺展在他的肩头，令她颤抖不已，勉力压制自己的呼吸。她需要坚强。几个小时之后他俩就会动身去欧洛朱因(2)，由一对精灵夫妇来修正精灵们曾经的愚行。

他转过身，面对着她。一段长长的沉默，艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅默默期待着听见他因为认出她来而深深吸气，因为喜悦而高声呼喊。

然而，他只是摇了摇头，问：“您是哪位，女士？”

艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅眨了眨眼。太奇怪了，他竟然不认识她！_但他会认出来的。他必须认出来。_“夫君，是你的妻子啊。星港之地的艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅王后。你曾经与我一起生活、眷爱着我，那时你是个叫做萨达米尔的精灵。”

他的眼中露出惊讶的神色，随后显出怜悯的表情来。“女士，”他用昆雅语说道，语气中满是治疗者的柔和，以及鹰一般的坚毅，“这就是我唯一的今生。我在第一纪元最后的日子里出生，第二纪元之后就住在伊姆兰崔。我从未经历过死亡。”

“但是……你一定……”

他摇摇头：“不，女士。我从来就只是半精灵埃尔隆德，直到我渡海而去之前，都是如此。”

艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅晃了晃，抓住一张椅子稳住自己，跌坐下去：“但是——我记得萨达米尔。我知道你就是他。”

“可怜的女人。”一个粗哑的声音说，“她被逼疯了，显然是。”

“我的心碎了。” 艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅说，埃尔隆德朝她探过身来，她转过头去看着他，“我的心碎就是我生命的核心，可你说，你不是萨达米尔。”

“我从来就不是。”

她挣扎着想要呼吸。难道她生命为之所系的心碎竟全是谎言吗？

看起来好像是的。

星港之地的艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅王后呼吸开始变得越来越急促。她的心脏在她的胸腔里坚持工作了片刻，然后便碎裂开来。

————

魔苟斯瞪着瓦尔妲：“你现在可以笑了。”

瓦尔妲看着他，之前她一直用双手掩着自己的嘴。

“我知道你藏着些什么。”魔苟斯厌恶地说，“来啊，笑吧。我猜这也不比我应得的严重多少。”

瓦尔妲把手放下，爆发出一阵笑声。同时爆发而出的光芒让魔苟斯从桌边摔了下去，躺在地上呜咽着，直到这些不好的回忆——和光芒——都逐渐淡去。

他最后爬起来的时候生着闷气：“我看不出来这哪里好笑。悲剧的爱情——中洲到处都是悲剧的爱情。遥远东方的国度——没人真的知道在鲁恩(3) 另一头有些什么。说不定真有那么一个国家。”

“可是你偏偏挑了_埃尔隆德_。”瓦尔妲说，“我是说，_不给力啊_。”

“不给力？你知道这让你听上去有多为老不尊吗？”

“你知道你趴在地上的样子看上去有多为老不尊吗？或者说为一个会心碎而死的苏而绝望的样子？”

魔苟斯坐回位子上，把一个拿着细长管状物的苏推到前面来。

瓦尔妲摇摇头：“你从来都学不乖，对吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：不像别的一些故事那么暴力，不过，仍然挺好玩儿的。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 纬尔瓦林是瓦尔妲安置在天上，欢迎精灵苏醒的星座之一，名字的含义是“蝴蝶”。克里斯托弗·托尔金猜测它大概相当于今天的仙后座(Cassiopeia)。  
2\. 辛达语里末日山的别称，意思是“火焰的山峰”。  
3\. 位于魔多东北的一片土地，由与刚铎敌对的东方人所控制，除此之外所知甚少。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Elacathaleeleria 艾拉卡莎莉莱瑞雅（本章苏的名字）  
Wilwarin 纬尔瓦林  
The Void 虚空  
Rivendell 瑞文戴尔（文景版作“幽谷”）  
Realm of Starhaven 星港之地（本章苏虚构的地名）  
Sadamir 萨达米尔（本章苏……的官配的名字）  
Mount Doom 末日山  
Orodruin 欧洛朱因  
Sindarin/Sinda/Sindar 辛达（语/族）  
Imladris 伊姆兰崔（文景版作“伊姆拉缀斯”）  
Rhûn 鲁恩


	9. 渡鸦的溃败

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：感谢大家的评论！回答一个问题：Daercu Feredir，那个半维拉苏是露西恩和曼督斯的女儿。长元音u有显示问题，可能会把露西恩的名字搞乱。  
另一个现代地球苏，结局的时候有一点小惊喜。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“给你个大挑战。”魔苟斯说。

瓦尔妲正盯着魔苟斯推上前来的苏，闻言抬起头来：“真的吗？”

“真的，”魔苟斯沾沾自喜地说，“现在，这儿有个来自现代地球的苏——”

“某种程度上来说，她们都是。”

“你不该用这种故作聪明的小把戏试图误导我，让我分心。”魔苟斯说。

瓦尔妲笑起来。魔苟斯在她的光芒中畏缩了一下，她说：“魔苟斯，你怎么知道什么是聪明？你做过的最有头脑的事情就是造出了奥克，因为至少这是你从埃汝的智慧里学来，而不是靠卖弄你自己的小聪明得到的。”

维拉磨牙的时候会发出非常奇怪的声音。魔苟斯现在就正发出这种声音，不过他好歹让自己冷静到了足够说话的程度：“这个苏是从地球来的，我希望你_不要_阻止她穿越。”

“为什么不要？”瓦尔妲冷静地问。魔苟斯欣慰地吐出一口气。至少她还在听。

“因为，”他说，“我不认为中洲的现实能够打败这个苏。如果你只让这个苏待在她自己的世界里，那可一点也没有挑战性了。你就不想看看，如果让一个来自现代地球的苏自由奔跑在阿尔达，会发生点什么吗？”

沉默。魔苟斯能看出来瓦尔妲有点动心了。他特别擅长看出人心的动摇。

“你当然想让我输掉这场棋局，不过我明白，你想的可不就只有这个。挺可怜的，不值得生气。”瓦尔妲最后说，“好吧，来战。”

魔苟斯把心思藏进心底，让那个苏动起来。

————

渡鸦再次检查了她的武器。她即将前往中洲，那是个相当危险的地方，所以她带上了猎枪、几把小刀、一把剑，还有她的魔法护身符，这能帮她打败奥克。这个护身符是渡鸦亲手做的，用了一些细心改进过的巫术仪式。她当然知道在中洲没人提起过女神，不过女神无处不在。所以当渡鸦去中洲的时候，女神一定也会护佑着她。

渡鸦调整了一下挂在臀边的剑，冷酷地微笑了一下。她在那里一定会令人_闻风丧胆_。她要大步迈进瑟兰杜伊的宫殿，带着闪闪发亮的枪，把莱戈拉斯王子从包办婚姻里拯救出来。她还不清楚他们俩会不会坠入爱河，不过她觉得机会的确很大。

她充满自信地大声说出精灵语的句子：“_Quendi na'raman Valarie!_”

她面前的空气亮了起来，绕圈旋转，凝聚成一个完美的五角星形。渡鸦踏了进去，她长长的深色头发在金色的光芒里飘了起来，金光亮了一会儿，随后黯淡下来。

渡鸦也跟着变淡，进入了中洲。

*******

她睁开眼睛，发现自己置身于黑森林的幽深之处。渡鸦微微一笑。由于有着部分精灵血统，她能在黑夜里视物。她转向最接近宫殿的方向，开始前进。

她警惕地倾听着周围细碎的叶声——夜色环绕着她，然而这声音对她来说不值一提。护身符会让她免遭奥克袭击，而其他的都谈不上什么危险。当然了，有邪恶的蜘蛛，不过渡鸦确信她出现的地方离它们的领地很远。女神是这样告诉她的。与此同时，渡鸦迷醉于中洲的空气，这里的空气比她自己世界里的要洁净，尽管更为沉厚和密实。

突然有个闪着白光的东西从她面前穿过，渡鸦抽出了她的猎枪，立刻开了火。她的反应非常灵敏。她认为自己拥有部分精灵血统，被送到地球只是为了保护她。

一只白鹿在她面前倒下，渡鸦微笑起来。“今晚吃鹿肉！”她喃喃道，一面念诵起安抚动物灵魂的祷词。猎杀是不好的，当然，如果她对此抱有歉意并且充分利用这只鹿的话，就没什么关系了。

*******

就在她烹煮那只鹿的时候，渡鸦第一次听见了那些声音。他们低声交谈，就在她背后。渡鸦装作没有听见，一边继续煮着鹿肉，一边慢慢地挪到火堆对面去摸自己的枪。很显然，这是奥克，她迫不及待地想杀掉他们。

她站了起来，飞快地转过身，向着树林射击。

传来一声痛苦的喊叫，渡鸦因着这冷酷的满足感而微笑了。“出来啊，奥克！”她用自己听来像是英语的声音喊着，不过她知道别人听起来这是西方通用语，因为她就是这么计划的，“慢慢地走出来，我就不伤害你们。”

树枝摇晃了一下，但是没人走出来。渡鸦叹了口气。就是说，他们想装聋作哑咯？

“快出来，出来，不管你们在哪儿。”她嘟囔着，绕了个小圈子。

她面前的灌木丛里发出了一阵特别大的响动，渡鸦又开了一枪。这一次没有听见痛喊，不过可能是因为她杀掉了那只奥克。她满足地微笑，在看见树枝间有东西移动的时候抬起头来，再开了一枪。树枝又剧烈摇晃了一下，然后陷入死寂。

随后她的四面八方都响起了沙沙声，渡鸦开了一枪，又是一枪。她连开了好几枪，开始微笑起来，想象着即将堆起来的奥克尸体，随后她意识到弹夹空了。

她弯下腰把枪放到地上，一个纤细的身影从树上跳了下来，落到她面前。

渡鸦握住了她的刀，然后僵住了。在火光中她能清楚的看见那双灰色眼睛里的微芒，和那优雅精致的面容。这是个精灵，她认了出来。显然这正是莱戈拉斯王子本人！

“莱戈拉斯王子，”她说，鞠了个躬，“真荣幸能见到你。”

莱戈拉斯并没有注意她，只是严厉地盯着地上的那把空枪。“这奥克玩意儿是什么？”他问道，踢了一脚那把枪，在它滑过落叶的时候跳了起来。

“不是奥克玩意儿，”渡鸦说，“这只是我的枪。我从别的世界来，是为了拯救你。”

莱戈拉斯转过身来凝视着她。随后他说：“今晚你射伤了我的一位族人。”

渡鸦眨眨眼，然后耸耸肩：“我还以为你们是奥克。话说回来，他会复元的，对吧？”

“你能把奥克跟精灵搞混，”莱戈拉斯说，“你带着一个无生命的钢铁做成的东西，可它在你手里却灵活得像条蛇。你入侵了黑森林的边境，毫不停歇地杀戮。你射伤了我的一位族人。我宣布处死你。”他抬头对着树枝深处点了点头。

渡鸦扑向她的枪。只要她来得及重新装弹，就没有哪个愚蠢的精灵可以——

射穿她后背的箭没有子弹那么快，不过仍然杀死了她。

————

“你怎么说？”瓦尔妲慢条斯理地问。

魔苟斯叹口气。“她是真以为他们是奥克。”他说，一边说一边就已经意识到这句辩驳有多么无力。

“不，”瓦尔妲说，“他们不是。他们是精灵，他们不相信机械设备。”她悲哀地摇摇头：“没人可以先开枪再问话，即使你是个苏。”

魔苟斯明朗地微笑。“唔，下一个会带着剑，能在_任何东西_面前保护好自己——你要去哪？”他在瓦尔妲从桌前站起身来的时候补充说。

“我得休息一下。”瓦尔妲说，“如果不偶尔离开这张桌子的话，我会被这些蠢透了的行为弄脏的。不过别担心，我只离开一个回合，我会找个人过来陪你下棋。”

“曼威吗？”魔苟斯充满期望和邪恶地咧嘴笑道，这种表情除了一位维拉外没人做得出。他会_赢_曼威，易如反掌。

“喔，不是。”瓦尔妲甜美地说，“是个可以跟你匹敌的人。”她站开几步，让一个在她身后已经等得很不耐烦的身影走上前来。

魔苟斯面色惨白。“你不能——你怎么能把他放出来？”他缩在椅子里高声叫道。

“好啦，魔苟斯。”瓦尔妲嘀咕着，笑得像只炎魔，“如果我们能让你离开虚空和苏们找点乐子，我们当然可以让费艾诺离开曼督斯一小会儿。”

“就一局？”魔苟斯问，他紧张地盯着费艾诺，后者似乎只盯着他的喉咙。

“就一局。”瓦尔妲保证道，然后飞快飘走，努力不笑出声来。

魔苟斯把他的苏推到前面来，清了清喉咙，对费艾诺露出一个虚弱的微笑：“你先走。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：我从来不觉得精灵们会高高兴兴地接受那些苏的武器……  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Raven 渡鸦（本章苏的名字）  
Thranduil 瑟兰杜伊


	10. 火焰之花与费艾诺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：感谢大家的评论！回答一个问题：Daercu Feredir，那个半维拉苏是露西恩和曼督斯的女儿。长元音u有显示问题，可能会把露西恩的名字搞乱。  
另一个现代地球苏，结局的时候有一点小惊喜。  
  
本章译者：Darkmage

在很长一段时间里，魔苟斯注视着费艾诺，费艾诺似乎只盯着魔苟斯的喉咙。

“你先走，我说过了。”魔苟斯重复道，他的烦躁战胜了谨慎、常识和记忆。

费艾诺摇了摇头。“我后走。”他低语道，探身像是想看清楚那个苏——不然就是为了看清楚魔苟斯的颈静脉在那里，如果他有颈静脉的话。魔苟斯不太确定费艾诺到底在看什么。

魔苟斯怒视着他，心里为自己这么害怕而恼怒不已。_他不过就是个傲慢自负的精灵，他理智地想，一个还没来得及挑战我就死掉的家伙。_

_ ……就死掉的家伙……_

_ 啊哈！_

“我改主意了，”魔苟斯一脸奸笑，把他原打算用的苏从棋盘上拿走，换上一个佩带武器、有着长钉般头发，挺拔傲立的苏，“我要用这个。”

费艾诺看了一眼那个苏，开始放声大笑。

“怎么了？”魔苟斯恼火地问。

“你至少也给我点挑战性。”费艾诺说，他已经笑得在抹眼泪了，“这一个让我想起奥力曾经挑战过我，问我能不能造出可以观察远处的石头。我用了一个小时做出来，然后奥力向我道谢，把它们弄到不知道什么地方去了，不过我还能做出更好的来。”他突然皱眉说，“我真的很想知道我的_帕兰提尔_哪儿去了。我猜你不会知道吧？”他看着魔苟斯。

“不，不，一点儿也不知道。”魔苟斯飞快地说，在脑子里记下要尽快跟索隆谈谈这事，“而且我认为这个苏比你想象的要具有挑战性。”

费艾诺打个哈欠：“瓦尔妲向我保证这个比赛会很有趣。我希望她是对的。”

魔苟斯板起脸，开始讲故事。

————

茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜——

————

“啥？”费艾诺问。

“那是她的名字。”魔苟斯说，“我才不管你喜不喜欢呢。”

“再讲一遍。”费艾诺说，他不知道从哪里顺手抓过一张纸和一支羽毛笔。

魔苟斯耸了耸肩，又讲了一遍。

————

茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜。

————

“好，”费艾诺边写边嘀咕，“那里一个滑音。那里一条线。那里一个点……”

魔苟斯一言不发地看着他。他很清楚自己的敌人天赋极高，不过同时也被曼督斯里的无聊给逼疯了。_我，_魔苟斯坏心眼地想，_可以理解_。

费艾诺微笑地站起来，甚至不需要往音调里添枝加叶，这个笑容就已经成功地表现出了他的绝对骄傲，他把纸推到桌子那边的魔苟斯面前。魔苟斯忿忿地盯着上面一堆潦草字迹，然后瞪着这个诺多精灵：“这是什么？”

“滕格瓦文字的新字体。”费艾诺迅速答道，“我可以只用三个漂亮的字母就写出你的苏的名字。瞧见了？”

魔苟斯认出了那三个漂亮的字母，倒不是说他是有意去认的。他恼火地把纸揉成一团，扔到背后。

费艾诺瞪着那团纸好一阵子，然后用熊熊如炬的目光盯着魔苟斯。

魔苟斯飞快清了清喉咙，继续讲他的故事。

————

茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜是魔苟斯的仆人之中最有力量的。她拥有最宽阔的长剑，最激烈的战争欲望和最奇特的外貌——亮蓝色的头发里掺杂几缕银色，还有一对炽热的金眼睛。

————

“以及最冗长的名字……”费艾诺低声说，“虽然在我的新滕格瓦里不是。”

“闭嘴。”魔苟斯说，马上就后悔了，因为费艾诺又看向了他。

“啊，_是啊_，”费艾诺说，“当然。当然，我应该闭嘴，因为批评你的苏是件大罪，胜过杀害我的父亲，或者抢夺我的精灵宝钻，或者杀死双树，或者折磨我的儿子……”他越说声调越高。

魔苟斯竭尽可能快地慌忙讲下去。

————

因为这些缘故，大家都畏惧着茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜，不过她发现自己日渐厌倦这种畏惧，所以她创造了第个二自我，称为“火焰之花”，她甚至发现自己的想法越来越接近它了。就好像她有两种生活一般。茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜是折磨人的，虐待人的，是从贝烈瑞安德到埃里亚多的辛达精灵的屠杀者，她渴望自己的主人从维林诺的监狱里回来。而火焰之花则是个温和的医疗者，她前往精灵那里，教导他们如果魔苟斯回来要如何抵抗。

这个矛盾甚至在诺多精灵回来之前就在摧残着她。世界上的活物里没有什么能忍受比她更大的痛苦。

————

“啊，是的，当然。因为世界上其他活物都卷进了亲族残杀、抛弃芬戈尔芬和他的人民、诺多精灵大批死亡之类的……”

“我们能不能集中注意力在故事上？”魔苟斯紧张地问。

“不能。”费艾诺说。他跳起来，穿过桌子扑向魔苟斯，把苏从棋盘上碰了下去。

————

有一天，茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜感到了大地颤动，知道她的主人一定是回来了。她飞快地赶去见他，感觉到火焰之花在体内枯萎死去。

她被困在滑落的岩石里，跌跌撞撞地滚下山，撞伤了脑袋。

————

“你在干什么？”当费艾诺开始掐他脖子的时候，魔苟斯惊恐地大叫。

“向你问好。”费艾诺低吼道，“在曼督斯里有许许多多人希望你记住他们。Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo(1)，你这杂种！”他把魔苟斯掐得更紧，魔苟斯挣扎着试图呼吸，一脚踢中了那个苏棋子。

————

茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜从摔落中清醒过来，却只能继续一路滚下山去。她愤怒地爬起来，继续赶去见她的主人。

他回来了，带着让她心醉的光芒，但他的回归也意味着她不再拥有帮助精灵的自由。她跟着他回到桑戈洛锥姆，火焰之花在她体内渐渐死去。

——

“……不想再看见这么可耻的行为了。你听明白了吗，魔苟斯？”

魔苟斯低下头。如果是那个白痴曼威来和他对抗的话，他可能只需要一句无关痒痛的自责、一句对自己的邪恶重新加以考虑的恳求，就足以解脱了。这可有得让他笑的。然而曼督斯总有法子让他觉得自己不过只是个小小的埃努。

“好的，曼督斯。”他温顺地说。

“费艾诺呢？”

费艾诺高傲地抬头看着他。他身上一点抓痕都没有，而魔苟斯正在处理被打破的鼻子和疼痛的喉咙。“你说什么？”

“你不会再做这么可耻的事了吧？”

费艾诺大笑着靠在椅子上：“发生了那么多事，你竟然觉得我还_能_做得出什么可耻的事，这可真令我惊讶。”

“你得回曼督斯，费艾诺。”曼督斯用威胁的口吻说。

“在这一局还没完前不回去，喔，严厉者。”费艾诺说，“现在赶紧走开。魔苟斯正给我讲最迷人的故事呐。”

曼督斯恼火地看着他，然后摇着头大步离开。不管费艾诺在无尽之殿里度过了多少个纪元，要对付他只会变得越来越难。

费艾诺把注意力转向魔苟斯：“快继续。”

魔苟斯大声清了清喉咙。

————

有一天，精灵们回来了，为了追击她的主人。茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜看见他们回归，她的心暗暗渴望着，因为他们的脸上带着她从没见过的光芒。但是其中超过八个人的身上有着叫她疑惑和害怕的黑暗。当炎魔逃走的时候她凑近观察他们，藏身于只有她才能造出的黑暗里。魔苟斯将一部分的自己放在她体内，从一些方面来说，她就像是他所不曾拥有过的女儿。

————

“你也不可能有，要是你对自己诚实一点的话。”费艾诺说，“坦白说吧，魔苟斯，谁会看上你呢？”

魔苟斯思忖着是不是该轮到他扑向费艾诺一次。然而他想起了曼督斯，便继续回到他的故事上。

————

就在茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜观察的时候，有个精灵开始燃烧。他明显已经奄奄一息了。

————

“那个是_你_。”魔苟斯心满意足地说。

“是啊，你花了多长时间才发现的？”费艾诺打了个哈欠，“说真的，你的间谍系统确实不尽如人意。”

————

茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜像做梦一般靠近过去。她看见一个留着长长红发的高大精灵，他看起来很容易让她坠入爱河。她也看见他身处于黑暗之下，和其他人一样的黑暗，这黑暗仿佛是个誓言。然而那个誓言直到最终才会将他驱入邪恶。

她决定要击败这个高挑的精灵，抓住他献给她的主人。然后，在他被俘期间，他们可以陷入情网。她可以让他的希望生生不息，而他能够重新点亮她的火焰之花。

————

魔苟斯狐疑地抬头张望。费艾诺只是平静地看着棋盘，在他停下来的时候扫了他一眼：“怎么了？”

“她要把迈兹洛斯抓回去受刑。”魔苟斯说，“前不久你好像还在为你儿子而烦心来着。”

“也许我学乖了。” 费艾诺说。

魔苟斯机警地把他的椅子从棋桌边后撤了一段距离，继续讲他的故事。

————

茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜尖声高叫着冲了出来。红发精灵听到了，他转身举起长剑准备与她接战。不过茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜很自信，她能够战胜他。难道她不是魔苟斯最强的女剑客吗？难道她不比任何男性都强大，而且拥有最好的剑？

因此在红发精灵停都没停就击落了她的剑，然后把自己的剑刺进她的胸膛的时候，她简直是万分惊讶了。

————

当他的苏倒下去死掉的时候，魔苟斯哀号道：“不！你干了什么？”

费艾诺开心地笑个不停：“魔苟斯，确实是你先和我提过刀剑的，但是为我的儿子们打造兵刃的可是_我_。”他说着，看起来十分自鸣得意，“我的手艺，对抗你的东西，由我一个刚刚才离开维林诺的儿子执掌——这根本没什么好争的。”

魔苟斯怒视着他，喘着粗气。然后他微笑起来，把下一个棋子放到棋盘上：“看起来这局结束了。你回曼督斯去吧。”

“喔，真的？”费艾诺站起来伸了个懒腰。

“没错。”瓦尔妲从背后接近费艾诺，“很高兴能让我休息一会儿，魔苟斯是对的。你很清楚为什么我们不能让你长时间离开曼督斯。”

“理由。理由。”费艾诺说，“我现在有个更好的理由。”他从身侧抽出一柄细长的宝剑，它锋利得好像能切断空气，薄得从侧面直视的时候几乎像凭空消失了。它如寒冰一般闪耀着。瓦尔妲警惕地后退一步，魔苟斯尝试着藏到棋桌后面去。

“费艾诺！”瓦尔妲企图装出威胁的口气，但是说出来的时候无异于恳求，“要是曼督斯发现了，他会说什么啊？”

“我不知道，不过他肯定会和你讲的。”费艾诺说，“我要出发去寻找那些离开太久的人。别了。”

然后他跑掉了，在瓦尔妲想要抓住他的时候，他朝她刺了一下。点亮星辰者退缩了，随后费艾诺向着维利玛的方向消失了。

瓦尔妲盯了他的背影好一阵子，然后嘀咕：“糟糕。要给我找出来是谁让他接近熔炉的话……”

魔苟斯小心翼翼地坐回去：“但是他暂时还不会回来？”

“不会。”瓦尔妲简短地说，她坐下继续自言自语，“可能是奥力。他和他那些该死的赌注！”

“我们还玩吗？”魔苟斯问，“如果你想去抓费艾诺的话……”

“脱缰的费艾诺比苏还可怕。”瓦尔妲同意道，看起来有点动摇。然后她盯住魔苟斯的新棋子，眯起眼睛说：“不过这个例外。我留下。”

魔苟斯叹了口气，既是失望也是解脱。在瓦尔妲走的时候他可以作弊，但是从另一方面来说，让他宽心的是有瓦尔妲在这里保护他不被费艾诺攻击。

可是他总忍不住不时紧张地朝背后张望一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：哦！天啊！这真_太有趣了_。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 这是一句出现在《魔戒》原著中的昆雅语问候，意思是“一颗星星照耀在我们相见之时”。我们在之前的章节里就已经见过，它用在魔苟斯身上会是什么结果了。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Aulë 奥力  
palantíri 帕兰提尔（文景版作“帕蓝提尔”）  
Juliardianselaáfalayu 茱莉阿蒂安赛拉婀法拉瑜（本章苏的名字）  
Noldo/Noldor 诺多（族）  
Tengwar 滕格瓦（文字）  
Beleriand 贝烈瑞安德  
Eriador 埃里亚多（文景版作“埃利阿多”）  
Fingolfin 芬戈尔芬（文景版作“芬国昐”）  
Thangorodrim 桑戈洛锥姆  
Ainur/Ainu 埃努（文景版作“爱努”）  
Timeless Hall 无尽之殿  
Maedhros 迈兹洛斯  
Valimar 维利玛


	11. 柯妮莉斯塔的宿命

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：感谢大家的评论！我真的写得很开心。  
学生们快把我弄疯了。  
我想我也要把魔苟斯弄疯才好。  
  
本章译者：Darkmage

“把她移上来。”瓦尔妲咬牙切齿地说。

魔苟斯忸怩作态地把玩着那个苏，把她前移后推，在自己的肩头上下起舞。“我们非得往前移吗？”他问，“我们必须留神瓦尔妲的情绪，不是吗？”

“你这么干的时候听着很像古鲁姆。”瓦尔妲说，看起来像在检查自己的指甲。

魔苟斯猛地把棋子掷到棋盘中央。“你竟敢！”他大吼道，“我哪里像那只黏乎乎、流鼻涕、胆小如鼠、神经分裂的——”

“这话让你把她放下来了，不是么？”瓦尔妲自鸣得意地问。

魔苟斯不得不停下想想。然后他咧嘴笑着对瓦尔妲说：“我还以为你恨这个苏。”

“我喜欢看着她们死掉。”瓦尔妲说，她的眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着那个苏。

魔苟斯微微颤抖了一下，接着轻轻敲了敲那个苏。

————

“我们就快到了，女士。”

柯妮莉斯塔把她闪闪发亮的金黄色头发从眼睛前甩开，注视着黄金森林。她知道罗瑞恩从现在起就是她的家，总有一天她会成为它的女王——不过这是个藏在她心底的秘密。除了她以外，只有暗地里躲开嫉妒的盖拉德丽尔，把她抚养长大的埃尔隆德才知道这些。柯妮莉斯塔是被盖拉德丽尔僭位的罗瑞恩正统王室血脉，她必须等待，集结力量。

“我们往前走。”她轻柔地说，于是她的护卫继续前进，拱卫在她鸽灰色的母马身边。柯妮莉斯塔拍打着忠实的坐骑，用自己的思想抚慰她的心绪，朝着树枝和树木们微笑。

_埃尔隆德国王说的是对的，_她想道，_我看起来和这树林真的很像_。她也确实如此，头发如同蔓蓉木的叶子一样金黄，而皮肤又好像它们的树干一样灰白。她的眼睛是银色的，和树林边界处明亮的宁若戴尔的溪流一个颜色。

当他们快进入树林的时候一个声音突然响起：“停下！”

柯妮莉斯塔颤抖地停下来。这个声音就像是她自己的翻版！

在她等待的时候，一个精灵从草地里跃出，用一把明晃晃犹如寒冰的宝剑刺穿了她的心脏。

————

魔苟斯咆哮着捶打桌子。“这不算！”他冲瓦尔妲尖叫。

瓦尔妲的眼睛犹如劳瑞林的火焰一般燃烧着。“我知道这不算。”她阴沉地说，俯身凑近棋盘，“费艾诺，马上离开那儿。”

费艾诺在草地上跳了阵舞，然后再次跑掉。瓦尔妲伸手去抓他，但是他动作比她快多了，而且他把宝剑转到身侧的时候根本看不见它，连一丝泄露踪影的闪光都没有。

“他怎么会那么快就到了中洲？”魔苟斯瘫坐回椅子上，疑惑地问。

“我认为他不是真的在中洲。”瓦尔妲也坐回去，说，“就跟我们一样。不过他在棋局的空间中，这会很棘手。”

“如果你让我复活那些苏就不会。”

“唔……” 魔苟斯装出一副可怜的表情，和他们用安盖诺尔捆住他的时候一模一样。这招对托卡斯无效，不过对雅凡娜和涅娜很有杀伤力，看起来对瓦尔妲可能也会有用。

“好吧。”瓦尔妲说。

魔苟斯微笑着挥挥手。

————

柯妮莉斯塔颤抖地停下来。这个声音就像是她自己的翻版！

她抬头看见一个精灵从离她最近的蔓蓉木枝桠上跳下来。他的长发是金黄色的，而眼睛是亮银色。柯妮莉斯塔感到呼吸困难。

“何人前来夫人的领地？”守卫搭箭瞄准柯妮莉斯塔，问道。

柯妮莉斯塔很快恢复镇定。她不能让她的臣民用箭指着她，哪怕他们并不知道她的身份。“我的名字叫柯妮莉斯塔。”她没有习惯性脱口而出她的那些头衔，“多年以来，我都是埃尔隆德国王的客人。”

“埃尔隆德领主。”守卫纠正她，眼睛里流露出奇怪的神色。

柯妮莉斯塔耸耸肩膀。罗瑞恩自然会想否认瑞文戴尔之王的头衔，这不关她的事。“我是他女儿阿尔玟公主的朋友。”

看守顿时放松下来：“暮星是加拉松树民的夫人的外孙女，”他鞠躬说，“虽然你提到他们的方式很奇怪，但是黄金森林欢迎他们的朋友。”

“谢谢你。”柯妮莉斯塔甜甜地说，“你叫什么名字？”

“哈尔迪尔。” 柯妮莉斯塔再次颤抖了，不过她认为自己掩饰得很好，她失散的父亲名字就叫——以前叫——现在也叫？——这个。

哈尔迪尔奇怪地看了她一眼，然后用口哨叫来一个向导，带他们去见黄金森林的夫人。

一个精灵从树后窜出来，精准地射出一箭，正中柯妮莉斯塔的喉咙，结果了她。

————

魔苟斯呻吟着垂下脑袋。“他从哪里弄来弓的？”他问道，并不期待任何回答。

不过费艾诺听到了他的话并作了回答。“当然是我做的，用了一片草叶和一根骨头。”随后他嗤笑道，“喔，手里没宝钻的家伙，如果你真的以为我不会保护我侄女的家，那你应该再考虑考虑。”

瓦尔妲偷偷窜到棋盘的另一边，再次伸手去抓费艾诺，但他又一次蹿进黄金森林，大笑着消失了。

魔苟斯看着她。这一次，甚至不等他开口问，她就先挥了挥手，于是他复活了柯妮莉斯塔。

————

柯妮莉斯塔揉了揉喉咙，不知为何它有点疼。她注视着盖拉德丽尔美丽的面容，心潮起伏。黄金森林的夫人确实沉鱼落雁，但她是个篡位者。她坐在王座上如此自信，就好像那是她理所应当的一样。

柯妮莉斯塔可以在脑海里听到埃尔隆德国王对她的告诫。_不要暴露你的身份，除非你已经在罗瑞恩住了一段时间。你的人民需要一段时间才能真心接受他们的公主。_

但是目睹盖拉德丽尔在她的位子上笑得如此洋洋得意，确信再也没有人会去挑战她，这可超过了柯妮莉斯塔的容忍范围。她高高地站起来，宣布道：“我回来了！”

盖拉德丽尔站在那里，无庸置疑是准备讲一番假惺惺的欢迎说辞，闻言盯住了她：“抱歉，请你再说一遍？”

“我不需要回答一个僭越者的问题！”柯妮莉斯塔叱喝道，“死妖婆！”

她转身想开始自己的演说，发现哈尔迪尔的弓箭又一次瞄准了她。

“没有人可以对加拉松树民的夫人说这种话。”他用低沉、威胁的声音说。

柯妮莉斯塔对他露出迷人的笑容。现在她很确定发生了什么，她的话里充满了自信。

“她迷惑了您，父亲。您曾经是罗瑞恩的国王，我的母亲和您共同统治，她是您身边尊贵的王后。但是在我出生之后不久，盖拉德丽尔变得嫉妒，意图霸占黄金森林。她杀了母亲，她以为自己也杀掉了我——很多年来，我以为您也被杀了。但是我逃了出来，老鹰抓住我，把我带到了瑞文戴尔的埃尔隆德国王那里。她——这个死妖婆对您施了法术，夺走了您的记忆，让你忘记了我和您的王位！”

“我没有女儿。”哈尔迪尔阴沉地说，开始拉开弓弦。

“等一下。”

柯妮莉斯塔安稳地转过身，面对盖拉德丽尔。这个纂位者现在知道她是谁了。她的话会证明柯妮莉斯塔所说的事实。

黄金森林的夫人仔细端详着她：“你是阿姆洛斯的血脉？”

“什么？”柯妮莉斯塔问，“阿姆洛斯是谁？”

“罗瑞恩的最后一任国王。”盖拉德丽尔温和地回答，“他在海上失踪了。他的爱人宁若戴尔失踪在南方的山里。两人都没有再回来。你自称是他的女儿？”

柯妮莉斯塔不耐烦地摇头：“你没听我说吗？哈尔迪尔是我的父亲，在你对他施妖法之前，他是罗瑞恩的王。”

“罗瑞恩的最后一任国王是阿姆洛斯。”另一个声音说，同时一位高挑的，有着长长银发的精灵走上前，站在盖拉德丽尔身边，“哈尔迪尔从来没统治过——”

“我当然没有。”哈尔迪尔气愤地喃喃低语道。柯妮莉斯塔可以听到他的弓嘎嘎作响。

“——而且他也没有女儿。”

“我当然没有。”

“你是谁？”柯妮莉斯塔质问银发精灵。

“凯勒博恩，盖拉德丽尔的丈夫，罗瑞恩的领主。”精灵用饶有兴致的口气说，“我们一起统治这片森林好几个世纪了。如果我们废黜了哈尔迪尔，杀了他的妻子，流放了他的女儿，我相信我们会记得的。”

“你是在嘲笑我吗？”柯妮莉斯塔质问道。

“不。”盖拉德丽尔严厉地说，“我想知道你讲这些荒唐故事的目的。一开始我相信你是无害的，但是现在我认为你确实另有所图。你_是谁_？”

柯妮莉斯塔难以置信地听着她否认自己的继承权。“这不可能！”她喊道，“埃尔隆德国王——”

“埃尔隆德和我一样不是国王。”凯勒博恩说，“他是瑞文戴尔的领主。”

盖拉德丽尔点点头。

柯妮莉斯塔摆出她能想到的最挑衅的手势，然后冲上去抽盖拉德丽尔的耳光。

下一刻她就倒在了地板上，后背正中传来剧烈的痛楚。哈尔迪尔的箭矢插在她的身上，她想着，转身抬头看着父亲的脸。或许她流出的鲜血会唤醒他的血脉，点亮他的记忆。

但是他只是用充满恨意的眼睛瞪着她，什么也没说。

柯妮莉斯塔伸出一只手，想要发表一场口齿不清、戏剧化的临终演说：

“父——父——父——父——父——父亲，我——我——我——我——我爱你——你——你——”

“喔！看在埃汝的份上。” 费艾诺说着便砍掉了她的脑袋。

————

魔苟斯看着瓦尔妲：“作弊？”

“这次没有。”瓦尔妲嘀咕道，“你也知道她中了哈尔迪尔的箭，就快死了。”她停下来摇摇头：“为什么她们所有人都认为盖拉德丽尔王权在握？要么就是埃尔隆德？”

“大约是因为他们都和我是亲戚，而我太棒了，不可能不是王室出身的。”费艾诺建议道。

“闭嘴。”魔苟斯在瓦尔妲没来得及出声前怒喝道，“大多数的苏作者压根不知道还有你存在。”

“什么？”费艾诺平静地问。

“费艾诺——”瓦尔妲开腔道。

“在完成前我会_让_她们知道我的存在的。”费艾诺说着，再度消失在黄金森林的树丛间。

魔苟斯对瓦尔妲干瞪眼：“他还要继续搅局对吗？”

瓦尔妲点点头：“而且我不能总让你不停地复活苏。”

魔苟斯咬了一会儿嘴唇，然后停下来，因为这样很痛。有时候他寻思自己不应该选择在嘴里长出长长的利齿：“我还有些不需要被一次次复活的。”

“拿来用。”

“那会让棋局变得困难。”魔苟斯警告她。

“你还没有赢过，魔苟斯。”瓦尔妲笑了，“还是说你输了太多次，受了刺激，决定忘掉这一点？”

魔苟斯低吼着伸手到桌子下面，去掏一个标着“困难”的盒子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：那些总觉得中洲每个角落里都有王族的苏真是让我_受够了_……  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Kennilista 柯妮莉斯塔（本章苏的名字）  
Gollum 古鲁姆（文景版作“咕噜”）  
mallorn/mellyrn 蔓蓉木（文景版作“瑁珑”）  
Nimrodel 宁若戴尔（文景版作“宁若得尔”）  
Laurelin 劳瑞林  
Yavanna 雅凡娜  
Galadhrim 加拉松树民（文景版作“加拉兹民”）  
Haldir 哈尔迪尔  
Amroth 阿姆洛斯


	12. 拉瑟莉的哀悼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：谢谢大家的评论！我想到了现在，大家都该知道托尔金的角色不属于我。如果有人想要小仙子戒灵，那么请便吧。  
同样，魔戒诗也属于J.R.R.托尔金。  
  
本章译者：Darkmage

魔苟斯志得意满地把苏放到棋盘中央：“喏。”

瓦尔妲瞧了又瞧，眯起眼睛：“以涅娜的名义，那是什么？”

魔苟斯正待回答，突然皱起眉头问：“为什么是涅娜？”

“她总是为这样那样的奇怪东西哭泣，想带回家拿给曼督斯。”瓦尔妲目不转睛地盯着苏，心不在焉地回答，“那是什么？”

“我告诉你了，这是不需要我来复活的苏。”魔苟斯说。“因为费艾诺杀不了她。”他高声补充道。

“呸。”一个声音在他耳边说。

魔苟斯跳了起来，飞快转头去看。当然，什么也没看见。

“你知道，你这么干只不过给他带来更多乐趣罢了。”瓦尔妲看到后这么说。她的声音听起来很凝重，但是纬尔瓦林的星星闪闪烁烁。

“你觉得这挺好笑？”魔苟斯难以置信地问，“想必你知道，你必须得抓住他，把他送回曼督斯吧。”

瓦尔妲咳嗽几声，匆忙恢复镇定自若的样子：“不错。曼督斯。坏费艾诺，非常坏。”

魔苟斯窥视她的眼睛。瓦尔妲低头看着苏，夸张地挑起眉毛。

“这又是谁？”

魔苟斯笑了，让故事自己讲了起来。

————

“三枚戒指送予天下精灵王……”

中洲每个人都对这么开头的诗歌耳熟能详。大多数人不知道曾经还有两行诗，记叙了第二十一枚戒指的命运：

“一枚赠予小仙子亲手收藏，

直到暗影吞没她的叹息。”

这就是关于这位变成戒灵的小仙子，以及至尊魔戒的故事。

————

魔苟斯抬头看见瓦尔妲用手抱着头。他咧嘴笑了。_这回有好戏看了。_

“怎么啦？”他甜甜地问。

“你不能编出什么小仙子。”瓦尔妲抬头说，“还有第二十一枚戒指。”

“这当然算作弊。”魔苟斯承认道，“另一方面，我们可以靠作弊把费艾诺和他的剑弄回来。”

瓦尔妲磨了磨牙。魔苟斯看得出来她正在权衡，最后决定小仙子戒灵带给她的烦恼要比费艾诺的搅局少一些。

“继续。”瓦尔妲说。

魔苟斯点了点头。

————

拉瑟莉站在那儿，俯视着下方的道路，魔戒携带者马上就会经过这里。她能感觉到至尊魔戒的召唤，吸引着她，驱使她靠近至尊魔戒，靠近索隆。她抵抗着。

拉瑟莉和其他戒灵不一样。其他的戒灵本是人类君王(1)，而她却是仙后。索隆给了她第二十一枚戒指，大地之戒。拉瑟莉毫不犹豫地接受了这个帮助，为了击败一个企图挑战她而篡位的小仙子，却不知道这会令她永远为索隆服务。

然而由于她生来就是个小仙子，她与其他戒灵有些不同。她可以轻易在阳光下行走，因为小仙子是阳光的孩子。与此同时她也不必像其他戒灵那样为视力所苦。她骑着一匹非常美丽的白马，却不需要靠它来为自己视物。

她还可以随心所欲地隐藏形体，也能够出现在一团云雾般的光芒里，看起来就像是一位闪闪发光的美丽女士。她那优美的巨大蝴蝶翅膀可以载着她飞翔。她也没有其他戒灵的可怕气场，这意味着其他九个戒灵穿过村庄时人们恐惧地尖叫，而她却可以无声无息地经过。

最完美的则是在拉瑟莉心中深藏的一个秘密，这也是她珍贵的宝藏：她还存有未被那第二十一枚戒指腐蚀的一面。在她心里仍有善良的角落，她认为她可以用这点来反抗索隆。

————

“你不能这样做。”瓦尔妲抱怨道。

魔苟斯抬起头。他料到她会这样说，但是，喔，听见这话比听见精灵们变成奥克(2)时的尖叫还甜美：“不能怎样做？”

“把她变成那个样子。如果没人能感知她，也没人能看到她，我还能怎么杀掉她呢？”

“那有什么要紧？”魔苟斯低声哼道，“你宝贵的现实让你失望了？”

“她在哪里？”瓦尔妲叹口气，问。

“在去布鲁伊南河的路上。”

“_噢。_”

魔苟斯眉头紧锁。瓦尔妲只是靠在椅背上懒懒地看着他。他强调道：“小仙子戒灵。除非她愿意，否则没人可以看见她或感知到她。而且她仍有良知未泯的地方。”

“是的，我听到了。”

魔苟斯瞪着她，耸耸肩，让苏继续表演。

————

这时九戒灵来了，追赶着一匹载着一个霍比特人的白色精灵马。拉瑟莉不屑地微笑。她能稍许预见未来——

————

“很明显，看得还不够远。”瓦尔妲说。

魔苟斯怒目相向。“你要阻止吗？如果你准备杀她，她会知道的。她确实_也可以_稍许预见未来。”

“是的，但是你不知道她会怎么死，所以她也不可能知道。她的能力被局限在你的能力之内，也就是说，事实上没有比这更痛苦的束缚了。”

魔苟斯满脸恼火地坐回去，企图想出拉瑟莉在不被人看见的状况下一些可能的死亡方式，她的马可能会被误认为是另一匹精灵马。

他仍旧什么也没想到，所以他说：“我就要用她。”

“随你便吧。”瓦尔妲说，一声轻叹掩不住她的窃笑。

魔苟斯让拉瑟莉继续表现，瓦尔妲可能只是故做姿态，他自我安慰地想。

————

拉瑟莉知道黑马们将被河水淹死。只要魔戒携带者到达对岸他就安全了。

那就意味着她只要在此之前赶上他就行。

拉瑟莉笑着用脚踝夹紧她白色母马“风足”的两肋，风足轻柔地喷了个响鼻，跃下山丘，如风驰电掣一般。拉瑟莉轻轻拍打自己的翅膀催促风足向前。

几秒内她们就迅捷地超过了黑马，拉瑟莉知道自己能赶上弗罗多。现在只有几个人挡在她的路上：几个霍比特人，一个人类和一个精灵。她隐起身形，他们只能看见一匹白马朝他们走来。自然，在隐身状态中，拉瑟莉也看不见对方，但是她知道他们在那里，而她只需要骑着马接近他们。

接着她突然看见一缕耀眼的光芒出现在她面前，意识到那个精灵再度出现了，用某种手段追着她到了不可见的世界里。拉瑟莉皱起眉头，转换到可见状态。即使他们看见她，也不能伤到她。

但是那个精灵又出现了。拉瑟莉震惊地发现他在两个世界都光芒夺目，他手中的宝剑闪耀着相同的光辉。

诺多精灵语的话语如同刀剑一般刺入她的耳朵。

“回到你来处的阴影里，黑暗者。”

拉瑟莉只感到宝剑朝她挥落。她被困在可见和不可见的世界之间，哀号着，当格罗芬德尔的宝剑将她一劈为二的时候，她消散开来。

————

魔苟斯朝桌腿踢了过去。

“好啦，好啦，魔苟斯，不要郁闷。”瓦尔妲尽可能地安抚道，“我很确定总有一天你会想出来一个苏，她会真正考虑到中洲的切实特点，包括那些同时活在可见和不可见世界之中的精灵领主。”

魔苟斯嘟起嘴。“这一点都不好玩。”他抱怨道。

“你不想玩了？”

魔苟斯差点脱口说“不想”，但是他又想了想。如果他说了“不想”，那么还得走好长一段路回虚空。

而且费艾诺会从哪里冒出来，斗志满满，带着一柄巨大锋利的长剑。

“想。”他呜咽道。

瓦尔妲朝他咧嘴笑了。“那就选下一个棋子吧。”

魔苟斯去掏那个标着“困难”的盒子。

“呸。”一个声音在他耳边说。

魔苟斯这次没转身，只当那是个愚蠢的玩笑，八成是托卡斯在搞鬼。

然后有把剑刺中了他的肩膀，他转过身，只来得及看见费艾诺跑掉。

魔苟斯咆哮着，把手伸到盒子极深处。

他会给费艾诺好看的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：老实讲，为什么有人要编出什么小仙子来？纯属在中洲画蛇添足。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. (by Darkmage) 戒灵并非都是人类“君王”。这个系列的故事里，在提到苏的世界观时会有许多荒诞的地方，请不要被这部分情节影响。  
2\. 关于奥克的来源，早期的说法是被魔苟斯折磨而堕落的精灵（这也是电影里使用的说法）；但托尔金后来的设定中又将其改成了堕落的人类——据克里斯托弗•托尔金推测，部分原因是由于无法解释奥克死后灵魂去向的问题。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Lassellee 拉瑟莉（本章苏的名字）  
Bruinen 布鲁伊南河（文景版作“布茹伊能河”）  
Frodo 弗罗多  
Glorfindel 格罗芬德尔


	13. 娜瓦莉不那么美好的一天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：再次感谢评论！我真的很高兴大家能喜欢。  
这一章的苏挺异类的，因为她融合了两个我超爱的小混球：环境保护主义苏，以及把中洲融入普通的幻想世界。所以关于她来说有两点声明：托尔金的角色不属于我，翼精灵也不是。它们属于龙与地下城，我没有版权。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

瓦尔妲抬起头来：“魔苟斯，怎么回事？你挑下一个苏要挑到地老天荒吗？把那个在维林诺的家伙放下来不就完了。”

魔苟斯的脑袋从桌子后面冒了出来：“你怎么知道我要挑个在维林诺的？”

“你在谋划那个没能加入护戒任务的苏的时候，骂了芬戈尔芬。”瓦尔妲冷静地解释。

“是吗？”魔苟斯坐起来，把他的苏放到棋盘上，“我以为我会骂费艾诺。”

“不，你在吹牛的时候才会骂他。”瓦尔妲盯住那个苏，摇了摇头，“你确定非要用这个？”

“对。”

“她到不了维林诺的。”

“对，我知道。”魔苟斯努力摆出一个虚弱的微笑，“关于这个，有个人跟我小小地……谈了一下。”

瓦尔妲看了看魔苟斯肩膀上淌血的剑伤。“我知道了。”她瞟了一眼那个苏，“好吧，让她动起来。这局结束了我得再休息一下，我会找别人替我一下。”

她附近的空气里传出一声充满期待的哀鸣。

“不是你，萨茹曼，问了也白问。”

空气里的声音抱怨地咕哝了一句，那个苏动了起来。

————

娜瓦莉舒展了一下翅膀，望向天空。她在这里留了很久，知道该是离开的时候了。

她的父母和兄弟姐妹很早以前就离开了，他们放弃了说服她跟他们一起走。他们知道黑森林的精灵们变得越来越凶残，开始屠杀森林里所有的魔法生物，比如独角兽……

————

“魔苟斯……”瓦尔妲低声咆哮着。

“说不定那里就有独角兽。”魔苟斯说，“你怎么知道没有独角兽？”

瓦尔妲只是摇了摇头。

魔苟斯微笑了，继续讲故事。

————

……还有小妖精和狼人。

————

“小妖精？_小妖精？_”

“你怎么知道就没有？”魔苟斯问道，“说不定他们都藏在黑森林的最深处，因为精灵曾经猎杀过他们。”

“精灵从没猎杀过他们，因为根本就没有什么小妖精让他们杀。”瓦尔妲说，怒火像阿瑞恩一样隐而不发。

魔苟斯大声念叨着：“那只是你这么认为。”然后继续讲娜瓦莉的故事。

————

娜瓦莉知道黑森林的精灵十分残忍，不过她得留下来护送最后一批小妖精。现在她必须走了，去跟其它美丽的魔法生物们生活在一起，精灵和人类们总是尽可能地将这些魔法生物屠杀殆尽。

她对着挂在墙上的镜子顾影自怜了一会儿，欣赏着自己纯白的羽翼，她觉得这颜色跟自己金色的眼睛、大理石般苍白的皮肤和浅色头发十分相配。她是翼精灵，胁生双翼的精灵，是地球上最温柔宁静的种族。她和她的族人们过着远离战争和猎杀的生活，他们能够演奏世界上最美妙的音乐，但是别的精灵对此深为嫉妒，因此赶走了他们。

————

瓦尔妲叹了口气，轻轻敲打着桌面。

“你在为什么事而_烦恼_吗，瓦尔妲？”魔苟斯问。

“没有翼精灵这档事。”瓦尔妲说，“哪来的送她回哪去。”

“但她可没有仅仅因为存在就把中洲弄得一团糟，”魔苟斯指出，“至少不比那个小仙子更糟。”想起拉瑟莉的结局，他生气地皱了皱眉，然后继续说：“你没法证明翼精灵不存在。有可能的。你看，有哈拉德，有鲁恩，还有中洲北部，翼精灵有可能会住在这些地方。”

“快点继续。”瓦尔妲说着用一只手捂住了眼睛，“我怎么知道她还打算拯救什么稀有的魔法生物？”

————

她听说在孤山住着最后的一只龙，于是准备去拯救它。人类屠杀巨龙，将它们碎尸万段，砸碎它们的蛋，逼着它们战斗。可是他们却不知道这些龙只渴望和平。

————

“你造出它们的时候不就是_用来_打仗的吗，魔苟斯。”

“另有一些热爱和平的龙隐居着，你不知道罢了。”魔苟斯傲慢地说。

瓦尔妲怒视他。

“这对一切都适用。”魔苟斯开心地说，继续讲娜瓦莉的故事。

————

娜瓦莉坚定地飞向北方，她的翅膀有力地拍打着，同时又显得十分优雅。她的影子像鸟儿一样跟随着她，当影子擦过地面的时候，人们抬头张望，为这场景而惊叹。她看起来就像是个被送来中洲飞翔的天使。

————

“魔苟斯，阿尔达根本就没有天使。”瓦尔妲的声音现在听起来就像是在恳求，“你知道的。”

“不过他们不知道。”魔苟斯说，指着棋盘上仰望天空的人们，“顺便，也可以说甘道夫是天使嘛。”

瓦尔妲叹了口气。

————

娜瓦莉倒抽了一口凉气，她看见那条龙，斯毛戈，冲着她咆哮。有人已经打扰了他的安宁，她想，也许杀害了他的伴侣，或者打碎了他的蛋。

她向他飞过去，用一种秘密的龙语说：“Avad kschiteran kswhat?”_（我可以跟你一起飞吗？）_

斯毛戈瞥了她一眼。他好多年没见过翼精灵了，一开始没有认出她来。不过喷出了一口火之后，他认了出来，同意她跟自己一起飞。

他们一起飞向娜瓦莉所知的一个湖畔小镇。他们一起的话，也许能够说服人类，让他们不要伤害龙族。

————

“这根本就不是一种，精心地胡乱捏造出来的语言。”

“对啊，不过既然你会觉得昆雅语是种极致美妙的语言，瓦尔妲，我可不会真的听信你的意见。”

————

娜瓦莉震惊地看着斯毛戈用喷出的火焰扫荡整个镇子。这一切发生在瞬息之间，她飞到他的身后用龙语高声叫着：“Naveret kpstyan!”_（停下！请停下！）_

随后她发现不是所有的人类都在奔逃。事实上，有一个人类正拉开弓对准斯毛戈的胸膛。

娜瓦莉尽可能快地向下飞去。如果她能够及时飞到那个人的身边的话，她可以求他饶过斯毛戈一命，她要指出斯毛戈只是无辜的动物，人类肯定是激怒了他才会……

她看见有一只鸟栖息在那个人类的肩膀上，觉得稍稍放松了一点儿。如果他能跟鸟儿对话，那他不可能是全然的坏人。

突然，那只鸟儿拍了拍翅膀，在人类的肩上跳跃起来，而他转过身来，松开了箭。

娜瓦莉悲痛地喊了一声，想着巨龙马上就要死去，然而她很快意识到那支箭直直射往她的方向。她试图避开，可那支箭穿透了她的翅膀，她打着旋向着湖泊坠落下去，无力地拍打着翅膀试图抵达岸边。

她还以为自己可以游到岸边，不过一根燃烧着的桩子落在了她头上，成功地阻止了她。她听见的最后一个声音是斯毛戈死前的惨叫。

唔，也许是倒数第二个声音。她很确定自己也听见了画眉鸟粗哑的歌声。

————

魔苟斯摇摇头：“这_就是_作弊，瓦尔妲。你知道，巴德没有两支能够杀死龙的黑箭。”

瓦尔妲冲他咧嘴一笑：“你能证明他没有吗？”

一阵深思熟虑的长长沉默之后，魔苟斯说：“这真烦人。”

“是挺烦人。”瓦尔妲同意道。

魔苟斯叹了口气：“很好。下一局？”

瓦尔妲皱皱眉，从桌边起身往后挪了一步。“我是说真的，想找个人来替我一局。”她说，“不过我不知道去哪儿——”

一个大包裹突然落到了棋桌正中，两个维拉都跳了起来。魔苟斯小心翼翼地挪过去，碰了碰包裹，然后赶紧跳了回来，里面的东西突然开始踢他。

瓦尔妲细细查看了系在毯子上的纸条。“费艾诺寄来的。”她说，打开了一层包裹布。

“你就这样_直接摸_吗？”魔苟斯尖叫道。

瓦尔妲犹豫了一下，然后退了回来。“你说得对。”她说，“他说他帮我找到了一个能替我下棋的人，不过你也知道费艾诺……”她的声音弱了下来，两人一起紧张地盯着蠕动的毯子。

那堆毯子最后松开来，露出一个满脸愤怒和挫败的精灵来。他一脸困惑地盯着瓦尔妲。

瓦尔妲咧嘴笑起来。“啊，没错，下局棋对他来说是好事，我也可以休息一下。”她向那个精灵点点头，“欢迎回家，玛格洛尔。好好享受游戏。”她转过身去，再次快步走开。

玛格洛尔现在看见了魔苟斯，他顿时脸色发白：“游戏？”

魔苟斯甜甜地微笑起来：“对，一局棋。”_啊，这次一定很容易。费艾诺儿子里最心软的一个。怎么可能会有难度呢？_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Navaree 娜瓦莉（本章苏的名字）  
pixy/pixes 小妖精  
Harad 哈拉德  
Lonely Mountain 孤山  
Bard 巴德  
Maglor 玛格洛尔


	14. 阿玛瑞莉斯的震惊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：感谢评论！现在轮到玛格洛尔了。  
照例，托尔金的角色不属于我。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

魔苟斯对着玛格洛尔得意地微笑，高兴地看到这个精灵和他那恐怖的父亲并不相像，他后退了一点。当然了，玛格洛尔从来狠不下心去做那些必须做的事，魔苟斯满足地想。比如说，他从未成功进军安格班。

_不过当某个人溜进来的时候，他俩成功地从我这里偷走了一颗精灵宝钻……_魔苟斯无声地咒骂了自己一句，每次想起贝伦和露西恩他都会这么做，随后他把这想法用力挥出脑海。索隆说过一直耽于负面情绪会让人不开心的。他向着玛格洛尔不悦地皱皱眉，玛格洛尔缩了缩。

“这个没什么挑战性。”魔苟斯说，让他的苏动起来。他只想知道玛格洛尔在逃掉之前能走多远。

————

银鹰阿玛瑞莉斯向着埃敏穆伊诸峰投去匆匆一瞥，对自己叹了口气。她的目标在这丘陵中迷路了，她得掘地三尺把他们找出来。

“看起来，”她一边喃喃自语，一边以精灵特有的优雅姿态在乱石堆里跳跃穿行，“他们这样还能迷路，只不过需要把至尊魔戒带到那个烈焰丛生的山口罢了。”

自然，阿玛瑞莉斯是绝不会迷路的。她是半精灵埃尔隆德的次女……

————

“埃尔隆德？”玛格洛尔怯生生地问，“可他只有一个女儿。”

魔苟斯又皱了皱眉。“你压根不知道游戏规则，对吧？”他用滑溜溜的腔调说着，在心底为自己能这么简单就唬住费艾诺的儿子而自鸣得意。

玛格洛尔舔舔嘴唇。“我知道埃尔隆德只有一个女儿。”他挺了挺后背说。

魔苟斯转动了一下眼珠。“但你能想出什么法子让这个事实困住她吗？你得用这种方式来下棋。如果你想不出什么方式让现实跟我的苏对抗，用现实杀掉她，那你就必须让她继续存在。”他看向棋盘，它一如往常地发生了变化，从看起来跟一副象棋几乎一模一样的东西变成了清晰的中洲影像。阿玛瑞莉斯现在定格在爬山的动作上，魔苟斯想要她动起来，给世界带来灾难。

“父亲说过……”

魔苟斯附过身去对玛格洛尔微笑，玛格洛尔盯住他看。“玛格洛尔，”他温和地说，“我们谈的可是你的_父亲_啊。”

玛格洛尔考虑了一会儿，然后说：“好吧，我想我明白你的意思。”

魔苟斯点点头，感到心满意足，遂继续开始讲故事。

————

她是半精灵埃尔隆德的次女，更年轻，也更美丽。她的姐姐阿尔玟只想呆在家里幻想哪天能嫁给一位国王，可阿玛瑞莉斯却真心地为中洲的命运牵肠挂肚，为此她跟随弗罗多和山姆去了魔多。她觉得真该一开始就派自己去送戒指的，因为至尊魔戒对她不起作用。

————

“我以为……”

魔苟斯不快地抬起头来。难道他每走一步都得劝诱一番对手吗？为什么玛格洛尔就不能保持沉默让他赢？他知道阿玛瑞莉斯一定会赢的，他仔细地谋划过，中洲没有什么现实能打败她。“什么？”他气急败坏地说。

“我以为没人能抵抗至尊魔戒的诱惑。”玛格洛尔说。

“说得没错。”一个声音在魔苟斯背后说。

“给我闭嘴，索隆。”魔苟斯心不在焉地说，盯住阿玛瑞莉斯。他得费心描写一下她的头发和眼睛，这很重要。“你到底还想不想给中洲带去邪恶与不可言说的混乱？”

沉默。索隆大概跑到哪个墙角种蘑菇去了，魔苟斯心想。他向玛格洛尔微笑了一下，继续讲故事。

————

至尊魔戒对她不起作用。阿玛瑞莉斯姿容优雅、内心纯洁，并且具有强大的力量，她父亲所忧虑的事情对她来说都不值一哂。如果不是因为不愿违抗父亲希望她成为一名淑女的心愿，她可以说无所不能。

————

“我的养子怎么变成这个样子了？”玛格洛尔震惊地问，“他竟然不允许自己的女儿做想做的事？”

魔苟斯怒视他：“这都是棋局的一部分。”

“埃尔隆德阻拦过阿尔玟吗？”玛格洛尔坚持道。

“我不知道。”魔苟斯怒气冲冲地说，“我才不关心这两个家伙怎么安排绣花缝纫、伤春悲秋和照顾霍比特人的时间呢。我们继续下棋不行吗？”

玛格洛尔交抱双臂瞪着他。魔苟斯嗤之以鼻。这根本达不到他的段位，不过至少对手还有一战的尝试。

————

“我不知道，山姆。”传来的声音因为疲倦而沙哑。阿玛瑞莉斯转转眼珠，加快了脚步。

“这么说，我们迷路了，弗罗多老爷。”

“不，你们没有。”阿玛瑞莉斯宣告着，从石头后面走了出来。 两个霍比特人惊讶地凝视着她，她的美几乎闪瞎了他们。她有着明亮的紫罗兰色双眸，亮如埃雅仁迪尔的星光，长长的银发让人想起泰尔佩瑞安的银光——如果这两个霍比特人曾经亲眼见过的话。

————

“显然她的泰勒瑞血缘太淡薄了，不可能让她有这样的银发。”玛格洛尔温和地说。

魔苟斯不悦地皱眉，他的敌人太坚持某些东西了。“这是篇苏文，这种东西不重要。银发和紫罗兰色的眼睛什么的她想有就能有。除非你能想个法子让埃尔威从石头后面跳出来杀掉她……？”

“挺有吸引力，不过算了。”玛格洛尔喃喃道，“我有个更好的主意。”

魔苟斯嘲笑了一声，继续说阿玛瑞莉斯的故事。

————

山姆先开口说话：“您是哪位，女士？”

“银鹰阿玛瑞莉斯，半精灵领主的女儿。”阿玛瑞莉斯说，“你们迷路了，对吧？”

两个霍比特人都顺从地点了点头。

阿玛瑞莉斯转了转眼珠。“永远别让霍比特人尝试精灵的工作。”她说，“也别让男人做女人的活儿。来吧，我知道去火焰山口的路。”她转身带领他们穿越山峰，无视了他们对脚疼的抱怨。愚蠢的霍比特人。她只能指望他们做这么丁点儿事。她暗自下决心拿走至尊魔戒，今晚就自己前往欧洛朱因。

————

魔苟斯听见了一声轻响，抬起头来。玛格洛尔正在吹口哨，他靠在了椅背上，用手敲打着桌面。

“你在做什么？”魔苟斯厉声问。

玛格洛尔冲他眨眨眼，出声唱起来。

_ “噢，他将缚于曼督斯，待埃汝降临，_

_ 待埃汝降临！_

_ 他将缚于曼督斯，待埃汝降临，_

_ 待埃汝降临！_

_ 他将缚于曼督斯，将缚于曼督斯，_

_ 他将缚于曼督斯，待埃汝降临！”(1)_

“烦死人了。”魔苟斯说。

“可没你家的苏烦人。”玛格洛尔说，甜美地微笑着，“你不继续下了吗？”

魔苟斯哼了一声，继续下棋，不过，现在他忍不住开始在心底不甘不愿地想，玛格洛尔的确是费艾诺的儿子。

————

阿玛瑞莉斯在俯视弗罗多的时候叹息了一声。她知道他很勇敢，主动提出携带至尊魔戒并带着它走了这么久，不过这种事只有精灵能做得到，而且必须是女精灵。她从她母亲那里听说过这样一个预言。当然，她的父亲和其它男人都否认这个预言，不过他们彻底错了。

她抚摸着弗罗多脖子上拴着至尊魔戒的链子。

突然，她听见背后传来极端恐怖的声音，在她来得及转过身之前，一双手攫住了她的脖子。这双手一边扭断了阿玛瑞莉斯的生命，一边用嘶嘶的声音在她耳畔低语：“它居然想摸宝贝儿？我们就让它看清楚它缺点儿什么，是的，宝贝儿！”

————

“古鲁姆。”魔苟斯沉痛地说。

“你把他给忘了。”玛格洛尔一边说一边在外衣上擦亮自己的指甲，盯着它们看，“你总是忘记一些事情。”

“随便了，不管怎么说，”魔苟斯说，“这一局是下完了，然后……”

“还没完呢。”玛格洛尔说。

“什么意思？”魔苟斯谨慎地问。

“她还没死透呐。”

————

阿玛瑞莉斯被那双手撕裂开来。她浪费了太多的力气去想她才是更优秀的那一个……

————

“喂！”

————

……却没有足够的力气推开那个小怪物。她跌落在了地上，头颅嗡嗡作响，死在了周围喃喃低语“宝贝儿”的声音里。随后，趁她的身体还温热，古鲁姆将她的尸体拽过来，埋头大嚼。

————

“_够了。_”魔苟斯用手捂住耳朵。

————

她一直在锻炼肌肉，所以尝起来又硬味道又重，不过她的心脏很健康，吃起来相当美味。

————

魔苟斯等了一会儿，才小心翼翼地松开捂住耳朵的手。

————

然后，古鲁姆擦了擦嘴唇上的血迹，回到了至尊魔戒边上。

————

“够了，够了，你赢了好吗。”魔苟斯绝望地说，“我觉得你需要点心理辅导，而不是这种血腥的游戏。”

玛格洛尔咧嘴一笑，站起身来，出声喊道：“父亲！搞定了！”

魔苟斯在费艾诺出现在玛格洛尔身边的时候俯身钻到棋桌后面。“很好，”他听见费艾诺的声音说着，“我在想我们能不能用一种崭新的、有变化的方式让魔苟斯看起来像个傻瓜。”

魔苟斯本想伸出头去说点什么，奈何他正忙着跟缩在桌子底下的索隆抢地盘，有点顾不上来。

“玛格洛尔？”瓦尔妲的声音响了起来。

“待会儿。”玛格洛尔说。

“不会待太长的。” 费艾诺说，当魔苟斯抬头看的时候，他俩都消失了。

他颤巍巍地坐回去，看着瓦尔妲回到棋桌上来。他原本抱着点微弱希望觉得闹剧可以结束了，不过多看了几眼这位维丽之后，他发现她的脸色苍白，这说明她显然不会带来什么好消息。

突然间，托卡斯和乌欧牟从一片虚无中冒了出来，站到魔苟斯背后。他不安地看了他们一眼，盯住瓦尔妲：“我做错了什么？”

“不是你的问题。”瓦尔妲说，“他俩是你的保镖。我担心曼督斯有点儿——嗯，安保问题。”

“安保问题？”魔苟斯昏昏沉沉地重复。

“对。”瓦尔妲舔了一下嘴唇，“看起来费艾诺没时间把所有他想放的人都放出来，不过迈兹洛斯出来了。而且——我真不明白他是怎么做到的，他不可能知道人类呆在_哪里_……”

“于是？”魔苟斯紧张地说。

“他想法儿把图林也给弄出来了。”

索隆不得不在魔苟斯晕倒的时候飞快地跳开。

费艾诺儿子里最心软的一个。

真TM对。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 这首曲子的格式看起来很像什么圣诞歌曲，虽然我并没有找到出处……  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Amaryllis 阿玛瑞莉斯（本章苏的名字）  
Angband 安格班  
Beren 贝伦  
Emyn Muil 埃敏穆伊  
Sam/Samwise 山姆/山姆怀斯  
Telperion 泰尔佩瑞安  
Elwë 埃尔威  
Ulmo 乌欧牟


	15. 萝丝的记忆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：是的，我承认这一章攻击了某种我讨厌的又蠢又陈腔滥调的苏。大体来说，我很喜欢LOTR电影，但是有一幕场景让我但愿它没拍过。  
分级为PG-13，我没有托尔金角色的版权。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

魔苟斯集中注意力把下一个苏摆进场，无视掉正戳着他后背的托卡斯。

“你真丑。”托卡斯小声说。

“如果除了这种幼稚的诽谤之外你没别的花样了，那我根本就不想理你。”魔苟斯反唇相讥。

“我把你摔在地上砸个狗啃泥的时候，可一点也不幼稚。”托卡斯答道，他叹息了一声，“好时光啊。”

魔苟斯不想回答，只把苏放到了棋盘上。

瓦尔妲看了她一眼，忍不住大笑出声，光芒差点把魔苟斯闪瞎。

“她脖子上那玩意儿是什么？”冷静下来之后，瓦尔妲问道。

“正是故事展开的原因。”魔苟斯厉声说，马上开始了棋局，免得再听这些烦人的维拉们念叨个不停。

————

萝丝被沉重的脚步声和奥克的臭味惊醒过来。她挣扎着想要坐起来，然而一双手紧紧抓住了她。她尖叫着呼救。

“闭嘴，精灵！”有人呵斥道。

萝丝紧紧闭上双眼，集中注意力。片刻之后她舒了口气。还好，她的永生项链还挂在脖子上，这意味着她还没变成有死的凡人。

————

“就算这是真的好了，”瓦尔妲说，“可是_项链_？这种东西只要用力一拽就能被抢走或者偷掉。为什么是项链？”

“它们看起来很精致。”魔苟斯，“而且漂亮。”

“早就知道你是个娘娘腔。”托卡斯说。

魔苟斯求助地望向乌欧牟。乌欧牟和他对视着，散发出一股海藻的腥味。

魔苟斯绷着脸继续把故事讲下去。

————

萝丝从未经历过这样不体面的情况。她是精灵一族的公主，至高王的女儿，她的日常生活通常是在花园里散步，歌唱春天和爱情。然而她参加了埃尔隆德的会议，自愿在持戒者的征途上与之为伴。随后护戒队离散，她尝试去救出梅里和皮平，却和他们一起成为了俘虏。

这就是她现在的遭遇了。奥克大概准备把她带到萨茹曼那里去，或者是索隆。

萝丝再次环顾四周。发现梅里和皮平被附近的两个奥克押着，他们看上去很惨，浑身瘀伤和血迹，萝丝温柔的心因为无法帮助他们而抽痛起来。可她需要等待，等到奥克把他们放开一小会儿。

她闭上双眼，想办法脱开一只手，握住了她的永生项链，那是拴在银链上的一颗蓝色星辰，代表着力量。

*******

“喏，精灵。” 萝丝不悦地看着奥克扔给她的食物，然后抬头盯着他的脸。“我才不吃这种东西呢，你这只猪！”她斥道。

反抗着的精灵少女是如此美丽，以至于奥克也没坚持让她吃，事实上，在那个瞬间他的心中似乎迸发出了一星善意的火花，于是他走开了，去为她找点干净的水。

————

“魔苟斯……”

“干嘛？”魔苟斯抱怨道，“这一点都不过火吧，一点都不。”

“不是说那个。”瓦尔妲的声音有点奇怪，递给他一封信，“梭隆多刚刚给你带来了这个。”

魔苟斯叹口气，劈手夺过信。有时他依然会收到一些迷惘的炎魔来信，他们还不知道第一纪已经早就结束，那些诺多精灵也早就离开了。

然而那封信上的字迹看起来眼生，而且也没有那种炎魔试图写信时必然会弄上去的焦痕。魔苟斯寻思这是谁寄过来的，不过这个悬念没留多久。

_ 亲爱的魔苟斯：_

_ 没错，我仍然恨你。而且我也仍然准备让你尝尝我利剑的滋味。你竟然让我睡了我妹妹，这事完全是个错误。你这杂种。_

_ 等着瞧！在你最意想不到的一天，我会站在你背后。_

_ 诚挚的，恨着你的，_

_ 图林。_

魔苟斯抬头看着瓦尔妲。“我想跟曼督斯谈谈。”他说。

瓦尔妲冲他眨眨眼：“谈什么？”

“图林他骚扰我。”魔苟斯说，把信递给她看，“总该有点王法，他肯定知道这个。”

瓦尔妲抿起了嘴唇。她垂下眼睛的速度不够快，叫魔苟斯看见了。

“你觉得这_很好玩_是吧。”他说，没有用问句，因为这本来就不是在提问。

“下棋，魔苟斯。”瓦尔妲说。

————

萝丝喝完清水，躺回草地上看着这些奥克。她听不懂他们的语言，不过悄声念一句咒语就可以搞定了。

“我们把那个精灵带去给主人。”一个奥克对头领说，“萨茹曼可以爱干什么就干什么，他会得到永生的。”

“那当然。”头领大笑，“剩下的送哪儿去？”

萝丝缩了缩，脸上露出恐惧的表情。当然了！萨茹曼大概也想要戒指，可这不是他派出这支奥克队伍的原因。她这么美，他一定想要强迫她和他结婚，抢走她的永生项链，这样他就可以永生不死了。

她在胸前握紧拳头。_只要让我摸到一把剑，我就绝不会让这种事发生。_

————

“呃，魔苟斯……”

这一次魔苟斯倒是料到了，翻译咒语的部分是有那么一点点过分。不过瓦尔妲只是递给他一个包裹——用一只手递过去，另一只手捂住了鼻子。

魔苟斯小心翼翼地打开包裹。他以前闻过比这个更糟糕的气味，比如在炎魔的繁殖季节什么的。不过包裹里面只有一只高度腐烂的手。魔苟斯怀疑地展开了随断手附上的便条。

_ 亲爱的黑暗世界之敌：_

_ 我觉得你会想把这只手要回去，既然你折腾了这么半天才弄到它。费了我不少功夫，不过还是找到了。很快你就会拿到另一只——它会拿着把刀扎进你心脏。_

_ 你嗜血的复仇者_

_ 迈兹洛斯。_

魔苟斯耸耸肩。

“这么惨吗？”瓦尔妲问。

“下棋，下棋。”魔苟斯低语，随手把那只断手丢掉。

————

“看看，看看。他们给我带来了我最为渴求的珍宝。”

萝丝冷淡地平视前方，试图让自己开心一点。她牺牲了自己，造出一个自己正在逃跑的幻影，好让梅里和皮平逃走。霍比特人们在混乱中逃掉了，可萝丝却因为要维持那个幻影，最终精疲力竭，被奥克追上了。现在她正站在奥桑克楼上的房间里，看着萨茹曼慢慢向她踱过来。

他捏住她的下巴，盯着住她的脸微笑起来。“知道我要对你做什么吗，我的美人儿？”他问道。

萝丝看了一眼他的手杖。如果她能把手杖抢过来……

随后他伸出手去，用力把她的永生项链拽了下来。

————

“别这样！”魔苟斯咆哮着，“我们正要开始进入高潮部分呢！”

“这次是费艾诺和玛格洛尔合送的礼物。”瓦尔妲说，递给他一个小盒子。

魔苟斯提心吊胆地打开盒子。一个小小的精灵雕像立刻开始挥动长剑劈砍一个黑色雕像的脑袋，同时一个细细的嗓音开始唱： “噢，他将缚于曼督斯，待埃汝降临……”

魔苟斯砰的一声甩上音乐盒，把它扔到房间的另一头。当然，这么做只不过让盒盖弹开，音乐继续响了起来，起码响了一会儿。然后音乐盒在某一行卡住了，开始不断重复那一句。魔苟斯竭尽所能地无视那个声音和托卡斯的窃笑，把注意力转回到棋盘上来。

“高潮部分。”他说。

“高潮部分。”瓦尔妲同意道，“不过不是你想的那种高潮。”

————

萝丝高声尖叫，随后停了下来。她仍然活着，没有陷入昏迷。她并非自愿将永生项链交给萨茹曼，因此她并没有放弃自己的永生。（作者注解：就像阿尔玟和阿拉贡那样，明白？？）

————

瓦尔妲在高分贝的尖叫响彻整个房间的时候缩了缩，她读着那个作者注解。“这是你弄出来最烦人的诡计之一。”

魔苟斯点点头。如果这种乐趣能维持得再久一点，他搞不好真能无视那个跳动着的音乐盒了。

————

“你没法伤害我。”萝丝开心地宣称，“我仍然永生不死！”

萨茹曼不屑地哼了一声：“你当然不会死，蠢精灵。永生的是你，不是那个项链。”

萝丝扬起下巴。“所以我会活下来。”她说。

“即使是精灵，在被从高塔上扔下去，给奥克吃掉之后也没法活下来。”萨茹曼说，把她从窗子里扔了出去，丢给下面等得不耐烦的暴徒们。

奥克一致同意她尝起来最像鹅肉。

————

魔苟斯叹着气抱住脑袋。他听见翅膀拍打的声音，抬起头，看见梭隆多把一张便条丢在了桌上。魔苟斯伸手去够那张纸条，心中充满了恐惧。

“这是寄给我的。”瓦尔妲干巴巴地指出，把纸条抢了过去。她只扫一眼就读完了，脸唰的一下变白，站起身来，浑身发抖。

“坏消息？”魔苟斯满怀期望地问。

“我的丈夫有时候真的是个白痴，纯的。”瓦尔妲说，“原来是他跟曼督斯说，让里面的居民们在围墙边散散步是个好主意，因为这会让他们觉得好过点。我们出现安防漏洞了。”她看了一眼棋桌：“我还得歇一局。得跟曼威认真严肃地谈个心。”

“那我呢？”魔苟斯哀号。

瓦尔妲看了他一眼：“我们可以送你回虚空——当然，会由乌欧牟和托卡斯护送。”

魔苟斯看看托卡斯。托卡斯立马看向远方，开始无辜地吹口哨。魔苟斯抖了抖。这蛮子大概觉得，如果图林举着他的黑剑冲魔苟斯扑过来的时候一定很_好玩_。

还有乌欧牟……乌欧牟总是聆听着万物之声。他也会聆听魔苟斯的敌人之声，然后他们大概会说服他袖手旁观的。

魔苟斯面对瓦尔妲把头摇成个拨浪鼓。“我就留在这儿。”他尖声说。

瓦尔妲恼怒地盯着他：“我们把你从虚空放出来的唯一原因就是下这盘棋。既然是下棋，你就得有个对手，可我告诉过你，我不能继续呆在这儿。”

“我能自己挑个对手吗？”魔苟斯一时冲动问出口来。

瓦尔妲眯了眯眼睛：“行。”

“你能再放一个人出曼督斯吗？”

“如果是为了这个理由，可以。你要谁？”

魔苟斯闭上眼睛。他希望得到什么样的对手？

嗯，他不太介意对方是不是心狠手辣，只要他不像玛格洛尔那么阴险就行。没什么影响力的人最好。要那种制定出来的计划总会失败的人，那种被人背叛纯属自找的人，那种从未获得过真正成功的人……

魔苟斯猛地睁开眼睛。“凯勒巩。”他坚定地宣告。

瓦尔妲扬了扬眉毛。“成交。”她说，“我跟曼督斯去说。对了，好像又有人给你寄东西了。”她补充道。两只鹰俯冲下来，把另一个包裹扔到他腿上。

瓦尔妲离开了。魔苟斯叹口气，打开了包裹，皱起眉头。看起来像是某种花，根上还带着个球茎。他小心翼翼地挤了一下。

一股酸液喷射了出来，如果不是因为多少了解点费艾诺的话，酸液就直接喷到他脸上了。

托卡斯咯咯笑起来。

魔苟斯闭上眼睛。在凯勒巩来之前可真有一段时间好熬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Rose 萝丝（本章苏的名字）  
Thorondor 梭隆多  
Orthanc 奥桑克（文景版作“欧尔桑克”）  
Celegorm 凯勒巩


	16. 天鹅的扫地出门

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：感谢大家的评论！我被创作这个故事的激情冲得快要昏头了，很高兴你们读得很开心，我写得也很开心。  
Kaltia小姐，你说想用那些给魔苟斯的信，这让我觉得很荣幸。只要你标记出处是我，就随意引用吧。  
我对这个苏很期待。  
凯勒巩、魔苟斯或者本文里任何其它认得出名字来的托尔金角色都不属于我。另外我得惭愧地承认，这些苏倒都是我编出来的。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

凯勒巩在桌子对面坐下来的时候，魔苟斯搓了搓手。“这个应该挺容易的。”他大声说。

凯勒巩只是茫然地看着他。魔苟斯窃喜，很显然凯勒巩没弄明白他在说啥。不过能让凯勒巩弄明白的东西本来也就不多。

魔苟斯说：“你来看看，我现在……”

一阵狂吠打断了他。他眯起眼，看着凯勒巩打开背包，掏出一只小狗来，看着像是只贵宾犬。小狗嗅了嗅空气，冲魔苟斯龇牙咧嘴，然后一边试图挠跳蚤一边开始大声狂吠。凯勒巩把它抱到自己腿上。

“这货，”魔苟斯紧咬牙关问道，“是啥玩意儿？”

“胡安抛弃我之后，我觉得自己得找个伴儿。”凯勒巩面无表情地说。

魔苟斯怀疑地斜瞥着他，他还记得玛格洛尔一开始是怎么跟他说话的，然后他摇了摇头。_不。这一次我很确定。凯勒巩在整个第一纪里都是个不折不扣彻彻底底的蠢货。呆在曼督斯不会让他变化这么大的。_

“它叫什么名字？”他问。

“露西恩。”

魔苟斯眨了眨眼，开始微笑。他忘了凯勒巩曾经迷恋过露西恩，这让他对自己的苏有了个新念头。“贝伦不介意你家的狗跟他老婆叫一个名字？”

凯勒巩戏剧化地抽了抽鼻子，紧紧抓住露西恩。贵宾犬一口咬在他手上，可他愣是不肯松手：“她不在了，她离开了这个世界！他们俩一起走了！我再也没法见到我生命中的爱人了！”

魔苟斯翻了个白眼，轻轻哼了一声，让他的苏走起来。没错，这场胜利唾手可得。

————

“天鹅！”

天鹅看了一眼镜中的自己，再次转过身去。没有用。她仍然那么丑陋，流逝的时光并未带来安慰。她仍然有着丑陋的褐色眼睛，和足以让整个村庄的精灵嘲笑的乏味相貌。她仍然是半个人类。

————

凯勒巩没有做声。魔苟斯抬起头，看见他困惑地盯着那个苏。

“可她并不丑陋。”他说，“实际上，她还蛮漂亮的。而且她看起来跟别的精灵也没什么不同。”

“这是棋局的一部分。”魔苟斯回答，显得更加安心了。凯勒巩明显根本不知道他在做什么。当然，这有可能是因为露西恩在他腿上撒尿了。

————

天鹅转过身去回应她母亲的喊叫，慢吞吞地走下楼梯。她做好了准备接受那个精灵给予她的打击，阿玛琳德眯起眼睛后退几步，苛刻地打量着自己女儿。

“你还是那么丑，天鹅。”她说。

是啊，天鹅早就习惯这一切了，但她还是没法忍住眼中的泪水。她身上穿着的是男人穿的束腰外套和长裤，她母亲应该让她穿那种纤柔的长袍，然而她穿这些更合身、也更适合在黑森林里活动。不过，在她母亲的眼中，只能看见一个肥胖的半人类，而不是她想要的那种纤细苗条的精灵女儿。她从未注意到天鹅流畅的肌肉，或是在她脸上日渐显现出来的、堪比露西恩的美貌。

————

贵宾犬在听到自己的名字时悲噑了一声。凯勒巩把她放到地上，俯身看向棋盘。

“堪比露西恩的美貌？”他静静地问。

“当然。”魔苟斯说，“她会有那么美的。”

————

事实上，阿玛琳德很清楚自己的女儿的美貌，不过她嫉妒这一点，想让天鹅尽可能晚地知晓自己的美丽。天鹅的母亲已经年老色衰，心知自己时日无多。精灵们本应该永生不死，但当他们与人类结合后就不再如此。阿玛琳德为了爱情放弃了她的永生，然而她的丈夫被杀害了，留下她跟那个被放逐的半血女儿相依为命，同时留给她的还有一个愚蠢的预言，声称她的女儿将会嫁给一位王子。这当然不可能发生，因为天鹅并不是一位真正的贵族小姐。

————

“叫他别老盯着我。”

魔苟斯抬起头。欧洛米正盯着凯勒巩，叽叽咕咕地用鸟儿的语言说着什么。

“他在说什么？”魔苟斯问。

“告诉我我是个傻瓜。”凯勒巩叹着气说，“说真的，你还以为他总会玩腻呢。现在，我们还要不要继续下棋？”

“目前为止，你还没阻止过我的苏呢。”魔苟斯怀疑地皱皱眉。

凯勒巩以一种滑稽的方式朝他微笑：“再告诉我一遍她有多美。”

魔苟斯耸耸肩，重复了一遍——倒是还挺热心的，因为这的确是对阿尔达世界的一种持续性破坏。

————

天鹅哭泣着，摇摇晃晃地走出门去。当然，哭泣并不会损伤她的脸，也无损于她的美貌。她苍白的皮肤没有晒黑也没有瘢痕，有的地方和刚出生时一样柔软。她母亲让她在火热的骄阳底下和枝桠丛生的森林里长时间干重活，可天鹅只是偶尔会被树枝擦伤，而伤口也几乎即时愈合。

她的面容高贵而温雅，即使拥有像人类那样的平板颧骨，看起来却仍然像个精灵贵族。她棕色的眼睛并不像她母亲所说的那样是污泥的颜色，而是犹如醇厚的巧克力一般。她的头发长而丰美，几乎拖到脚踝，交织着一缕闪烁的银发。她的嗓音甜美得足以让夜莺回应她的歌声。

可是天鹅一点也不知道这些。她坚信自己是丑陋的，因为她的母亲是这样告诉她的，她的生命里不可能有任何美好的东西。

“如果我注定要嫁给一位王子，”开始采摘石南的时候她喃喃自语着，“他大概会是奥克的王子吧！”

————

魔苟斯抬起头来看看这番话对凯勒巩起了什么作用，却眨了眨眼。凯勒巩不见了。魔苟斯看向托卡斯和乌欧牟，他俩分别散发出汗臭味和死鱼味，不过什么话也没说。

魔苟斯微笑起来。凯勒巩肯定抓住机会逃跑了。这意味着等费艾诺的这个儿子被抓回来之后，可有得他好受了，而对魔苟斯来说则意味着可以轻松地赢上一局。他开心地回头看向棋盘。

————

“你好啊，漂亮的姑娘。”

天鹅红着脸抬起头来。这话明摆着是说谎，不过听起来叫人舒服。一个英俊的精灵站在树丛边凝视着她，他的脸庞上带着她从未见过的光辉。

“你好。”她紧张地细声回应，抬起一只手摸摸自己的一缕银发。她总是想把它遮起来，因为这比她身上所有其它部位都丑陋。

“为什么要这样遮遮掩掩的？”精灵问道，向她走近，“害怕我会伤害你吗？”

————

魔苟斯从桌边弹开。

托卡斯冲他眨着眼睛：“有什么不对劲吗？”

魔苟斯伸出一根颤抖的手指指着棋桌：“凯勒巩——凯勒巩在我的故事_里头_。这个角色应该是莱戈拉斯才对。”

————

“不。”天鹅喃喃道，从他身上移开视线。她太渺小了，他怎么可能会这样看着她？“我害怕你会恨我。”

“为什么我要恨你？”精灵拉过她的手，“你是我见过最美的少女。你让我想起了……某个故人。”有那么一个瞬间他的表情沉了下来，但他摇摇头，把阴暗的情绪甩开：“你真美。”

————

“和他说说。”魔苟斯恳求着欧洛米，后者正为难地看着他。

欧洛米清了清嗓子，俯身到棋盘上，说：“凯勒巩，你_不许_引诱那个苏。”

即使凯勒巩能听见他的话，也是一副什么也没听到的样子。魔苟斯带着一言难尽的怒火盯着故事继续发展下去。

————

天鹅红了脸。那个精灵正在亲吻她的手指。“你是谁？”她问。

“有时候，人家叫我帅小伙儿。”他回答，迈步踏入阳光与树影之中。

“我完全相信。”天鹅低语。他这么夸奖她的美貌，真是她见过的所有生物中最可爱的一个。

“你愿意和我散个步，聊聊天吗？” 帅小伙儿问道，“我烦透了那些只愿提起过去的精灵，只想跟个内心与外表同样美丽的人谈心。”

天鹅满脸飞红，真心同意跟他一起去散步。

————

魔苟斯气得发抖。费艾诺其他的儿子都没让他这么烦躁过。他守着棋盘，等着伸手进去把凯勒巩抓出来的最佳时机，他确信自己能在这个精灵杀掉天鹅之前把他抓出来。目前为止，凯勒巩暂时还没对那苏做过什么。

————

“多美的夕阳，不是么？”

“嗯。”天鹅闭上眼睛。她正靠在帅小伙儿的肩膀上，几乎不敢相信自己终于找到了命中注定的王子。这一整天他们都在谈论她的美丽，有时候谈打猎，有时谈这座森林的美妙之处。帅小伙儿的眼中透着悲伤，但看着她的时候悲伤就消逝了。天鹅知道，她找到了梦想中的那个人，找到了她的命定之人。

“天鹅？”

天鹅睁开眼睛。帅小伙儿正在摸索他的腰带。

“我有份礼物给你。”他说。

在脑子里蹦来跳去的快活想法让天鹅脸红了，不过这没有持续太久，帅小伙儿飞快地抽出了两把小刀，一把割断了她的喉咙，另一把则割断了自己的。

————

魔苟斯哀号着伸手去抓凯勒巩，但那两个精灵的灵魂已经散开了。凯勒巩在棋盘上空盘旋了一会儿，紧紧抓着不断挣扎的天鹅，脸上带着魔苟斯只在费艾诺脸上见过的疯狂笑容。

“感谢你送这个伴侣来解我的寂寞。”凯勒巩说，“露西恩你就留着好了。”然后他转过身，一路拽着天鹅，飞回了曼督斯。

“什么？”魔苟斯喝问道，然后他发现那只贵宾犬咬住了他的脚踝，他明白了。他踹了狗一脚，狗咆哮一声，牢牢咬住他的脚，用力啃了起来。魔苟斯蹲下来撬开她的嘴，准备把她随手甩到最近的一堵墙上。

“你竟敢伤害她！” 欧洛米尖叫着，把那只贵宾犬抢了过来抱在怀里。她咬了他一口。

魔苟斯跌回自己的椅子，转头看着托卡斯：“那是_我的_苏。一定有法子把她拿回来的。”

“抱歉。”托卡斯说，咧嘴而笑，“我不觉得有。”

“可是我创造了她，他从我这里把她偷走了！”魔苟斯哀叹着。

“他回曼督斯去了，那是他该待的地方。”瓦尔妲说，她突然从一颗星星附近走了出来，背后跟着三个穿着斗篷的身影，“我想纳牟和其它的一些人会很开心把她从他身边带走的，他们刚勉强同意我把这几个人带出来。”

“这都是谁？”魔苟斯问，仔细盯住这些人影。然而这些人穿的衣服太厚实了，他根本看不见他们的头、手或者任何能辨别身份的特征。有一个倒是带着把剑。

“虽然听上去有点奇怪，不过魔苟斯，我不想老看着你输。”瓦尔妲说着向棋桌这边探过身来，“这样很无聊，弄得我都开始同情你了——不管是无聊还是同情都让我不能忍受。所以我把这三个人带过来了。一个是图尔巩，一个是芬罗德•费拉贡德，另一个是菲纳芬。我不能告诉你谁是谁，不过他们都比你之前的对手更好对付。”

魔苟斯身心一振。“他们是更好对付。”他喃喃道，仔细地打量起来。

没用。他还是分辨不出来。不过随便哪个都很容易放倒，他心满意足地想。图尔巩的专长是捉迷藏，不是和苏下棋。芬罗德太过善良，菲纳芬太过高贵，都不会玩背地里耍诡计这一招。

过了一会儿，魔苟斯向着腰间佩剑的那一位点了点头。这大概是图尔巩，因为在大战最后的日子里他总是带着武器。“我选他。”

“很好。”瓦尔妲说，让其他的两个离开。那个穿斗篷的身影在桌子对面坐了下来。

“不摘掉兜帽么？”魔苟斯问。

那个身影摇了摇头。

“好吧。”魔苟斯说，挑了下一个苏。他的心情比之前轻松了一点——至少在他踩到露西恩留下的狗屎之前是这样的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：这回稍稍有点不一样。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Swan 天鹅（本章苏的名字）  
Huan 胡安  
Amalinde 阿玛琳德（本章苏母亲的名字）  
Oromë 欧洛米  
Turgon 图尔巩  
Finrod Felagund 芬罗德·费拉贡德  
Finarfin 菲纳芬


	17. 桂妮雯的凝视

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：好吧，我开始怀疑我能在这篇文章里用多少种暴力方式把苏杀掉了。  
意即：这一章比其它章节更血腥。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

魔苟斯小心翼翼、倍加爱惜地把苏摆到棋盘中央。他知道图尔巩会极尽一切机智狡猾的方法和策略来赢得这一局的胜利。不管怎么说，他用这种方式把刚多林藏了好几百年呢。

不过这是个苏，需要公开挑战的，魔苟斯确信图尔巩做不来这一点。

他抬头看着桌子对面穿斗篷的人影：“该你了。”

那个身影俯身细看这个苏，随后一个沉闷的声音说：“送她去战场。”

魔苟斯皱皱眉。这个声音他记得，不是吗？可他分辨不出来具体是谁，于是耸耸肩说道：“她已经在那儿了。”

“那根本不叫战场。”这个声音阴沉地说。

“不叫？”

“不叫。对抗龙的凝视才叫战场。”

魔苟斯奸笑着：“喔，她会有机会对抗龙的凝视的。”

————

桂妮雯把一缕头发从眼前甩开，用力向前刺去，杀死了另一个魔多战士，然后绝望地环视四周。

佩兰诺平原之战正在她四周激烈展开，桂妮雯已经和她的舅舅希奥顿分开很久了。她害怕他可能已经死了，因为自己没能待在他身边保护他。她一出生就受训成为他的保镖，由精灵忍者……

————

“精灵忍者。”桌子对面的声音平淡地说。

魔苟斯皱起眉。他一定听过这个声音。“对。这个想法让你觉得有问题吗？”

“有，”那个声音说，“因为根本没有精灵忍者。”

“我可以编。”

“是吗。”那个声音说。

“对。”

那个人影沉默了，像是在思考什么。

魔苟斯耸耸肩，继续回到棋局上来。

————

……由精灵忍者训练，没人知晓她的存在，没人知道她是希奥顿的另一位甥女。但现在她本应在这场恢宏的战役里保护他的生命，却迷了路。

“坚石少女！”

桂妮雯飞快地转过身，然后松了口气。伊奥默正穿过遍地尸体，向她飞奔而来。他是少数几个知道她存在的人之一，只有他会叫她坚石少女，因为“坚石造就的少女”正是她名字的涵义。

————

“不，这不对。”那个人影听上去像个假内行，“gweni在精灵语里不是‘石头’的意思。”

“有可能有些神秘的精灵族群说某种不一样的方言。”魔苟斯快活地说。图尔巩真的不明白这个游戏应该怎么玩。“不是中洲的所有语言都有记载的。”

“魔苟斯，”那个人影说，“我_自己就是_这些说不一样方言的精灵族群中的一员，教导我的是他们之中最具智慧的一位。如果‘gweni’的意思是石头，她一定会跟我说的。”

魔苟斯愉快地微笑着。必然是图尔巩无疑。他一定是从茵迪丝或者盖拉德丽尔那里听来这些的，说不定还是瓦尔妲亲自告诉他的呢。“这一点正是你所不知道的。”

“你总喜欢给中洲添点什么，对吧？”那个人影问。

“喔，没错。”魔苟斯在喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，继续展开自己的创造。

————

“你见到舅舅了吗？”伊奥默问桂妮雯。

桂妮雯把头发甩到身后，盯着他。“在这样的情况下，你觉得我可能见过吗？”她反问，指着身边的战场。

伊奥默低下头。“抱歉。”他喃喃道。

桂妮雯严厉地点点头。除了她自己和伊奥温，他是唯一知道希奥顿立下遗嘱指定桂妮雯为自己继承人的。伊奥默明白，自己正在跟洛汗未来的女王说话。

————

“可是如果没人知晓她的存在……”

魔苟斯笑了：“小问题。”

那个人影俯身靠近棋盘，没有回答。

————

“找到他。”桂妮雯命令伊奥默，“我要去找戒灵之王，命中注定我要杀死他。”

伊奥默向她鞠了一躬，转身杀出重围。桂妮雯开始向另一个方向杀去，一路搜寻着天空中戒灵骑乘的飞兽踪迹。

————

“我看出来你说她要对抗一条龙是怎么回事了。”那个人影说。

魔苟斯点点头：“还有，当然，在我的苏战士这么干的时候，你得想个法子杀掉她。”

那个人影令人不快地格格笑起来：“我已经有法子了。”

————

队伍中的一阵骚动引起了桂妮雯的注意。她转身抽出剑，寻思着正在向她靠近的是什么东西。也许戒灵之王已经降落到了地上，四处寻找他古老的敌人，寻找那个他从一开始就注定要面对的人。

她睁大双眼，盯着从士兵中间杀出来的什么闪闪发光的明亮玩意儿，一路摧枯拉朽，砸烂所有挡路的东西。魔多的战士们和刚铎的战士们并肩逃窜，没人注意对方。因为他们身后的威胁更加恐怖。

出现在桂妮雯面前的是一只金色巨龙，虽然没有翅膀，但鳞甲熠熠生光。

————

魔苟斯眨了眨眼：“见鬼了，格劳龙在那儿干什么？”

“这是从你那儿抄来的笔记。”那个人影说，“如果我想学的话，我可是个聪明的学生，你懂的。而且杀人的艺术这门课我可学得不赖。”

————

桂妮雯盯着它看了一会儿，然后耸了耸肩。她早就知道有朝一日自己将要对抗巨龙。她摆出了一个戏剧般的姿势：“来战，恶兽！”

龙打了个呵欠，挪近了点，俯身凝视桂妮雯的双眼。

————

“你_现在_到底想干嘛？”魔苟斯抱怨着，“如果你真要作弊到这种程度，让龙把她烤熟了不就完了。”

“噢，可你就不想看看会发生什么事么？”那个人影嘲弄他，“既然你喜欢关注这世界并_观看着_一切？”

魔苟斯瞪了他一眼。

————

桂妮雯凝视着龙的双眼，感觉到自己持剑的手臂垂落下去。她被凝视之中的咒语定住了，脑海中响起了咕噜咕噜的低语，而她的意志则对此投了降。

她跌跌撞撞地穿过战场，离开了巨龙，找到伊奥默。他焦急地盯着她：“桂妮雯？你找到……”

桂妮雯朝他猛扑过去，紧紧抱住他的腰，深深地吻了下去。

————

魔苟斯说：“你在我的阿尔达里到底打算干什么？”

“复仇。”那个人影说。

魔苟斯把椅子从桌边稍微挪开了一点。

————

伊奥默发出厌恶的喊声，把桂妮雯从身边推开。她绊了一下，然后继续朝他的方向扑过去。

“你干什么？”他问道，可她根本没听见。

不过她倒是注意到了砍在她手臂上的刀刃，在空气中像风车那样飞快转动，溅了她一脸血。桂妮雯跪了下去，尖叫着。

————

“你是谁？”魔苟斯质问着。

————

然后伊奥默用力砍进她的胸膛，撕碎她的心肺时发出了甜美的响声。

————

“你不是图尔巩。”魔苟斯说着，把椅子挪得离桌子更远。

————

桂妮雯面朝大地倒了下去，死在一片嘈杂之中，没有人会怀念她。

————

“图尔巩？”魔苟斯尖叫着。

“不确切。”那个人影说，伸手摘掉兜帽，“不过很接近了。”

魔苟斯盯着图林愣了一会儿，然后把椅子从桌边挪开，险险躲过从他刚刚坐着的地方刺穿过去的古尔桑剑。图林恼怒地嘟囔一声。

“别动。”他凶狠地说，跳到桌子这边来。

魔苟斯钻到桌子底下，却被某个人用力地推了出去。他刚想起来索隆缩在那里，就滚到了图林脚下。图林冲他露齿而笑。

“我觉得我应该从芬戈尔芬那里得到点提示，”他一边砍向魔苟斯的肩膀一边说，“多砍上你_几下_。”

魔苟斯害怕地闭上了眼睛，不过刀刃并没有砍下来。相反，一个嘶嘶的声音说：“干嘛我就非得喝那种黑血？”

“因为我要你喝。”图林厉声说，“还因为有‘臣服执汝之手’这档子事。所以乖乖地臣服于执汝之手，快砍他。”

魔苟斯小心地睁开眼睛。声音是从那把剑上传来的，它正颤动着，好像要挣脱图林的手。

“你就从来没想过这一切都是无用的吗？”古尔桑问道。

“啥？”图林努力想把剑往魔苟斯方向砍去，然而它停在了半空中。

“就你这种舞台剧一样的姿态，还有‘汝’呀‘尔’呀‘哦，我要杀掉魔苟斯，那该死的杂种让我爱上了我妹妹’呀之类的事儿。”古尔桑说，“对啊，他让你爱上了你妹妹。可别人又不是从来没搞过这种事。”

图林对那把剑高声怒吼，再次想把它摁下去，然而古尔桑依然岿然不动。

“我是说，就算你真的砍下去了，这一切又有什么意义呢？”古尔桑继续说下去，“不过是摆各种造型罢了。你们俩随时可以讲和，可你肯定还是要杀掉他的士兵，而他还是要把胡林关起来，再折磨他的子嗣。”魔苟斯觉得那把剑转过来盯着他，不过他不能真的这么肯定，因为它没有眼睛。“说真的，我觉得比起别的，这其实是一种被压抑的同性恋情结。你好像特别喜欢绑架人，然后把他们捆在山上。迈兹洛斯，胡林，到哪儿才是个头啊？”

图林尖叫着把剑扔掉。魔苟斯欣慰地抽泣了一声，他看见有别人抓住了那把剑。看起来托卡斯和乌欧牟终于觉得应该插手干涉了。乌欧牟抓起了图林，托卡斯轻松地抓住了不停挣扎的古尔桑。

“玩够了吧，你们。”乌欧牟说。

托卡斯点点头。“对。得把你送回曼督斯去，图林。”

“我不去曼督斯。”图林说，“人类自有他们的去处。”

“就是费艾诺想法子把你弄出来的那个去处。”乌欧牟说，“他到底怎么做到的？”

图林闭上嘴，露出闷闷不乐的表情。

“用你们永远不会知道的方式做到的。”费艾诺的声音回答，图林突然从乌欧牟的手上消失了。

魔苟斯有幸看到了乌欧牟原地打转寻找图林的样子。如果不是因为他被吓得差点尿裤子的话，应该会觉得挺好玩的。

托卡斯不满地嘟囔了一声，举起古尔桑：“至少我还拿着……”

“我把那东西落下了吗？”费艾诺问道，“喔，糟糕。”

“其实我很高兴被人遗忘。”古尔桑说，“一般都是这样，除非有人想往我身上洒上点血什么的……”

然后它也消失了。魔苟斯和那两个维拉站在那里沉默了一会儿。

然后托卡斯说：“好吧，我知道瓦尔妲还没回来，不过如果你想玩的话，我可以陪你下一盘。”

魔苟斯热切地点点头。跟图林下过棋之后，他宁愿跟迈兹洛斯下一盘。没什么会比这更糟糕的了。

然后一只鹰俯冲下来掠过棋盘，扔下一封寄给魔苟斯的信。魔苟斯小心谨慎地拆开信。

是瓦尔妲写来的，文笔精炼，简明扼要。

_ 曼督斯现在已经集合了几乎所有的羁押者。不过他找不到那些已经逃跑的人的藏身之所，而且现在芬戈尔芬也失踪了。_

魔苟斯呻吟一声，闭上了眼睛。

“坏消息？”托卡斯问，“下盘棋分分心好了？”

魔苟斯飞快地点点头，伸手去盒子里胡乱摸索那个最纤细的苏。至少他知道托卡斯真真正正是个蠢蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：我现在开始怀疑魔苟斯的敌人是不是永远都没法真正有机会伤到他了。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Gweniwen 桂妮雯（本章苏的名字）  
Gondolin 刚多林  
Pelennor 佩兰诺（平原）  
Théoden 希奥顿  
Éomer 伊奥默（文景版作“伊奥梅尔”）  
Indis 茵迪丝  
Éowyn 伊奥温  
Galaurung 格劳龙  
Gurthang 古尔桑（剑）  
Húrin 胡林


	18. 莉莉的局限

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：感谢大家的评论！  
致Deiseach：我没有凭空编造出所有这些苏的概念，只不过在讽刺苏的团体里蹲得够久（特别是LJ的那些），看过某些同样的模式一遍又一遍地重复罢了。  
好比这个。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

托卡斯看了魔苟斯一眼。 “到你了，阿斯塔勒多(1)。”魔苟斯最后催了他一声。

“我可没看到什么值得我挪窝的对手。”托卡斯抱怨着，把手臂举过头顶，活动了一下——魔苟斯确信他是为了欣赏自己的二头肌。“你被锁在曼督斯都过了三个纪元了，而这个苏，唔，她太纤细爱哭了，我根本没必要出手。”

魔苟斯奸笑着往后靠了靠。果然如他所料。他会移动这个苏，托卡斯则忙于欣赏自己的肌肉。他会赢的，因为这个大块头太蠢了，什么都阻止不了。

“那就开始吧。”他低声说，把那个苏推过棋盘。

————

“你是我的女儿，你就得_按我说的做_！”

莉莉在她父亲摔门的时候畏缩了一下。她原本打算勇敢地面对他，告诉他自己根本不想被迫嫁给莱戈拉斯王子，可她的父亲眼里只看到自己在宫廷里的地位。他根本看不到自己女儿的美丽，也看不到他女儿其实正如她的名字一般，是一朵百合花，一朵生长在森林中心的纤细而脆弱的花儿。

————

魔苟斯瞄了托卡斯一眼。他正对着空气傻笑，很显然正在想着那些跟奈莎有关的念头。

魔苟斯松了口气，继续下他的棋。

————

即便有这么可怕的父亲，莉莉却仍然深爱着他。所以她还是会顺从他，嫁给这位王子。不过她必然只能泪流满面地出嫁，她知道，自己永远不可能像为了爱情而结婚的人那样幸福。

“哦，ada。”她一边按着父亲的吩咐开始收拾行装，一边低语着，“你永远不会知道，为了你我付出多少违背意愿和本心的牺牲。”

*******

“我们就快到了，殿下。”

莉莉闭上眼，不愿看向正在说话的仆人，只点了点头。她能在他眼中看到无望的忠诚。就和她自己一样，他也不会反抗福克斯布赖特领主。这个人把莉莉的母亲虐待致死，只因她在莉莉还在襁褓中时曾试图逃走。莉莉只能作为嫁给王子的筹码活下去，而那个仆人只能抱着对她的爱意活下去。

————

“他叫什么名字？”

魔苟斯抬起头：“谁？”

“这个精灵，这个福克斯布赖特领主。”托卡斯敲打着桌面问，“我要去曼督斯找他，跟他比个摔跤。”

魔苟斯叹口气：“他不在曼督斯。”

“那在哪儿？” 魔苟斯翻了个白眼：“这是盘棋，阿斯塔勒多。这个苏和她的家庭背景都是我编出来，好把她扔进中洲里去。”

“然后我得……”托卡斯冲他皱皱眉，“我得用现实来灭掉她？”

“对。”魔苟斯尖锐地指出，“请允许我说一句，目前为止你可干得不怎么样。”

托卡斯抬头看了看：“你不觉得今晚埃雅仁迪尔十分明亮么？”

魔苟斯失望地哼了一声，继续下棋，不过在心底乐开了花，暗想自己这次总该赢了。

————

当天晚上他们还是没有抵达王宫，莉莉又累又饿，却暗自下定了决心。她得想办法摆脱这一切。她暗自寻思，至少，她可以假扮成仆人，偷偷溜进王宫。这样她就能在结婚前见一见莱戈拉斯王子，看看他是不是值得自己去爱。

她在能容忍的范围内剪掉一部分金色的秀发，戴上一顶仆人的帽子，半掩住她天蓝色的眼眸，然后悄悄向黑森林王宫的方向摸去。

————

魔苟斯听见声音，抬起头来。托卡斯往前倾身，凝视他背后的黑暗。

“你看见了吗？”他问。

“看见什么？”魔苟斯转身往后看去——说实话，他相当惴惴不安。然而他什么也没看见。

“有东西在动。”

魔苟斯耸耸肩。

————

晨光熹微，莉莉仍在森林中徘徊。她找不到王宫，疲累不堪，几乎因为心碎而死。她在一条小溪边停下休息，将她的忧伤唱给森林中的生灵听。

然而在她开始唱歌之前，脚下的大地突然裂开了。莉莉跌进一个阴暗潮湿的山洞里，她吓得要命，在见到两个精灵站在自己面前的时候就晕了过去。

————

魔苟斯猛地抬起头来，疑虑地盯着托卡斯。可这蠢货还在盯着黑暗探头探脑，压根就没看他。

魔苟斯把视线转回到他的苏身上。他确信自己并没有让她跌进阴湿山洞的计划，不过她没有受伤，就这么一星半点的现实，他看不出有什么具体的方法能把她杀掉。他耸了耸肩，继续下棋。

————

“醒醒。” 莉莉睁开眼，发现自己直视着另一双天蓝色的眼睛，这双眼睛跟她自己的那么相似，令她忍不住屏住呼吸。这是她灵魂伴侣的眼睛，她很确定，于是立刻就对他心生好感，向他虚弱地伸出手去，好让他帮自己站起来。

他抓住她的手，用力把她拽起来，然后说：“你是怎么发现入口的？你是什么人？”

莉莉在他面前畏缩了一下。“我不明白——莱戈拉斯王子？”她柔弱地问，因为她确信像他这样貌美的人必定是位王子，可他的举止却并不像。

“为什么你这么喊我？”莱戈拉斯反问。

“什么？”

“王子。”

“可你_的确是_莱戈拉斯？”莉莉问道。她环顾四周，打了个冷战。他们正站在一个又冷又湿的洞穴里，靠摇曳的火炬照明，不远处传来流淌的水声。_为什么莱戈拉斯王子会出现在这么叫人不舒服的地方？_她心想着。

“没错，我当然是。”王子说着，却丝毫没有放松警惕，“现在我想知道你是怎么找到我父亲领地入口的。”

“你父亲——瑟兰杜伊国王！”莉莉紧张地把手放到她的仆人帽上，“对不起，殿下，可我只是普通的仆人。”

莱戈拉斯向后退了一步。“什么仆人？”他问，“而且，为什么你用这么可笑的头衔来称呼我？”

莉莉窘迫地看着地板。这下没有用了。“我是你命中注定的新娘，殿下，也是你的灵魂伴侣。”她尖声说，“我叫莉莉·福克斯布赖特。我本不想嫁给你，所以想假扮成仆人偷偷溜进王宫。”她从低垂的睫毛底下悄悄往上瞟：“见到你之后，我就知道自己错了。我没找到王宫，而是掉进了这个洞穴。你能帮帮我吗？”

莱戈拉斯沉默了好长一段时间。随后他说了句“在这里等着”，就跑开了。

莉莉张嘴试图抗议这种粗暴无礼的待遇，然后又闭上了嘴。因为屈辱，她的脸颊火烫。_你怎么会觉得他想要像你这样的人？他喜欢的多半是那种纤细精致的淑女，她们连做梦都不会梦到什么穿上仆人衣服的事！_

————

魔苟斯轻轻摇了摇头。没错，故事按着原计划进行。当然是这样。不过貌似有什么东西微妙地不对劲。莱戈拉斯应该拜倒在莉莉石榴裙下的。

唔，这样的话，等他真拜倒的时候会更有得看的，当然。

托卡斯向棋盘靠过来，魔苟斯盯着他：“你是不是打算阻止……”

这一次，他也听见了声音。魔苟斯跳起来，回头四下乱看。他觉得，传来的是某种刮擦声，像钢铁在石头上拖曳的声音，就像是有人拖着镣铐在那边走动。

魔苟斯耸耸肩想把不安感甩开。大概是只炎魔。有时候他们闹不清自己倒底该是个什么，于是试图像个幽灵而非恶魔那样行动。魔苟斯必须承认，他们并不是最聪明的迈雅，不过，要不是因为奥力目前为止没什么回收他们的举动，可能他们早就是了。

————

“她在那里，父亲。”

莉莉坐在石头上休息，闻言立刻飞快站了起来。她眨了眨眼，莱戈拉斯正陪着一个精灵朝她走过来，那个精灵看起来就像他的哥哥，只是眼中透着更多的智慧。莉莉在脑中描绘的形象本是个苍老得多的男人，因为心怀恶意而枯瘦，正如她父亲一般。

“瑟兰杜伊国王。”她鞠了一躬说。

“是我。”瑟兰杜伊看了他儿子一眼，然后转向她，“请你告诉我，你是谁？”

“我是莉莉·福克斯布赖特小姐，前来与您的儿子结婚。”莉莉垂下眼睛，“并非出于我本意，但父亲逼我这样做。”

“和你同行的是——？”

“仆人们。”

“你是想找到——？”

“王宫。可我不小心跌进这个山洞里来了。”

瑟兰杜伊和他儿子交换了一个眼神，然后咳嗽一声。“在他自己愿意娶妻之前，我的儿子不会跟任何人结婚。”他说，“我从未谋划为他安排一桩婚事，今后也不会。”

莉莉看着他，眨了眨眼。

“而且精灵们没有仆人。”莱戈拉斯补充道，声音中满是愤愤不平，“我不清楚你住在哪里，但这些人内部一定被索隆的腐化影响了。或许你住在离多古尔都很近的地方？”

莉莉目瞪口呆。

“还有，这里_就是_‘王宫’。”瑟兰杜伊总结道，伸手抚摸洞壁，“我们必须住在地下才能提防敌人的进攻，难道你还觉得这是别的什么地方？”

莉莉想象了一下余生都住在地底的生活，没有仆人，也不会因为莱戈拉斯是她命中注定的灵魂伴侣就一定能得到他的爱。

她立刻中风倒地，片刻之后就死了。

————

魔苟斯大惊失色地盯着死掉的苏，然后抬头盯着托卡斯。托卡斯看看他，然后翻了个白眼。

“哦，看开点吧，魔苟斯。”他说，“你还想叫我放开来玩？那只会玩得你更丢面子。我只要等着看你的苏撞上自然的现实就够了。既然你从多方破坏了现实，就应该预见到，现实会回过头来咬你的。”

魔苟斯抬起一只颤抖的手指，但什么话都没有说出来。

托卡斯精明地看着他。“你知道吧，魔苟斯？”他摆出闲聊的样子，“我觉得你的问题在于没个老婆。如果你偶尔——呃，偶尔锻炼一下的话，事情可能不会这么糟糕。”

魔苟斯张了张嘴，又闭上了。然而，此刻他真的什么声音都没发出来，于是有人替他回答了。

“那他也依然还会是瘸的。”

魔苟斯飞快地转过身。有时候，他会_在梦里_听见这个声音嘲弄他。

从黑暗中走出来的是芬戈尔芬，他平静地微笑着，手里握着凛吉尔剑。在魔苟斯的注视下，他用另一只手拿着的磨刀石擦了一下剑锋，发出魔苟斯之前曾经听见的刺耳声响。

“我确信我们之间还有未完的事务。”诺多的至高王平静地说，“我记得，我砍了一只脚，不过没砍另一只……”

魔苟斯试图把脚藏到桌子底下。

“……而且我给了你七个伤口，却并没有杀掉你。”芬戈尔芬的笑容更明显了，“但你却杀了我。这可不太公平。”

“你在这里做什么，芬戈尔芬？”托卡斯问，听起来仅仅只是单纯的好奇而已，“这跟费艾诺有关系么？”

芬戈尔芬抛给他一个愤怒的眼神：“我可不归我的半血兄弟指挥。”

托卡斯嗤之以鼻：“那是当然。你只是恰好在同一个时间点上逃出了曼督斯而已。”

芬戈尔芬把头发甩到后面去，瞥了魔苟斯一眼。“唉，好吧。”他嘟囔，“是啊，他说他会把我从曼督斯放出去，前提是在合适的时机到来之前，我不许攻击魔苟斯。”

“什么叫做‘合适的时机’？”托卡斯问。

“总之_我是_不知道。”芬戈尔芬说，“和埃雅仁迪尔有关的什么事吧。我可没对那些家族珍宝有多上心，你知道的。”他的视线转回魔苟斯身上：“我脑子里还放着别的事呢。”

托卡斯抬头看看埃雅仁迪尔：“我疑心……”

突然间，刺耳的警笛尖声叫了起来。托卡斯跳了起来，面如死灰。

“他在攻击埃雅仁迪尔。”他喘息着说，“他想拿回精灵宝钻。哦，埃汝！”然后他狂奔而去，乌欧牟紧随其后。

于是就只剩下魔苟斯跟芬戈尔芬两个人了。

“呃，”他一边跛着脚向后退，一边说，“有人吗？有没有人？救命？索隆？”他看见桌子底下有东西动了一下，赶忙补充。

那个动了一下的东西缩了回去。

“喔，”芬戈尔芬说，“我可不觉得他会帮你。他只不过是你的一个可怜山寨货罢了。魔戒抄袭了你的宝钻，被我侄子打败这件事抄袭了你被我打败的事儿。”

“你可没有打败我。”魔苟斯傲慢地说，不过他马上就后悔了。

“_还_没有。”芬戈尔芬纠正道，跳上前准备开打。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：嘿嘿嘿。我还没可怜魔苟斯到让他赢的地步呢。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 托卡斯的另一个名字，意为“勇者”。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Lily 莉莉（本章苏的名字）  
Astaldo 阿斯塔勒多  
Nessa 奈莎  
Foxbright 福克斯布赖特（本章苏的姓氏/父名）  
Dol Guldur 多古尔都  
Ringil 凛吉尔（剑）


	19. 英玛纽拉的愚行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：哇，感谢大家的评论！有这么多人喜欢这个故事，我觉得我要受宠若惊了。  
这次的是一个撕碎了会让我特别开心的陈词滥调苏，因为这玩意儿根本一丁点意义都没有。托尔金是个天主教徒，然而他压根就没把基督教带进过中洲。  
噢，而且我也没有《末世迷踪》(1)系列 的版权，我也不打算占有。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

魔苟斯不知道这是怎么了。前一刻他从芬戈尔芬身边跳开，下一刻他就仰面朝天躺在了地板上，有什么东西紧紧地缠住他的胸口，把他捆得动弹不得。

他第一个想法就是，“_安盖诺尔！_”，于是他立刻开始挣扎并尖叫起来。

“你给我安静点。”一个声音在他耳边严厉地说，“我对你们俩都很不满意，不过至少芬戈尔芬可没一脸就要哭鼻子的样儿。”

一个绿色的形体从地下钻了出来，一路走一路抖掉身上的泥土。魔苟斯眨了眨眼，低头看向捆在自己胸口的东西。那是一段树根。

“现在，”雅凡娜说着，坐在了棋盘边瓦尔妲的位子上，“我想你俩总有一个能解释一下，为什么在整个维林诺陷入危机的时候还打架吧。”

“整个维林诺当然要陷入危机了。”芬戈尔芬在困着他的树根底下说道，“瓦尔妲把费艾诺放出了曼督斯。”

“然后？”雅凡娜问。

“瓦尔妲把_费艾诺_放出了_曼督斯_。”芬戈尔芬重复，“这是一切问题的根源。”

“然后你就继续制造问题，比如像这样跟魔苟斯打了起来。”雅凡娜指出，“诺多最高贵的至高王啊，还真是千真万确。”

“我没有……”

雅凡娜悲悯地向芬戈尔芬倾过身去。“你还嫉妒着费艾诺吧，对不对？”她问道。

“我从来就没嫉妒过！”芬戈尔芬唾了一口。

看着这个，魔苟斯第一次觉得自己总算遇到点好事，于是没有开腔。

“当然，你没有。”雅凡娜表示同意，“那个哭着喊着说他才是你爸爸心肝宝贝的人又不是你。肯定是另外一个芬戈尔芬干的。”

芬戈尔芬脸红起来的样子让魔苟斯实在忍耐不住，格格笑了起来。

“还有魔苟斯，应该也是另有其人吧。”雅凡娜看都不看他就说，“居然让一个凡人弄伤了你。”

魔苟斯闭上嘴，恶狠狠地盯着她后背。

“我可没多少时间干这个。”雅凡娜说，“他们去把奈丹妮尔带出来了，指望能分散一下费艾诺的注意力，而我得呆在这儿。所以你俩就回位子上坐好，像乖孩子一样，好好玩儿。”

树根把他们俩拽了起来，搁在椅子上。魔苟斯小心翼翼地试了试身上的束缚，发现他可以弯腰拿起苏盒子，不过再往前就一丁点都挪不动了。芬戈尔芬疯狂地拉扯自己身上的束缚，最终还是恼火地撅着嘴，坐了回去。

“乖乖地玩。”雅凡娜严肃地说，然后钻进土里不见了。

魔苟斯一边挑着下一个苏，一边朝他打听：“哭着喊着说费艾诺才是你爸爸的心肝宝贝？”

“你_自个儿_去跟他和芬威住看看！”芬戈尔芬爆发了，“永远这样，不是‘喔，真棒，费艾诺今天做了块漂亮的宝石’，就是‘费艾诺今天发明了一个新的字母’，要不就是‘哎，芬戈尔芬，看，费艾诺今天做了个能运转的宇宙模型’！我也很机灵的，好吗？”

“当然了。”魔苟斯嘟囔着，记起来正是这个精灵追着他跑过整个战场，手里只举着一把剑。“相当机灵。”

他把苏放到棋盘上。芬戈尔芬盯着她，眨眨眼睛。

“这是啥？”

“不告诉你。”魔苟斯说。这是他可能赢这局棋的唯一机会，他准备抢先抓住这个契机。如果芬戈尔芬不知道游戏规则的话，肯定要容易得多。

————

英玛纽拉最后一次在镜子里检查了一下自己的行装。很好，她脖子上戴着十字架项链，挂在肩上的背包里放着圣经和所有《末世迷踪》系列的书籍。她准备好了。

她转身闭上眼睛，在胸前紧握双手。 “哦，亲爱的上帝，带我去中洲。这是一片美丽的土地，但如果我不去告诉他们耶稣的事迹，那里的所有人死后都要下地狱的。”

突然出现了一道明亮的闪光，然后英玛纽拉感觉到自己正在跨越世界之间的界限。她满足地微笑了，显然，耶稣的臂弯正拥着她穿行。

————

芬戈尔芬凑近来，仔细端详那个苏。

“怎么？”魔苟斯问。

“环绕着她的是光。”芬戈尔芬说，“为什么她觉得那是手臂？”

“她的宗教信仰可是很复杂的。”

芬戈尔芬摇摇头：“还是有区别的。就算维拉不带形体地行走，我们还是知道得一清二楚的。”

“这根本不重要。”魔苟斯凶巴巴地说，然而心底却挺高兴。芬戈尔芬对于那个基督徒女孩从一个世界穿越到另一个世界的事根本没提出一点反对， 魔苟斯原本最担心这个。

————

“……尽管我不认得路。”

“我会指引你，弗罗多！”

所有人都转过身，目瞪口呆地盯着英玛纽拉踏入埃尔隆德会议的中心。她对着大家笑得一脸灿烂，高高举起十字架，准备开始进行一场谋划已久的演讲。

“我会指引你，我的主将与我同在，因为祂始终如此。若你与耶稣同行，你将永远不再感到孤独。祂将如牧人一般，在黑暗中指引你，在绝境下陪伴你。如果你成功地将魔戒投进了末日山，弗罗多，这一切都是因为有祂。”

“那么，他在哪儿呢？”吉姆利问道，端详着她身后。

英玛纽拉瞪着他。她就知道，自己不喜欢矮人是有原因的。“神的肉体并不在这里。”她说。

“可你说他一直和你在一起。”吉姆利争辩。

英玛纽拉扭过头去，转向埃尔隆德。“我是秘火之仆。”她说，学着她听过的甘道夫说法，“我为创建此地和他处者服务。让我参加这次行动！”

埃尔隆德看起来像是挣扎了一会儿。英玛纽拉闭上眼睛祈祷着，希望帮他抵抗内心中的邪恶。

“当然，你可以去。”埃尔隆德停了一会之后说。

语气有点僵硬，英玛纽拉得承认。不过既然恶魔控制了他，她也没法指望更好的结果了。于是她转身对着众人，再次微笑起来。“主和我们同在！”她开心地宣告。

————

魔苟斯抬起头。芬戈尔芬现在正努力在捆着他的树根底下挪动，仔细盯着桌子底下看。

“怎么了？”魔苟斯问。

“她说这个耶稣与她同行。”芬戈尔芬说，“我想肯定是她的同伴吧。可我没看见他。”

魔苟斯用力叹了口气。“他以不可见的形体与她同行。”他说，“他是天父的儿子。”

芬戈尔芬眯起眼睛：“埃汝没有儿子。”

“在中洲没有。”魔苟斯承认，“可在她的世界里，他就有。”

“那她干嘛把他儿子带到中洲来？”

“咱能不能下棋？”

¬————

“所以，所有人都会被消灭的，除非他们发自内心接受耶稣，明白了吗？”

“说得——很不错，英玛纽拉。”莱戈拉斯说着，从她身边猫腰走开，“我觉得我得去帮波洛米尔侦查一下。”

英玛纽拉有点生气地合上《末世迷踪》的第一部书。近来所有人好像都需要出外侦查，有时候他们九个人都要一起出外侦查。

其它时候，比如现在，甘道夫就是唯一留下来的那个人，他正一边抽烟一边平静地看着她。英玛纽拉抱着极高的期待朝他转过头去。她必须得抱着很高的期待，因为他使用的是黑魔法，而她得从中拯救他。

“你为撒旦服务，是不是？”她问。

“谁？”甘道夫反问。

喔，真是个狡猾的东西！不过英玛纽拉可不会放过他。“路西法，”她说，“或者叫别西卜。他可能有着不同的名字。然而他总会许给你力量，然后拿走你的灵魂。”

甘道夫吹出一个烟圈。英玛纽拉皱皱眉。她有种不好的感觉，他根本就没在听她说话。

“我知道，”她说，“你会使魔法是因为你为别的主子服务。”

“这倒没错。”甘道夫慢吞吞地说，“是这样。”

“你不是站在天使们这边的。”英玛纽拉说。

“那是谁？”甘道夫礼貌地问。

现在他是想取笑她了。英玛纽拉怒气冲冲地把头发甩开：“加百列，米迦勒，拉斐尔……你肯定听说过他们！”

“没有。”

“等他们发现你做了什么，一定会非常生气的。”英玛纽拉威胁着。

“有个叫库茹莫(2)的家伙也会生气的。”甘道夫边说边吐出最后一个烟圈，“不过尽管如此，这还不足以让我停手。”

“库茹莫也是个天使吗？”英玛纽拉热切地询问。

甘道夫哼了一声：“他有那么多名字，搞不好下次他就会这样自称了。”

————

“库茹莫是个……”

“迈雅，我知道。”魔苟斯说，“不过她不知道这个。”

芬戈尔芬摇摇头：“你打算让她做什么？”

“你等着瞧。”

————

“退后，污秽的恶魔！”

英玛纽拉踏上前去，举起十字架。她到这里来，正是为了这一刻，她将让护戒队中的所有人在这一刻都皈依主。她将直面炎魔，并将这恶魔祓除，赶出这个世界。

那只炎魔，那个由黑暗与火光组成的生物，大踏步朝前走。英玛纽拉高高举起她的十字架，开始祈祷。

“以耶稣之名，我命令你离开！”

炎魔继续大步朝她走来。英玛纽拉后退了一步。

“以上帝之名，我将你驱逐！”

看起来这也不起作用。炎魔已经到了桥上，英玛纽拉意识到整个护戒队的成员，除了甘道夫之外，都在她后面很远的地方。

甘道夫将会直面炎魔，她知道，然后他会落下深渊。可她不会让他这么做的。如果他死了，他的灵魂会沉沦地狱的。

“以圣父、圣子和圣灵之名……”

炎魔的鞭子啪地响了一声，缠上了她的脚踝。英玛纽拉尖叫着摔倒了。鞭子响了第二声，她打着筋斗跌落深渊，尖叫得更凶了。

————

芬戈尔芬眨眨眼，抬头看着魔苟斯：“你就管这叫做胜利？”

“我_从来没_打算这样干！”魔苟斯尖叫道。他盯着棋盘。芬戈尔芬不懂得怎么下这棋，肯定有别人在捣鬼。但是谁呢？

“信，魔苟斯。”

魔苟斯抬头瞪着梭隆多，后者在他附近盘旋着，看起来烦得要命。他小心地让自己的脸处在鹰爪的攻击范围外，把信拿了过来，一眼就认出这个满是焦孔的风格。

可他一点都不期待信的内容，真的。

魔苟斯把那张烧焦的纸扔到桌上，闭起眼睛。

“你们在这。”

魔苟斯睁开眼睛，捆在他胸前的树根松开了，雅凡娜朝着棋桌走过来，瓦尔妲跟在她身后。瓦尔妲朝芬戈尔芬高兴地点点头：“是时候回曼督斯了。你已经自由够了。”

“其它人呢？”芬戈尔芬边问边不情不愿地爬起来。

“嗯，玛格洛尔撞上了涅娜，她成功地说服了他，说他需要做些咨询来克服放逐生涯对他的影响。”瓦尔妲叹口气，在她的位子上坐下来，“图林和古尔桑就‘图林的悲剧人生是谁的错’这一点吵了起来，他俩吵得太凶了，根本没觉察到我们。现在他们两个都回到该待的地方去了。”

“那迈兹洛斯跟费艾诺呢？”魔苟斯问道。

瓦尔妲犹豫了一下。“啊，”她说，“对。”

“这是什么意思？”魔苟斯质问道。

“迈兹洛斯在——在某个别的地方，真的。”瓦尔妲说，“我们不知道他在那里。我们原想他一定跟他父亲在一起，可他俩显然是已经分开了。”

“费艾诺呢？”

“我们最后一次看见他的时候，他正在指责奈丹妮尔对他冷暴力，而她则反唇相讥他不尊重她的情感需求。”瓦尔妲说。

“好吧，可是他现在，到底，_在_哪里？”魔苟斯追问着。

“反正不在精灵宝钻那里，所以我们一点也不关心。”瓦尔妲干脆地说。

“瓦尔妲……”

“好吧，好吧！”瓦尔妲咕哝着，“所以说，看起来费艾诺这次逃跑是早有预谋的！不过又这不是我的错。”

魔苟斯瘫倒在椅背上。“早有预谋？”他呜咽着说。

“来吧，芬戈尔芬。”雅凡娜不由分说地开口，动手把他拽走，“这些话你不需要听了。”

“但是我想听！”芬戈尔芬哀号着，努力想站稳，“费艾诺_什么_都有了——所有人都夸他宠他，娶了个能干的老婆，还早有预谋地从曼督斯逃走……”

雅凡娜拽走他的时候，他的声音渐渐飘散了。瓦尔妲深吸一口气，向着魔苟斯俯下身去。

“奥力还真没带他去某个该死的熔炉。”她说，“曼威觉得他需要点新鲜空气，而曼督斯和薇瑞只是单纯地想把他扔到他们的厅堂外面去。他们的原话，我想是这样的：曼督斯‘不会再对发生在费艾诺身上的任何事负责，如果他胆敢再对薇瑞的织物发表一丁点儿意见的话’。”

“你觉得他们把费艾诺藏起来了？”

瓦尔妲点点头。

魔苟斯思考了片刻。“我们做个交易怎样？我可以帮你找费艾诺，把他弄回曼督斯？我猜，我俩都想把他弄回去。”

“没错。”瓦尔妲说。

“那你是不是……”

“不，魔苟斯，我一局棋都不会让你赢。”

魔苟斯恶狠狠地盯着她，然后，报复性地伸手去抓一个珍藏的苏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：嘿嘿。到底是不是所有人都被抓回去了呢？  
只有时间能证明了。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 《末世迷踪 (Left Behind)》系列是美国的畅销幻想小说，具有明显的基督教元素。全系列一共16册。Wiki词条见这里：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Left_Behind，中文译本的豆瓣链接（第一本）见这里：http://book.douban.com/subject/1901195/  
2\. 他的另一个名字可能会更为人所知：萨茹曼。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Immanuela 英玛纽拉（本章苏的名字）  
Nerdanel 奈丹妮尔  
Finwë 芬威  
Boromir 波洛米尔  
Curumo 库茹莫（萨茹曼）  
Moria 墨瑞亚


	20. 贝拉托娜的境遇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael： 这是《诸神的对局》的第二十章。  
奇怪，我真没想过这东西会有这么长。  
向被上一章冒犯到的人道歉。并非有意冒犯，我只是想尝试把所有常见的魔戒苏类型都包括进来，所以就有了基督徒！这些苏的类型太常见了，让人忍无可忍。  
不过我觉得，这一个要令人生厌得多。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

瓦尔妲在看另一边。魔苟斯对着她的后背皱皱眉。他刚把苏放上棋盘的时候她就把头转过去了，一直没再转回来。希望在他心底蠢蠢欲动。他是不是终于可以挑到一个超可怕的苏，让瓦尔妲都战胜不了她呢？

随后瓦尔妲转回来，魔苟斯把椅子往后推了推。她眼中的光芒透着怜悯。

“魔苟斯，”瓦尔妲和善地开腔，“我……嗯，有时我几乎有种想让你赢的冲动。”

“你刚刚才说过你永远不会这么做。”魔苟斯指出。

“唔，没错，不过显然你从不吸取教训。”瓦尔妲指指棋盘上的苏，“要不然你可不会挑这一个。”

“你肯定又会打败她。”魔苟斯交抱双臂，嘟囔着，“你总赢。”

瓦尔妲叹口气：“这局我不跟你下。”

“你不下了？”魔苟斯的幸福感瞬间消失了，他记起来现在托卡斯和乌欧牟都不在身边，没有人可以保护他免遭费艾诺的怒火，“可是……”

“哦，别担心，我还会坐在这里看着你。”瓦尔妲向他保证，“只是不下手阻止你的行动而已。”然后她小声说：“而且我得保证那个大坏精灵逮不着你。”

魔苟斯瞪了她一眼，然后想起她为他做过的事，试图表现得心存感激。

瓦尔妲叹气了：“你一点也不习惯摆出这样的表情吧。开心点，我会明白你的意思的。”

魔苟斯竭尽全力照办，不过，当他忙着去听背后叫人分心的声响时，想要看起来_那么_开心还真有点困难。

————

贝拉托娜调整了一下她的胸甲，凝视着卡拉兹拉斯的缓坡。不知感激的男性，竟然不带上她就走了！她从亚马孙王国马不停蹄地赶过来，在那里刚刚镇压了一起男人发起的叛乱，因为他们想把所有的女人都变成奴隶和生育工具。这事让她耽搁了一会儿，不过他们应该知道她会来的，来帮助他们完成护戒使命。甘道夫很早以前就预言过她的助力了。

“男人。”她对她的巴洛米诺母马说道，后者拍打了一下耳朵表示赞同，“一群蠢货，全都是。”

贝拉托娜拍了拍母马的脖子——她既不用马鞍也不用缰绳，因为动物们都十分信赖她——马儿带着她奔上了山坡。

————

“就问个问题，魔苟斯。”瓦尔妲的声音听起来特别有礼貌，以至于魔苟斯弄不清她葫芦里卖的什么药。他怀疑地抬起头。

“什么？”

“她穿着——只穿着盔甲？”瓦尔妲指了指，“胸甲跟护腿？全部由金属打造？”

“是啊，当然。”魔苟斯说，“她是个战士苏。她才不会穿那种软趴趴的裙子呢。”

“不，我知道这个，但我觉得她应该会想在盔甲下面穿点布料缝制的东西吧。”瓦尔妲说。

“为什么？”

“贴肉穿着盔甲，在卡拉兹拉斯这么冷的地方？”

魔苟斯摇了摇头。_我觉得她只是想忽悠我。_“我不明白你想说什么。”

瓦尔妲叹口气：“下棋吧。”

魔苟斯愈发怀疑地瞟了她一眼，开始继续讲述贝拉托娜的故事。

————

贝拉托娜赶到护戒队的宿营地时，他们正开始分发食物。那群蠢猪中的一个立刻跳起身，拔出剑来。贝拉托娜翻了个白眼。

“冷静，波洛米尔。”她说，“我只是来加入队伍，帮助你们完成任务的。”

“一个女人来打仗？”波洛米尔大笑，“我很快就会见到一只猪穿盔戴甲尖叫着上战场吧！”他停了停：“说实话，猪还比胆敢拿剑的女人更聪明呢。”

贝拉托娜气得浑身发抖，不过看见灰袍甘道夫站起来，她克制住了自己袭击波洛米尔的冲动。他的脸上满是皱纹，又老又疲倦，但看见她的时候却显得十分欣慰。

“贝拉托娜，”他说，“真高兴你来了。现在我们的任务就安全多了。”

“安全？”波洛米尔嗤之以鼻，“因为队里有个女人？”

甘道夫笑了：“贝拉托娜不是你以前在刚铎见过的那种纤弱少女，波洛米尔。她在她的故乡是一位统治者，那里由女人统治男人。”

“为什么？”波洛米尔目瞪口呆地盯着她，问道。

贝拉托娜把她浓密的红色长发甩到肩膀后面去，冲他冷冷一笑。“因为女人更加睿智，因为我们是生命的源泉。”她回答，“还因为我们从来不干那种只因性别就低估对方的蠢事。”她扬着下巴向他补充道。

波洛米尔瞪着她，不知道应该怎么回答。

————

“刚铎的纤弱少女？”瓦尔妲问道，表情复杂。

魔苟斯迷惑地看了她一眼：“嗯，对啊。不管怎么说，波洛米尔的母亲就是这么凋零离去的，要不就是类似的死法。”

“好的吧。”瓦尔妲说，又摆出一副面无表情的样子。

魔苟斯摇摇头。他原以为瓦尔妲既然自己是女性，就应该喜欢这种女权力量的表达方式。不过现在他觉得自己从未真正弄懂过女性，不管是维拉，精灵，还是那个傻乎乎唱着歌的半精灵半迈雅，她不知怎的就迷惑住他，从他的王冠上偷去了一颗精灵宝钻……

他磨了磨牙，强迫自己把心思放回贝拉托娜身上去。

————

“我想—想—想—想烤个胡—胡—火。”皮平说着，冷风刮在他们身上的时候，他的牙齿打着架。

“我不能点篝火，我怕会暴露自己的力量。”甘道夫回答。

“我能。”贝拉托娜说，丢给巫师一个谴责的眼神，“我才不怕展现自己的力量呢。”甘道夫相当有风度地红了脸。

贝拉托娜伸出双手，呼唤她的魔法火焰。一道明亮的红光立刻绕上了她的手指，随后光芒弹出去，变成一堆温暖的火苗。霍比特人围了上去，他们眼中充满着敬畏之情。

“典型的女人玩的小把戏。”波洛米尔在营地另一头酸溜溜的说。自从贝拉托娜加入队伍以来，大家把注意力都放在她的身上，老是无视他，这点让他很不爽。

贝拉托娜立刻跳了起来，闪电般拔剑出鞘。“我要挑战你，波洛米尔。”她冷静地说，“我要向你发出挑战，以我们亚马孙的方式决斗。”

波洛米尔冲她皱眉：“那是哪门子的方式？”

贝拉托娜朝他缓缓露出一个轻蔑的微笑：“你是男人，所以可以穿着你的行头。我只穿最少的东西跟你打。”

————

瓦尔妲叹了口气。

“什么意思？”魔苟斯质问道。

“我在努力想让你赢，你却一直给我制造难度。”瓦尔妲这么告诉他，看起来欲言又止。不过当她看向他背后的时候瞪大了眼睛，她的嘴唇读出了那个名字，“迈兹洛斯”。

魔苟斯飞快地回过头，不过背后什么人也没有。他听见瓦尔妲格格笑，转回头来。

“你对我的苏动了手脚！”他这么指责她，因为他不想承认自己怕得有多厉害。

“没有。”瓦尔妲说，“我本来就什么都没做，现在也什么都不会做。把那场架一口气打完吧。”她用手捂住脸，只留下眼睛从手指缝里往外看，“这真可怕，可我忍不住想看。”

魔苟斯生气地瞪她一眼，开始了贝拉托娜和波洛米尔之间的战斗。

————

“打到有人受伤就停手，是吗？”波洛米尔一边盯着贝拉托娜脱衣服一边问。

“什么受伤？”贝拉托娜带着讥讽的笑反问，“我向你保证，我会带着杀掉你的心战斗。你就是个祸害，女人的世界里根本容不下你。”

她脱掉胸甲，然后从自己包里拿出一件仪式用的金色甲胄穿上。她倒是还穿着内层的锁子甲和黑色皮靴，但脱掉了护腿。在她向着波洛米尔走近的时候，长长的红发在她脸侧随意飘拂着。

他只是盯着她看。

贝拉托娜翻了个白眼。_愚蠢的男性。他们唯一擅长的事就是上床，而且对大多数男人来说，也不过是每二十四小时擅长那么十分钟。_“你倒底打还是不打？”

“你就准备这个样子打？”波洛米尔问。

“当然，”贝拉托娜说，“你肯定不会怕了一个女孩子吧？”

波洛米尔缓缓地摇摇头，然后他俩对彼此敬个礼，开始绕圈子。

贝拉托娜首先发起进攻，向前疾冲。她的剑锵然作响着从他的盾牌上弹开，不过她料到了，至少这下攻击让他重心不稳地晃了晃。贝拉托娜满足地微笑。这会让波洛米尔见识到女人的力量！

随后一阵风吹过山口，把她的头发吹到了眼睛前面。贝拉托娜眨了眨眼，试图看清眼前的东西。她看不见波洛米尔在做什么，这让她焦躁不安。

但她肯定深刻地感觉到了他的行动，因为就在这时，他的长剑刺进了金色甲胄，从她的后背穿了出来。

————

魔苟斯盯着雪地上洒出的一蓬鲜血，然后抬起头来怒视着瓦尔妲。

“你作弊。你在我转过身去的时候_肯定_对我的苏动了手脚。”

“没动。”

“动了。”

“动了。”

“没动。”

魔苟斯突然反应过来自己刚说了什么，他眨眨眼，怒气冲冲地瞪着瓦尔妲。瓦尔妲叹口气，摇了摇头，不过她眼中的同情很快就转成了笑意。

“我真的想让你赢，魔苟斯。”她说，“可你的苏在脱掉盔甲的时候会把她的皮也一起剥下来的，你还让所有人在她污蔑波洛米尔的时候只是怪怪地盯着她看，还有，金色的甲胄在钢铁剑刃下也毫无防御力。这种情况下，是你自己做出的愚蠢选择打败了你，差不多每次都这样。”

魔苟斯刚开口想反驳，就发现瓦尔妲正盯着他背后看，嘴里又喃喃地念着什么迈兹洛斯。这一次他拒绝转过头去。

有什么东西拍了拍他的左肩，然后一个钝东西搁在了他右肩上。

“嗨，”迈兹洛斯边说边向前倾身，好叫魔苟斯看清他的手和残肢，“好久不见。我相信你一定收到了我的礼物？”

魔苟斯颤抖起来，哀求地望着瓦尔妲。“他在这里干什么？”他质问着。

一阵死鱼的臭味飘过，乌欧牟随后走到桌前，粗哑的嗓音响了起来：“他在海里潜水的时候被我逮到了，他想把玛格洛尔扔进去的那颗精灵宝钻拿回来。我本来可以把他关回曼督斯里去，不过他老爸只会再找个什么法子把他弄出来。所以我觉得他应该过来下棋。”

“不。”魔苟斯立刻说。

“喔，来嘛，来嘛。”瓦尔妲坏笑着说，“你不觉得，跟一个你_明知道_他会作弊的对手下棋更好点儿吗？”

魔苟斯只是生气地瞪着她。

瓦尔妲向他倾过身去。“曼威越来越不可理喻了。”她悄声说，“我确信他知道费艾诺在哪儿。我可以哄他说出来。只要冲他多忽闪几下星星眼，他就会屈服的。不过我需要时间。让他陪你玩会儿。”

“没错，让我陪你玩玩，魔苟斯。”迈兹洛斯低语着，“咱俩有不少_乐子_耍呢。”

魔苟斯战栗了一下，不过想想要是费艾诺跟迈兹洛斯最后都能被抓回去牢牢锁起来，这可实在太有诱惑力了。如果有机会甩开这对父子，让他们永远不来烦他的话，他还是可以跟这个儿子玩一局的。

他抬眼看向瓦尔妲，点点头。“不过要有乌欧牟呆在这儿保护我，我才玩。”他补充说。

“同意。”乌欧牟说。魔苟斯推测他现在正烦迈兹洛斯烦得要命，要是这个精灵做出什么激烈举动的话，他一定会插手阻止的。他稍稍松了口气。

“非常好。”瓦尔妲说着，从桌边轻快地走开了。迈兹洛斯马上在她的位子上坐下来，用手搓着他的残肢。

“我们得玩玩，我是说真的。”他说。

魔苟斯小心翼翼地瞟了他一眼，挑了下一个苏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：可怜的魔苟斯。我说这话的时候可是超级真诚的。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Bellatrona 贝拉托娜（本章苏的名字）  
Amazonia 亚马孙（王国）


	21. 芙萝瑞拉的崩溃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：感谢大家的评论！现在回答几个问题：没错，有非常、非常多的女权主义苏们在污蔑波洛米尔。指责他“邪恶”，指责他对梨花带雨的可爱弗罗多图谋不轨，波洛米尔可是最好的靶子。  
显然还会有日本动画苏和穿越苏，不过这会儿还没写到。  
我没有托尔金角色的版权——只拥有这些反波洛米尔苏的版权，本周我决定要好好折磨她们。
> 
> 本章译者：列奥诺拉

迈兹洛斯冲着魔苟斯放到桌上的苏微微一笑。“漂亮的小东西。”他说，“她叫什么名字？”

“芙萝瑞拉。”魔苟斯硬邦邦地说。

“名字也漂亮。”迈兹洛斯说。

魔苟斯不安地看了他一眼。“你看起来相当的——镇静。”他冒险问道，“这会儿你倒挺喜欢苏咯？”

迈兹洛斯朝他微笑了。“哦，不是，不过受到关注还是让人觉得很享受的。”他说，“父亲说你的一个苏追过我。”

魔苟斯把椅子从桌边挪开一点。

“别把椅子从我身边挪开。”迈兹洛斯说，“我觉得这可甜了。”

魔苟斯皱皱眉：“甜？”

“我是说，过了这么久，你显然还是对我魂牵梦萦，这么甜。”迈兹洛斯把一缕红发从面前拨开，冲他微笑，“我知道你用锁链把我困在山上，不过是一种扭曲的说你爱我的方式而已。”他把残肢举了起来：“当然，这让我丢掉了一只手，所以我感觉价码高了些。不过我认为这还是值得同情的，因为受到不被需要的爱折磨，就拿苏来追我。再说，你怎么能承认自己爱上了最大敌人的儿子呢？真是可怜。”

魔苟斯总觉得自己应该说点什么，不过最后还是觉得，归根到底，他实在找不出什么话来回应。

下棋吧。

————

芙萝瑞拉像是在做梦一样，从灌木丛中凝视着埃尔隆德的会议，专注地凝视着_那个人_。

波洛米尔，刚铎的王子。

————

“我记得他不是王子，历史上另一个叫波洛米尔的人类(1)也不是。”迈兹洛斯说。“我得说，做梦一样的表情非常适合这个苏。你是不是在镜子里试过这表情？”他俯身靠近，压低了嗓子，“在你想着我的时候？”

魔苟斯缩了缩。

“喔，这意思是说‘是’了，对吧！”迈兹洛斯得意地说，“我真心觉得这甜极了。”

“我从来就没有爱过你！”魔苟斯爆发了。

迈兹洛斯笑了起来：“我不怪你拒绝承认，魔苟斯。有好多人，不管是精灵、维拉还是人类，都拒绝承认他们爱着我。你该瞧瞧薇瑞以前看我的那些表情，她还宣称她爱自己的丈夫呢。”

“你是不是干了点什么？”魔苟斯质问他。

迈兹洛斯摇摇头，微微一笑：“我有那么多选择，何必？”

魔苟斯扭头回去继续摆弄苏，因为迈兹洛斯什么也没做，只不过在忽悠他而已。

————

芙萝瑞拉知道，波洛米尔会被魔戒诱惑，并为此死去。她从地球而来就是为了阻止这件事。她接受了一种特别的仪式，可以把她变成一个精灵送到中洲，因为守秘者修会同意了她的观点，觉得波洛米尔不该死掉。他们是一个为了修正宇宙间的错误而组成的团体。

————

迈兹洛斯大笑起来。

“怎么了？”魔苟斯问道。

“真可惜，埃汝创造你的时候他们没在场。”迈兹洛斯说。

魔苟斯恶狠狠地盯着他。

迈兹洛斯只是摇摇头，往后靠了靠，带着迷人的微笑偏过头去。

————

所以芙萝瑞拉是来救赎波洛米尔的。她不会让他死去。她会全心全意地保护他。 会议结束后，芙萝瑞拉公开了自己的身份。所有人都震惊地看着这位美丽的母精灵……

————

“这位什么丽的啥玩意儿？”迈兹洛斯问。

魔苟斯交抱手臂，一副顽固的样子：“母精灵。这完全符合语法。”

“如果精灵是种动物的话，那没错。”迈兹洛斯说，“当然啦，大多数的苏都是野兽。”

“我以为你喜欢她们呢？”

“追求我的那个是不太一样。”迈兹洛斯更正道，“虽然我还是很有善心，把那家伙杀掉了，免得她浪费无望的爱情。”他抬头看着魔苟斯：“我想她就像是你未曾有过的女儿吧？对我紧追不舍是没有用的，她应该从她父亲那儿学到这一点。”

“我_从来_就没有爱上过你！”魔苟斯怒吼道。

“那你脸红个什么劲儿？”

魔苟斯忙着重拾芙萝瑞拉的故事。

————

芙萝瑞拉想办法让参加会议的众人冷静下来，说服他们让她跟护戒队一起走。她指出，他们不知道是否会有护戒队成员受到魔戒的诱惑而堕落，所以需要多一名替补。埃尔隆德一开始看起来并不想答应，不过芙萝瑞拉朝他微微一笑，金绿色的瞳孔中发出了灵魂之光，于是埃尔隆德让步了。

芙萝瑞拉一找到机会就前往瑞文戴尔宫殿的城墙上寻找波洛米尔。四下里一片柔和浪漫的气氛，月光明亮地洒落，似乎让他的头发燃烧了起来。

————

“哦，_魔苟斯_。”

魔苟斯抬起头来。迈兹洛斯正在摆弄一撮他自己的头发。

“即使你自以为是在描述波洛米尔，还是甩不开我的影子。”他说，“月光不会让任何人的头发看起来像是在燃烧，你知道得一清二楚。深色的头发更不会。你还是在想着某个红头发的精灵……”

“闭嘴。”

“……你真的非常想把那个精灵……”

“闭嘴。”

“抱在怀里，为他叹气……”

魔苟斯猛地扑向桌子对面的迈兹洛斯。

迈兹洛斯大笑着往后跳，恰巧躲开他的攻击范围，一边说着：“看看，看看。费艾诺会说些什么呢？”

魔苟斯一边碎碎念叨，一边坐了回去。

————

“我找了你很久，德内梭尔之子波洛米尔。”芙萝瑞拉温柔地说，“我知道你的灵魂高贵，也知道你会在护戒使命中遭遇磨难。我能察觉到黑暗正在向你招手。”

波洛米尔怪异地看了她一眼。“多么——有诗意啊，女士。”他边说着边从她身边退开，“很抱歉，但我还有点事要做。”他转身快步离开，只留下芙萝瑞拉站在那里冲他的背影皱起眉。她做错了什么？

————

魔苟斯眯起眼睛。“你动了手脚。”他指责迈兹洛斯，“我的苏从没在故事这么前头的地方出过错。”

“我想我什么都没做。”迈兹洛斯说，“你只是因为一想到自己朝思暮想的对象竟然离自己这么近，就开始心慌意乱了而已。”

魔苟斯握紧了拳头，不过还是没挥出去。

————

芙萝瑞拉倾身靠近波洛米尔。他们正置身于墨瑞亚的黑暗之中，她感觉到他越来越经常盯着弗罗多和魔戒不放。他也时常故意避开她，在她看来这是在试图避开他的救赎。嗯，她是不会允许的。他不能死掉。这是一个宇宙性的错误。他得活下来，在阿拉贡身边战斗，而她会陪在他身边。

“波洛米尔，”她说，“回到光明中来吧。”

波洛米尔瞪着她。在巫师手杖的微光中，她只能看这么远。“什么光明，女士？”他的声音里透着虚应故事的礼貌。

芙萝瑞拉觉得挫败。“那些……美好的事物。”她说，找回了节奏，“关于山川河岳的美丽，关于阳光和鸟儿歌唱的美好。”

波洛米尔怪异地盯着她看，不过什么也没说，于是芙萝瑞拉继续说了下去：“我知道你正想着拿走魔戒。”

波洛米尔把眼睛眯成两条细缝。“对不起，女士，我需要跟阿拉贡谈谈。”他说着站起来向阿拉贡走过去。芙萝瑞拉悲伤地盯着他的背影。

_我都快要相信关于他俩的那些耽美故事了，_她痛心地想。

————

迈兹洛斯咯咯笑个不停。魔苟斯看了他一眼。

“什么那么好笑？”

“等下再告诉你。”迈兹洛斯笑得喘不上来气，挥挥手示意魔苟斯继续。

魔苟斯试图用一只眼睛盯着芙萝瑞拉，另一只眼睛盯住迈兹洛斯，他可以肯定迈兹洛斯在捣鼓什么东西。当然了，他是费艾诺之子，如果他_不_捣鼓点什么东西，那才更叫人惊讶呢。

————

芙萝瑞拉挨着波洛米尔坐下来。有那么一瞬间，她觉得自己看见他僵硬了一下，把一声抱怨吞下肚去，不过她决定不加理会。这肯定只是她的幻觉。

“波洛米尔，”她说，“我知道盖拉德丽尔夫人给了你什么选择。”

波洛米尔瞟她一眼：“是吗，然后呢？”

“是的。她提到拿走魔戒，是不是，这样就可以控制一切？”芙萝瑞拉悲哀地叹了一口气，把手搭在他手臂上，“别拿走魔戒，波洛米尔。这项使命……”

“……就如同在刀刃上起舞一般，对。”波洛米尔边说边从她身边挪开，“请原谅，我得去跟盖拉德丽尔夫人谈谈。”他快步走开了。

芙萝瑞拉望着他的背影，感觉某种丑陋的嫉妒开始在心中生长。_他是不是想要她而不想要我？_

————

“这个问题你大概在心里问了自己相当、相当多遍吧。”迈兹洛斯说，“我是不是爱上了露西恩？爱上了一个凡人女子？爱上了多瑞亚斯的一位少女？你会觉得我会拒绝你的魅力，仅仅是因为报复……”

“在山上发生了什么事，你跟我一样一清二楚。”魔苟斯气得声音嘶哑。

“没错。你把我带走了，这样你就可以彻底独占我。”

魔苟斯用力捂住了脸。

————

“跟我来，孩子。”

芙萝瑞拉对盖拉德丽尔居高临下的腔调感到愤愤不平。她才不是个孩子呢，她是守秘者修会的一员！不过她仍然站了起来，跟着盖拉德丽尔走向她早已心知肚明的水镜。

盖拉德丽尔转身面对她，然而却没让芙萝瑞拉看水镜里的任何东西。她只是开口说：“波洛米尔告诉我，你曾经鼓动他去思考魔戒的事。你知道这有多危险吗，孩子？”

“我能帮他抵抗魔戒的诱惑。”芙萝瑞拉热切地说。

盖拉德丽尔轻轻眯了眯眼睛：“为什么你能？”

“因为魔戒对我不起作用。”

芙萝瑞拉甚至没来得及说完这句话，就感觉到盖拉德丽尔释放出一股惊人的力量。芙萝瑞拉后退一步，抬起一只手挡在脸前。电影里那些绿光和噪音太傻了。什么都没有这个恐怖。

“只有索隆的仆从们不会被魔戒诱惑。”盖拉德丽尔说，“只要给你机会，你一定会把戒指带给他。我与暗影交手无数次，长期与之对峙，只要在我力所能及的范围里，绝不会让此事发生。”

“不，你不明白……”

世界在剧痛之中崩溃，芙萝瑞拉永远没法确知到底是什么杀死了她，究竟是某种魔法的力量，还是精灵弓手的箭矢。

————

魔苟斯猛地把双手拍在桌面上。“去死吧，_你作弊_！”他冲着迈兹洛斯怒吼着。

“才没有。”迈兹洛斯说，“你只不过把你的苏扔进了一个规规矩矩、没有胡编乱造的世界里而已。”

“那不可能。”魔苟斯气急败坏地说，“她只要出现在那里，就能够改变波洛米尔的天性。”

“哦，也许她能。”迈兹洛斯说，“如果你不是非常、非常心烦意乱的话。”他又把头发拨到面前来，从头发底下抛个媚眼：“都是为了我。”

魔苟斯冷笑一声：“你从哪里听说我要追你的？从古尔桑剑那里？”

“不是。”迈兹洛斯快活地说着，掏出一本封面画着些随手涂鸦和心形的亮蓝色本子。“从这里。”他嘲弄地微笑着，“你的私人日记本。父亲在我去追精灵宝钻的时候帮我弄了过来。”

魔苟斯恐惧地尖叫起来，试图从迈兹洛斯手里把它抢过来，然后注意到乌欧牟在盯着他看。迈兹洛斯打开日记本，翻到到明显被翻旧的某一页，读了起来。

“还有，今天我的爱人离开了我，因为那个混蛋芬巩把他救了出来……”

幸好，没人听见后面的内容，因为警笛声再度大作，乌欧牟大声喊着些什么，迈兹洛斯笑得太厉害了，魔苟斯趁机拿到了日记本。迈兹洛斯滚倒在椅子上，整个人蜷起来，笑得喘个不停。

“他该下十八层曼督斯，”乌欧牟说，“该死的家伙。”

魔苟斯抬起头看他，有点吃惊。“谢谢。”他说。

“不是说_他_，”乌欧牟说，恶狠狠地瞪着迈兹洛斯，“我是说费艾诺。这个混蛋拿到了海里的那颗精灵宝钻。我光顾着看这个了，没盯着他！”他说着跑掉了。

剩下魔苟斯一个人对着迈兹洛斯。

他惊恐地慢慢扭过头去，却发现那个红头发的精灵消失了。魔苟斯长舒一口气，随后意识到这意味着什么。

现在只有他一个人在。

他有机会赢了。

他飞快地掏出一个苏，把她放在棋盘上，安心地舒了口气。“至少没有其他人注意到这个。”他低语道。

桌子底下传来一声窃笑。

“随便你跟什么人说去吧，索隆。”魔苟斯镇定地说，“我会告诉大家你偷偷藏着一整个仓库的露西恩画像。”

窃笑声停住了。

魔苟斯把日记本放在腿上，然后等了一会儿，想在开始下一局棋之前让颤抖的双手停下来。

于是他就等了好一会儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：好吧，现在故事变得奇怪了。  
不过很好玩。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 托尔金作品中叫做波洛米尔的人类共有两位，一位是我们熟悉的那个刚铎摄政王之子，另一位是第一纪贝奥家族的一位封邑领主——前者承袭了后者的名字。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Floriella 芙萝瑞拉（本章苏的名字）  
Bëor 贝奥  
Order of Secret-Keepers 守秘者修会  
Denethor 德内梭尔  
Doriath 多瑞亚斯  
Fingon 芬巩


	22. 凤林格希尔的麻烦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：试图表现得规规矩矩也不代表她不是个玛丽苏。  
我没托尔金角色的版权。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

魔苟斯在准备开局前小心翼翼地四下看了看，不过他也没法确定附近除了索隆之外还有没有别人。远处倒是传过来一阵隐约的怒吼声，所以说，那些维拉显然还在被费艾诺搅得头晕脑胀，不过他才不关心这个呢。

只要费艾诺没有突然从他背后窜出来就好。

魔苟斯细心地转了一下椅子，这样他既能看见棋盘和桌面，又能同时看好腿上放着的日记本。

当然，也不是说某人不能换个方向，从他身后冒出来。魔苟斯挫败地皱起了眉。

索隆又在桌子底下窃笑起来。

“我说真的，”魔苟斯说，“那些露西恩画像，_还有_你珍藏的女狼人的画像什么的。”

这下不仅窃笑声停了，魔苟斯还有一种感觉：索隆好像缩进桌子底下的角落里去了。

他得意一笑，开始下棋。因为太过沉迷，他塞进了一些之前不敢加进去的东西。

————

《小家伙们的保护者》

艾比宝贝 著

_ 好吧，我知道你们会说吸血鬼在中洲不存在，不过他们曾经是存在过的！我找了个靠谱的办法，你只要读下去就知道了。还有请记住：凤林格希尔(1)并•不•是玛丽苏！她是有弱点的！_

————

高分贝的尖叫再次划破黑暗，魔苟斯闻声窃笑起来，随后却差点吓得把膝盖上的日记本扔出去，因为他听见另一个尖利的叫声发出回应。他目瞪口呆地看着一个黑色的影子拍打着翅膀从他身边飞过，在棋盘边落了下来，不过当它转过一张枯瘦的脸面对他的时候，他认了出来。

“你叫我？”夙林格威希尔(2)问。

魔苟斯摇了摇头：“没有。走开。”

“不过我听到个跟我很像的声音。”夙林格威希尔坚持道，“你想让我给你带个什么口信？”

“没有口信。”

“你想让我给你带个什么口信来着？”

“滚开，你这该死的东西！”

夙林格威希尔立刻飞了起来，掠进黑暗之中。魔苟斯眨了眨眼睛。这比他预想的要容易些。

他转回到棋盘上来。

————

“这么个小东西。”波洛米尔喃喃道，突然就被打断了。

“马上把魔戒丢下，慢慢转过身来。”

波洛米尔本想飞快地转身拔剑，然而有个尖锐的东西抵在了他背后。他松手让魔戒落到地上，然后慢慢转过身去，在见到站在面前的那个女人时，他屏住了呼吸。

她又高又苍白，有着长长的深色头发和鲜红的嘴唇。她的背后舒展开一对宽阔的翅膀，但片刻之后这对翅膀就变成了拢在背后的貂皮斗篷。她的眼睛平时是一种锐利的黑色，饱含着对世界的悲悯，但当她愤怒的时候就会变成艳红色，就像她现在盯着他的样子。

“我是来保护霍比特人的。”她用只有波洛米尔能听见的声音低语着，“只要我在这里，你就不能伤害弗罗多和其他人。”

“凤林格希尔！” 波洛米尔后退了一步，弗罗多从他身边挤过去拥抱自己的朋友，匆忙之间连魔戒都给忘了。其他几个霍比特人围了上来，又笑又闹，护戒队的其他成员则困惑地望着这一幕。凤林格希尔挨个拥抱了他们，然后抬头看着甘道夫走上前来。

“你是谁？”巫师问道。

“这话我还想问你呢，老头儿。”凤林格希尔慢悠悠地回答，轻轻扑腾肩上的斗篷。

甘道夫目瞪口呆地盯着她。

“不管怎么说，”凤林格希尔最后说，“这里都不是谈论这些的好地方。如果你们继续往上爬，很快会遇见雪崩的。我要把霍比特人带回山下去，我们得从墨瑞亚矿坑穿过去。”她的斗篷突然变回了翅膀，然后她化作一只长翅膀的巨狼，足以让四个霍比特人都爬到她背上去。护戒队的其他成员眨着眼睛。

————

“你的口信。”

魔苟斯不耐烦地转过身去。“你到底_想要_什么？”他嘶声说。

夙林格威希尔面无表情地看着他：“我见到盖拉德丽尔，把你的口信带给她了。她让我告诉你，滚开。”

魔苟斯绝望地咒骂了一句：“你给我闪一边去，别再回来了！”

夙林格威希尔再度飞走了。魔苟斯转回来继续下棋，一面还摇了摇头。索隆到底是怎么容忍下这家伙的？

桌子底下有人低声念叨了句什么，听起来像是“把蝙蝠皮脱掉的时候真是美极了”之类的。

魔苟斯翻了个白眼。索隆这个淫棍。

————

当他们身处墨瑞亚矿坑的时候，甘道夫对凤林格希尔说：“和我们讲讲你的故事吧。”

凤林格希尔笑了起来。“你应该知道的，老头儿。”她跪坐下来，“世界诞生之前，我就已经是个老人了。我是一个选择不降入这个世界的埃努，因为我不喜欢身为维拉的诸多局限。但后来我发现，世界内燃起了战火，然而却没有人关心那些小家伙们——那些霍比特人。于是我去找了埃汝，请求他将我送到世界上来，送到凡俗的躯体内。他答应了。这个躯体是夙林格威希尔和德劳格鲁因(3)的女儿……”

————

“不，她不是。”

魔苟斯叹口气：“夙林格威希尔，你在这里干嘛？”

“来告诉你，盖拉德丽尔说她才不会该死地滚开呢，她已经讲过一次了。”夙林格威希尔在他椅子边上飞来飞去地说着，“还有，这家伙不是我女儿。”

“剧情需要她是。”

“但她不是。”

“剧情需要她是。”

“但她不是。”

魔苟斯试图忽略她。

“但她不是。”

魔苟斯用准确而详细的语言向她表示了她应该干什么，于是夙林格威希尔滚蛋了。

————

“……所以我一半是吸血鬼，一半是狼人。但我的灵魂属于一位埃努。我可以变换形体、可以预知未来，并且我是永生不朽的。我知道，这次使命没有我的帮助就会失败。”凤林格希尔勉为其难地向着甘道夫微笑了一下，“这就是我的身份。弗罗多有一天发现我的翅膀缠在一棵树上，他帮我脱了困。现在轮到我来保护霍比特人了。就这些。”

“可是……”

“怎么？”凤林格希尔瞪着波洛米尔。她知道他想要魔戒。

“你不是邪恶生物咯？”

“不是。”凤林格希尔转身背对他。

“借过，借过，不好意思，我不在场……”费艾诺一边说着一边淡定地快步路过。

————

魔苟斯尖叫一声，从棋盘前跳开，然后又凑了上来。

————

费艾诺抬头看了看，冲他开心地挥了挥手。“就来弄点儿秘银，”他说，“别在意我。”

“你是谁？”凤林格希尔皱了皱她完美的鼻子，问。

“我猜你不知道。”费艾诺说。

凤林格希尔甩了甩头：“我生为一切的王者，也是知识之王，我认识所有值得注意的人。”

费艾诺用古怪的眼神盯了她片刻：“生为一切的王者？”

————

魔苟斯呻吟了一声，双手捂住了脸。

————

然而费艾诺只是耸耸肩，继续干他的活。“借过，我不在场……”他一边说着一边和他们擦身而过，走进黑暗之中。

护戒队的成员对着他的背影眨了眨眼睛，不过凤林格希尔要更有吸引力，于是他们又把注意力放回她的身上。他们专心于跟她交谈，便没有看见皮平在井边晃来晃去，也没看见他朝里面扔了一块石头，直到周围渐渐响起嘈杂的回声。

“图克家的蠢货！”甘道夫喊道。

凤林格希尔一下子就跳了起来，拔出剑来指着他。“绝对，绝对不许再这么说，”她说，“否则我就把你变成一只兔子，丢进狐狸群里。”

甘道夫再次显得渺小不堪，只能目瞪口呆地瞪着她。

“不好意思我挡路了，请无视我。”费艾诺一边说着，一边背着满满一筐秘银从他们边上匆匆路过。

————

“她说她准备踢你的屁股。”

“什么？”魔苟斯厉声说着，抬起头来。夙林格威希尔正栖在他的椅背上，用黯淡无神的眼睛盯着他看。

“盖拉德丽尔，”夙林格威希尔说，“我见到她，把你的口信转告她了，然后她说她准备过来踢你的屁股。”

魔苟斯缩了缩，飞快地转回去继续下棋。盖拉德丽尔会阻止他的，他知道她会的。她就特别喜欢盯着男人看，只用一瞥就让他们觉得自己就像个小毛孩儿，偏还不会恼羞成怒去怪她。凯勒博恩跟她待了那么长的时间，肯定是为着这个妖法。

————

凤林格希尔飞在霍比特人们的上方，指引着他们穿过墨瑞亚，逃开炎魔的魔爪。她知道自己应该做什么，在它踏上桥面的时候，她做了自己该做的事。她拍打着巨大的蝙蝠翅膀，在半空盘旋转身，扑向它的脖子。

她一口咬住炎魔黝黑的皮肤，它大吼着乱跳起来。

“你在附近看见我的丈夫了吗？”

凤林格希尔吓了一跳，抬起眼来。在她面前有一位看起来很疲倦的红发精灵。女精灵把头发从面前拨开，一边对凤林格希尔露出询问的表情，一边敏捷地在摇晃的桥上跳跃。

凤林格希尔确信自己面前的女性是另一个苏，便想帮帮她。无论如何，有哪个精灵会长着红头发呢？“你在找谁？”

“不在场。”费艾诺边说边小跑着穿过另一座桥。

“就是他。”那个红头发的精灵说着，开始朝他跑过去，“谢了。”

“他就是你相好？”凤林格希尔冲她后背喊道，一边在炎魔试图把她甩下来的时候抓牢。它可别想甩掉她，吸血鬼的力量是无穷无尽的。

女精灵怪怪地看了她一眼。“不，是我丈夫。”她说，然后大叫，“费艾诺！你给我回来听我说，立刻，马上！”

“我跟你没什么可说的了，奈丹妮尔。”费艾诺说，他淡定地平视着前方。

“那你撺掇我们儿子干的那些疯疯癫癫的事儿又怎么讲？你还把玛格洛尔弄得那么抑郁，涅娜都说他需要团体治疗了？你还仅仅为了好玩就违抗维拉？对了，还有那些该死的精灵宝钻，你一直爱它们比爱我更多……”

眼见两个拌嘴的精灵跑出了视线范围，凤林格希尔摇了摇头，把注意力转回炎魔身上，干脆利落地咬住了脖子。它垮了下去。凤林格希尔微笑起来。她并不邪恶，然而这个身躯的力量仍然属于一个吸血鬼。

————

“她不是我女儿。”

魔苟斯对夙林格威希尔怒目而视。“这有什么关系。”他唾了一口，“我说了我想干嘛就能干嘛。”

“你能吗？”

“能。”

夙林格威希尔拍了拍翅膀，不过什么也没说。

————

“我们不能休息太久。得尽快行动起来。”

凤林格希尔对着甘道夫的忧虑微微一笑。她早已预见到自己不在场时会发生的情况，这没什么。甘道夫原本会死掉，弗罗多原本会受伤。可现在每个人都好好地活着，虽然略感困惑，可他们很快就会抵达罗瑞恩的森林。

凤林格希尔舒展了一下她的翅膀，然后又收了起来，信步走向不远处宁静甜美的湖水。就在跪下来掬起一捧水的时候，她忍不住眨了眨眼。在水里有一个闪耀的王冠，可她根本看不见自己脸的倒影。

凤林格希尔明白这是什么意思。她生为一切的王者。她终将成为刚铎的女王，也会是黑森林和瑞文戴尔的女王。她得把这顶王冠也弄到手。

她伸手去够那顶王冠，可它似乎在她碰不到的地方。她朝着水面倾过身去，伸长了手。

————

有谁突然用力推了魔苟斯一下。他向前绊了一下，不过马上直起身来环顾四周，担心盖拉德丽尔就在附近。

没见着盖拉德丽尔，他松了一口气，不过随后他意识到日记本从他腿上滑了下来。

他发狂地伸手去抓。

————

凤林格希尔在感觉到湖岸突然坍垮下去的时候倒抽了一口冷气，她跌进了水里。她试图冲回岸上，可她的斗篷翅膀在她身边搅成一团，被水浸透得湿透，她倒了下去，翅膀盖住了她的脸。

“救命！”她试图喊叫，可嘴里都是水。那个王冠还在面前平静地闪烁着冷冷的光芒，看着她淹死在镜影湖里。

————

魔苟斯尖叫起来。他慌张得根本顾不上留意他的苏已经死掉了，现在他更关心的是自己的日记本。

夙林格威希尔在他身边打了个转，盘旋而过，魔苟斯看见她爪子里攫着自己的日记本。

他还在她的眼中见到了一道智慧的光芒，之前他从未想过能在她眼睛里看见这东西。

他伸手去抓她，吸血鬼嘲弄地朝他大笑，然后一头冲进高空，一边还喊着：“我知道有个人会为这东西付个好价钱！”

魔苟斯跌坐回桌边，精疲力竭地喘着气。

索隆又偷笑起来。

“魔苟斯，我要踢你的屁股。”盖拉德丽尔的声音响了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：那么费艾诺在干些什么呢？夙林格威希尔又去了哪里？  
且听下回分解。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 这个苏的名字（Turingethil）和原著角色“夙林格威希尔”的名字起得非常相似，除了中间多一个音节之外，词头拼写上还少了一个h。为了表现这种微妙的山寨感，译者在苏名字的词头处选择了与原著角色译名字形相似（而不遵循发音）的特殊译法。  
2\. 在贝伦与露西恩的故事里，夙林格威希尔作为索隆的信使而出现。她被描述为是个具有蝙蝠外形的吸血鬼——对，托老原文使用的就是vampire这个词。然而和下文会出现的“狼人（werewolf）”一样，在阿尔达的世界观里“吸血鬼”的含义，跟现在泛奇幻世界观里的吸血鬼并不完全是一回事……  
3\. 德劳格鲁因是一个狼人（werewolf），它曾经被神犬胡安杀死，后来贝伦和露西恩披着它的皮偷偷溜进了安格班。顺便一提，这倒霉的家伙事实上是魔苟斯造出来的第一个狼人，或称狼人之父。在故事后半段里与胡安同归于尽的狼人卡哈洛斯，其实也算是他的子嗣。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Turingethil 凤林格希尔（本章苏的名字）  
Abbeybaby 艾比宝贝（本章苏……作者的名字）  
Thuringwethil 夙林格威希尔  
Draugluin 德劳格鲁因（文景版作“肇格路因”）  
Carcharoth 卡哈洛斯  
mithril 秘银  
Took 图克  
Mirrormere 镜影湖


	23. 米兰朵拉的困惑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：再次感谢评论！  
《诸神的对局》穿越苏周！让我们瞧瞧这些家伙能带来怎样的破坏吧……  
（哦，稍微澄清一下误解：上一个苏，凤林格希尔，她确实是死掉了，因为她是以精灵而非维拉的方式永生的。她再也不会回来麻烦魔苟斯或者其他什么人了。）  
我没托尔金角色的版权。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“魔苟斯。” 魔苟斯藏了起来，战栗不止。

“魔苟斯，”盖拉德丽尔耐心地说，“你比桌子个儿要大，我都看见桌子从地上抬起来了。顺便说，底下可藏不住你跟索隆两个人。”

魔苟斯不理她，忙着在他的苏盒子里翻找。总有些能分散她注意力的东西……啊，这个！

“快出来，让我找个宽敞地方把你打成肉泥，你这家伙活该。”盖拉德丽尔说。魔苟斯有种感觉，她好像正弯下腰来，直视着他，不过他拒绝睁开眼睛确认。

魔苟斯摸索着把那个苏丢到棋盘上。

“这是什……？”盖拉德丽尔开口问。

随即她就愤怒地尖叫起来，魔苟斯觉得他的苏干得不赖。他缩成一团，不停颤抖，回想起当初费艾诺跟她要一绺头发的时候，盖拉德丽尔是怎么应对的。费艾诺在之后的一周连路都走不稳。真的冒犯到她的话，她可能会搞出更恐怖的事来吧。

要是这个苏能让他晚点遭这种罪，魔苟斯会很高兴地牺牲掉她的。

————

“快跑！他要来了！”

米兰朵拉·波特勉力移动双腿，强迫自己奔跑起来，一路艰难地喘息着。她额头上的闪电伤疤像火一样灼痛。伏地魔在这里，他刚刚杀掉了她的双胞胎哥哥哈利，这位众所周知的魔法世界救世主。现在轮到米兰朵拉来阻止他了。

可她明白自己没法阻止他，至少现在没有办法。她得逃走，得离开，得到某个地方藏起来，直到她积攒起足够的力量来阻止他。

她抽出魔杖——11英寸长，橡木，狮鹫尾羽的杖芯——指向半空，高声喊道：“_浩浩宇宙_(1)！”

她面前的空气分开了，这个惊恐的十五岁少女跳了进去，长长的黑发在她身后飘拂着。寂静与黑暗几乎在瞬间就吞没了她。

*******

米兰朵拉缓缓睁开双眼。她正躺在湖岸边，环绕她的都是干枯的黄褐色草叶，在风中摇摆着。

她慢慢站了起来，环顾四周，视线最后落在了自己在水面的倒影上。保护着她的魔力失效了，她看见了自己的精灵脸庞和尖耳朵。

米兰朵拉叹了口气，把头发拨到耳朵后面去。那么，最糟糕的事情发生了。她变回了自己原本的样子——哈利的半血双胞胎妹妹，莉莉·波特与半精灵领主埃尔隆德的女儿——而且回到了中洲。他们又需要她来拯救这片土地了。它比魔法世界更迫切地需要着她。

她听天由命地开始向前走去。

————

“魔苟斯？这是什么？”

魔苟斯紧紧闭着眼睛。他不需要看，他根本没必要去看……

“魔苟斯。”

这回是另一个声音，魔苟斯感动得都快哭了。瓦尔妲回来了，她会保护好他的。他准备从桌子底下往她声音的方向爬出来。

“他从别的地方把一个女孩子带进了阿尔达。”盖拉德丽尔说，“她挥舞着一根棍子，念着些无意义的蠢话。我不知道他为什么要从别的地方把一个女孩子带进阿尔达里。”

魔苟斯吓呆了。他知道瓦尔妲特别痛恨从别的世界来的苏，如果是她在跟他下棋的话，她从一开始就不会让他用米兰朵拉。_毫无疑问_，他想，_让穿越世界的咒语出问题的法子可多如牛毛呢_。

“他这么干了？”瓦尔妲问。

“对。”盖拉德丽尔说。

一时没人说话。然后瓦尔妲开口道：“这是叫做苏的东西。它会打乱中洲的平衡，要么力量超强，要么是你没有的某个孩子，要么就是从另一个世界来的。”

“我只有一个孩子。”盖拉德丽尔说，声音里透着迷惑不解。

“他们会生造出其他孩子来的。”

“谁？”

“这些苏的创造者。现在这会儿，是魔苟斯。”

“那我们应该把他……” 魔苟斯堵上了耳朵，防止她接下来说的话让他永恒的余生都被噩梦折磨不已。等他觉得她说完了，他才小心翼翼地把手抬起来一点点。

“……然后拿刀把他的皮剥下来……”

魔苟斯抽泣一声，继续堵上耳朵，直到他听见瓦尔妲说“她当然可以被打败。瞧。”的时候才放开手。

魔苟斯缩成一团。她们把注意力放在米兰朵拉身上的每一刻，就是她们没注意到他的一刻。他开始期望自己能逃得掉了。

————

米兰朵拉在穿过树林的一路上采集坚果和浆果。她并不知道自己在中洲具体哪个地方，不过她并不在意。她的命运之力意味着她总会被准确地引到该去的地方，而一旦到了那里，她就会知道自己应该做些什么。

————

“真是个让人忍无可忍的讨厌鬼。”盖拉德丽尔说。

“一点也没错。”瓦尔妲说，“可你得明白，仅仅把她叫做忍无可忍的讨厌鬼是没法打败她的。要拦住一个从其它的世界穿越过来的苏，最好的办法就是在她们穿越的时候。可惜你那时候还没搞清楚状况，来不及做点什么。”

“可以让我拦住她吗？”盖拉德丽尔问。

“你知道怎么拦吗？”瓦尔妲带点怀疑地问。魔苟斯悄悄把身子伸展开一丁点儿。她俩好像已经把他给忘了的样子。

“哦，我倒是有一些主意。”盖拉德丽尔甜美地说，“考虑到她是怎么来这里的，再想想是谁把她弄过来这儿的。”

魔苟斯重新把自个儿蜷成一团。

————

米兰朵拉在凤尾草上发现了被压过的痕迹，她明白自己离目的地越来越近了。她弯下腰去，用一只手摸了摸离她最近的压痕，然后闭上眼睛。她拥有读物的能力，这就是她知道罗恩·韦斯莱背叛了她和她哥哥的原因，他遗落的魔杖上带着他背叛过的痕迹。

她的脑海里跳出了压出这道痕迹的男人形象。他很高，穿着绿色和褐色的衣服，有一双锐利的眼睛。米兰朵拉认出他来，微微一笑。他一定是一名伊希利恩的游侠，等她看见这双眼睛的时候就能读懂他的心，这样她就会知道他的名字了。

————

盖拉德丽尔嗤之以鼻。

“怎么了？”瓦尔妲温和地问道，看起来像是被逗乐了。

“她声称自己能读心？”

“为什么不能？你就能。”

“我是被允许的！”盖拉德丽尔厉声说，“我是一个在太阳升起前就出生的诺多精灵，我见过的战争比这个奶娃娃这辈子可能遇见的都多。我见过繁花似锦的双树，她看过双树开花没有？”

“没有。”瓦尔妲温言道。

“她在太阳升起前出生吗？”

“没。”

“她当过金色森林的夫人，几千年来都是对抗索隆的坚盾吗？”

“很显然不是。”

“那么你得明白，”盖拉德丽尔说，“_我_理所应当是能读懂人心的；你知道我为了得到智慧付出了多少。_这个_奶娃娃可没有。”

————

米兰朵拉听见前方有叫喊的声音，便跑了起来。她的使命现在愈发急迫地召唤着她。她的脑海中浮现出各种图像，那是几个被伊希利恩的游侠包围了的英勇小霍比特人……

其中一个身上带着魔戒！她倒吸一口冷气，全速奔跑起来。她的使命是保护他、护送他去往末日山，如果她再不快点儿的话，那些游侠们就要发现魔戒并把它拿走了。

她刚好及时从凤尾草背后冲出来，看见一个游侠向着霍比特人们伸出手去。米兰朵拉闪电般抽出魔杖，指向他的手。“_羽加迪姆 勒维奥萨_(2)！”她喊道。

什么也没发生。

————

盖拉德丽尔在偷笑。

————

米兰朵拉瞪着手里的魔杖，然后抬起头瞪着她面前的男人，他们瞪了回来。“这是在做什么？”她无意识地用英语提问道。

其中一个游侠朝她丢出了一连串的西方通用语，说得飞快，米兰朵拉根本没听明白。她犹豫地后退了一点儿。她在中洲生活的时间不长，对这门语言的掌握并不熟练。

“冷静点，”她用英语说，“我不会伤害你们的。”

那一连串问题，或者是威胁，又重复了一遍，然后站在她面前的男人举起了手里的剑。米兰朵拉试着去读他的心，然而有什么东西在阻碍她，也许是因为她被弄懵了，或者是因为害怕。

————

“或者因为有更擅长这种事的人在干扰她。”盖拉德丽尔自鸣得意地说，“这个人更懂得如何使用这种能力，不像她，只略通皮毛。”

————

米兰朵拉不敢相信自己的魔杖罢工了。也许是她念咒语的声音发颤了，或者魔杖没对准。她又尝试了一次，喊出“_阿拉霍洞开_(3)！”并把魔杖精准地指向那个游侠的皮带扣。这不会有大动静，只是皮带会掉下来，他会觉得尴尬，这就给了她逃走的时间。

仍然什么都没发生，那一连串的西方通用语更凶狠地重复了一遍。

米兰朵拉转过身，试图逃跑。

把她钉死在地上的到底是剑还是箭，其实根本不重要；她能想到的只是她未完成的使命。伊希利恩的所有游侠在一段时间里都记得这个奇怪的间谍，大概是从哈拉德来的，她用一种听不懂的语言冲他们喋喋不休。不过因为有更重要的事情要忙，所以他们很快就把她给忘了。

*******

在正常的，没有受到污染的巫师世界里，哈利·波特睁开了眼睛，盯着天花板。这真是个古怪的梦，他自己在一开始就死了，不过他已经习惯做这样的梦了。

他再也睡不着了，不过可以开始写写魔药学论文，于是他一骨碌起身。很快，他陷入了_为何_要以特殊方式混合狼毒药剂的细节之中，把这个梦跟其它的梦一样淡忘了。

————

魔苟斯从桌子底下爬出来，气得冒烟。这可是个好苏！

“为什么她会失败？”他大声问，“我想知道……”

他突然失声了，看着盖拉德丽尔站了起来，眯起眼睛盯着他。

“她说的两种语言在中洲都不存在。”盖拉德丽尔冷冷地说，“拉丁语和英语。因此一种无法法承载她的魔法，另一种则让法拉米尔的族人无法理解。说真的，魔苟斯，你觉得只要她有法子在世界间穿越，阿尔达的语言就不存在了？”

“她仍然能用读心术，然后用这种方式使用阿尔达的语言。”魔苟斯反击道，“是你干扰了她。”

盖拉德丽尔笑了。“因为你给她的能力，在阿尔达只有通过苦难和经年智慧的积累才能够获得。”她向前倾身，“给我个不该如约踢你屁股的理由。”

“因为我有点更重要的事情要和他说。”瓦尔妲说。“我们晚点再谈这个，盖拉德丽尔。”在这个诺多精灵准备抬高音量的时候，她补充道。

盖拉德丽尔眯起眼把他俩各瞪了一眼，然后摇摇头。“费艾诺要是知道你在筹划什么，一定不会高兴的。”她警告瓦尔妲。

“你要跟他说吗？”瓦尔妲问。

盖拉德丽尔笑起来：“不。但我学乖了，不要惹毛他比较好。”

“我以为你之前给过他颜色瞧了。”魔苟斯说。就算他再怎么不喜欢盖拉德丽尔，费艾诺跟她要头发时她的作为依然是件珍贵的回忆。

盖拉德丽尔朝他冷冷一笑。“是啊。不过你说的可是那个誓言与血亲屠戮的始作俑者——当然，他也咒了你三次，你记得的。我才不要挡他的路。”她转过身去，施施然步入黑暗。

瓦尔妲看着她走开，然后摇了摇头。“她这么干真让人寒毛直竖。”她喃喃自语，然后转过头来看着魔苟斯。“我发现曼威把雾影之海(4)上的一个小岛给了费艾诺做避难所。不过他在那里没待多久，也没留下什么别的东西，除了这个。”她递出一张纸片。

魔苟斯拿了过来，盯着它瞧。“这个部分有点眼熟。”

“是吗？我们都没看出什么意思来。”

“他——他在我跟他下棋的时候，把我苏的名字用新滕格瓦写了一遍。”魔苟斯说，半闭着眼睛，“我相信这是同样的字母体系。”

“你还存着这个新滕格瓦吗？”

魔苟斯转过身开始在一堆废纸里扒拉，差点撞上了梭隆多。那只老鹰怒冲冲地尖叫一声，把信递给他之后就旋身没入了星辰之间。魔苟斯飞快地打开，确信这绝对是费艾诺送来的什么嘲笑短笺。

内容很简单。

_ 魔苟斯：_

_ 你的日记在我手里。不许做出任何反对或者抓回我儿子的举动，否则我会把它念给全曼督斯的居民听。_

_ 芬威_

魔苟斯大声哀号起来。

“那就是说，坏消息咯？”瓦尔妲问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：蠢人才写HP和LOTR的穿越呢。没有人能写好的。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. Spatio mundus，拉丁文含义是“宇宙与世界”。可见这个苏并不是没有文化的……或者说，并不是不会用谷歌翻译的。  
2\. 《哈利·波特》原著中的咒语，漂浮咒。  
3\. 《哈利·波特》原著中的咒语，开锁咒。  
４．指最靠近阿门洲的一片海域。诺多精灵离开阿门洲后，维拉为了抵御外敌在这片海域遍布阴影和暗礁，因此图尔巩派出寻求维拉帮助的精灵水手都没能成功抵达阿门洲。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Mirandola Potter 米兰朵拉·波特（本章苏的名字）  
Harry Potter 哈利·波特  
Voldemort 伏地魔  
Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱  
Ithilien 伊希利恩  
Faramir 法拉米尔  
Shadowy Seas 黯影海域


	24. 泽奈拉的清退

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：感谢大家评论！穿越周继续。  
（这一章做过了轻微修改，感谢Tindomiel发现了一个名字上的错误。谢谢你，Tindomiel。  
另外，只想明确一点：好的非恶搞穿越同人是有可能存在的，但我还从没见过，尤其是跟《魔戒同盟》相关的那些。我就爱嘲笑那些我觉得没写好的东西，就像穿越同人……或者玛丽苏。）  
一如既往，我没有托尔金角色的版权。而且，我也没有卓尔精灵跟他们女神的版权；这些都属于威世智公司。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“就一局。”魔苟斯恳求道。

瓦尔妲叹口气。“你明白，你的哀号从来就没什么用处。这就是为什么埃汝从一开始就生你的气。”

“那是_歌声_。”

“哀号，”瓦尔妲坚决地说，“或者叫哀鸣，如果你更喜欢这个词的话。”

“就一局。”魔苟斯说，这一次他往声音里掺了好些精心安排过的哀号，于是瓦尔妲让步了。

“好吧。”她不情愿地同意道，“就一局，然后我们去找费艾诺。”

“关于他在哪你有想法么？”

“我知道该从哪里开始找他。”瓦尔妲说，“既然他已经知道我们把埃雅仁迪尔严密保护起来了，那么我毫不怀疑，他会试图把迈兹洛斯扔在火焰裂隙里的那颗精灵宝钻弄到手。薇瑞把那件事织进了她的纱里，就跟她织出阿尔达历史上的每一件事一样。我已经让人去找她拿这段织锦了，这会为我们指明方向的。”

“不过这可有得她好找呢。”魔苟斯说。

“唔，没错。”瓦尔妲说，怪怪地看了他一眼，“无尽之殿啦，织锦啦，还有她一想到费艾诺回了曼督斯又要开始批评她的织工就讨厌之类的……我觉得还真是要花点时间。”

“所以我们有时间再跟一个苏玩玩，我会赢的，你不会拒绝我的。”

“我可没这么说过。”

“你是这么想的。”魔苟斯趾高气扬，乘胜追击。一旦他能够忍受那些闪烁的星光直视瓦尔妲的眼睛，他就发现了她最大的弱点。不管生气也好，快活也罢，她的情绪总会在眼睛里闪闪发光。

瓦尔妲犹豫了一下，然后叹口气。“玩一局好了，我不反对。不过要是上次那种蠢事你再来一回的话，我可不会插手了。”

“别担心，”魔苟斯一边欢快地说着，一边伸手去他的苏盒子里摸索，“这一回，现实可是会_为我_干活的……”

他停住手，睁大了眼睛。在苏盒子最靠后的地方有整整两条凹槽都空了，里面分别只端端正正地放了一张折起来的纸片。魔苟斯莫名其妙地把两张纸片拿起来，打开来看。每张纸片上写着两个字，是迈兹洛斯的笔迹。魔苟斯化成灰都认得出他的笔迹。不管他左手使剑是不是杀人不见血，迈兹洛斯从来就弄不明白怎么好好握笔。

_哈哈。_

魔苟斯摇了摇头，选了一个合适的苏。

“快点儿，魔苟斯。”瓦尔妲催促道，“无尽之殿也没_那么_无尽。”

魔苟斯匆匆起身，拒绝去为迈兹洛斯明显希望他担心的东西担心。他们很快就会把那个疯精灵和他疯得更厉害的父亲给抓回来，然后把他俩扔到再也不会麻烦到他的什么地方去。这是目标。

魔苟斯把他的苏放到棋盘上。瓦尔妲叹了口气。“又是个穿越苏？”

“这次靠谱的。”

瓦尔妲挥了挥手。“你随意。”

————

泽奈拉绝望地不停挖啊挖啊，石块擦伤了她乌木般漆黑的纤细双手，血流不止。但在她身后的痛苦更深，危险也更大。在她身后是她的母亲玛特隆•阿奇兹涅特，蛛后毫无怜悯之心的女祭司。泽奈拉唯一的机会就是去往另一个世界，她听说过，那些在隧道里挖掘得足够深的人偶尔能做到。

一个声音在她身后嘲弄地大笑，用卓尔语喊叫了句什么。

“_Vith_(1)。”泽奈拉轻声念咒，面前的石头仍然矗立不动。她泪流满面。她的心并不像是一个邪恶的黑暗精灵，而为此她将付出生命的代价。

面前的石头猛然退开，取代坚实石头的是柔和的阴影半位面。泽奈拉立刻一头扎了进去，感激地融入了黑暗之中。

*******

她被耀眼的阳光刺醒了，发现自己身处波光粼粼的岸边。泽奈拉小心翼翼地站起身来，眯着眼，看向自己在水中的倒影。

一个年轻的卓尔少女回望着她，乌木般的皮肤，丰盈的白色秀发用一根蓝色宝石装点的发带细心地束在尖尖的耳朵后面。她的眼睛运用热视觉时会在黑暗中闪着红光，但现在她只能依稀地看出是明亮的蓝色。

不过泽奈拉意识到，这并非唯一闪着明亮蓝光的物事。在她身后有另一双眼睛盯着她。

她猛地转过身去，发现自己正被一支箭指着……

————

桌子晃了晃，魔苟斯不得不在她的苏跌倒前把她抓到手里。他对着瓦尔妲怒目而视：“你说过你不会插手的。”

“我什么也没干。”瓦尔妲皱了皱眉说，“很可能是费艾诺，他在找精灵宝钻呢。”

“可是他打算拿宝钻干什么？”魔苟斯问道，他的好奇心压过了他想速战速决掉这个故事的欲望，“它们只不过是珠宝而已。”

瓦尔妲盯着他：“你大概是这个世界上最后一个可以不装模作样地这么说的人了吧。”

魔苟斯微笑了一会儿，随后搞明白瓦尔妲的话并不是恭维，便回头继续讲他的苏了。

地面又摇晃了一下，不过这次他没有理会。

————

她猛地转过身去，发现自己正被一支箭指着，箭的后面站着一个肤色白皙的精灵。她在他面前缩了缩，生平以来她听到的传闻都说，是地表精灵，也就是那些精致漂亮的精灵，把卓尔精灵赶到了地下。要是他们有机会的话，一定会赶尽杀绝的。

如果不是有蛛后在保护卓尔的话。然而泽奈拉已经背弃了那位邪恶的女神，再也不会再追随她了。

那个精灵怒冲冲地用她听不懂的语言说了几句话。泽奈拉低声念了句语言魔咒。

“……在黑森林做什么？”

“黑森林？”泽奈拉问道，她的话在自己耳朵里是她自己的语言，然而在那个精灵听来，说的却是他的语言，“这就是我现在待的地方？”

他奇怪地看着她。“当然。你以为自己在什么地方？”

“我不知道。”泽奈拉低声说，“我从另一个世界来——我叫泽奈拉•塔阿布鲁斯——你是谁？”

“‘绿叶’莱戈拉斯，黑森林的王子。”

“你不恨我吗？”

“我为什么要恨你？”

泽奈拉因为震惊而昏厥过去，没有注意到莱戈拉斯把她接住了。

————

“喏，你瞧，”魔苟斯说，“中洲的精灵并不憎恨黑皮肤的精灵，因为他们还从来没见过这种精灵呢。”

瓦尔妲没注意听他讲话，忙着把什么东西从头发里掸出来。东西弄出来之后，她十分困惑地把它拿给魔苟斯看。他看了一眼，然后耸耸肩。“一只拍扁了的蜘蛛。那又怎样？”

“维林诺很少见到蜘蛛。”瓦尔妲说，“薇瑞不喜欢竞争对手。这蜘蛛是从哪来的？”

“我怎么知道。”魔苟斯说，并不在乎自己现在已经是在哀号了，“让我把故事讲完嘛！”

瓦尔妲叹了口气，低下头，用手撑着脸。“好吧。”

他们身下的地板又晃了晃。

————

莱戈拉斯凝视着他怀里的姑娘，只能感觉到深深的敬畏。诚然，她并不像他之前见过的精灵少女，她要矮一些，皮肤颜色要深得多，可她纤细苗条，身姿优雅，而她那双闪烁的蓝眼睛就像是他自己眼睛的镜像一样。

像他自己眼睛的镜像一样……

莱戈拉斯僵硬了一下，直直盯着陷入昏迷的泽奈拉。这是真的吗？难道这个从另一个世界来的陌生少女会是他的夙缘，会是陪伴他永恒余生的灵魂伴侣吗？

————

“魔苟斯……”瓦尔妲着恼地喊道，把另一只蜘蛛掸了下来。

“这对世界又没什么大的改变。”魔苟斯一面争论，一面掸掉他自己肩上的蜘蛛。_一群蠢货。显然是乌苟立安特送来的提醒。_“不管怎么说，精灵的确是一夫一妻制的。”

“没有什么灵魂伴侣。”

魔苟斯耸耸肩。“你说过会让我赢这一局的。”

瓦尔妲叹口气，靠了回去。

————

泽奈拉醒来的时候置身于一个舒适的卧室里，她转过头的时候，看见莱戈拉斯王子坐在不远处。她虚弱地朝他微笑了一下，然后环顾这个房间。

“我们在哪儿？”

“在我父亲的地下宫殿里。”莱戈拉斯说，“我知道你渴望阳光和新鲜空气，不过我觉得你也需要休息，在黑森林，这里是最安全的地方。”

“不，这里就挺好的。”泽奈拉说着，羞怯地闭上了眼睛。她有点害怕每次和王子目光接触的时候，会在他眼中发现的东西。

————

地板又摇晃了一下，魔苟斯抬起头，刚打算冲瓦尔妲再哀号几句，就发现她站了起来，眼睛死死盯着棋桌不远处的地上，那里有一道正在裂开的大口子。

裂缝里突然探出一个脑袋，是一个美丽的卓尔女精灵的脑袋，看起来像在微笑。不过事实上她并没有在笑，她身体的其余部分，也就是一只硕大蜘蛛的那个部分，随后便从裂缝里爬了出来，愤怒地在地板上敲打着她的八只脚。

“我的。”那个卓尔脑袋说道。

“啥？”魔苟斯目瞪口呆，勉强开口发问。

“我的。”那个东西说，“卓尔是_我的_。不是你的，也不是哪个试图把他们从我的国度中带走的人的东西。_我的。_”

“您又是哪位？”瓦尔妲问道。魔苟斯觉得她的语气，对于面前摆着一只硕大吓人的蜘蛛怪物的情况来说，未免也太有礼貌了一点。

“罗丝。”那个东西说，“有些人叫我罗丝。我是蛛后，卓尔精灵的女神，我说他们都是_我的东西_。”她转过身，八条腿咔哒作响，然后面对着魔苟斯，“你未经我允许就带走了一个。”

“可她是个苏！”魔苟斯反驳道，“显然你并不喜欢她在你的世界里制造灾难。”他得强作镇定才没有被吓得往后缩。那一刻关于乌苟立安特的回忆鲜明如昨。

“我是混沌女神，你个白痴！”罗丝尖声说，“我_当然_希望她在我的世界里制造灾难。不过她并不是一个好的灾难制造者，她是个软骨头。”

“有什么可以弥补您损失的那个子民呢？”瓦尔妲问道，魔苟斯在边上发着抖。

“已经弥补了。”罗丝说着，挥着一条腿指向棋桌。

————

那天晚上，泽奈拉正一个人熟睡着，墙壁突然破开，许多卓尔涌进了房间里。她惊醒过来，想要尖叫，但在此之前他们已经给她注射了一种慢性毒药，让她的肌肉僵硬，发不出声音来。

她无助地躺在那里，她的母亲点燃火盆，呼唤罗丝来见证这次献祭。她无法动弹地躺着，看着她母亲裹着像蜘蛛丝一样的深色斗篷走上前来，准备好一把手柄上装饰着蜘蛛的献祭匕首。她的生命延续到了她亲眼见到自己的心脏在匕首尖上跳动的那一刻。

————

“你不能就这么……”魔苟斯开口道。

“我当然能啦，”罗丝凶狠地说，“你刚刚不就这么干了。而且这个宫殿在地下。这个哭哭啼啼的假卓尔精灵逃到哪里，我的选民就能跟到哪里。”她转动身体，面朝瓦尔妲。“你看起来眼熟，我们见过面吗？”

“瓦尔妲，我已经……”

薇瑞正朝棋桌走过来，身后拽着一段织锦，见状她的声音卡在了喉咙里。她跟罗丝大眼瞪小眼僵持了一会儿，然后两个人都开始拔高嗓音尖叫起来。

“邪恶的蜘蛛婊子……”

“就算她能在纺织上比得过我……”

“纺织之后，屁咧……”

“深渊可比那烦死人的无尽之殿好看多……”

“根本留不住她老公……”

“我至少在交配之后把他的脑袋咬下来……”

“_够了！_”瓦尔妲高呼一声，成功地让她俩冷静了下来。魔苟斯小心翼翼地把脑袋从桌边探出来。

“薇瑞，”瓦尔妲说，声音里透露着如果薇瑞不听话就要她好看的意味，“你把织锦带来了吗，织着迈兹洛斯扔掉精灵宝钻的位置那段？”

薇瑞脸色苍白，把那段织锦递了出去。瓦尔妲接过来，仔细查看，魔苟斯则把头转了开去。薇瑞的织锦上那些花花绿绿的漩涡，总让他觉得有点晕船的感觉。

“这里好像有一块被撕掉了。”过了一会儿之后，瓦尔妲说，“刚好就是织着火焰裂隙位置的那一块。”

“对。”薇瑞说，一边冲着罗丝做出各种不雅手势。罗丝也拿不雅手势回敬她，魔苟斯觉得她应该占了上风，因为她有八条腿可以用来做手势。

“你对这件事没有什么可说的吗？”瓦尔妲问道。

“哎呀呀。”薇瑞说。

“薇瑞，你明白……”

“我明白我不想要费艾诺再出现在我的大殿里！”薇瑞尖叫着，“他总是抨击我的织工！”

“是吗？”罗丝饶有兴致地问。

“是！”薇瑞把那块织锦拽过来紧紧抓住，“他还嘲笑我！那个粗俗无礼的精灵！”

“粗俗无礼的精灵。”罗丝说。

“我的敌人。”魔苟斯补充道，因为他觉得薇瑞得到的关注比她应得的略多了点。

罗丝看着他：“是吗。”

“对，而且我们正试图把他抓回来。”瓦尔妲说，“所以您能不能回自己的国度里去？给您带来不便真是抱歉了。”

罗丝咯咯笑起来。“哦，对你来讲我可比他过分多了。这个费艾诺听起来是我喜欢的类型。我想我会找到他，给他提供帮助。”

她在地板上打开了一个缝隙，然后钻了进去，不过还把头露在外面说了句话：“哦，还有，我大概会带走希洛布，因为这会儿没人想用她。”然后她把头顶的石头给合上了。

薇瑞哼了一声：“总算滚蛋了。”

瓦尔妲吸了口气，打算开口说点什么。魔苟斯没能知道她原本打算说些什么，因为警铃声再次大作，两套不同的警铃都响了。

“这都啥意思啊！”他几乎尖叫了起来，发生的一切都像是在重重蹂躏他的神经。

“费艾诺拿到了那颗火焰里的精灵宝钻。”瓦尔妲说。

“然后又有人从曼督斯越狱了。”薇瑞说，“埃汝在上，那里越来越像个漏勺了。”她匆忙向无尽之殿奔去。

魔苟斯闭上了眼睛。不管虚空里无聊还是不无聊，他就千不该万不该出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：中洲跟被遗忘的国度系列也并不能等同。傻乎乎的穿越作家们呐。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 这个词在卓尔语词典里的意思大概可以解作“交流、往来”，这里应该是想把它当成一个用于穿越世界的咒语来用。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Zneirra Tal'Abluth 泽奈拉·塔阿布鲁斯（本章苏的名字）  
Matron Akizz'nizt 玛特隆·阿奇兹涅特（本章苏母亲的名字）  
Ungoliant 乌苟立安特  
Lloth 罗丝（女神）  
Shelob 希洛布


	25. 雷斯林娅的出局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：穿越苏周的最后一天。下周是语言乱弹苏周，包括……*锵锵锵锵*……日本女粉丝苏！  
有人提议我写写其它背景的穿越者，不走运的是，我对那些作品并不熟悉，所以大概写不来。不过，希望最后这一个让人觉得足够恐怖。  
没有托尔金角色的版权，也没有龙枪角色的版权，他们分别属于托尔金和威世智公司。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“确定了吗？”

“确定了，魔苟斯。我很抱歉。”听到自己的嘴里说出这句话来，瓦尔妲好像觉得有些丢脸。

魔苟斯一点也不觉得丢脸。对他来说，芬威真的从曼督斯里逃出去了——用薇瑞的话来说就是“拿着你的日记本，咯咯疯笑得像萨茹曼一样”——这可是非常，非常值得抱歉的一件事。

“我根本不明白为什么，在这种混乱的情况下，刚才该帮你搬搬棋桌的。”他说着，试图骗来点同情。

“省省吧，魔苟斯。”瓦尔妲咆哮道，“我们把棋桌放在这儿是为了既能保护你，_同时_又能盯住仅剩的那一颗精灵宝钻。”她把棋桌又拖了拖，让它刚好挨着通往埃雅仁迪尔领域的梯子，长叹一声把它放稳。“现在好了。乌欧牟累坏了，他觉得保护你这件差使还更轻松一点，于是坚持说应该轮到我去盯费艾诺的梢。所以我们另找了个人来跟你下棋。”

“_不能是_哪个费艾诺的儿子。”魔苟斯说，“因为我拒绝。”

“你要真拒绝了费艾诺的儿子，我可不知道没我们在身边你一个人能活多久。”瓦尔妲说着，微微笑了笑。

“什么？”魔苟斯从椅子里跳起来，“你……你居然……你居然在同情他们！”

瓦尔妲飞快把脸上那丝笑意抹掉。“我没。”

“你笑了！”

“没笑。”瓦尔妲说着，匆匆转过头去，一个精灵正好走了过来，像是戴着光芒组成的冠冕。魔苟斯眯起了眼睛。“啊，你来了，格罗芬德尔。棋盘已经摆好了，我向你保证……”她丢给魔苟斯一个锐利的眼神，“……魔苟斯会好好下的。”

“我才不会好好下。”魔苟斯边说边克制着自己用手蒙住眼睛的冲动，“我会作弊的。”

“对你来说，提醒我们你会作弊就已经是在好好下了。”瓦尔妲说着，又朝他俩分别点了点头，“我得去接一下乌欧牟的班，省得他开始暗示什么如果我这么闲的话，就该在水底下也放点星星之类的。见谅啊。”她匆匆离开了。

魔苟斯在自己的位子上坐下来。格罗芬德尔坐在了另一边，他依然稳定地放着光。

魔苟斯没一会儿就眯眼睛眯累了。“把头发弄暗点，成吗？”他厉声说。

“抱歉。”格罗芬德尔做了一个看起来动作很复杂的手势，然后光芒就消失在了他的兜帽底下。他睁着大大的无辜双眼看着魔苟斯。“据说大家都仰慕这光。”

“我又没有仰慕你的理由。”魔苟斯说。

格罗芬德尔眨眨眼。“真的吗？”

“真的。你一直都在反对我，反对我的人。而且你还杀掉了我的苏。”魔苟斯想起他的小仙子戒灵，补充道，“我不喜欢你。”

格罗芬德尔只是坐在那里瞪着他，脸上的表情有点惊讶又有点受伤。

“下棋吧。”魔苟斯说着，把他的苏放了出来，试图不在意那种把后背完全暴露给费艾诺的感觉。问题是，某种程度上来说，哪儿哪儿都暴露在费艾诺面前呢。

————

“甘道夫已经远离了真正的巫师之道。你的任务就是找到他，把他带回来。”

雷斯林娅抬起眼睛看着达拉马的脸，微微一笑：“我明白。”

达拉马畏缩一下，移开了视线。这个女孩金色的双眸和闪光的银发，太容易让他想起自己的导师雷斯林，那个在他胸前留下五个血流不止孔洞的人。当然，这并不奇怪，因为她是雷斯林娅，雷斯林和奎灵那斯提的罗拉娜公主之女，也是在世最强大的魔法师。她七岁的时候就通过了大法师的试炼……

————

“我发出燃烧般的光芒，把戒灵逼退。”格罗芬德尔说，“_并且_我还击败过一只炎魔。为什么你只关心她，不关心我？”

魔苟斯怒冲冲瞪着他：“为什么我喜欢不喜欢你那么重要？这有什么关系？”

“从来_没人_不喜欢我。”格罗芬德尔用一种自尊被伤害了的声音说。

“至少有两个。”魔苟斯说，“我也没法想象索隆会那么喜欢你。索隆？”

桌子底下一片死寂。魔苟斯往下看了眼，在想是不是他们搬走桌子的时候把索隆给落下了。

“索隆跟我达成了和解。”格罗芬德尔沾沾自喜地说。魔苟斯抬起头来，看见他正露出胜利者般的微笑。“没人会真心恨我的。”

“听起来跟迈兹洛斯一个样。”魔苟斯控制不住地喃喃自语道。

格罗芬德尔眨眨眼。“迈兹洛斯？不，那个疯狂的混蛋觉得所有人都爱上他了。我只是知道所有人都喜欢我，仰慕我。这可不一样。”他靠了过来，压低声音，“顺便，私底下说说，迈兹洛斯觉着爱上他的人里，有一半都恨他恨得要命。他那是妄想症。我可是真的。”

“我们到底还下不下棋？”魔苟斯用尖锐的语气问，把他的苏往前再推了一把。

格罗芬德尔细细端详着那个苏，不以为然地哼了一声：“她怎么可能会有精灵血统？她的头发都不会好好发光。”

“她是半精灵。”

“那也还……”

“闭嘴。”魔苟斯说，看着格罗芬德尔脸上震惊的表情，十分受用，然后他继续下棋。

————

她七岁的时候就通过了大法师的试炼，现在她被指派去把远离了真正巫师之道的灰袍甘道夫带回来。那家伙不穿黑色、红色或是白色的袍子，却穿了件灰的，而且还一直欺骗隔壁中洲大陆上的可怜人，说自己是某种救世主。

雷斯林娅从小就在完全尊崇真正巫师传统的环境下长大。她会把他带回来的。

雷斯林娅又等了一会儿，可达拉马似乎并不想再多说。她起身向他鞠了个躬，然后转身出去，穿过威来斯森林。那些会把其他人吓坏的树木向她鞠躬致意，而她将要骑往中洲的独角兽撒着欢儿朝她奔了过来。

“来吧，芙萝薇莉。”雷斯林娅说着，爬上了独角兽的背，“我们可不能浪费时间。那些中洲的可怜人啊！”

独角兽甩了甩头，喷了喷鼻息，开始向着另一块大陆的方向奔跑。

————

“你跟那独角兽都是怎么一回事？”格罗芬德尔听起来很不高兴。

魔苟斯坏笑地抬起头看着他，觉得自己发现了一个完美的槽点。“我觉得独角兽很可爱，不像你。”

格罗芬德尔看上去就像挨了会心一击。他张开嘴，又合上了，然后他转开脸，闭上了眼睛。他的肩膀抽动着，随之而来的是轻声抽泣。

魔苟斯大笑着回到棋盘上，他确信这次的小把戏会管用的。

————

芙萝薇莉跑了很长一段时间，有时她俩还得登船，向西穿过大海。不过最后她们终于遥遥望见了灰港，看见中洲的西岸在面前展开的时候，雷斯林娅舒了口气。

————

“等一下。”

魔苟斯叹了口气，抬起头来。“怎么了，丑家伙？”

格罗芬德尔的下嘴唇颤抖了一下，但他还是开口说：“如果她从自家大陆的西边出发，要怎么才能抵达中洲的西岸啊？”

“她反正就是_能做到_。”魔苟斯说，“我得说，这个发型让你看起来像个奥克。”

格罗芬德尔把脸捂了起来。

————

雷斯林娅得到奇尔丹的迎接，随后她骑着独角兽前往埃尔隆德之家。她自信满满地穿过那些精灵魔法。不管怎么说，她的母亲是个精灵，而她父亲是世界上最强大的魔法师。那些魔法守卫们如果够聪明能认出她的，都冲她鞠躬，而剩下的，在雷斯林娅拿她从父亲那里继承来的金色沙漏瞳孔瞟了一眼之后，全都尖叫着逃走了。

雷斯林娅并没有继承他看见周围的事物枯萎凋敝的能力，不过她能够看见腐化和邪恶。她在灰袍甘道夫眼里发现的正是这些东西，甘道夫正站在埃尔隆德会议的众人面前编故事。

那会儿，他正在说着自己被萨茹曼俘虏，然后骑在一只老鹰背上逃出来的事。

“这是谎话。”

所有人都转过身来，目瞪口呆地看着雷斯林娅从灌木丛后面走出来。当他们看见芙萝薇莉跟着她走出来的时候更是震惊了。独角兽嘶了一声，甩甩额角，反射回去的光线晃了大家一脸。

埃尔隆德先回过神来。“你凭什么说灰袍甘道夫在撒谎？”

雷斯林娅盛气凌人地扫了他一眼，满意地见他后退了一步。她之前多少有那么点担心，怕这个傲慢的精灵领主对待半精灵的态度会跟克莱恩的精灵一样，也就是说，蛮横无理。

————

“可是埃尔隆德自己就是个半精灵。”格罗芬德尔说，他刚刚把头抬起来看了一眼。

魔苟斯纠结了一下到底应该好好回答还是继续嘲讽。嘲讽占了上风。“瞧你。”他指着会议现场里的那个格罗芬德尔，“你又不能阻止她。你甚至都没她长得好看。”

格罗芬德尔没说话。

————

“真正的巫师只穿三种颜色的袍子。”雷斯林娅说，“穿白袍的巫师侍奉索林那瑞，天性善良。穿红袍的巫师侍奉努林塔瑞，天性中立。穿黑袍的巫师侍奉努塔瑞，天性邪恶。白袍萨茹曼是位真正的巫师，他试图对抗灰袍甘道夫的谎言。甘道夫已经偏离我们的训令太久了，他现在还企图在巫师同僚们中间散播谣言。我必须带他回去接受审判。”

“你是谁？”甘道夫气急败坏地说。

雷斯林娅微笑道：“有史以来最强大的巫师之女，老家伙。”

甘道夫飞快地低声吟咏了几句，召来一团火焰向她冲去。雷斯林娅晃了晃她凭空出现的法杖——它总在她想要的时候出现——然后把它放低下来迎向那团火球。它散发出一阵黯淡的炽热光芒，但火焰熄灭了。

“看到了吗？”雷斯林娅上前一步，冷静地说，“你打不过我。你也没法打败白袍萨茹曼，或者说，智者萨茹曼。”

会议上的众人屏息望着她。甘道夫在她的凝视下似乎缩成了一个弱小的、受惊的老头儿。

“为什么我们要相信你？”她身后有个声音这么说着，同时响起了长剑出鞘的声响。

————

“什么？”魔苟斯说着，怒瞪着棋盘。他抬头看了一眼格罗芬德尔。那个精灵阖着眼皮，表情显得十分专注。

他大概用某种方式控制了在会议上的那个自己，魔苟斯想着，不明白他是怎么做到的。格罗芬德尔不可能同时在两个不同的地方，也不可能同时身为两个人，然而他却做到了。

他还没来得及搞明白这件事，格罗芬德尔就把罩在头上的兜帽甩了下来，于是魔苟斯被这刺眼的光芒照得尖叫起来。

————

雷斯林娅转过身，发现一个金发的精灵站在身后，直视着她。她叹了口气。“你是哪位？”她礼貌地问。

“格罗芬德尔。”那精灵说，“我曾经生活在大海彼岸，在可见与不可见的领域都有着力量。”

“真棒。”雷斯林娅慢悠悠地说，“但是为什么我得听你的？”

“因为你在胡扯。”格罗芬德尔说，“中洲根本没有你刚才说的那种巫师。没有什么穿红袍或者黑袍的巫师，而且白袍萨茹曼最近已经变成了彩袍萨茹曼，甘道夫跟我们就是这么说的，所以你胡扯的这个部分也不管用了。”

“可是他在撒谎！”雷斯林娅狂怒地说，她没法理解为什么有人会不相信她，“我告诉过你了。”

格罗芬德尔冷笑。“我了解甘道夫。”他回答，“我知道他从来不会撒谎。自从他来到中洲，就一直是那些需要帮助的人最坚定和忠实的朋友。”他眯起眼睛。“为什么我们不该信他反而要信你呢？”

“因为……”雷斯林娅踌躇了一下，她的自信心正在一点点地流失。说真的，为什么他们应该相信她呢？她是克莱恩最强大魔法师的女儿，可她不清楚在中洲这里有什么用处。

但她知道甘道夫不可能是个真正的巫师，因为他穿着灰袍。她摇了摇头，坚定地抬起头来：“因为我说的才是真话。”

格罗芬德尔笑了笑。“那三条我们这里根本没有的巫师法则也是真话？”

雷斯林娅迷惑地摇了摇头。他们应该就这么毫无异议地相信她的，为什么他们还在问问题？

“现在，”格罗芬德尔把眼睛眯成一条缝，“快走吧。”

可雷斯林娅并不会甘心就范。“达拉马派我到这儿来的。”她说。

“谁？”格罗芬德尔问道。

“白袍萨茹曼是好人！”雷斯林娅坚持着，“他肯定得是好人。”

“她是萨茹曼那边的人。”埃尔隆德说，“他那边可没什么好人。格罗芬德尔，把她从会议上带走。”

“乐意效劳，半精灵领主大人。”格罗芬德尔说着，抓住了雷斯林娅的胳膊。

她试图把他甩开，却突然发现自己被他的剑扎了个对穿。她一面震惊地抬头看着他，一面缓缓倒在了地上，可她确信他的剑并没有摆在能够杀掉她的地方。

格罗芬德尔的声音在她的意识坠入黑暗的时候越来越远了。“我不明白。我发誓她没挡在我的剑前面。真是太不小心了我……”

————

魔苟斯的视力终于恢复了，不过他知道自己的苏已经死掉了，所以这并不重要。他还是可以对格罗芬德尔怒目而视，说：“你这个丑家伙。我一直都这么讲。”

格罗芬德尔骄傲地抬起头来，这下强光又让魔苟斯看不清他脸上的表情了。不过他的声音听起来颇为自满。“我就不该听你的。我应该记住涅娜跟我说过的话。”

“涅娜跟你说了啥？”魔苟斯的眼睛周围开始出现烧伤的瘢痕。

“说我的心灵美跟外在美一样重要。”格罗芬德尔说，“还说你无法剥夺我的心灵美。还有你只是个小气鬼，什么的。”

他站了起来。“这对我来说很有疗效。”他评论道，“我觉得我要去跟玛格洛尔说说。涅娜说他需要面对拥有其它个性的人。”他溜达走了，只留下魔苟斯一个人恼火地揉着眼睛。

等他又能看见东西的时候，桌上放了一个盒子，上面刻着一个滕格瓦的F字。

魔苟斯吓得往后一缩。毫无疑问，这是费艾诺送来的东西，他才不会去打开呢。

然而那个盒子自己弹了开来，里面除了一张纸条什么也没有。

_ 感谢你分心了足够长的时间。我刚从你桌子边走过去，你都没有留意到我。真奇怪，他们那么费尽周折地去保护高地，对吧，他们还觉得一个大块头面瘫和一个曼督斯的狱卒能守住底下的路？_

_ 费艾诺_

魔苟斯吓坏了，抬起脸来。费艾诺现在正在他头顶上的什么地方往上爬，显然他很快就会拿到第三颗精灵宝钻。

他该不该把这个告诉维拉？想到费艾诺再次拿全了三颗精灵宝钻，真是令人不寒而栗。

不过另一方面，想到如果他告密就得面对费艾诺的怒火……

魔苟斯往座位下面缩了缩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：中洲跟被遗忘的国度系列也并不能等同。傻乎乎的穿越作家们呐。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Raistlia 雷斯林娅（本章苏的名字）  
Dalamar 达拉马  
Raistlin 雷斯林  
Qualinesti 奎灵那斯提  
Laurana 罗拉娜  
Forest of Wayreth 威来斯森林  
Flowervale 芙萝薇莉  
Círdan 奇尔丹  
Solinari 索林那瑞  
Lunitari 努林塔瑞  
Nuitari 努塔瑞  
Krynn 克莱恩


	26. 狐女的死亡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：再次感谢大家的评论！  
语言乱弹苏周开始了，故事也即将步入尾声。有关费艾诺的剧情很快就要揭晓了。  
不过在这之前还有几个苏要收拾。  
包括本篇在内。感谢LJ玛丽苏社区，是它帮我写出这个恐怖的日本女粉丝苏。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“没关系的，玛格洛尔。”有人在柔声讲话，“我知道你还需要好好治疗，不过我会在身边陪着你的。记住，魔苟斯无法侮辱你的心灵。”

魔苟斯闭上眼睛，呻吟了一声。他太熟悉这些台词了；熟到不听声音都能认出来。涅娜来了，听起来她正在跟玛格洛尔说话。魔苟斯被安盖诺尔拴着的时候，她老来找他谈心，劝他要“学会怜悯，放弃恶念”。魔苟斯当时根本没弄明白她是什么意思，直到现在他也没明白。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己猜对了。涅娜领着玛格洛尔走了过来，像母鸡护雏一样护着他坐进对面的椅子里。然后她拉起他的一只手，真情实感地捏了捏。“你想来点儿什么吗，玛格洛尔？也许在我们开始之前先喝口小酒？”

玛格洛尔摇了摇头。他眼神恍惚，看起来形容憔悴，不过魔苟斯真不觉得这是他们上一局棋的结果。

“她跟你谈心谈了多久？”涅娜转过身去为她的病人思考一些新疗法，他逮着机会俯身问问那个精灵。

玛格洛尔呻吟一声。“我不清楚，不过感觉像有一整个维拉年(1)那么长。”他绝望地看着魔苟斯，“我是不介意被开导开导，可不管我说什么，她就是从来不肯相信我已经好多了。有什么法子能让她停下来吗？”

在涅娜转过来之前，魔苟斯只来得及摇了摇头。玛格洛尔靠到椅背上发出呻吟。涅娜看了看他，然后怒目瞪着魔苟斯。“他是不是又伤害你了，小玛格？”

听见这个昵称，玛格洛尔抖得相当厉害。“没，涅娜。”他说。

涅娜瞪了魔苟斯好一会儿，哼了一声。“好吧，”她说，“小格洛他……”

“小格洛？”魔苟斯忍不住插嘴，想着自己要是在跟格罗芬德尔下棋的时候就知道这个精灵的昵称就好了，这样魔苟斯就可以摆出一副得意洋洋的表情这么喊他。

“对，”涅娜坚定地说，“小格洛。我明白自己是不会让病人长期呆在自我边界之外的。他们需要学着接触自己内在的孩子身份，昵称就是一个很好的方式。”

魔苟斯忙着整理他的苏盒子，暗自庆幸他在曼督斯蹲班房的时候涅娜还没研究出这个损招。

“小格洛说这对他很有帮助，因为你试图攻击他的弱点，却发现他已经强大得足以抵御攻击了。”涅娜生硬地说，“玛格洛尔也得来这么一次。他一个人待得太久了，到现在还是有种内向自闭的倾向。他需要面对拥有其它个性的人。把你手头上最活泼的苏拿出来遛遛。”

玛格洛尔呻吟一声。

魔苟斯犹豫了一下，看着这个精灵。对，他是再也没法同情别人了，但他可以感觉到那么点儿貌似怜悯的东西。“那个苏从很多方面来说都挺危险的。你确定要用她吗？”

“要。”涅娜说，还是一副无人敢反驳的坚定口吻。大多数时候，涅娜又温柔又慈悲。他们就想让她这么着。

魔苟斯叹口气，拽出一个蓝头发的棋子，把她放到棋盘中间去。

“这是什么？”玛格洛尔边问边向棋盘弯下腰去。

“别……”魔苟斯刚想开口说。

玛格洛尔被那个苏在棋盘上爆发出的尖叫吓得缩回了椅背上。

————

“_死郭伊！！_”

狐女不停转着圈圈，为自己身处的地方兴奋不已。她知道自己在瑞文戴尔，虽然她压根不懂自己是怎么来到这儿的。前一刻她还在发白日梦花痴中洲的事，下一刻就被从自己的卧室里拽了出来，来到了这里。

她碰巧看见自己的身影映在了身边小河里，发现自己还变成了一直想要的样子。蓝色的头发，明亮的紫色双眸。她微微一笑，如果不是被某个嚎叫声打断的话，她本来会继续沉迷于欣赏自己倒影的。

她的猫，喵喵喵，显然被卷进了这个把她带进中洲的不明魔法里，现在毛也变成蓝色的了。狐女尖叫起来。“_卡哇伊伊伊！！_”

喵喵喵痛苦地嚎叫一声，试图逃跑，但狐女一下子把他抄了起来，快乐地奔向瑞文戴尔。能见到那些精灵们真是太开心了，还有……

莱戈拉斯！那是莱戈拉斯吗？

“_美人儿！_”

莱戈拉斯缩缩脖子，捂上了耳朵。狐女得承认，他看起来和自己预想的不大一样——更强壮，没那么轻飘飘的——不过这也没能阻止她朝他蹦跶过去，连他带猫地一把搂上。喵喵喵叽里咕噜尖叫着，想用爪子挠穿她肚子。狐女冲着莱戈拉斯咧嘴一笑，搂得更紧了。喵喵喵这么挠着她的时候实在是太_卡哇伊_了！

“扣你吉哇，莱酱。”她快活地说着，无视了这个精灵正在挣扎着试图甩开她的事实，“瓦达西瓦狐女！哦，你真是好_元气_！”她又抱了抱他。

她不太明白他是怎么做到的，总之最后他把她给甩开了，站在那儿喘着气，怒冲冲盯着她。“我这一辈子在黑森林丛林里就从没听过这么恐怖的大嗓门。”他说。

狐女笑得跟朵花儿似的。“_阿里阿多！_”莱戈拉斯盯着她，于是她说：“这个的意思是谢谢你。还有元气的意思是可爱(2)，你_真的_好可爱啊，莱酱！”说着她又想去抱他。

“我的名字，”莱戈拉斯说，“不叫什么莱酱。”

————

“哦埃汝，让她停下。”

魔苟斯洋洋得意地抬头看了一眼。他是挺同情玛格洛尔，可是没同情到把这个苏叫回来，更何况看起来他马上要破天荒地赢一次了。那个精灵把头搁在桌上，喘息不已。

“神助自助者。”涅娜向他倾过身来说，“直面一个外向者对你是有好处的。”

“可也别是这种啊。”玛格洛尔说，接着马上缩作一团，因为棋盘上传来的尖叫似乎差点刺穿他的耳膜。魔苟斯坏笑起来。

————

“_嗨伊！_”

狐女对着空气挥出一拳，摆了几个舞蹈动作，把喵喵喵吓得缩到了床底下。埃尔隆德领主在最后之家给她腾了一个房间，并邀请她参加会议，而她所要做的只是保证在自己的房间里面呆上一小会儿而已！

_好吧，_狐女在床上坐下来的时候承认道，_他本人的说法好像不是这样子的，更接近原本措辞的应该是“把那尖叫给我消停一下”。_

不过这也不代表他就不喜欢她了——虽然他也并算不上是个“美人儿”。而且狐女还看到了另一个人，她确定那是阿拉贡，并且觉得有点吃惊。如果他真的跟很多同人里都写的那样，是莱戈拉斯的半身的话，难道不是应该长得更粗犷点儿吗？

————

“我保证，我保证！”

魔苟斯抬起头。玛格洛尔正拿手捂着耳朵，哀求地看着涅娜。

“你想让随便谁来都成，”玛格洛尔说，“我愿意听库茹芬碎碎念他的不公遭遇，我愿意陪格罗芬德尔在镜子面前呆整整一个钟头，我甚至愿意——维……埃汝保佑别——愿意听你的心肝宝贝欧罗林再说一遍他对中洲的大恩大德。只要别是现在这个，我求你了。”

涅娜犹豫了一下，看起来好像有点动摇。魔苟斯眉头一皱。他可不想因为对手落跑就这么赢了。他真的很想用狐女的尖叫震聋玛格洛尔，都快忘记关注棋局里发生的事情了。

“涅娜。”他温柔地说。

涅娜警醒地抬头看着他。她老觉得只要魔苟斯用这种声音说话，就是打算坦白他做过的什么错事。魔苟斯也搞不明白为什么她这么想。

“我觉得你不该允许他这样做。”魔苟斯说，“为什么要允许呢？玛格洛尔只会再次逃避自己的问题罢了。”他突然觉得这话启发了他的某个想法，又补充说：“他在中洲海岸边徘徊的时候，已经花了够长的时间逃避了。他需要面对这些东西。”

涅娜点头道：“没错，没错，你说的当然是对的。你需要直面外向者，小玛格。”

玛格洛尔闭起眼睛，念叨着什么气疯了的迈兹洛斯都比这个好对付之类的话。魔苟斯喜滋滋地继续使唤起他的苏。

————

狐女在会议中瞪大眼睛四下看。看起来他们几个好像都准备好了，打算抛下她就把魔戒带到魔多去。

“啊喏……”

所有人都飞快地捂上耳朵，盯着她。狐女被萌到了。这种风俗真是太卡哇伊了，虽然书里从来都没提到过。

“我想跟你们一起去，库达塞。”她说，看着他们茫然的表情叹了口气。所有人都该懂日语，不是么？“拜托了，埃尔隆德撒玛。”

“为什么？”埃尔隆德疲惫地问。

“我可以给他们鼓劲！”狐女说。

吉姆利跟莱戈拉斯咬了咬耳朵。狐女冲他皱了皱眉。她可不喜欢矮人，因为他一点都不元气，而且她确信自己刚才听见他说了“尖叫声会让我们的敌人吓得落荒而逃”之类的话。

莱戈拉斯叹口气，站了起来。“请让她一起来，埃尔隆德领主。”

“莱酱！”狐女尖叫起来，朝他冲了过去，满头满脸地亲他，“阿姨洗铁路！”

“我能不能冒昧地问一下这是什么意思？”莱戈拉斯问着，再次祈祷她能离自己远远的。

“我爱你！”

莱戈拉斯瞪着她。“真的吗？”他过了一会儿才问道。

“真的。”

“那就_别_喊我莱酱。”

————

魔苟斯抬头瞟了一眼，看见玛格洛尔坐在那里，用手捂住自己的耳朵，闭上了眼睛。

“你在干嘛？”他问。

“冥想。”玛格洛尔硬邦邦地说，“涅娜教育过我，这是一种舒缓痛苦的方式。”

“或者说忽略问题的方式。”魔苟斯说。他又看了一眼涅娜，她可从来都摆着一脸从没舒缓过的苦大仇深表情来看待所有事务：“如果他老是一出现问题就采取这种回避机制，又怎么能学会变成完整的人呢？”

“你说的对。”涅娜说，“加油，小玛格。”她拍拍玛格洛尔的肩膀。

“这_一点意义_也没有！”玛格洛尔爆发了，把手放下来，“我根本听不懂她用的那些蠢字眼，那几个她解释过的词明明可以用别的词来讲，而且她还叫得那么_大声_……”泪水淌下了他的脸颊。

“这是学着变坚强的一部分。”涅娜说着，轻轻拍着他的手背。

“我几千年来都在中洲的海岸边徘徊，”玛格洛尔阴森森地说，“我还以为这够坚强的了。”

“不，那只是逃亡罢了。”涅娜一本正经地告诉他，然后瞟了一眼魔苟斯，“你可以继续。”

魔苟斯遵命了，他的余光瞥到一团影子，不过他置之不理。大概只是玛格洛尔想要转移他的注意力罢了。

————

“_雅蠛蝶！_”

整个护戒队都抖了抖，不过还是慢下脚步等她。狐女点点头。很好，她可没法像他们走得那么快，因为埃尔隆德撒玛给了她从头包到脚的厚实衣物，让她可以抵御卡拉达斯(3)，或者叫别的什么名字的这座山上的严寒，她还带着沉重的背包，以及喵喵喵。这只猫已经咬了她两口，还挠了她一爪子，不过狐女知道这只能代表他很爱她。

莱戈拉斯在大家艰难通过白雪覆盖的山路时退到了队尾处，走在她身边。狐女好想喊他莱酱，不过还是忍住了。

“阿姨洗铁路。”她对他说。

莱戈拉斯缩了一下。“嗯。好。走路小心点，狐女。”

“为什么？”

“因为这座山……”

走在她前面的梅里和皮平滚下了一道雪坡。狐女见过他们这么滚下去，但还是没能熟视无睹，所以在她忍住之前，声音就已经出了口。

“_卡哇伊伊伊！_”

莱戈拉斯用他自己的语言喊了句什么话，狐女觉得内容对他来说实在太粗鲁了，然后他就跑了起来。他马不停蹄地抄起两个霍比特，没命地往前奔跑。狐女在他身后眨着眼睛。

喵喵喵抓住这次机会，用力咬了她一口，狐女大声喊疼，把他甩了下来。“哒灭！”她大叫，但猫已经飞快沿着地面跑掉了，耳朵耷拉着，紧贴脑袋。

就在那时，狐女听见了隆隆的响声，她抬起头来，看见卡拉达斯，或者叫别的什么名字的这座山的积雪，被她的声音震动，正朝着她的方向砸下来。

“塔斯概待，莱酱！”她高喊着，相信他一定会来救她。

什么也没发生。只有积雪呼啸着向她砸过来。

“洗马哒。”狐女只来得及说出这句话，就被砸落的积雪埋了个结实。

————

魔苟斯瞪着棋盘看了一会儿，然后抬起眼睛。“你原来在下棋啊。”他说道，因为玛格洛尔把他骗了个结实，他震惊得说不出别的话来。

玛格洛尔冲他眨眨眼，然后猛地睁大眼睛，转头看向涅娜，然后说：“我现在明白啦！”

“你明白了？”那个维丽警惕地看着他。

玛格洛尔热切地点点头：“你瞧，我在自己过去的泥潭里搅和得太深了。我所要做的，就是让那些消极的往事过去，拥抱积极的未来。”

“没错。”涅娜说，脸上带着魔苟斯记忆中绝少见到的微笑。

“我要大踏步进入未来，绝不往后看。”玛格洛尔继续说着。

“很对。”涅娜站了起来。

“然后建立良好的人际交往，摒弃那些不好的人际关系。”

“哦，玛格洛尔！”涅娜拥抱着他，“你已经不需要我的帮助了。”

“好啊，”玛格洛尔说，“现在我自由了？”

“哦，完全自由了。”涅娜说着，满脸止不住的笑容。

“很好。”玛格洛尔说，“你好，父亲。”

魔苟斯往后一跳。费艾诺正站在他面前，手里握着一枚嵌在秘银小盒里的精灵宝钻。魔苟斯满怀渴望地朝前探出身子，然后硬拗了回来，因为他意识到，管它什么精灵宝钻，那还是费艾诺啊。

“最近这几盘挣扎得不错嘛，魔苟斯。”费艾诺夸奖他，“比你跟我下的那局要好点儿。或者说，比你在我面前拿得出来的表现要好。”他补充说。

“费艾诺，”涅娜说，“如果有人需要心理咨询的话，那就是你了。跟我一起回曼督斯去，我们来想办法治好你的精神错乱和神经官能症。”

“不了，谢谢。”费艾诺说，“起码不是作为一个囚犯来治。来吧，玛格洛尔，我们还要从曼督斯弄点人出来呢。”

“而且还有事情要谈。”另一个声音补充道。奈丹妮尔从那架通往——_曾经_通往——埃雅仁迪尔与那颗精灵宝钻的梯子顶上冒了出来。“你父亲和我就异议部分达成了和解，玛格洛尔，至少和解了一小部分。不过我们还得弄弄明白，是不是还有机会把剩下的部分也和解和解。”

“你要做什么？”魔苟斯冲费艾诺尖叫着。

“好多事。”费艾诺快活地说着，开始逃跑。奈丹妮尔和玛格洛尔追在他的身后。费艾诺还回头撂了几句话：“对了，父亲说你的日记写得真是太精彩了，魔苟斯。他用那本日记把纳牟逗得前仰后合，于是他就从从容容地走出了曼督斯。我不多耽搁啦。”

他溜走了，魔苟斯把头埋到桌子上，开始抽泣。过了一会儿，他感觉到有人把手放在自己肩膀上。

“想聊聊这个吗？”涅娜问他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：老天啊，日本女粉丝真是要命。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 一个维拉年大致等于144个太阳年。  
2\. 元气的意思和“可爱”有一点小出入，这里应该是作者在语意理解上的小错误……  
3\. 指卡拉兹拉斯，即红角峰。此处大概是表示日语苏无法掌握这个名字的正确发音。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Kitsune 狐女（本章苏的名字）  
Mag 小玛格（涅娜对玛格洛尔的昵称）  
Glori 小格洛（涅娜对格罗芬德尔的昵称）  
Nekonekoneko 喵喵喵（本章苏的猫名字）  
Leggy-chan 莱酱（本章苏对莱戈拉斯的称呼）  
Curufin 库茹芬


	27. 歼灭阿玛艾尔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：语言乱弹苏周继续。这大概会是本周最后一个苏了，因为我不确定周五还有没有时间写。  
一如既往，托尔金的角色不属于我。还有，灰精灵语（Grelvish[1]）是由Grey Company根据昆雅语和辛达语衍生而出的语言，然后这里使用到的少量FR精灵语则是由威世智公司出品。文中如出现任何真正的托尔金精灵语，纯属巧合。  
  
本章译者：Luin

“你不想聊聊这个吗？”

“不想。”魔苟斯边说边忙着捣鼓他的苏盒子。涅娜坚持说她也要玩玩看这个游戏，这让魔苟斯觉得很奇怪：她刚才明明看到费艾诺往维林诺西边跑了，难道不该跟上去以防他从曼督斯放出更多的人来吗？

但是看起来涅娜对于“帮助”他（甭管是啥意思吧）更感兴趣，所以魔苟斯只好继续坐在那里翻找下一个苏。

“很辛苦的，对吧？”

魔苟斯抬头瞥了一眼，脱口而出之后才意识到自己干了什么：“你什么意思？”

“你总是孤苦伶仃一个人，”涅娜说，“费艾诺管你叫‘世界的黑暗大敌’，可是他考虑过你的感受吗？没有。我想是没有。你应该告诉他别这么喊的。下次见到他，我一定会非常认真严肃地这么和他讲。”

想想自己如果真这么讲的话，费艾诺会说些什么，魔苟斯不禁感到一阵恶心。然后他摇了摇头。不管怎么着，他想，反正逃过一劫了。费艾诺显然忙着去干点什么比嘲笑魔苟斯更重要的事，不可能回来了。

但这也不是说就没有别人想伤害他。还有迈兹洛斯呢，魔苟斯坚信，以这家伙疯癫的程度，干出什么事来都有可能。还有芬威，他还拿着那本要命的日记呢。想想芬威要是把他的日记大声朗读出来，魔苟斯不禁缩了一缩。

“魔苟斯？”

魔苟斯回过神来，涅娜正站起身一脸关切地看着他。“你看起来很紧张，”她说，“都没留意我在说什么。要给你揉揉肩膀吗？”

魔苟斯情不自禁地抖了抖。他清清嗓子。“不了，多谢。既然要下棋，就赶紧开始吧。”他犹豫了片刻，但好奇心终于占据上风，“你确定要这么干？”

“当然，”涅娜说，“你和其他人一样重要，理应得到同样多的帮助。”

“可是费艾诺……”

“噢，我知道他在干嘛。”涅娜悠闲地说。

魔苟斯冲她眨眨眼。好吧，费艾诺还在曼督斯那会儿，涅娜也许就已经跟他混熟了，这也不是不可能，他这么猜测着。“真的？”

涅娜点点头。“他只是在以自己的方式解决他的‘弃儿后遗症’。他先是死了妈，后来妻子又跟他疏远了，再后来，当然啦，死亡将他跟他爸还有他的儿子们分开。这就是说，他觉得自己没有得到充分的重视——”

魔苟斯不可自抑地大笑起来。涅娜皱起眉：“你自己也跟他一样是个受难者，阿魔。我觉得你应该更有同情心一点。”

魔苟斯赶紧把苏向前一推。“就这个吧。”

“她有多典型？”涅娜问道。“你之前和库茹芬下完这棋，害我忙着给他又做了一次咨询。”

“她典不典型到底有什么重要的？”

“我希望通过这个了解一点你的想法。”

魔苟斯叹了口气。“相当典型。”

“那好吧。”涅娜平静地点点头。

魔苟斯谨慎地把苏慢慢往前推。如果还在和瓦尔妲下棋的话，他肯定不会把这个苏放出来，因为她马上就会反对的。但他觉得涅娜既然这么同情他，说不定会放他一马呢。

————

_“Amin mela lle……”_

阿玛艾尔一遍又一遍叹息着自语道，此时她正骑马前往伊希利恩，与自己从儿时就爱上的王子会合。当然，她不能和他结婚，因为她只不过是个仆人，而他则是王子，王子只能和公主结婚。但她可以前往伊希利恩，用饱含渴望和相思的眼神长久地注视着莱戈拉斯王子，那样她就会满足了。

_“Amin mella lle”_的声音萦绕在她的每一个梦境中。“我爱你”，她梦见自己对“绿叶”莱戈拉斯如此倾吐，看见对方报以微笑，用含情脉脉的蓝眼睛回望她。

有时阿玛艾尔会因自己名字的寓意而燃起一丝希望。毕竟，她的名字意为“心爱的人”，这意味着她会梦想成真的。

但是莱戈拉斯真的会答复她_“Amin mela lle”_吗？这可能吗？

————

“等一下。”

魔苟斯抬起眼睛，看到涅娜正朝那个苏皱眉头，他小小窃喜了一下。她还是会放任他玩下去的，魔苟斯想，不过一开始她可能会觉得有点不自在。很好。魔苟斯需要点什么来提醒自己，此时此刻他可是“世界的黑暗大敌”呢。

“怎么了？”

“我觉得莱戈拉斯会讲辛达语和西尔凡语吧。”涅娜说。

“我感觉他应该会。”

“那这说的是什么话？”

“精灵语啊。”

涅娜把头偏到一边，眯着眼睛斜瞥着那个句子，好像这姿势能看出点什么意思似的。然后她开口了：“不对，这不是。”

魔苟斯露齿而笑：“反正它很像精灵语，长这么像就够管它叫精灵语了。总归比还得绞尽脑汁去学昆雅语和辛达语要强吧。”

“又不是什么难学的语言。”涅娜悲戚地说，“当然对精灵来说维拉语大概有点难，可是精灵语又不难。”她稍事停顿。“阿玛艾尔——”她嘴角一抽，“”——是个精灵吧，我猜？”

“当然。”

“那她应该懂自己的母语啊。”

魔苟斯咯咯笑起来：“她是个苏，涅娜。”

涅娜看起来不太相信。

“有‘弃儿后遗症’的苏。”魔苟斯加了一句，然后继续讲故事。

————

阿玛艾尔不记得自己的父母。有天早上人们发现她在树林里轻声啜泣，一枚奇异的金色吊坠挂在她的脖子上。至少阿玛艾尔的养母就告诉她这么多，但如今阿玛艾尔再看那枚吊坠，觉得那不过是个粗制滥造的小木头块罢了。没有任何事物可以表明她很特别，尽管她本人想要相信自己就是独一无二的，尤其是她还长着一头红发和一双绿眼睛——再没有别的精灵长成这样了。

————

“瞎说。”涅娜开口，她努力想让自己看起来严厉一点，可惜没成功。

“没错，可是他们又不认识迈兹洛斯、奈丹妮尔和那俩双胞胎。”魔苟斯说。

“他们怎么可能不知道？”涅娜问道。

“她真的很孤独，涅娜。”

涅娜看起来似乎还想继续就苏的问题和他纠缠不休，但最后只是叹了口气：“哎——”

魔苟斯露出一个假笑，然后继续解说模式。

————

不过当然啦，在Sy'Tel'Quessir，也就是森林精灵看来，阿玛艾尔的长相真是丑得很——

————

“我_确定_没有这么个词。”涅娜激动地反驳。

“可是学习昆雅语和辛达语真的很难嘛，”魔苟斯说，“尤其是像她这么一个小小年纪就被遗弃，在缺爱和不被需要的环境里长大的姑娘。”

涅娜静静地看了他一阵，然后说：“那要是有个人本来前途一片光明，结果就因为有个家伙对他心怀恶意，人生就这么毁了呢？”

“是啊，挺倒霉的。”魔苟斯表示同意。

涅娜的眼睛眯了起来：“我_说的是_费艾诺。”

魔苟斯一僵。“那是他咎由自取。”他带着防备口气说道，“再说了，你说过他的‘弃儿后遗症’还没解决呢。”

涅娜的眼睛眯得更厉害了，但她什么也没说。

魔苟斯赶快继续讲故事。

————

她永远不可能有机会赢得莱戈拉斯王子的心。

_“Amin mela lle, dan n'lle mela amin.”_阿玛艾尔低语，然后踢了坐骑一脚，马儿立刻向前飞奔。

————

“她在讲_啥_？”

“我爱你，但是你不爱我。”魔苟斯煞有介事地说。

涅娜闭上眼睛，然后说：“我真的有试着去理解，但这就跟费艾诺在曼督斯跟我说的话一样不可理喻。他说他宁愿去跟薇瑞聊织锦，因为‘至少她还比较有趣’。”

魔苟斯一脸无辜：“她有‘弃儿后遗症’。”

“可是她是在黑森林长大的？”

“没错。”

“就跟莱戈拉斯一样？”

“对，但是不是作为公主，而是宫廷里的仆人。”

“精灵没有仆人。”

“他们可以有。”

涅娜叹了口气。

————

阿玛艾尔含着眼泪，听莱戈拉斯与来访的一位矮人朋友道别。

“Namaaarie,”他正说着，“再会。”

————

“那是个拼错的昆雅语词儿，”涅娜说，“放在这里有什么用？”

她的声音听起来好像是放弃了，魔苟斯注意到这一点，咧嘴一笑：“反正有用。”

“让我恨你的苏？”涅娜厉声说。

“你谁也不恨。”魔苟斯说，“还记得不？即便费艾诺也只是被人误解而已。你肯定不会不喜欢阿玛艾尔的。”

“她接下来不会开始唱歌吧？”涅娜问道。

魔苟斯笑了：“没准儿。”

————-

“阿玛艾尔！_Cormamin lindua ele lle！_”莱戈拉斯边喊边跑向她。“见到你使我的心欢唱不已。”

阿玛艾尔羞得满面通红。她做梦也没想过自己会受到这样的欢迎。“王子殿下。”她低下头说道。就在此时，毫无预警地，那个她从未想过会对他说出的词就这么自己蹦了出来：“_Melamine_(2)。”吾爱。

————

“塑料？”涅娜问道。

魔苟斯看了她一眼。“你在说什么呢？”

“她管他叫塑料？”

“她说的是‘吾爱’。”

涅娜只摇了摇头。

————

阿玛艾尔站在那里，看着地板，浑身颤抖。_我都干了些什么啊？_她想。_他会杀了我的。他绝不可能爱上一个仆人！_

但莱戈拉斯却伸出手，触碰她的下巴，然后抬起她的脸，径直望入她的眼睛。

“我说的都是真心话，”他低语道，“_Melamine, amin mela lle._”然后他吻了她。

————

“你知不知道眼看着你的苏如此糟蹋精灵语还非得拿她当回事有多难？”涅娜发问。

“可是你也没想拦着她呀，”魔苟斯轻松地说，“要不然你早动手了。她会搞清楚自己其实是个公主，想跟莱戈拉斯结婚容易得很。”

涅娜歪了歪脑袋。“那她就跟莱戈拉斯一样了，这可是你说的。”

“除了阶级差异——”

“除了那个根本不存在的阶级差异这样的小问题，对吧。”

魔苟斯翻了个白眼。“必须得有点这种东西，不然故事里哪来的戏剧冲突。”

涅娜瞟了那个苏一眼。“这里头还有戏剧冲突？我怎么没瞧见。”

————

阿玛艾尔满心雀跃地在安都因河边徘徊，因为过于幸福而有些头晕目眩。莱戈拉斯吻了她，对她说爱她——

————

“还管她叫塑料——”

“嘘——！”

————

——现在需要担心的只剩下瑟莱杜尔王这个小问题了。

————

涅娜缩了缩。“你非得这么干吗？”

“你真觉得她能拼对他的名字？”

————

但他们会克服这个难题的，阿玛艾尔坚信这一点。有爱便一切皆有可能。

————

“那她可_真_够蠢的。”涅娜说。

魔苟斯耸耸肩。“你非要这么想也行。反正她还有莱戈拉斯。”

————

阿玛艾尔自顾自笑着，突然听到一声甜美而尖锐的啸叫，于是她抬头去看。

一只白鸟从河面掠过，羽毛被落日余辉染上火焰般的色彩。阿玛艾尔看着这只鸟，它张开嘴，又叫了一声。

海鸥。这是一只海鸥。

对大海的渴望紧紧攫住了阿玛艾尔，她知道自己无力抗拒。

她如同做梦一般迈步向前，追随那只海鸥踏进了安都因的河水。她要去维林诺。她要去西方。她要渡过重重水域——

或许她本来可以做到，如果她不是像这样梦游般地走进安都因河，然后被淹死了的话。

————

魔苟斯大怒。

“噢，得了，阿魔。”涅娜说，满脸都是掩饰不住的胜利笑意，“你自己也说了她很蠢。想想看，她在黑森林长大，可是居然不懂那里的语言，连自家国王的名字都搞不清！她真做得出来不造船跑去维林诺这种事。”

“跟你下棋已经不好玩了。”魔苟斯说。

涅娜张嘴刚想回答，身后突然有个人出声打断，她转过身去。“可_找到_你了！你在这里做什么？”

雅凡娜朝他们跑过来，一脸沉痛。涅娜把眼神瞟向一边：“我们刚在下这个棋。”

“没时间下棋了！”雅凡娜说，“我一直在到处找你。”她的视线在魔苟斯身上停留了片刻，后者因察觉到其中的怜悯意味，颇为不自在地扭了扭。“我们现在有机会至少抓回一个曼督斯逃犯，我需要你在西边守住他。我不信任奥力，他光把人放跑就算是轻的了。”她皱着眉加上一句，“他最近不大对劲。我敢肯定就是他放水让费艾诺用炉子的。”

“咱们现在说的是哪位啊？”涅娜边说边站起来。

她又移开了视线，然后雅凡娜开口说：“芬威。”

魔苟斯站了起来。“他拿着那本日记没？”他追问道。

雅凡娜回道：“啊，呃，拿着呢吧。”

“他打算当众朗读不？”

“没准已经读了好几页了——”

魔苟斯撒腿就跑。几分钟之后，雅凡娜跟在他身边，一脸怀疑的表情。当然了，自打魔苟斯毁了她的树以后，她就再也不信他了。

“你_想_听这个？”她问。

“当然不想，”魔苟斯说，“我要阻止他。你可以信我，我比涅娜可靠，她还觉着费艾诺这家伙值得同情呢。我可非常有动力把那帮家伙送回曼督斯老家。”

雅凡娜咂咂嘴。“那你到底打算怎么干？”

魔苟斯举起盛苏的盒子。

雅凡娜犹豫了。“咱们不该以恶制恶。”她说。

“没错，你们是不能。”魔苟斯说，“但是你们是你们，是好人那一边的。我可是坏人，绝对够格干这事。”

雅凡娜两眼发亮。“你说的太对了！咱们走。”

魔苟斯拼尽力气往西边跑，集中精力思考该如何阻止芬威。他们绝对_能够_阻止他，夺回日记，然后一切都会回到正轨。

除了费艾诺指不定还在什么地方逍遥法外，拿着宝钻……

魔苟斯开始低声啜泣。 “别哭了，”另一边的涅娜呵斥道，“想想好的方面。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：于是魔苟斯就这么成了天使阵营的一员。  
不过我怕其实并不是这么回事。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 灰精灵语是一种“假的”托尔金精灵语，其中一部分语素借自托尔金的辛达语和昆雅语，所以看起来还挺“托尔金”的，国内外都有一些读者曾经被误导过。但其实这只是Grey Company这个网站自己衍生发展出来的一种人造语言，有自己的结构和语法，感兴趣的朋友也可以自己了解一下。  
2\. 这是一个参考灰精灵语的词根虚构的精灵语单词，但如果按英文来解释，则是某种常用于制作建筑装饰用树脂板材（这就是为什么涅娜的反应是“塑料”）的化学品……对，就是“三聚氰胺”=w=  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
A'mael 阿玛艾尔（本章苏的名字）  
Mor 阿魔（涅娜对魔苟斯的昵称）  
Silvan 西尔凡（语）  
Anduin 安都因（河）  
Thraindul 瑟莱杜尔（本章苏对瑟兰杜伊的称呼）


	28. 荡平瓦妮梅妲，撂倒墨玟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：惯例，感谢大家的评论！  
这是结局前的倒数第二周，大概是。这篇文完结的话我会很想念它的……  
好啦，想得够多的了。  
我们上路吧。  
老规矩，我没有托尔金角色的版权。还有，叫墨玟的这个苏偷了一个来自原著的名字(1)。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“他在那儿。”

魔苟斯焦虑地抬起头。芬威就站在他们前方一道小山脊上，手里抓着的那件东西，用不着他本人吓唬，魔苟斯就知道是什么。这就是那种所有坏蛋都必须经历的，所谓不可避免的叙事性悲剧吧。

“你去他西边，涅娜。”雅凡娜继续说着。

涅娜叹了口气，摇摇头。“要是芬威能够满足于控制自己的性欲，那这一切都不会发生了。”她喃喃地念叨着，往西边去了。

“她说的什么话？”魔苟斯一面紧盯着那个精灵，一面问雅凡娜，“那样费艾诺也还在啊，他才是最大的邪恶。”

“我知道。”雅凡娜说着，把他往山脊前面赶过去，“不过涅娜花在跟茵迪丝、芬威跟弥瑞尔聊天上的时间比我们都多，我觉得结果是她遭受了更大的悲伤，也比之前更迫切地想要阻止这出悲剧。她的最新理论是，当爹的能生出个费艾诺就足够了，要是芬戈尔芬和菲纳芬没出生的话，诺多也不会被迫流亡了。”

魔苟斯琢磨了一会儿。然后他说：“涅娜老为不能改变的事情瞎操心，是吧？”

“噢，是啊。”雅凡娜说。

他们现在已经走到了山坡底下，魔苟斯能听得见芬威说的话。

“……然后我意识到，费艾诺的长子实在是，呃，最年长的一个。他有闪闪发亮的红头发，走起路来都散发出浑身的领导气质。我开始怀疑这种领导气质会不会流露在他做过的所有事……”

眼见山坡下的围观群众里面有托卡斯，魔苟斯匆忙高喊出声：“诺多的至高王！”

芬威停了下来，不过只停了一会儿，刚够他环顾一下四周。然后他耸耸肩，看着魔苟斯：“既然这里目前没有别人有权用这个头衔，那我就姑且认为你在跟我说话啰。”

雅凡娜窃笑一声。魔苟斯瞪了她一眼。他觉得维拉实在是太容易被逗笑了，即使这种时间地点都没什么可笑的情况下也是。

“你要干什么？”芬威继续问着，把魔苟斯的视线拉了回来。

魔苟斯高高举起那个带浮雕的苏盒子，然后拽了一个出来。芬威应该能明白这是什么意思，他虽然干过些蠢事，不过大体上来说不算蠢货，只是个色鬼罢了。

“有意思。”芬威说，“当然，没有下一页日记的内容有意思，下一页在说你关于迈兹洛斯的第一桩幻想呢。”他把日记翻过一页。“就是这段把纳牟逗得捧腹大笑，我才能从从容容地从曼督斯里走出来。”他轻快地补充道。

魔苟斯飞快地行动起来。他还记得那一段，反正不是什么能站着听他念完的内容。他从盒子里掏出另一个苏，然后高高举起来。

芬威噗哧笑出声来：“说真的，魔苟斯，你觉得这就能阻止我继续念下去？我从儿子那里听说过你的苏，那个时候我就觉得没什么意思。我还是对你拿樱桃做的事更感兴……”

“她们是什么东西并不重要，是谁才比较重要。”魔苟斯用一种自己都觉得震惊的飞快语速说着。他觉得，自从试图阻止乌苟立安特把光明都吞个精光以来，自己还没用过这么快的语速。“你得好好看看她们。”

芬威漫不经心地耸耸肩：“花个一两分钟好了，然后我们再继续讲你和樱桃的故事。”

魔苟斯赶忙把两个苏扔到面前，找了一块石头地面充当棋盘。不管怎么说，这就够用了。

————

“跟_上来_，墨玟。”

瓦妮梅妲把遮住眼睛的头发拨开，摇了摇头。她的半血妹妹总是拖拖拉拉，不肯跟上她的脚步，瓦妮梅妲觉得根本就只是因为她脾气不好。她们要去看哈利菲瑞恩山(2)和埃兰迪尔之墓。这件事显然足够催人脚步了。

“我不想去。”

瓦妮梅妲叹了口气：“好吧，墨玟。我们休息一下。”她本该记得，自己习惯于奔跑、跋涉，甚至骑行也不在话下，因为她是刚铎的公主，总是在城内外奔走。而墨玟则住在米那斯提力斯的下城，这辈子大部分时光都在城里度过。她想要休息一会儿也无可厚非。

————

“棒透了。”芬威漫不经心地冒出一句。他正在翻阅整本日记，魔苟斯有种恐怖的感觉，觉得自己好像知道这个精灵在翻找什么。过了一会儿，他抬起头来，笑得一脸灿烂。“要我跟大家说说魔苟斯在看到迈兹洛斯之后的第一晚做了什么吗？”他询问道。

“要！”托卡斯吼着。

“不要！”魔苟斯嚷着，指示那两个苏继续行动。

————

墨玟在瓦妮梅妲靠近的时候抬起了头。瓦妮梅妲笑了笑。她的头发如夜色般漆黑，比她们的父亲还要黑，不过埃勒萨王的特征在她身上依然清晰可见。瓦妮梅妲在她遇见墨玟的第一个晚上就清楚这个事实，那会儿墨玟正在城堡的垃圾箱里翻找残羹冷炙。瓦妮梅妲是刚铎的公主，阿尔玟和阿拉贡的女儿，而墨玟只是阿拉贡跟个下城女人生的女儿罢了。

————

四周一片不详的寂静。魔苟斯抬眼瞥了瞥，假装这就是他想要的效果。

“我的后人，”芬威说，“背叛了我的另一个后人，背叛了那个为他放弃永生的姑娘？”

“就那么一次。”魔苟斯无辜地说，顿了顿，“也许是两次？不太可能总那么凑巧试第一次就怀孕的，你懂的。”

芬威结结巴巴地吼了几句什么。

魔苟斯沾沾自喜地咧嘴笑起来，再次指示两个苏行动起来。

————

“我不想去，我不想去。”墨玟呜咽着说，把头靠在膝盖上，一任头发遮住自己的脸庞。

瓦妮梅妲冲她温柔地微笑。有时候，墨玟恨她是国王合法的女儿，不过瓦妮梅妲会试着劝她从这种情绪里走出来。她愿意用一生换取墨玟过的一天。她母亲喜爱珠宝和华服，于是她就整天被珠宝和华服围绕，总被奉承说她蓝绿色的双眸就像大海一样。她想要到街道上去，神采奕奕地打架斗殴，躲开巡视的警卫。

————

“他根本就不会背叛阿尔玟，他不是那种人。”

魔苟斯抬头，看见芬威在他上方缩成了一团。他微笑起来：“你确定？”

“当然！”芬威暴躁地说，“不管传了多少代，他身上流的可是我的血，那姑娘的血缘就更近了。他才不会干这种事呢。”

“可是，身上流着你的血的精灵干过许多糟糕的事。”魔苟斯瞥向那本日记。芬威把它藏到背后去了，魔苟斯寻思着，要是自己偷偷摸摸溜过去抢过来的话，他会不会发现。应该会吧。还是再等等更好的时机好了。“比如说，血亲屠戮什么的。”

“那还不是_你_这家伙搞出来的！”

“对啊，因为我杀了你嘛。”魔苟斯坏笑，“你还记得自己怎么死的吗，芬威？”

芬威正要做出回应，却被尖锐的警报声打断了。站在魔苟斯身边的雅凡娜缩了缩。“曼督斯的逃犯。”她说，“越来越多了，听上去就像……”

警报声突然停了。

“这什么意思？”雅凡娜喃喃地说，“要不是纳牟突然把他们逮回去了，要不就是他决定放他们自由离开，哪种解释都说不通啊。”

“魔苟斯。”

魔苟斯被芬威嘲弄的声音吓了一条，回过头去。那精灵冲他眨眨眼，开始朗读起来。

“……我的血液里流动的火焰，正和他火焰般的秀发相配。我已经想了好久了，不过从来没有付诸实践。我觉得……”

“闭嘴！”魔苟斯吼叫着，“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！要不我就要告诉他们你_到底是_怎么死的，告诉他们我找到你的时候，你拿了个枕头要对茵迪丝做什么！”

芬威冲他吼了一嗓子，不过没冲过来，也没把日记本扔下。魔苟斯让他的两个苏重新动了起来。

————

“来吧，”墨玟为了让她姐姐高兴，这么说着，“我也想去哈利菲瑞恩了。”

瓦妮梅妲朝她微笑，开心地奔过草地。墨玟慢慢站起身，紧盯着瓦妮梅妲的后背。

她多想拿把剑刺穿过去啊！

她被母亲取名叫“黑暗少女”并不仅仅是因为她乌黑的发色，以及私生女的身份。她诞生的时候体内就携带了一部分暗影，索隆的邪恶仍然在这世上流毒。有时候，她会在夜里听见一个声音向她低语着死亡、毁灭与邪恶，她开始学着用一把黑剑打斗，因为她觉得这是很有必要的事。

而此刻，瓦妮梅妲正在用夜莺的调子唱歌，不是夜莺，就是别的什么会在日光中与她一起歌唱的蠢鸟。墨玟闭上眼睛，微笑着。

“墨~玟！你不来吗？”

“来了。”她低声应着，跑着追上她。

————

“才不会这样呢。”芬威尖锐地反驳，“我的后代们才不会像她这么小打小闹的邪恶。”

魔苟斯吃惊地抬头看他。他还以为芬威会说什么他的后辈才不会变得邪恶，他都准备好了用费艾诺的例子再次打击他了，可这和他想的不一样。“什么意思？”

芬威用怜悯的眼神看他。“我们又不是牛虻，魔苟斯，就在邪恶的边角上咬一口，叮一下。我们要让整个世界感觉到我们的存在。你不就感觉到了吗，不管是费艾诺第一次去找你的时候，还是这一次他逃掉的时候。我们要摇撼这个世界。这个姑娘只不过因为姊妹争斗，就幻想着从背后戳她姐姐一刀，抢走一个人类王国。这根本就算不上什么大事。”

魔苟斯内心挣扎地盯了他一会儿。他再也不想尝试理解精灵了，至少再也不想去理解诺多了。

然后芬威开始微笑。“当然啦，你自己倒是有那么点可爱的牛虻视角。”他说，“要我念出来听听吗？”他再次翻开日记本。

魔苟斯急着开口，雅凡娜冲他比划的内容让他倍受鼓舞。维拉们环绕着这个精灵的网已经在收紧了，准备抓住他。如果他能再引开芬威的注意力一小会儿，就可以搞定了。

————

“这里就是哈利菲瑞恩了。”

墨玟点点头，在她们走进环抱山坡的菲瑞恩森林之前只看了一眼山脉的侧面。菲瑞恩森林是片可爱的林子，深邃幽暗，在她杀掉姐姐之后可以尽情探索里头的秘密。墨玟下定决心了，这将是她们最后一趟旅行。她不想再看见瓦妮梅妲跳舞，看见她冲小鸟唱歌，或者听她说你的生活有多美好、说你必须振作起来了。她已经在后街咽够别人的残羹冷炙，睡够冷冰冰的鹅卵石，受够别人虐待了。她再也不能忍下去了。

瓦妮梅妲瞧见妹妹思虑复杂地盯着她，不过只是耸了耸肩。墨玟有时候就是会这样。瓦妮梅妲已经学会无视这种表情，径直一路前行了。明天事情就会好起来的。

*******

她们当晚在菲瑞恩森林里扎营，瓦妮梅妲躺下来，仰望星空，觉得心满意足。她的父母曾经担心让她到洛汗边境旅行的一路上会有危险，可瓦妮梅妲只是对他们的担忧付之一笑。整个王国里，根本就没有谁胆敢伤害阿尔玟和阿拉贡的女儿，而她自己就有足够的力量保护自己和墨玟。

————

“哦，是吗？”

魔苟斯再次抬起头。芬威走近了几步，不过日记本还牢牢抓在他手里，背在背后。

“是啊。”魔苟斯说，“这块地区的邪恶已经被驱散了——呃，除了墨玟身上的。”他谨慎地补充了一句，“还有什么能伤害她们？”

芬威皱起眉头。“她们还是不应该在那里。她们根本就不该_存在_。埃勒萨国王根本不会有两个爱人。”

“为啥不会？”魔苟斯问，“你就有两个。”

“那是因为有_法律_规定，”芬威跳了起来说，“法律_规定_了我可以娶茵迪丝，因为弥瑞尔不肯从曼督斯回来……”

“对嘛，对嘛。”魔苟斯一边说一边摆手，“合法是合法，并不说明就是对的啊。顺便说，那要是套到现在的情况上，阿拉贡只要杀掉阿尔玟，或者杀掉生了墨玟的那个女人，就可以自由地娶另一个回家了。”

芬威现在看起来不是快要发癫痫，就是快要中风了。他冲那两个安安全全躺在树林里的姑娘咆哮起来。

魔苟斯只是耸耸肩，挥了挥手。

————

一阵噼噼啪啪、乒乒乓乓的声音惊醒了瓦妮梅妲。她打着呵欠坐了起来。“墨玟？我告诉过你，我们要到明天才去看埃兰迪尔之墓……”

她停住了。火光照着一双小小的、明亮的红眼睛，她现在看清楚了，有个东西蹲在附近的地上。根本不是墨玟，是某只动物。

瓦妮梅妲笑起来，伸出一只手。“你好！你是谁啊？我的名字叫瓦妮梅妲，我……”

她刚说到这里，有什么东西撕咬进她的手臂，把她丢到半空中。她重重落在了地上，鲜血淋漓。她呻吟着，痛楚像武器一样贯穿她的身体。她勉力转过身，看见那只动物走进了篝火的光线里。

现在她可以看见深色的鬃毛，看见小眼珠里疯狂的神色，她知道这是一只野猪。她自己的鲜血染红了野猪的獠牙。

在听见身后的野猪跺着蹄子准备再次冲锋时，瓦妮梅妲试图爬开。她只听见跺蹄子的声音越来越响，感觉到一阵剧痛，然后意识到野猪撕开了她的腹部。她痛得蜷了起来，挣扎着吸气。

她听见墨玟在大笑。

抬起头来，她看见自己身为私生女的妹妹跳起了欢庆的舞蹈，黑色的头发在她身后飘舞着。墨玟停下舞步，朝着瓦妮梅妲甜甜地微笑起来。

“_是我_唤醒野猪的，”她说，“我控制了它，你很快就会死了，然后我就会变成刚铎的女王。”

瓦妮梅妲的呼吸很浅。她感到伤口并不是那么疼，但她知道自己还是会死掉。“为什么？”她低语道，“为什么，墨玟？”

墨玟好像正打算开口解释，可这时候野猪却转了过来，面对着她，她的眼睛一下子瞪大了。

“不，”她喃喃低语，“是我唤醒你的。”

“这可不代表你就控制了它。”瓦妮梅妲说，眼睁睁看着野猪追着她的妹妹跑。墨玟逃进了菲瑞恩森林，但那野兽紧跟着她，随后响起了一声尖叫，瓦妮梅妲明白，她的妹妹多半是被解决了。

她闭上眼睛，脑海中开始回放历史片段。以这种方式死去是挺有意义的，就像洛汗的伏尔卡王一样，他正是死于埃韦霍尔特的野猪的獠牙之下。

当然了，死得重如泰山根本无助于轻若鸿毛地活下去。在意识没入黑暗前，瓦妮梅妲倒的确有时间想想这个。

————

魔苟斯冲着棋盘眨着眼睛。他从来没想过这两个姑娘会这么死掉。发生了什么？

“我觉得这个世界现在开始自我防卫了。”芬威说。魔苟斯抬起头，看见他坐在一块自己够不着的大石头上，晃荡着两条腿。他把日记本拿在一只手上。“要么就是你的两个姑娘蠢到居然随意走进野猪生活的森林里，看看，下场就是这样。”

“可能是吧。”魔苟斯说着，眼睛紧紧盯着芬威的脸。这个精灵好像并没有注意到乌欧牟正从他背后摸上来。

芬威连头都没回地说了一句：“都好了吗，儿子？”

“好了，老爸。”

魔苟斯呜咽一声，转过头去。他对这声呜咽可不怎么自豪，不过这是他唯一合情理的反应，因为费艾诺正站在他身后，周围还环绕着他全体七个——不，六个儿子。凯勒巩不在。

迈兹洛斯冲他咧嘴一笑，把一绺头发从脸上甩开。玛格洛尔在和阿姆罗德、阿姆拉斯双胞胎兄弟说话，双胞胎则用沉思的表情盯着魔苟斯看，好像在思考伤害他是怎么样的感受。卡兰希尔用一种滑稽的方式冲魔苟斯笑，而库茹芬则笑得更傻。魔苟斯后退了一步。

“可凯勒巩哪儿去了？”芬威正在说。

“他更想蹲在曼督斯，跟他的新欢呆在一起。”费艾诺说着，叹了口气，“还说什么一迈出门她就会从他身边逃走这样的话。”

“他找到愿意嫁给他的人了？”芬威的声音扬了起来。

“是一个苏，爸。”

芬威严厉地瞪了一眼魔苟斯。“啊，”他说，“好吧，这就说得通了。大多数苏都太迟钝了，啥也干不成，至少我碰到的都这样。”

“真是够了。”乌欧牟说着，朝着芬威扑了过去。

那个精灵敏捷地跳起来，跑开的时候把日记本扔下了。魔苟斯冲了上去。日记本正冲着托卡斯飞过去，而托卡斯是他最不想让他看到的……

当然，除了接到那本日记的人之外最不想的。费艾诺机敏地在日记本和两个维拉之间纵身而出，冲他眨了眨眼，然后转身朝西奔去，他的儿子们和他父亲都尽职尽责地跑在他身后。

魔苟斯开始追他。费艾诺并没跑太远，他还有希望追上去。

当然啦，在希洛布带着咔咔和嘶嘶的声音从山脊后面冒出来，把他埋在一张蛛网里之前，还是有过这种希望的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：搞定了一个目标，还有一个更大的要搞。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 在原著里，墨玟是胡林的妻子。然而其实另一个苏的名字也是从原著里偷来的，原文是昆雅语，意为“敬爱的女士”，阿拉贡曾在罗瑞恩以此称呼过阿尔玟。  
2\. 哈利菲瑞恩是位于洛汗边境的一座山峰，上有埃兰迪尔的坟墓，以及刚铎七座烽火台中最高、也是位于最西边的一座。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Vanimelda 瓦妮梅妲（本章苏的名字）  
Morwen 墨玟（本章苏的名字）  
Míriel 弥瑞尔  
Elendil 埃兰迪尔  
Halifiren 哈利菲瑞恩（山）  
Firien Wood 菲瑞恩森林  
Folca 伏尔卡  
Boar of Everholt 埃韦霍尔特的野猪  
Amrod 阿姆罗德  
Amras 阿姆拉斯  
Caranthir 卡兰希尔


	29. 丽人的破灭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：再次感谢大家的评论！  
我没有托尔金角色的版权。到了现在，我觉得应该没人会对这件事感到吃惊了。如果有人想要这个苏的话，你真的，真的可以拿走。请吧。  
另外，我不知道这个对看我这篇文的人来说有没有意义，不过本章绝对是ROTK电影的剧透。以防万一吧。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

魔苟斯能听见蛛网外面的喊声，不过他有种感觉，其它人根本不会及时把他救出来——这还得假设他们真的关心他被困在蛛网里头这件事。他们大概根本不关心吧，他苦涩地想着。托卡斯大概会拖着他们，不让他们赶着来救人，因为觉得这是场好戏。

他抓过手边仅有的武器，打开那个雕花苏盒子。他应该是这个世界的终极邪恶力量啊，这么想着，他伸出手指去摸个靠谱的苏。他肯定可以找出一个能把眼前这个家伙打败的苏，它现在饿得要命，这让他想起乌苟立安特索求精灵宝钻时的不愉快记忆。

他的手指擦过一个闪闪发亮的苏，于是魔苟斯毫不犹豫地把她扔在了自己面前。

那个苏落到了地上，棋局的世界在她身边延展开来。魔苟斯感觉到希洛布停了下来。

然后她尖叫起来。

魔苟斯叹口气，开始偷偷摸摸往后退。要是他能在希洛布盯着那个苏看的时候逃掉的话……

当然，他背后拦着一道蛛网织成的墙，而且要是他转开注意力的话，那个苏也会停止活动的。魔苟斯叹了口气，蹲下来，集中注意力让这个姑娘继续活动。

他得呆在这里等着，当然啦，只要等到他能逃出去的时候就好。等希洛布的注意力被那个苏分散掉的时候。

可能得耗上一阵子。

魔苟斯把这恼人的思绪推到一边去，开始集中注意力。这一次没必要考虑有对手在跟他对弈，这样他就可以随心所欲地下棋，而不用考虑违反规则了。这一定会是他目前为止下得最好的一局。

咔咔的声音让他吓了一跳。炎魔曾经不得不把他从乌苟立安特那里救出来，他还记得……

不过他再度把这个想法推走，开始下棋。

————

丽人凝视着黑暗的山洞，扬起手臂，让光线从她体内倾泻而出，照进黑暗里。她的眼睛很大，她知道这一点，不过那时候她可没想到自己一路追踪救援的弗罗多和山姆会踏入这样的黑暗里。

她舔了舔嘴唇，考虑了一下往前走是否明智，随后就把这种念头丢开了。她决定跟随弗罗多的首要原因就是由于带着魔戒的他正如自己一样，是个被排斥的人。说不定会有机会让他转过那双毫无瑕疵的蓝色眼睛，爱上这么一个精灵与霍比特人的混血儿，精灵的魔法在她全身的皮肤上如火光一般闪耀着。

————

甭管其它人，单想想雅凡娜和瓦尔妲对这个苏会做出什么反应，魔苟斯就忍不住咯咯笑了几声。然后他不安地抬起头来，正瞧见希洛布靠过来，那个苏身上的光芒在她眼中闪闪发光。魔苟斯咽了下口水，不得不闭起眼睛。他就是有这么怕蜘蛛。他有太多事情可以诅咒乌苟立安特了。

不过眼前漆黑一片，倒是让他更能集中注意力让这个苏移动和说话了。

————

丽人向着那个阴暗潮湿，散发着难闻气味的山洞里走去……

————

“难闻气味？”

魔苟斯抬头一看，瞪大了眼睛。希洛布就坐在不远的地方，冲他慢吞吞地开合着下颚。她听起来语气不善。

“我都不知道你还会讲话。”魔苟斯说。 “我当然会讲话了。”希洛布说，“不过没人跟我说过什么有意思的事，也没人会在拿刀乱捅之前停下来弄弄清楚一只可怜的蜘蛛想要点什么。”她的声音吱嘎作响，听起来挺伤心的。

魔苟斯盯着她看了好一会儿，然后耸耸肩。“那你是要跟我下棋吗？”

“为啥不下？”希洛布说，“我等一顿饭都等了成百上千年了，等一顿好饭。你闻上去肉挺多的。再等个几分钟只不过是吊吊我的胃口，谈不上折磨。”

魔苟斯瑟瑟发抖。当然，不该这么过分。他可是世界的黑暗之力。_他_才应该是那个让别人发抖的人呢。

不过，过去的噩梦正在逐渐苏醒，感觉就像回到了维拉纪年那会儿似的。

他让丽人继续走起来。

————

……然后她发现，自己皮肤上闪烁着的光芒，让空气里的难闻气味、黑暗和污秽融化了一部分。丽人满足地微笑起来，不管怎么说，这总是件好事。

看见过她的人都会觉得她很引人注目，即便他们一开始没意识到这点。她看起来就像个霍比特人，不过比所有半身人都高，而且脚趾上没有长毛……

————

“当然没有啦。”希洛布说，“那多恶心。”

“_谢了_啊！”魔苟斯说，“终于有人同意我的意见了。”

“同意归同意，还是要吃掉你。”希洛布说。

魔苟斯收敛了笑容，继续回到丽人的故事上来，好像他被责罚了似的。不过现在，他有了个计划，最起码，是他自以为有了个计划，两种说法其实是一回事。

————

……她长着一双尖耳朵，大半藏在浓密的胡桃色卷发下面。她的大眼睛是蓝绿色的，和她身体的其它部分一样透着光芒，这是她精灵血统的证明。

现在她正大睁着那双眼睛，凝视着弗罗多和山姆走进山洞的道路。她得跟上他们，她得找到他们，她得……

她颤抖了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，继续向前走。她会找到他们的。她一定得找到他们。她母亲在她出生时就对她这样唱，她生来就是为黑暗带来光明的人，而她也将会如此。

————

“她太亮了。”希洛布说，“把她熄掉。”

魔苟斯带着歉意抬起头。“对不起，因为费艾诺之前那声尖叫，我的耳朵现在还聋着呢。你说了什么？”

希洛布碎碎念了几句，发出咔咔的声音。魔苟斯冲她咧嘴一笑，然后朝丽人俯下身，在胆量范围内偷偷往她身上加了尽可能多的光辉。

————

“弗罗多大人！”

丽人一下子狂奔了起来，一边希望自己不至于太晚赶到，一边又担心真的太晚了。她拐过最后一个弯，看见山姆在弗罗多面前跪倒，满脸泪水。他轻轻拍打着自己的主人，可弗罗多只是一动不动地躺在那里，中了蜘蛛的毒，没能苏醒过来。

————

“毒？那个只是安眠药罢了。”

魔苟斯盯着她。“希洛布，”他最后说，“大家都知道你是邪恶的，你没必要捍卫自己的名誉。”

希洛布想了一会儿。然后她说：“对，我觉得你说的对。这样想我就轻松多了。”

魔苟斯摇摇头，继续下棋。

————

“山姆怀斯！”

山姆抬起头来，在见到她的时候睁大了眼睛。“丽人！”他大喊，“哦，丽人！”然后他朝她跑过去，抱住她，把头埋在她肩膀上抽泣着。“哦，丽人，弗罗多死了，他死了！想办法补救吧，丽人，补救一下啊！”

————

“我还以为是靠_他_来补救的呢。”希洛布说。

“这家伙是个苏。”

“就是名誉比我还糟糕的那种？”

“正解。”

————

“没事了，山姆怀斯，没事了。”丽人贴着他的头发低语。是挺恐怖的，不过她得承认，她挺享受被人关注的感觉。还在霍比屯的时候，没有人会在意她。大部分人根本没注意到她跟着弗罗多、山姆、梅里和皮平去了瑞文戴尔。不过现在，她成为了护戒队的最后希望，那个任务的最后希望。

“可是弗罗多大人，他死了……”

“不，不，他只是睡着了。”丽人说着，在山姆抬起挂满泪水的脸时微笑起来。“是吧？我可曾对你撒过谎？”

“没有。”山姆说着，放松下来。正如霍比屯的所有人一样，他知道丽人不会撒谎。如果她撒谎的话，幽灵会惩罚她的。

————

“幽灵？”希洛布咔咔地开合了一下她的下颚。“我还要对付幽灵吗？”

“只是这个苏自己幻想出来的东西。”魔苟斯说。

“那也还是很招人烦。你的苏浑身放光就已经够让我烦了，我们这才刚开始呢。”

魔苟斯叹了口气。

————

“可我们要怎么办啊？”山姆无助地问道。

丽人放开他，在弗罗多身边跪下来。他的脸色苍白，好像已经停止了呼吸，可是她知道他还活着。自然界中的一切对她来说都不是秘密。她伸出手去，把手放在他身上，闭上了眼睛。

对她来说，毒药就是怒气冲冲盘卷在弗罗多脖子后面的一团绿色的东西，清晰可见。她伸出手去，用冷静的蓝色魔法来安抚它；那团绿色随之燃烧殆尽，但弗罗多还要很久才会醒过来。丽人吁了口气，跪坐下来，浑身颤抖，像是不停奔跑了整整一周。

“我们待在这里不安全。”她严肃地对山姆说，“我们得尽快离开，我觉得最好的方式就是我带着弗罗多离开山洞。你留下来，找找古鲁姆。”

“你能背得动弗罗多？”山姆看了看弗罗多，再看看丽人那纤细的体型，怀疑地问道。

————

“她才不是纤细，她都皮包骨头了。”希洛布批评道，“骨头上的肉都不够好好吃一顿的。”

“在苏身上就叫纤细。”

“为啥？”

“还是名誉的缘故，她们错误地认为自己还有名誉这玩意儿。”魔苟斯回答道，他觉得有点恶心，因为自己的口气听起来就像瓦尔妲。当然，要是他面前没有这么一只巨大的蜘蛛需要哄骗的话，他会更生气的。

“啊。”

————

“能。”丽人冷静地说，“精灵总是比看上去要强壮得多，你知道的，山姆，我有一半精灵血统。”

山姆点点头，在丽人把弗罗多抱起来的时候后退一步。他轻得真像是没有分量似的，丽人伤感地想着。因为持有魔戒，他消瘦了不少。她得给他治治，等他们回到夏尔，她会再为他好好治疗。想到这里，她微笑了起来，也许随后需要一些性方面的治疗也说不定。

“我去找那只臭烘烘的小怪物。”山姆说的话让她回到现实中来。

“你去吧。”丽人说，把弗罗多紧紧抱在怀里，溜进了甬道。

————

“来找我了？”希洛布问道。

“是，你准备好。”魔苟斯说。

“我准备好很久了。”先是咔咔作响，然后嘎嘎转动，“我也饿了很久了。”

魔苟斯试着不去想他的苏是不是够塞饱这只蜘蛛。

————

丽人小心翼翼地溜过一个转角。她知道是这条路，她知道自己必须拐过这个转角，然而……

在她身后响起一阵咔咔和嘶嘶的声音，巨大的蜘蛛逼近了她。

————

“那是我，那是我！”

“对啦，”魔苟斯说，拼命忍住嘲笑希洛布急不可耐的冲动，“是你没错。”

————

丽人把弗罗多放到地上，召唤出自己所有的魔法光辉，准备面对自己的敌人。如果她够亮的话，就可以轻易地打败这只蜘蛛，一切也就了结了。

希洛布靠近过来。

丽人瞬间释放出了皮肤上的光芒，如同一道刺眼的闪电。

————

希洛布尖叫起来，把几条腿戳进了棋局的世界里去摸那个苏。魔苟斯弯腰后退，疯狂地扒着蛛网，手上还拽着那个装着苏的雕花盒子。他听到希洛布抓住了什么东西，然后光芒骤然消失，随后响起嘎吱嘎吱咀嚼的声音，即使是魔苟斯，也得承认这听起来让人稍微松了口气。丽人让他觉得太枯燥了。

蛛网被扯开了，魔苟斯摔进了一团光明里，周围人声鼎沸，托卡斯在大笑。他爬起身来，怒目瞪着他们。

托卡斯看了他一眼。魔苟斯以为他起码也要怒目瞪回来，或者是秀秀他的二头肌，可是托卡斯只是笑得又弯下腰去。

“你的……头发……”他上气不接下气地说。 魔苟斯抬起手，摸到自己头发上挂着的满满都是蜘蛛网。他叹口气，把蛛网挠下去，然后转身看着瓦尔妲。“为什么你不来救我？”他哀怨地控诉。

瓦尔妲冷冷地看了他一眼，然后递给他两张纸。“有突发新闻让我们顾不上别的了。”她说，“你得见谅，我们看到这消息时太激动了。”

“好消息，还是坏消息？”魔苟斯接过信纸问道。

“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”

第一张是梭隆多写来的。魔苟斯眯着眼睛勉强分辨出他的“手迹”。这只老鹰可以用爪子抓着羽毛笔写字，没人有胆子告诉他，他的爪迹其实没那么好使。

_ “罗丝肯定离开了这个世界。我相信她是厌烦了，或者是因为她说过，她来的首要目的就是把魔苟斯的脑子搅乱。我用我锐利的双眼搜索过所有地方，哪里都没有见到她的影子。_

_ 梭隆多，群鹰之帝王”_

魔苟斯放心地松了口气。“这是个好消息。”他看向另一张纸。信上的笔迹他一眼就认出来了，是曼督斯那种阴郁的哥特体。他一直都是这么写字的。这位维拉的判官有次试图创作一首快乐的歌曲，魔苟斯曾见过他写的字，一点用都没有。那些关于鸟儿和阳光的诗句，在他笔下写得能把婴儿弄哭。

_ “我让费艾诺跟他的儿子离开是因为我别无选择，因为有人要求我这么做。他们得到了许可。我向费艾诺提出过异议，可他向我展示了确凿的证据，于是最后我只能鞠躬并服从。_

_ 我不会说我对此感到遗憾。无论如何，费艾诺不可能再批评薇瑞的纺织技术了。_

_ 纳牟，暨曼督斯，暨维拉的判官，暨无尽之殿主人，暨薇瑞之夫，暨伊尔牟之兄，暨涅娜之兄，暨埃丝缇之小叔……”_

魔苟斯放弃了，把曼督斯这堆头衔看完就什么都来不及了。

他抬头看看瓦尔妲。“呃，罗丝离开这件事挺不错的？”他打着圆场。

“就你一个人真在担心她的事。”瓦尔妲说着，不知为何表情阴沉，“我一点也不喜欢这个，费艾诺和他的儿子得到了许可这件事。从谁那里得到的许可？曼督斯才不会简简单单就把囚徒从他的殿堂里放出来。我觉得就算我去要求，他也不会这么干。”

魔苟斯站着想了一会儿，然后紧张地咽了一下口水。“你是说这场越狱一开始就安排好了。”

“因为费艾诺批评了薇瑞的纺织技术，对。”

“可她并不是唯一一个卷入这个事件的人。”魔苟斯眯起眼睛，觉得事情越来越清晰了。“而且她也不是那个建议囚徒们应当在墙外散散步的人。再说，她也不知道人类死后会去哪里，费艾诺却能去那里把图林带了出来。曼督斯知道这地方在哪儿，可他不会告诉别人。”他看着瓦尔妲，“只有一个维拉符合上述条件。”

瓦尔妲呻吟起来。“我的丈夫。”她说。

“曼威。”魔苟斯同意道，“那个傻瓜。”话一出口他就缩了缩。他可没打算说出来。

“不许叫曼威傻瓜！”托卡斯就像早就料到了似的咆哮道。

“没事，”瓦尔妲冷冷地说，“这种情况下我更倾向于同意他的说法。”她抬起头来，天边掠过一个带翼的影子，梭隆多正朝他们飞过来。“有什么新消息？”她问道，“费艾诺有什么明确的方向吗？”

“朝西直行。”梭隆多说着，落在地板上，“去了埃凯亚海 。”他转过头，冲魔苟斯伸出了一条腿：“他发来这条消息。”

魔苟斯小心谨慎地展开信纸。是费艾诺的手迹，字迹潦草，匆匆写就，看上去精神错乱得十分开心。

_ “亲爱的，在我给他另起名字之前叫做梅尔克的家伙：_

_ 我们正在往西走，不会再攻击维林诺了。你想知道我要去哪儿吗？去极西之地找我吧，就在外围海的岸边上。_

_ 伟大而恐怖的费艾诺_

_ P.S. 我的儿子们、我老爸和老婆让我代他们致意。”_

魔苟斯默默把这张信纸递给他们看。瓦尔妲不耐烦地摇了摇头。

“忘了它吧。最起码在西方，他惹不出什么麻烦来。我要去跟曼威谈谈。”她大步流星地走开。

魔苟斯犹豫片刻，跟上了她。

“这就是说没有什么有趣的事会发生在魔苟斯身上了吗？”托卡斯在他们身后悲鸣着，“我还正打算搞点什么大事件哩。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：费艾诺正在干点什么，别害怕。  
不过魔苟斯可要担心了。超担心的。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 埃凯亚亦称环海或外围海，是环抱整个阿尔达（包括中洲和阿门洲）的最外围海域。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Beauty 丽人（本章苏的名字）  
Hobbiton 霍比屯  
Irmo 伊尔牟  
Estë 埃丝缇  
Ekkaia 埃凯亚（海）


	30. 莱普秋的救赎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：感谢你们的评论！这是最后一个“普通”章节；之后我会再贴两章关于费艾诺计划的细节问题，然后就是大结局了。  
显然，迄今为止，我都没有托尔金角色的版权。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“我从来都不知道，在维林诺正中居然有条捷径去塔尼魁提尔。”魔苟斯惊叹道，因为他们似乎只是走进一扇门，出来的时候就已经身处山顶了。

瓦尔妲丢给他一个饱受折磨的白眼。“我们凭啥要把这个告诉_你_啊？”

“在理。”魔苟斯承认道，好奇地环顾四周。曼威和瓦尔妲的殿堂跟他上一次来的时候相比并没有多大的变化，还是那么漂亮、纯洁，完美得不堪忍受。唯一明显的不同是一阵仿佛震动穹顶的哼鸣声，与永不止歇的凡雅的歌声交相竞逐着。

“曼威又在冥想了。”瓦尔妲嘟囔着，大步向前走去。魔苟斯跟着她，突然有点不确定自己是不是真的想在瓦尔妲跟曼威发生家庭矛盾的时候待在同一个房间里。

“你在这儿。”

哼歌的声音停了下来，曼威声音洪亮地说道：“瓦尔妲，卿来此甚佳！吾思量，卿已得知吾释放费艾诺之事？”他往妻子身边看了看，冲魔苟斯点点头，“欢迎，吾弟，莅临汝昔日仇敌、今日友朋之所，如今汝已得人照管，重返光明。”

魔苟斯瞪着他，半晌后说：“啥？”

“然后费艾诺的几个儿子也从曼督斯出来了！”瓦尔妲无视他们两个，怒气冲冲地继续发作，“你到底_算_哪门子的阿尔达之王？你还真觉着他们搞不出什么大破坏啊？”

魔苟斯从她身边挤过来，想凑近点儿盯着曼威。“不好意思，”他说，“你刚讲我得到救赎、重回光明，这话啥意思？”

曼威冲着他仁慈地微笑着。“汝已得救，诚然也。汝岂非意欲挽回费艾诺之维拉一员乎？汝已身返光明，然吾亦需坦承，汝之手段……”他说着看了一眼那个苏盒子，“尚有不甚讨喜之处。然纵此，亦终将归于埃汝之荣耀。”

“我跟维拉才不是一伙的呢。”魔苟斯说，居然有人会动这种念头，他被吓到了。_有人这么想过吗？我是不是又给了托卡斯一次机会，让他可以卷起为秀二头肌准备的短袖子，狠狠嘲笑我？至少，我还是邪恶之主，我对自己还是诚实的。_

“汝已为之。”曼威说，脸上的祥和让魔苟斯很想甩他一耳光。他从一开始想钻进虚空里一个人呆着就是因为这种祥和的表情，毕竟埃汝不喜欢看人甩耳光。“诚然，汝已为之。汝之劳作，即为协同实现埃汝为祂子女谋划之宿命也。”

“既然如此，”瓦尔妲冷冰冰地说，“为何你却让费艾诺出了曼督斯？他理应呆在那里。”

曼威转过他雾蒙蒙的眼睛看着她，“卿当知晓……”

“曼威！关于拽文的问题我们可是谈过的。”

曼威叹息一声。再次开口时，就好像这么讲话会让他肉体发疼似的：“我让他走是因为我想让_你们_看看，即便是最坏的人也可以得到救赎。我知道他的小把戏终将归于埃汝的至上荣耀。一切都将如此。”

“那就是说，你知道他的小把戏是什么咯？”瓦尔妲怒气冲冲，语速飞快。

“嗯，不知道。”曼威闭上眼睛，“可是这仍然将归于埃汝的至上荣耀。我能理解费艾诺可能会干出些什么事儿来，假使他活下去的话。而所有的一切都将归于埃汝的至上荣耀。因此这件事也将归于……”

“叫他住嘴。”魔苟斯恳求瓦尔妲。

“我要能叫得住就好了。”瓦尔妲喃喃自语，然后朝着她丈夫开口道，“你打算帮我们逮住费艾诺不？”

“我想让你们看看我为什么把他放出了曼督斯。”曼威这次只在说出代词的时候小小地磕巴了一下，“我想让你们看看，糟糕中的糟糕是如何得到救赎的。”他转向魔苟斯，“你该从你的雕花盒子里找一个适合这种情况的苏出来。让她开一局棋，我会让你们看到她是怎样从黑暗的悬崖边上被拯救回来的。”

魔苟斯瞪大眼睛看着他，然后看看瓦尔妲。“他不是认真的吧？”

“看样子是认真的。”瓦尔妲现在脸拉得特别长，魔苟斯隐约地有些吃惊，他怎么还没感觉到这个世界上有邪恶正在滋长，“不过依我看我们还是照做吧。要不等我们好不容易把费艾诺抓回来，他又轻轻松松把人送去别的什么地方，也没别的法子阻止他了。”

魔苟斯犹豫了好长一阵子。他才不想跟维拉站在一边呢……

_ 我连这种念头都不愿意有。_

不过要是不把费艾诺抓回曼督斯关起来，这精灵就会继续把他的生活搅成一场悲剧。

魔苟斯带着认命的表情打开盒子往里面瞧，想找个合适的苏。最后他拽出一个纤细的精灵姑娘，把她放在了地板中间。

曼威打量了她半晌，然后点点头。“不算太坏。”他说，“一些事情需要有所改变，然汝……”

“_曼威。_”他的妻子发话道。

“你。”阿尔达之王抱怨地叹了口气说，“将会看见这种改变有多容易。”他打了个响指，那个苏开始移动起来。

“那可是我的特权……”魔苟斯刚开口，瓦尔妲就把手放在了他肩膀上，提醒他这种事情不值得纠结。他忿忿地开始讲故事。

————

莱普秋凝视着窗外，泪水滚落她的脸颊。在今天之前，她都是黑森林快乐的精灵少女之中最快乐的一位，可这一切在她父亲，瑟兰杜伊王，禁止她离家追随她的兄长莱戈拉斯前往瑞文戴尔的时候就结束了。他说过，她不能去是因为她是个女孩子……

————

“这跟她是女孩子有什么关系？”曼威问。

魔苟斯叹口气，寻思着怎么跟曼威解释关于玛丽苏礼仪规范里比较微妙的部分。从几位维拉来看，就算瓦尔妲，想在这些地方上说服他都十分不走运，魔苟斯觉得自己肯定不可能搞得定。

“有很多苏觉得精灵女性什么事都干不了，只会坐在家里，穿着漂亮的衣服哭鼻子。”他最后这么说。

“为什么干不了？”

魔苟斯摇摇头，“她们就是这么认为罢了。”

“但这是一种错误的念头，”曼威说，“需要有所改变。要直面莱普秋的灵魂深处，转变她，就需要把她领到世界规范的标准线上来，即便是费艾诺的救赎，也将把他领到世界规范的标准线上。我们重新开始讲这个故事吧，你来修正某些措辞，让莱普秋能够避免这种陷阱，成为可以救赎之人。”

魔苟斯长叹一声。“好吧。”

————

莱普秋凝视着窗外，泪水滚落她的脸颊。她想跟着兄长莱戈拉斯前往瑞文戴尔，去报告关于古鲁姆逃跑的消息，然而她的父亲，瑟兰杜伊王，表示让他的一个孩子冒险去通报消息就已经足够了。莱普秋会想念莱戈拉斯的，黑森林的阴影在他不在的时候显得更加寂寥。

她叹了口气，从窗边走开，收起摊在床上的魔法护身符……

————

“收起什么？”

魔苟斯咬牙咽下一声呻吟。没错，他很快就会因为给曼威解释苏的礼仪规范而烦死的。

“大多数的苏都有某种强力的魔法。”他耐着性子解释，“一把剑啦，一块宝石啦，一只独角兽啦——诸如此类让她们变得特别的东西。”

“可是一把剑、一块宝石、一只长角的马并不会让她们变得特别。”曼威说，“要是这些东西代表着她们真正的荣耀，那就是另一回事了，比如赋予芬威的‘至高王’称号就是出于他的伟大和英勇。不过在莱普秋身上，我感受不到这种深度。”

“通常只是假设有这些东西罢了。”魔苟斯嘀咕道。_我在阿尔达都呆了多少个世纪了，还是没有我那天真无邪的哥哥懂得多。_

曼威祥和地摇摇头：“这就是另外一个她需要改写的部分了。”

————

莱普秋叹了口气，从窗边走开，开门去寻找自己的父亲。她知道自己大概需要跟他谈谈，而且他可能也想跟她谈谈。 她在王座厅找到了他，其时他正闷闷不乐地凝视着窗外掠过的浮云……

————

“什么浮云？瑟兰杜伊的宫殿在地下啊。”

“可这对于一个苏来讲一点_趣味_也没有。”魔苟斯觉得这次自己说话的立场比刚才要坚定一点。不管怎么说，曼威自己就住在塔尼魁提尔山顶的殿堂里，而不住洞里头。而且他每次去拜访曼督斯也不会待很久。他应该明白的。“她们想要住在那种，可以靠在阳台上边叹气边仰望浮云的地方。”

“可是她没必要叹气啊，不是么，既然我们打算把她从悲惨的玛丽苏生涯里救赎出来，让她成为一个真正的精灵？”曼威说道。

魔苟斯皱了皱眉。_不写苏比他想象中还要难。_“对，我觉得她是没必要叹气。”他承认道。

“那就把她放在地下。”曼威直起身，“我相信你会把这个故事重新写好的。”

魔苟斯一边继续往下讲，一边小心翼翼地瞥着瓦尔妲。她正对自己的丈夫怒目而视，看起来好像巴不得把他杀掉免得这么拖拉。要是她真的决定这么干的话，魔苟斯会跳到旁边去，因为一方面他不想挡路，另一方面他还想找个更好的位置欣赏一番。

————

她发现她的父亲正站在一条地下河边，闷闷不乐地凝视着河水。他听见她的脚步声，脸上露出了微笑。在火炬的光线下，他看起来既消瘦又苍老。

————

魔苟斯停了下来。有那么一阵子，他跟曼威就这么静默对坐着，然后魔苟斯开始恐慌起来。

“你对我做了什么？”他冲他哥质问道。

“于汝？”曼威只是朝他笑了笑。 “我知道我不该这么描述瑟兰杜伊，因为精灵根本不会老！”魔苟斯跳起来吼叫道，他气得浑身发抖，“我停下来是因为我想到了这点，不是因为你让我停下来！把你放的什么善良与光明的蠢咒语从我身上_拿开_！”

“吾未曾下咒于汝。”曼威说，现在他真在微笑了，“汝乃昭示堕落可愈之又一范例，昭示身遭逆境仍可重振之又一范例，昭示……”

“曼威。”瓦尔妲说。

曼威叹息一声。“语言问题，还是措辞问题？”

“都有问题。”

阿尔达之王又叹了一口气，但他冷静地凝视着魔苟斯：“我什么都没对你做过。如果你觉得有什么的话，也是你自发的。现在来把故事说完吧。我觉得你应该会发现这非常简单，我也不用继续帮助你了。”

魔苟斯发着抖，坐下来继续讲述莱普秋的故事，他现在开始痛恨她了。

————

“女儿，”国王微微点了点头说道，火炬的光芒在他英俊的脸庞上跳跃，“你在烦恼什么？”

“正是压在您心头那件沉重的事，父亲。”莱普秋承认道，伸手拥抱了他一会儿，然后和他一起走向楼梯，“我为莱戈拉斯而害怕，我更害怕古鲁姆逃跑这件事意味着什么。如果黑暗正在滋长，那我们在此点燃的光明又能支持多久？”

“我不知道。”瑟兰杜伊说，停顿了片刻，凝视着火炬，“我们仍将闪光，或许并不会被索隆掐灭。但随后，无论由于精灵一族的式微，还是由于大海的召唤，宿命都会让我们的光明熄灭。我们唯一能祈望的，只是可以自由选择离去的时间。”

莱普秋闭上双眼。曾经，她会痛苦地迁怒加诸于她和她族人身上的厄运，然而这样的日子早已过去。她的生活中充满着并非永生不灭的东西——树叶在秋天飘落，动物以精灵难以忍受的速度繁衍和死亡，有些黑森林的精灵会在蜘蛛的利齿下猝然逝去。她知道世界是怎么个模样，对此抱怨不止也不会带来任何改变。

她已经超脱了这种痛苦，心中趋于平静。

而就在她父亲说着话的时候，她已经选好了自己离去的方式。她打算很快离开黑森林，安静地秘密向西而行，去往大海。她会判断大海是否会影响她的心，若是不会，她将返回黑森林度过余生，歌谣与记忆仍在这里的树叶与坚石之下幸存。要是海浪对她开口，她就航向西方。

当然，她并不知道会怎样。她可以留在这里，在远离海鸥呼声的地方默默等待。事实上，航向西方本身就像是种逃离索隆威胁的举动。

但这本身也正是莱普秋需要面对和接受的选择。如果她留在森林里，就是对海洋避而不见，她也不能很好地展现自身的价值。在对抗索隆的战争里，一把剑，到头来作用可能微乎其微。而莱普秋一贯以来是个治疗者，她并不想因为挥舞长剑而让刀剑带来的腐蚀深入自己的心灵。

这跟她的父亲有所不同，父亲常年为了保卫国土而奋勇战斗。然而，莱普秋确信他能够理解自己的渴望，并默许她的计划。

大厅里回响着两个精灵渐行渐远的脚步声。

————

“嗯哼，”曼威点点头说，“还是有点小毛病——比如没个像样的精灵名字啦，讲解过多啦——不过她最后会适应得很好的，这将会是一个关于莱普秋自己，而不是莱普秋拯救了这个世界的故事。”

魔苟斯松了口气，然后对自己生起气来，因为他发现自己居然真的为曼威会做何评价而悬着心。_那蠢货从来都按获益来衡量所有东西，_他这么提醒自己。_他又没得选。_

“所以现在，你看到了。”曼威微笑着继续，“即使最糟糕的也可以得到救赎。我让费艾诺从曼督斯出来，就是为了给他这样一个机会。而魔苟斯，你和你的苏则证明了我的观点。”

“那费艾诺的儿子们呢？”瓦尔妲问道，看起来像是稍微放松了一点儿。魔苟斯觉得很遗憾。他觉着应该是因为身处殿堂之中，又听着那些凡雅的歌声，所以她受到了影响，毕竟她是善良的嘛。那些歌声对他来讲就十分刺耳，就好像是炎魔在繁殖季节的粗哑吼声似的。“你给了他们离开曼督斯的许可，好让他们可以在他们父亲被救赎的时候提供帮助吗？”

曼威朝她温柔地眨眨眼睛。“我从没给过他们许可。”

魔苟斯突然觉得喉咙发干，咽了咽口水。瓦尔妲站直了身子。

“曼威，这一点都不好玩。”她带着威胁的口吻说，“我还以为你不会说谎……”

“我是不会说谎，当然。”曼威向她温柔微笑着，“我很高兴他们现在自由了，因为我觉得把他们关了那么久，让他们遭了那么多罪，是件很值得羞愧的事，可是我并没有给他们许可。”

“这样的话，”瓦尔妲低声说，“要么是曼督斯在撒谎，这就意味着某种意义上来说他已经堕落了，要么……”她闭上眼睛。魔苟斯几乎能感觉到她的脑子正在愤怒地高速运转，因为他自己的脑子也在飞快地转着。

_ 如果不是曼威的话，那会是谁呢？_

“我们得走了。”瓦尔妲说。魔苟斯看了她一眼，她脸上的光辉现在已经暗淡到了令人觉得舒服的程度。“要是这意味着我预想的情况的话，那么……”

她没能把话说完。西边回荡起一声惊呼，凡雅的歌声停滞了片刻，可能只是被吓了一跳。瓦尔妲扫视着周围。

“托卡斯，”她说。“而且听起来是被吓着了。”

她自然而然地开始往西边跑去。魔苟斯犹豫了一下。_为什么人们总是会往发出这种毛骨悚然尖叫的地方跑呢？_

“吾意欲与汝探讨汝之救赎。”曼威向前倾身，说道，“显而易见，如今汝乃已置身诸维拉一方，汝……”

魔苟斯开始追着瓦尔妲跑。托卡斯身上总归有机会发生点有趣的事，而且啥都好过听曼威跟你唠叨什么救赎。

_救赎什么的根本就不存在。我才没有帮维拉的忙呢。_魔苟斯对自己坚定地确认着。_我才没有。这只不过是政治性联盟，我跟他们的事儿一结，就把所有的苏放出去，毁掉阿尔达。_

想象这景象还是颇令人愉快的，不过只持续了片刻，随后他意识到费艾诺找着了什么能让托卡斯都尖叫起来的东西。要是他们没法打败那玩意儿的话……

一阵熊熊怒火突然席卷了魔苟斯。

_ 我才是世界的黑暗之力。不是什么自以为是的精灵。我会摧毁他找到的任何东西，重新证明我的称号。再没有什么帮助维拉的事儿了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：我觉得有些事情魔苟斯确实需要做个了断，就像涅娜会说的那样。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Rapture 莱普秋（本章苏的名字）


	31. 斯提尔遭践踏（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：很高兴大家都喜欢本文！希望你们也会喜欢冲向结局的部分。  
咱们开始吧，这是倒数第二个章节。我可能会因为长度问题把这章分成两段，不过也可能不会。  
不管怎样，这个故事应该明天就会大结局啦。  
感觉怪怪的。  
我没有托尔金角色的版权。这个故事里出现的唯一属于我的角色就是那些苏，不过我跟其他人一样，巴不得她们滚开。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“他们在那儿。” 魔苟斯瞥了一眼。他和瓦尔妲差不多已经来到维林诺的最西边，他看见托卡斯正跟——_某个玩意儿_扭打在一起。他皱起眉头。托卡斯如果不是全阿尔达王国最强悍的人，那也算得上最强悍之一了。费艾诺能找出什么东西足以跟他匹敌？

魔苟斯感觉自己根本不想知道。

当然，瓦尔妲却坚持要弄清楚。“托卡斯！”她喊道，魔苟斯看得出她在努力把那该死的笑声再压回去一次。她好像总是站在费艾诺那一边，起码有一部分是。“遇上什么不太搞得定的东西了？”

“闭嘴！”托卡斯吼道，低头躲过对手冲他挥出的一拳。“这一点都不好玩。再说，就算是你也不可能打败他。”

“当然不可能啦。”那个家伙用一种魔苟斯熟悉得恐怖的慵懒声音说道，“没人能打败我。我是终极战士，终极巫师，姑娘们的终极梦中情人。没人能削弱我天生的能力。”

魔苟斯咽了咽口水。他打开自己的苏盒子，朝盒子最深处瞧去，看向收着最强大的那些苏的凹槽。就在那里，有两个空格子，他在格子只发现了一张笔迹颤抖的便条，是迈兹洛斯写来嘲笑他的。

“我能打败你，你这……”瓦尔妲喊着。

魔苟斯拍了拍她的肩膀。她猛地闪开，好像他手上沾着黏液似的。魔苟斯僵了一下，内心自信满满。每个维拉年他至少都会刮一次黏液，她有什么好抱怨的。

“不，瓦尔妲，你真的不能。”他静静地说，“这是斯提尔，我的杰克苏，我刻意把他造成在所有方面都最强的人。他一旦进入棋局，即便是我也没法让他停下来。”

“意思是说，”瓦尔妲的声音因为恐惧而变得低沉，“你会赢吗？”

魔苟斯之前还没这么想过。一旦开始这么想，他不禁快活了起来。“嗯，我觉得我会赢。”他说道，带着赞许的表情盯着斯提尔逼着托卡斯向后退。当然，他应该算是个精灵，不过他拥有随心所欲长到巨人般体型的力量，他还给自己造出了一双机械手臂，轻松合拢就攫住了托卡斯的喉咙。

“不对，”在他们身边响起了一个轻松的声音，“这意思是说，_我会_赢。”

魔苟斯蹦了起来，然后转过身。费艾诺冲他露齿一笑，然后懒洋洋地冲自己的儿子们挥了挥手，让他们跟上来。魔苟斯移开了视线。他倒是能够忍受迈兹洛斯会意的凝视，就算是双胞胎和玛格洛尔的咧嘴笑他都能忍，但库茹芬的傻笑实在是快把他逼疯了。

“你肯定猜过我在干什么吧。”费艾诺说，“来啊，魔苟斯，跟我们分享一下你试图跟我的聪明才智匹敌的想法。你觉得我在干什么呢？我保证会给你时间让你思考答案的。”

魔苟斯哀求地看向瓦尔妲，可她正盯着托卡斯跟斯提尔，嘴里还喃喃念叨着击败杰克苏的方法。她每次净选些没希望的目标，魔苟斯想着，拉长脸转过身去。改良精灵啦，造出那些直到末日才会熄灭的星星啦——老试着去放倒那些不可能被放倒的敌人。

“我猜，”他最后说，“你是想打一场最终决战，跟我还有维拉打。”

“_错。_”费艾诺干脆地说。他冲魔苟斯背后的什么人点了点头。“你知道该做什么，卡兰希尔。”

魔苟斯正待转过头去，可惜已经晚了。卡兰希尔手里的剑狠狠地刺了下来，魔苟斯哀嚎起来，那把剑刺穿了芬戈尔芬没能伤着的那只脚背。他往后跳了一步，黑血泉涌而出。他继续单脚蹦跶，卡兰希尔则靠在他的剑上，满足地盯着那个维拉。

“这个，”他说，“可真有意思。”

魔苟斯最终恢复了平衡，冲着费艾诺吼道：“喂，我怎么可能知道啊？你那么笃定地把斯提尔放了出来，所以我能知道的就是你大概想把我们大家都干掉。”

费艾诺叹了口气。他耐心地开口说：“要是我把你们都干掉了，那我不就把唯一会赞赏我胜利的人都干掉了？凡雅精灵跟泰勒瑞精灵唱个不停，没多少时间把注意力放到其他人身上。而我想给他们看的人呢，有好多不是在曼督斯，就是被那个娘娘腔的菲纳芬管着，要么看不见，要么没法看。我需要一个观众，我让你活着就是要给我当观众的。”他微笑起来。“再猜一次。”

“我才不……”

“魔苟斯！”

魔苟斯飞快地转过身。斯提尔把托卡斯摔在地上，一只脚踩在他脖子上，一面朝着瓦尔妲的方向探身过去，对她露出坏笑。点亮星辰者从杰克苏的方向往回躲，脸上带着全然厌恶的表情。

魔苟斯叹口气。“他这是干了什么？”他问道。

“他说……他说……”瓦尔妲摇了摇头，“我没法重复。太恶心了。”

“我问她是不是觉得天空特别昏暗。”斯提尔说，听起来气鼓鼓的，“因为她的双眼绽放出星星的光芒。”

魔苟斯等着下文。瓦尔妲对他怒目而视。斯提尔看起来有点哀怨。

“然后呢？”魔苟斯最后问瓦尔妲，“你的双眼_确实_绽放出星星的光芒，你明知道所有人都清楚这个事实。”

“可他不能就这么_讲_出来！”瓦尔妲吼道，“他在试图勾搭我！”

“当然啦。”斯提尔眨着眼说，“我对漂亮的女人就是这么干的。你觉得我还应该干点什么别的？”

“调调情吧，大概。”瓦尔妲说，“但关键是，先花点心思搞清楚哪些维丽是_已婚的_好么。”

“你是个已婚的老女人？”斯提尔看上去像是有人朝他肚子踹了一脚，“恶。呸。谢谢你告诉我啊，兄弟。我要换个漂亮水嫩的维拉少女来调情了。”

他晃荡走了。

瓦尔妲喘着粗气瞪着他的背影。然后她转向魔苟斯，后者一看见她眼中怒火的势头，真的缩了起来。

“毁掉他。”她咬牙切齿地说，“快干。”

“我告诉过你了，我没法毁掉他。”魔苟斯说。从瓦尔妲的表情上来看，他猜这么说是件很糟糕的事情，可这是事实。他在她面前缩起身子，盯着地板，指望这个姿态能有点用处。“我真没办法。他是个杰克苏，比玛丽苏要更强大。他们存在就是派这个用场的。”

瓦尔妲张嘴说了几句肯定会被剪掉的话。

“为什么你不冲费艾诺发火？”魔苟斯脑子里灵光一现，补充说，“因为这说到底全是他的错。”

瓦尔妲马上转过身。“为什么你把这个——杰克苏给放出来了，费艾诺？”她以一种十分危险的冷静声音问道，“你早就知道他会做什么了？”

“哦，当然啦。”费艾诺温和地说着，没有看瓦尔妲，而是看向了西方的黑暗里，“这都是我杰出计划的一部分。”

“你根本就没_有_计划！”瓦尔妲吼道，“我敢打赌你只是一边干，一边现编！”

费艾诺笑起来。“说实话，我没有现编。不过就算我编了，这真的重要吗？你没法阻止我。只有一个人能阻止我。”

“谁？”

“很快了。”费艾诺仍然盯着虚空，梦幻般地呢喃，“就快来了。”

瓦尔妲的回应被一声响亮的尖叫打断了。魔苟斯缩了缩。他知道这是谁。埃丝缇的声音一向轻柔温婉，不过如果被刺激到的话，埃丝缇也是会尖叫的。

“拜托。”瓦尔妲呻吟了一声，冲向罗瑞恩的花园。魔苟斯犹豫了一下，然后记起来费艾诺和他的儿子们在他身后，便匆忙赶上她的脚步。

“可是我还没有机会做我想做的事情呢，父亲！”库茹芬喊着。

“别急，儿子。”费艾诺安慰他，“你会有机会随心所欲折磨那个黑暗懦夫的，很快了。”

魔苟斯闭上眼睛。他实在受不了被叫懦夫。

不过，他也实在受不了想象自己跛得更厉害的样子，他已经被一个精灵弄跛过了。

他继续追着瓦尔妲而去。

————

“我爱我的丈夫！”

“是啊，可是你挺_漂亮_的。”斯提尔的声音说，“而且你还一个人边走路边唱歌。所有人都知道，在少女在渴望爱情的时候就这么做。我敢打赌你并没有真的结婚。你被许配给了某个又邪恶又丑陋的杂种，只是因为家人的缘故被迫下嫁，然而你真正想要的是爱和激情。”

“罗瑞恩给了我很多爱和激情！”埃丝缇喊着，头发蓬乱地闪躲开斯提尔。

魔苟斯对着瓦尔妲低声说：“咱们还是插个话吧。我真的一点都不想知道埃丝缇跟罗瑞恩在卧室里干些什么。”

“我也不想。”瓦尔妲同意了，她大声咳嗽一下，走上前去。斯提尔回过头来看着她。“我不想打扰你的兴致，”她说，“可是埃丝缇也已婚了，结了很久了。”

斯提尔不满地盯着埃丝缇看。“多久？”

“从世界之初开始吧。”

“该死。”斯提尔喃喃说着，又晃荡走了。

瓦尔妲摇摇头，转向埃丝缇。“你有没有法子能让他睡着？比如从你的瓮里拿些水撒到他眼睛里什么的？”

埃丝缇郁郁不乐地瞥了她一眼，忙着捋顺自己的头发、整理自己的衣裙，就好像有人把它们撕成了碎片似的。“你知道我的水只能提神。”她说，“我觉得他最不需要的就是这个。”

“那就让罗瑞恩给他送点梦过去，让他去睡觉。”

“这个可能管用。”埃丝缇表示同意，快步离开了。

“不会管用的。”魔苟斯说，“我告诉过你，他完全可以抵抗一切东西。他喜欢挑逗美女，但这是他唯一的弱点。他会用自己的方式战胜梦境，然后他就能拥有梦的魔法，或者类似的能力。”

瓦尔妲失望地咒骂了一声。魔苟斯听到她的咒骂里出现了自己的名字，他耸了耸肩。_至少这能证明她没有认为我跟她是站在一边的。_

“我们必须阻止费艾诺。”她说，“我们必须得确保他的计划——不管是什么计划——不能成功。”

“那你不是应当把注意力放在_费艾诺_身上，而不是放在斯提尔身上？”魔苟斯说，对于自己指出了显而易见的真相这点颇为得意。

瓦尔妲停顿了一会儿，然后朝他转过身来，露出一个坏心的灿烂微笑。魔苟斯咽了咽口水，突然觉得他要没把意见说出口就好了。

“是啊，当然，你说得很对。”瓦尔妲以几近温柔的声音说，“我们需要有一个人关注费艾诺。而他好像最喜欢冲你吹牛皮。也许你没法骗他说出计划，也没法猜到他的计划，不过你可以奉承奉承他，让他讲出来嘛。”

魔苟斯浑身发冷。他摇着头，试图表达他的反对意见，最后憋出来一句：“我会奉承的唯一一个人就是我自己。”

瓦尔妲露出了牙齿，但显然绝对不是因为微笑。“去跟他谈谈吧，否则我会做一些更让你讨厌的事。”

“没什么事情能比让我亲吻敌人的脚更讨厌的了！”魔苟斯哀嚎道，“我生来就不是干这种事的！”

“我会让你跟涅娜和埃丝缇一起坐在一个房间里，埃丝缇会谈论她的头发，而涅娜谈论你内心深处的埃努。”

“我去。”魔苟斯说着，逃走了。起码费艾诺说了一阵子之后，通常就没话讲了。

当然，魔苟斯还记得，在提及他自己迄今为止的天才时，那个精灵展示出了无与伦比的口才。

————

“魔苟斯。”费艾诺说话的时候眼睛还是盯着虚空不放。他脸上带着期待的微笑，可魔苟斯不太确定他在期待什么。魔苟斯朝虚空瞧的时候，它就只是一片黑暗。“你来和我们做伴真好。还要再猜猜我的计划吗？”

“好啊，快猜。”卡兰希尔热情地说。他朝着魔苟斯微笑：“我觉得这一次我想从你胳肢窝底下捅进去。”

魔苟斯缩到一边，试图明确表示自己并没有跛得太厉害，然后他脸上摆出一副极尽无辜的表情，看着费艾诺。“我在想，我更愿意听您亲口说出您的计划。”他说，“我觉得言语无法描述其妙处。”

费艾诺警觉地瞥了他一眼。“啥？谢谢你。言语无法描述其妙处，这倒是事实。”

“恳请不吝指教？”魔苟斯问道。他厌恶地皱起鼻子，因为觉得自己听上去就好像在求人。_这是为了有个好结果，_他试图提醒自己，不过这话他已经用太多遍了，从凡雅的歌声用到曼威从一开始就把费艾诺放出来的事儿，所以作为借口好像不如之前那么好用。

_要么就是这个借口在我身上没有效果，因为我仍然是邪恶之主，_魔苟斯这么想着，突然开心了起来。

“嗯……”费艾诺说。

“哦，父亲，别！”卡兰希尔恳求着，“我真的，_真的_想要捅他。”

“还要痛打他。”双子其中之一说道。魔苟斯一直不大分得清他俩谁是谁。他觉得这个应该是阿姆罗德，不过他也不确定。

“不对，应该叫刺穿。”双子中的另一位纠正他，“说实话，阿姆拉斯，我们在曼督斯已经讨论几个世纪了。要搞对。”

“我也想来一次。”库茹芬说，以一种滑稽可笑的方式微笑着。魔苟斯瑟瑟发抖，看着费艾诺。

“你想想啊。”他说，“要是你不跟我解释的话，就只能等着你的计划变成现实了。但要是你跟我解释，那就意味着你可以进行两次表演——一次是你解释的时候，一次是计划实现的时候。”

费艾诺狂笑不止。“有时候我还挺喜欢你企图模仿比你高等的思想时那样子。”他说，“好吧。我想拿精灵宝钻做的是……”

世界之外的黑暗泛起涟漪。费艾诺向前探出身子，热切地凝视着。

一位看起来又累又烦的精灵女子从里面走了出来。

“_你_在这里干什么？”费艾诺用极度失望的声音问。

“对于你想引发的关注来说，这不是什么大不了的骚动。”那个精灵冷冷地说，“他派了我过来，尽管我本来应该是可以_安息_的。”她转过头来看着魔苟斯，“还有你，不许挡我的道，也不许帮你的杰克苏忙，否则我就告诉所有人为什么我们第一次对抗的时候赢的是我。”

魔苟斯缩成了一团。即便费艾诺的儿子们放声大笑，他也不敢再站直一点儿。

“呃……你好啊，露西恩。”他哑着嗓子说。

露西恩瞪了他一眼，轻哼一声，然后转身走开。“我来对付斯提尔。”她抛下一句话，“总得靠女人来干活，不是么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：是的，我必须把这章分成两个部分了。今天晚些时候会有另一章出炉的。  
以及，我发誓，费艾诺的计划最终_肯定会_被揭露的。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Steel 斯提尔（本章苏的名字）  
Gary Stu 杰克苏


	32. 斯提尔遭践踏（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：本章的第二部分，也是那个杰克苏垮台的部分。  
好吧，_当然，_跟露西恩有关系。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“为什么你在这里？”

魔苟斯瞪着眼睛。费艾诺跟他的儿子们站在世界之墙的边上没动——魔苟斯觉着他们一点用处也没有——因此他敢于在露西恩面前站直了。让她崩溃哭泣的可能性，就跟埃汝肯原谅他的可能性差不多，大概总是有机会的吧。至少没人会看到他又缩回去一次。“因为我等不及看你失败了。”

露西恩耐着性子看了他一眼。“你就承认吧，魔苟斯。你想要我。非常想。”

“又不是我的错。”魔苟斯说，“你看看你自己。”

“是啊，所有人都能看到我的美貌。”露西恩叹了口气，穿过罗瑞恩的花园，向南朝着发出响亮咯咯笑声的方向走去。魔苟斯还真不确定自己想不想见到那个斯提尔正在调戏的女人。“都惦记着我选择放弃自己的永生。好像没有人记得我不得不说服我爱的男人活下去，不得不死去两次，不得不在两位维拉面前起舞歌唱，不得不从父母身边逃开，又站在他们面前……”

“好啦，我知道你是个女英雄！”魔苟斯斥责道，“不用再背一遍书了。”

“我让你干什么，你就得接受什么。”露西恩说着，穿过花园的一角，里面聚满了正在歌唱的夜莺(1)，“被这样召唤回来我一点也不高兴，所以我觉得我应当尽快解决掉这个苏。”

“这可不容易。”魔苟斯警告她。

露西恩停下脚步，丢给他一个眼神，魔苟斯吓得缩了起来，就是费艾诺的白眼也没让他吓成这个样子。费艾诺是个疯子，彻头彻尾，这从他眼睛里就能看得出来。而露西恩看起来只是非常累，因为她得收拾其它人撂下的烂摊子。这实在只能让魔苟斯记起，当他开始唱起对抗旋律时，埃汝看着他的样子。

“你还觉得，”露西恩问，“我做过的那些事情都_很容易_啊？”

“呃……”魔苟斯开腔道。

露西恩冲他哼了一声，然后朝斯提尔的方向走过去。他正坐在一张显然是用魔法造出来的锻造铁桌上，俯身去跟桌子另一边的女人调情。

“还有你的眼睛，”这会儿他正说着，“你的眼睛太美了，不适合哭泣！它们应当是闪闪发亮的，带着爱恋凝视着我的双眼，我知道这爱恋在你心中深藏。”

魔苟斯惊恐地发现，在桌子另一边咯咯笑的女人，居然是涅娜。

“你真的觉得……”那个维丽垂下眼睛，红着脸问，“你真的觉得你可以看到我内心深处的埃努？”

斯提尔把她的手拢在掌心里，抚摸她的脸颊。“比我在其它人身上看到的，他们内心深处的埃努，”他用充满热情的爱慕语气说，“还要清晰。”

魔苟斯实在忍不住，放声大笑起来。“他之前才没见过别人内心深处的埃努呢。”在涅娜对他怒目而视的时候，他这么说道。斯提尔缓缓地站起身来，把一对机械手臂抱在一起。

“你怎么知道呢，魔苟斯？”他问道，然后在看见露西恩的时候停下了动作。“你-_好_哇，”他说着，咧嘴笑起来，“甜蜜的小东西，不是吗？”

魔苟斯扫了一眼露西恩。他以为她会重施之前对付他的故技，开始歌唱来迷住斯提尔。当然啦，这次没有精灵宝钻或者贝伦的事逼她这么干，况且杰克苏对于女人是无坚不摧的，只要他们撒出真正的魅力迷住对方，所以或许她这次会搞砸的。魔苟斯可期待了。如果换个其他什么人来打败斯提尔他都没这么期待，毕竟露西恩一直都是个惹人烦的小姑娘。

“我可不是什么甜蜜的小东西。”露西恩说，“而且你背后还有个姑娘在专心听你讲话呢。”

“这不重要。”斯提尔说，带着入迷般的专注凝视着她。他当然没看见涅娜皱起了眉头，因为这时候他已经把后背冲着这个维丽了：“我亲爱的，没有什么比你更重要。”

露西恩微微一笑，笑容中带着锐利的锋刃，要是魔苟斯第一次见她的时候她是这么个笑法，那他早就发现她的本性了。“你错得太厉害了。”她喃喃道，“阿尔达才重要呢。我到这里来就是为了防止你毁掉它。”

“哦，拜托。”斯提尔说着，伸出一只友善的手，落在她肩头，“像你这样漂亮的小东西吗？”

露西恩抬头盯着他，眯起了眼睛。

魔苟斯小步往后退。

“手拿开。”露西恩说出这三个字的时候，牙齿咬得紧紧的。斯提尔跳了起来，把手从她肩头拿开，然后露出一种自己都觉得自己恶心的表情。

“我喜欢烈性子的姑娘。”他说。

“我喜欢发誓为我步入危险，然后同意一开始就该让我一块去的男人。” 露西恩说。

斯提尔眨眨眼。“好吧，我确定我可以安排一些节目。”他说，“你喜欢什么样的东西？”

露西恩微笑了。“我喜欢的东西你给不了我。我的丈夫和儿子已经离开了这个世界，曾经在我胸前燃烧的精灵宝钻如今落入他人之手，我也不再渴望它。我已超越了你，你所能做的一切都无法吸引我，即便你我相遇在我年轻之时也不能。”

斯提尔眨着眼睛看了她一会儿，然后他说：“想看我干这个吗？”然后他让身体长成了托卡斯的大小，接着再缩回正常体型。

“不想。”露西恩平静地说。

“你还跟我说什么漂亮话。”涅娜怒气冲冲地说，绕过那个魔法造出的锻铁桌角，“你告诉我你喜欢的是我没有结婚，你说只有少女才能吸引你！”

“主要是美貌，”斯提尔说，“还有性格。”他仍然神魂颠倒地凝视着露西恩。“肯定有什么我能做的事会让你感动的。”

“没有。”

魔苟斯摇了摇头。露西恩葫芦里卖的到底是什么药？对她来说，跟斯提尔调调情、迷住他，然后让他走进虚空或者别的什么类似地方，这是很简单的一件事，可她好像更满足于站在那里跟他斗嘴玩儿。

_当然啦，我差点忘了杰克苏们可是战无不胜攻无不克的。_魔苟斯微笑起来。_差点忘了要是我赢了，邪恶就会占领阿尔达。_他定下心来，带着一丝愉悦的心情来观赏比赛剩下的部分。

“但一定会有_什么事_可以。”斯提尔说，“我能为你摘下天上的太阳和月亮，如果你想要的话。”

“我不想要。” 露西恩说，“我拿太阳和月亮来干什么？一个会把阿尔达烧成灰烬，另一个会带着他无望的爱追随太阳。(2)”

有那么一会儿，斯提尔无助地眨着眼。然后他结结巴巴地说：“可是这样会很_酷_啊。”

魔苟斯傻笑起来，然后停住了。难道他在看到自己的苏绝望的时候居然真的傻笑出声了吗？难道他事实上在对露西恩的举动表示赞同？

_哦，埃汝，我要转阵营到维拉那边去了！别！滚回去，善良的念头！_

“我才不关心酷不酷。”露西恩说，最后那三个字的发音，听起来就好像有什么细小的死物不小心掉进了她嘴里似的，“重要的是我已经结婚了，我死过，并重返世界，为的是能打败你。现在，你准备好被打败了吗？”

“瞧瞧？”涅娜边说边拽着斯提尔的手臂，“她已经结婚了，她死了。可我呢，相反，我可没结婚，也不会死掉。”

斯提尔把涅娜的手甩开，他的注意力还在露西恩身上：“我觉得我说什么都没法让你相信我有多渴望你？”

露西恩耸耸肩：“你大概可以让我相信。我已经看到你是怎样被美貌吸引的了，但我有个丈夫，我非常爱他。”

“可是，没有女人能抗拒我的魅力。”斯提尔说。

“为什么不能？夸夸其谈的雄心壮志，色眯眯的眼神一点都不知道含蓄，就跟魔苟斯一……”

“嘿！”魔苟斯抗议道。

“就是不含蓄，魔苟斯，你自己知道。”露西恩打断他，甚至看都没看他一眼，“从我一回到世界上你就在朝我暗送秋波。就像我跟你的苏说的那样，我很容易就能抵抗住。就算满心充塞着对精灵宝钻贪欲的费艾诺，显然都比你们更有吸引力。”

涅娜瞪着露西恩。“你对于吸引力的标准还真奇特。”她最终这么说。

斯提尔无视了那个维丽，他跺了跺脚：“你必须被我吸引！所有的女人都得这样！这是规则！”

露西恩耸耸肩。“抱歉，对选择凡人生命的、美丽的半迈雅半精灵不起作用。”她停了停，“或许我应该这么说：对_那个_选择凡人生命的、美丽的半迈雅半精灵不起作用。”她愉快地微笑着，“因为在阿尔达没有别人跟我一样了。”

“没有别人跟你一样？”斯提尔好像噎着了，“但是海里总会有其它鱼儿……海里总是会有其它鱼儿的……”

“我看不出鱼儿和这个有什么关系。”露西恩说，“但你不会找到跟我一样的人了。哦，对了，还有阿尔玟，不过她可不需要经历我所经历过的哪怕一半的艰险。而且她也已经结婚了。”看见斯提尔转过身来，充满期望地凝视中洲，她这么补充道。

斯提尔摇摇头。“总会有人会想要我的，宝贝儿，就算你不想要。”

露西恩挑起眉。“我也看不出哪个倒霉孩子会愿意被摊上这事。”

“这……你不能这样对我！”斯提尔嚎道。

涅娜拽了拽他的胳膊。“我在这里！我在这里！我感受到了我们俩之间的牵绊，如此深沉、如此完整，以至于我感觉我内心深处的埃努认出了你内心深处的埃努。我觉得我们应该……”

“我是个杰克苏，”斯提尔说，像是在确认什么东西，“意思是说，没有女人可以抗拒我，如果我真的想要她的话。”

露西恩只看着他。

“可你抗拒了我。”斯提尔继续道，“而我真的想要你。”

露西恩仍然只是看着他。

“这种矛盾……这种矛盾……”斯提尔呻吟着，然后猛地爆炸成一滩烂糊糊的残肢，理所当然地，在溅了魔苟斯一身的同时，一滴都没沾到露西恩身上。涅娜爬上前去，搂着斯提尔的肝脏待了一会儿，然后把它丢到地上，跑向曼督斯，一路尖叫不止。

“至少这让她开始重新回到她悲悼本性的正轨上来了。”露西恩喃喃道，转过身走向埃凯亚海。

魔苟斯有点昏头昏脑地跟随着她的脚步。“露西恩？”他一路走一路问道。

“怎么？”

“你当年是不是也有可能这么对待我？在你对我的抗拒和我对你的渴求之间，光靠创造出某种矛盾，就这么让我消失？”

露西恩瞥了他一眼，嗤笑一声。“可能我会，不过那时你已经深陷于对精灵宝钻的贪欲、和你拥有它们的现实之中了。如果它们可以反抗的话，或许阿尔达早就已经摆脱所有的麻烦事了。”

魔苟斯咕哝了几句——他自己都不知道在说些什么——继续尾随着她走向世界之墙。

他们听见远处传来喊叫声。魔苟斯缩了一下，突然记起来他的盒子里被掏空的是两个格子，不是只有一个。

露西恩只是摇了摇头，继续往前走。“不关我事，不关我事。”她反复小声念叨着。由于魔苟斯不想跑到露西恩的前面去——也因为他不完全确定自己是会跑向那个声音还是逃走——所以他只好迫不得已走在了她身边。

其中一个喊叫的人是瓦尔妲，魔苟斯在听见的时候就认出来了。她好像在说某个疯狂的、不正常的、白痴似的主意是绝对不可能奏效的。这就够让他在依稀听出一两个词的时候，分辨出另一个喊叫的人，那是费艾诺。

“当然会奏效的。”他说，“我的主意什么时候没奏效过？”

“在你觉得你可以自己保管精灵宝钻而不计后果的时候？”瓦尔妲尖声说，“还有你觉得发一个牢不可破的愚蠢誓言是个好主意的时候？还有你反抗世界之力(3)，为了夺取船只而杀死其他的精灵的时候？”

“_除了_那些呢？”

“这不可能奏效的！你疯了！”

他们现在已经来到可以看见世界之墙的地方，露西恩摇了摇头，消失在墙里。“终于可以，安静地，休息了。”她喃喃地说着。

魔苟斯都快要希望自己能跟她一起消失了。

他小心翼翼地挪到瓦尔妲身边，瓦尔妲正在拼命叫嚷，她浑身上下又开始发起光来。“怎么啦？”他问道。

瓦尔妲没听到他讲话，或者根本不在乎他有没有讲话。“不正常的、白痴的、心理障碍的、神经病的、_烦死人的_精灵！”她冲费艾诺吼着，“这不会奏效的，我现在就要让你停下来。”

“呃，瓦尔妲……”魔苟斯边说边盯着费艾诺。那个精灵正在微笑，眼睛亮得像是在发烧，把一个小小的东西在手里抛来抛去。

“不就是个问题呗，对吧？”费艾诺说着，“就是个小小的问题而已。”

“你不会有机会问出口的！”瓦尔妲保证道，一面扯着嗓子大叫，一面冲他扑了过去。

魔苟斯摆出试着想抓住她但太迟了的动作。

费艾诺笑出声来，低语道：“这个应该可以引发我想要的关注。”然后把那个苏丢了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：下一章就是最后一章啦，费艾诺的计划就要闪亮登场了。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 露西恩第一次遇见贝伦时，贝伦称呼她为缇努维尔(Tinúviel)，意即“夜莺”。  
2\. 在阿尔达传说中，太阳与月亮由两位迈雅驾驶飞船跨越天际。驾驶月亮飞船的提理安对驾驶太阳飞船的阿瑞恩抱有爱恋，因此经常驾驶飞船追逐阿瑞恩，因此导致了月升时间的不同。在月亮飞船与太阳飞船距离太近时，洁白的船帆会被太阳灼烧成黑色，这导致了月亮的盈亏变化。  
3\. Powers of the World，指维拉。


	33. 伊桑缇塔莉熠熠生光（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：谢谢大家！谢谢你们这么喜欢杰克苏的那一章。  
最后一章分成了两段，还有个尾声。  
你们会发现费艾诺在搞什么鬼的。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“这能有多糟糕？”瓦尔妲嗤之以鼻，费艾诺把那个苏丢出来的时候，她还试图去接，“我可不觉得她能干出什么其他苏没干过的事儿来，我们已经阻止了那些……”

“母亲！”

瓦尔妲猛地停下话头。魔苟斯闭上了眼睛。

好像没有什么事情发生，于是他睁开眼睛，看到瓦尔妲惊恐地盯着那个抓着她的孩子。她一点一点地转过头来，把目光落在魔苟斯身上，然而她的双眼仍然大睁着，充满惊惧。

“魔苟斯？”她问道，要不是因为魔苟斯自己也被吓坏了，他搞不好会被她的声音逗得笑出声来，“这是你干的？”

魔苟斯看着那个闪着光的小人儿，听见背后传来费艾诺的笑声。“呃……”

“母亲！”那小女孩抬头看着瓦尔妲，她的双眼闪耀着类似的光芒，“我是你的女儿，也是父亲的女儿，你不记得了吗？我同时拥有风与光明的力量，也拥有深海的力量、死亡的力量、梦境的力量……哦，所有其它维拉的力量合在一块儿就是了！”她笑起来，甩了甩头发，从她肩背倾泻而下的长发乌黑卷曲，带着金色的条纹，“我的名字是伊桑缇塔莉，预言说我的降临是为了拯救中洲！”她皱起了眉头，因为瓦尔妲一言不发地瞪着她。“妈妈？”她悄声说。

“她是……？”瓦尔妲的声音听起来像是飘在远方似的。

“对。”魔苟斯说，“纯血维拉，拥有所有其它维拉的力量，跟她刚说的一样。”

费艾诺笑得更大声了。

魔苟斯猛地转向那个精灵。“你到底想搞出什么来啊？”他尖叫着，“我把她造出来只为享受片刻复仇的乐趣，但就连我也决不会拿来用的！你真该为自己感到羞愧，芬威之子费艾诺！”他停了下来，一只手捂住嘴，再也不相信曼威说什么没有在他身上下咒的事儿了。

费艾诺就只盯着他看，不过就算他不回答，也有别人替他回答了。

“不，你才应该为自己感到羞愧呢，埃汝……之子魔苟斯。”一个声音接了上来，说到埃汝的名字时，稍微没有一开始那么洋洋自得，“你让索隆把你绑在床上抽你耳光，这个场景可够让人恶心的。”

魔苟斯猛地转回头。是芬威，当然了。他正坐在一块圆石的顶端摇头，把魔苟斯的日记打开着，放在背上。

费艾诺窃笑着。“我本打算留着的。”他说，“可是父亲比我喜欢多了。”

“还有_这_一篇。”芬威说着，翻过几页纸。魔苟斯看着他，胃在抽搐，像是靠着直觉知道他会停在哪儿。那精灵脸色一喜。“对，抽耳光已经不够满足了，你想让索隆换成鞭子，这样就可以假装是迈兹洛斯在冲你发脾气，因为你把他绑在了山顶……”

“哦，我对这事已经不生气了。”迈兹洛斯咯咯笑道，“现在我知道了，这只是被压抑的激情。”他用一只手把头发从眼睛前面拨开，冲魔苟斯眨眨眼。

“他们在打扰你吗，叔叔？”

魔苟斯低头看了看，在伊桑缇塔莉明亮的眼睛面前瑟缩了一下。不过这倒是个复仇的法子，不管怎么说。“是的，他们在打扰我。”他回答，“他们应该呆在曼督斯里，不过他们不肯去。”

维拉苏皱了皱眉，她明亮的双眼看向那些精灵。“他们不肯？”她问，“这可不太好。”

阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯倒是退了几步，眼睛里带着忧虑的神色，不过芬威还杵在原地，费艾诺其他的几个儿子则宽容地微笑着。费艾诺仍然注视着世界之墙。

“对，这是不太好。”一个坚定而强势的女性嗓音说道，“不过我知道些好事儿。想玩个游戏么，小家伙？”

奈丹妮尔从芬威坐着的圆石后面大步走出来，手上拿着一个便携式熔炉和一把锤子。伊桑缇塔莉闪亮了起来。

“那是什么？”她问道，拍了拍手。

“是一个竞赛。”奈丹妮尔说着，把那堆工具放到了地上，“你瞧，奥力刚刚做了这个。”她掏出一个精致的水晶球，让魔苟斯对精灵宝钻的昔日渴望又有些蠢蠢欲动。伊桑缇塔莉把它捧在手里，相当专注地仔细查看着。

“你看，”奈丹妮尔继续说道，“他听说你宣称拥有维拉的力量，就觉得他应该把这个做出来，让你看看他能锻造多好的东西。他三分钟就把这个锻出来了。他说，你可以花一个小时来做。”

伊桑缇塔莉嗤之以鼻。“我可以在_两_分钟内锻好我的答案。”她说，然后在熔炉边埋头工作起来。

奈丹妮尔冲这个小小的维拉点头微笑，却朝她的丈夫丢去了紧张的一瞥。

费艾诺转过头，直视她的眼睛，魔苟斯抖了抖。那个精灵眼神里的东西比他想象的还要疯狂。

“这可有点跑题了。”芬威说着，又翻了一页日记，“我觉得我们应该跳到那个又有鞭子又抽耳光的场景。还有一些事情是关于在你脖子上拴根绳子的，就在你刚开始……”

“伊桑缇塔莉！”魔苟斯高叫着。

伊桑缇塔莉转过身来，手里拿着一个漂亮的水晶球，比奥力做的那个还要更美。“你觉得怎样？”她问奈丹妮尔，“你觉得这个够了吗？”

“当然。”精灵屏住呼吸说，“这太棒了。”

小小的维拉苏点点头，看了一眼魔苟斯。“怎么啦，魔魔叔叔？”

魔苟斯缩了缩，但他鼓励自己振作一点，想想芬威过会儿要摊上什么事。“那个精灵是最坏的。”他说着，指了指芬威，“他偷走了我的私人日记，然后把里面的片段直接念出来。我觉得这太刻薄了，你应该让他停下来，然后把他立刻送回曼督斯去。”

伊桑缇塔莉眯了眯眼睛。“我觉得还不算太坏。”她说着，打了个响指。

芬威消失了。魔苟斯冲上去抢过他的日记本，紧紧贴在胸口，欣慰地合上了眼睛。

“你对他做了什么？”

魔苟斯不安地瞥向费艾诺，后者正紧盯着他，目光里什么也看不出来。魔苟斯悄悄朝后挪了几步。至少，在费艾诺目光中充满疯狂的时候，他还知道自己要对付的是什么，即便这一点也不美好，一点也不令人宽慰。

“我送他去了小兔兔原野。”伊桑缇塔莉坚定地说，又打了一个响指。他们面前的空气中涌出一阵雾气，然后成型为一片景致，挺像他们在棋局里看到的中洲那种样子。魔苟斯斜着眼睛看过去，只能分辨出一片明亮的绿草地，点缀着色彩斑斓的花朵，上面有各种颜色的兔子在蹦来蹦去。其中大多数的兔子似乎在用后腿走路。“瞧。”

芬威出现在这片草地的中间。所有兔子立刻朝他转过身去，凭空抓出枕头，向他砸去。

“每个枕头都是魔法枕头。”伊桑缇塔莉用傲慢的口气说着，“每砸他一下，都会让他意识到自己做了什么。然后再砸一下，就会让他感觉到这么做不好。直到他改过自新，再也不偷别人的日记本之后，他才可以出来。”

费艾诺瞪着她。魔苟斯再次感觉到，自己不喜欢看着那个精灵的眼睛。_不过，当然啦，_他小心翼翼继续撤退的时候想着，_他现在再也不能对我做什么了。我已经拿回了我的日记本，再也没有比听着芬威把日记内容读出声来更让人痛苦的折磨了。_

“伊桑缇塔莉。”费艾诺说，声音实在太柔和了。魔苟斯瑟缩着藏了起来，他意识到就连费艾诺的儿子们也在不安地看着他们的父亲。这是一个相当、相当糟糕的兆头。

“怎么啦？”那个小维拉转过身，充满期待地看着费艾诺。

“你真的什么事都能做到？”费艾诺问道，“其他维拉能做到的事你都能做？”

伊桑缇塔莉甩了甩头发，眼中透出明亮而叛逆的光芒。“不止是他们能做到的事，我无所不能。”

费艾诺点了点头：“不过我赌你没法把努美诺尔从海底升起来，让所有淹死的人复活。”

伊桑缇塔莉一开始显得有些不安。大概魔苟斯在造这些苏的时候，都带着一点属于他自己的自卫本能，不过他也不太确定。

然而疯狂盖过了理智，伊桑缇塔莉轻率地开了口：“当然可以。”

“我赌你做不到。”费艾诺说，绽开那种被卡兰希尔和库茹芬继承去了的古怪微笑。

“我也能！”伊桑缇塔莉跺跺脚。

费艾诺朝她弯下腰去，面容平静。

“你也不能。”他对她说，离她只有几英寸远。

“能，能，能！”伊桑缇塔莉尖声叫着，举起双手。

魔苟斯感觉到这个世界的大洋震颤着，试图重新调整自己的位置。随后，大地也摇晃起来，美尼尔塔玛 的尖峰徐徐升起，岛屿也紧接着开始上升。魔苟斯瞥向东方，瑟瑟发抖地发现，那座岛真的已经升起来了。光是想想所有的人类——他的旧敌——再度拥有了自己的家园，就够让他皱眉头的了，但他还是把头转了回去，就好像有什么古怪的魅力逼迫着他似的，继续观看伊桑缇塔莉和费艾诺之间的竞赛。他毫不怀疑这正是一场竞赛，尽管那个苏似乎没有意识到这一点。

“真让人印象深刻。”费艾诺若有所思地说，他的目光仍然落在埃凯亚海上，没有看那个苏，也没有看向东方，“不过我赌你没法做出一枚像至尊魔戒那么强大的戒指，同时它的本质得是善良的，不能是邪恶的。”

“能，能，能！”伊桑缇塔莉扯着嗓子喊道，奔向了熔炉。

费艾诺微笑起来。 魔苟斯摇起头来。“你这是在搞什么鬼？”他悄声说，直到费艾诺转过头来看他，他才意识到被这个精灵听见了。

“哦，搞事。”费艾诺说，“你应该很确定我总在搞事，有时你并不清楚具体是什么事。”他停了停，“当然啦，大多数时候你的智商根本就不够理解内容，所以我觉着我应该说‘_哪怕_你并不清楚具体是什么事’。”

魔苟斯嘟哝了几句，但是在伊桑缇塔莉手里举着一枚金色戒指跑回来的时候，他的注意力转了过去。原本他应该非常想要这枚戒指的，可他能感觉到这东西将会给他带来痛苦。它只会为善良与纯洁的心服务，正如费艾诺指定的那样。

“费艾诺！”

魔苟斯抬起头来。奥力正站在奈丹妮尔带来的熔炉后面，抱着手臂，苦着一张脸。费艾诺冲他点点头，挥了挥手。

“你给我的建议可非常有效哇！”他喊道。

“有必要搞到这么离谱吗？”奥力问。

“有。”费艾诺用一种狂热的语气说道，这种语气，魔苟斯只在这位宿敌诅咒他的时候听到过，“有必要。”

“好吧。”奥力叹口气说，然后走到边上去，坐在熔炉旁，像是在期待着什么似的。

“谢谢你。”奈丹妮尔静静地对他说道。

魔苟斯眯了眯眼睛。他之前就怀疑过为什么奥力看起来就像是在帮着费艾诺执行这个计划。当然了，奈丹妮尔一族跟这位维拉走得很近。也许他帮助奈丹妮尔的丈夫只是给她个面子。

奈丹妮尔也转过头去，盯着世界之墙，脸上透着希望，却也混着点紧张。

费艾诺接着开口，假使他声音里真有什么紧张的成分，魔苟斯也听不出来。“那么，你觉得，如果你希望的话，你可以越过曼威进行统治吗？”他问，“即便他是你的父亲。”

魔苟斯身边猛地传来一阵干呕的声音，他转过头，看见瓦尔妲站在那里盯着费艾诺，目光中透着很像是憎恶的情绪。“他真是个麻烦。”她喃喃道。

“你从来没这么想过吗？”魔苟斯忍不住这么问。

瓦尔妲摇了摇头。“我从来没想过他会做出这档子事来。”

“我当然可以统治啦，如果父亲希望我统治的话！”伊桑缇塔莉甩了甩头发，“但这是在他没准备好的时候就取而代之，我觉得他不会希望我这么做的。”

费艾诺背过身去，把手臂交抱在胸前。“我觉得，那就是说你不是真的_什么事_都能做。”他说，“我不过就提了几件而已。谁知道我还提得出什么事是你做不来的？”

伊桑缇塔莉哭闹起来，听上去非常难过。

“没法阻止她了，是不是？”瓦尔妲问，“因为她是个维拉，还是我们当中力量最强大的那个。”

“没法子。”魔苟斯确认道，有那么一瞬间，他为自己造出了这么个苏而感到一闪而逝的悲痛。然后他耸了耸肩。_起码在阿尔达毁灭的时候我在场，就算我并不是造成毁灭的那个人。_

“费艾诺。”

魔苟斯转过头去。曼威正站在不远处，面色异常凝重，以至于在跟费艾诺讲话的时候甚至都不拽文了。 “你清楚你在逼我们做什么吗？”

“哦，_懂啊。_”费艾诺说，他的神情激动，在魔苟斯想象中，当他造出精灵宝钻的时候就是这个样子。“我可非常清楚。”

曼威又盯着他看了一会儿，然后合上眼睛。瓦尔妲也闭上了眼睛，然后是奥力，接着魔苟斯感觉到一阵力量的涟漪朝东涌去，这大概意味着其他维拉也正在做同样的事情。

“我们，身为维拉，乃是世界的守护者。”曼威清晰地说道，“但如果迫不得已，我们可以放弃守护的天职。”

世界之墙摇撼起来。一束光从中倾泻而出，展现出的存在令魔苟斯哭着缩成一团，紧紧抓牢他的日记本和苏盒子。即便在这个时候，迈兹洛斯还在悄悄朝他身边挪，像是想把日记本偷走似的。

_费艾诺，_一个在场所有人都听见的声音，埃汝·伊露维塔的声音，说道，_你都做了些什么？_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：是的，费艾诺就有这么疯。  
  
\---------  
  
1\. 美尼尔塔玛是努美诺尔的圣山，历代努美诺尔国王在特定的节日会独自前往美尼尔塔玛顶峰，对埃汝进行感恩与祈祷。传说当努美诺尔沉没之后，美尼尔塔玛的顶峰仍然露出海面，形成一个小岛。  
  
\---------  
  
【本章译名表】（出场先后序）  
Isanthétaril 伊桑缇塔莉（本章苏的名字）  
Uncle Mor-Mor 魔魔叔叔（本章苏对魔苟斯的称呼）  
Númenor 努美诺尔（文景版作“努门诺尔”）  
Meneltarma 美尼尔塔玛  
Ilúvatar 伊露维塔


	34. 伊桑缇塔莉熠熠生光（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：开始写这个真的好难。我不想说再见。  
不过所有好事总会有结束的时候，就像格言说的那样。  
我就知道我觉得大多数格言都很蠢是有理由的。  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

费艾诺大笑起来。

魔苟斯瞪着他。这该死的精灵就站在那边大笑，面对着创造出埃阿的力量，创造出所有埃努、并将精灵和人类带到世上的力量——创造出_他_的力量。费艾诺怎么能就这么随随便便的样子？魔苟斯肯定不能。如果搞出这些麻烦，让埃汝把注意力集中到阿尔达上来的人是魔苟斯自己，他肯定早就缩成一团了。

_你准备好给我的答案了吗？_埃汝的声音问道。

费艾诺勉强停下笑声。“我的确有个答案。”他说，“我不知道您是不是会喜欢这个答案，不过我召唤您确实有个理由。”

那束光芒愈发明亮了，而那个声音愈发冷淡。_你不曾召唤我。我来是因为维拉放弃了守护的天职。_

“对，是我要他们这么干的。”费艾诺说着，露齿而笑。

_费艾诺，_那个声音说。

费艾诺又笑了起来。魔苟斯颤抖着，试图躲到瓦尔妲身后去。他头一次觉得自己正目睹着这个精灵揭示自己的骄傲自负，透过他闪亮的咧嘴微笑，透过他发光的浅色眼睛，他看起来像是不明白自己面对的是谁。

“我只不过是您把我造出来的那个样子罢了。”那个自负的精灵现在用无辜的语气答道。

埃汝发出咆哮的声音。魔苟斯缩起身子。他从来没听过独一之神发出这种声音，即便当年魔苟斯_真的_失去控制，在祂眼前抽了曼威一巴掌的时候也没有。

“喔，好吧。”费艾诺说着，从口袋里掏出精灵宝钻，他戴着一只秘银做的手套，以免它们灼伤自己的手。魔苟斯抽搐了一下。它们的光芒现在仍在召唤着他，引人渴望、令人敬畏。

当然，他谨慎地待在了原地。他要是敢现在靠近它们的话，埃汝准会用基本准则把他砸烂的。也有可能费艾诺会发起攻击。

令他沮丧的是，魔苟斯发现他真的不知道自己到底更害怕哪种情况。

_它们应当留在天空、大地和海洋之中，_埃汝说，_为何你将它们取了出来？_

“因为，”费艾诺说，“有人提醒我，有件事我早该做了，早在很久以前，我刚造出它们的时候就该做，而我现在正准备完成。”

他屈下一膝。

魔苟斯大脑一片空白地瞪着他。瓦尔妲伸长了脖子，像是确定费艾诺一定会在另一只手里藏把匕首，而她拼命想看清楚。魔苟斯摇了摇头。他倒不觉得费艾诺的计划是刺杀埃汝，不过这可不是因为这对费艾诺来说太疯狂了。仅仅只是因为他不会跪下来这么做罢了。

_那是何事？_埃汝问。

“我要献上我手制的作品。”费艾诺回答。有那么一瞬，他的目光歪了歪，落在奥力身上。“有人提醒了我，无论如何，我只是一个次级创造者，而非真正的创造者，我不该将自己的财富囤积起来，而应该将其自由分享。要是我在瓦尔妲和雅凡娜一开始要求的时候就把它们打破，让里面的光芒流回到这个世界上，那么魔苟斯毒害双树的事或许就无关紧要了。”

魔苟斯浑身僵硬。_我的邪恶当然有关紧要……_

不过，埃汝还在那儿呢。他连想都不敢再想了。

“有人提醒了我，”费艾诺继续说，“我背负着控制欲的罪孽，在造出精灵宝钻之后，我没能把注意力转移到新的宝藏上去，而是紧紧抓着它们不放，对着它们长吁短叹。我不该这么做。您在我身上赋予了对创造的热爱，而我应当记得以此来让您骄傲。”他低下头，把精灵宝钻递到了更加显眼的位置。

“他在干嘛？”瓦尔妲虚弱地问，“这是在假装谦卑。埃汝肯定一秒钟都不会信的。”

“我不知道。”魔苟斯喃喃道，仔细研究费艾诺低垂的脑袋，“我看着还挺真诚的。”是啊，那个精灵眼中刚才还闪过去一道自负，说明这可不是真的；不过他无法想象费艾诺就这么跪下来，交出精灵宝钻。要是他能想象得出这个场景的话，他跟诺多精灵之间的历史就完全不是现在这个样子了。

_你这是在愚弄我，_随后响起的声音足以证明埃汝并不是傻瓜。

费艾诺微笑起来。“不，我是真心想要献上我手中的作品，并承认我的错误。为何您不肯接受呢？不管怎么说，曾经有一位您的仆人也拥有对于创造的深切热爱，他造出了某种可能会造成灾难的东西，可能比我造出的精灵宝钻要更严重，但您倾听了他的歉意，并且接受了他的造物，让他们进入您的世界。”他的视线再一次扫到了奥力身上。

埃汝停顿了好一阵子。_是的，但这不一样，_他说。

“怎么不一样？”费艾诺问。

_因为——他在造成任何麻烦之前就把他们交给我了，_埃汝说。

“只是因为您和他说过。”费艾诺说，“要是您不和他说的话，您怎么知道他会不会朝您低头呢？也许他不会。”

_你之前就制造过麻烦，费艾诺，_埃汝说。_我不会忘记的。_

“可我对此感到懊悔。”费艾诺低下头去，“我很抱歉。”

“_绝对_是在耍花招。”瓦尔妲喃喃道，曼威则一脸欢欣鼓舞。

“你怎么能对伊露维塔耍花招？”魔苟斯问，虽然他同意瓦尔妲的看法。肯定有什么花招，有什么他看不出来的鬼把戏，他根本想不出来费艾诺会因为什么原因去道歉。

长长的一段沉默。然后埃汝说，_我不知道该信任你多少，费艾诺。你从曼督斯越狱出来之后，除了带来麻烦，别的你什么也没做过。_

“所有的一切都是为了阻止魔苟斯的玛丽苏，她们对造物是种威胁。”费艾诺说道，他的脸上闪耀着纯粹的天真纯洁，“还有，当然啦，为了收集精灵宝钻，为了把它们带给您，好让您对我进行裁决。”他笑得更加灿烂了，“我叫来了魔苟斯的一只老发牢骚的炎魔，他住在墨瑞亚矿坑里，我让他替我把一颗精灵宝钻从地心的火焰里取上来，您让我这么做了。您甚至给了纳牟命令——他只肯听您的——让我的儿子们从曼督斯里出来，您还给了我人类在何处沉睡的指示，这样我可以把图林放出来。您_肯定_非常好奇，想看看我会做些什么。”

_我怎么知道你是否会继续这种忏悔的行为？_埃汝严厉地问。_我怎么知道你是否会将你手中的其它珍宝献给我？_

费艾诺咧嘴一笑。魔苟斯朝后挪了几步，部分是因为他发现迈兹洛斯看起来好像对眼前发生的事不太感兴趣，只盯着他的日记本。

“当然，唯一的测试方法就是让我造更多的东西。”费艾诺说，“他们不允许我在曼督斯拥有像熔炉这样的东西。让我活过来，或许在维拉中间……”

_你在阿尔达制造了太多麻烦。我不会让你留在这里。_

“那，要不就在虚空里？”费艾诺问。

_活着的精灵没法在那里生存。_

“也许可以在_这里_生存。”费艾诺朝边上点了点头，玛格洛尔走上前来，小心地捧着一件东西，看起来像是奈丹妮尔之前要求伊桑缇塔莉锻造的那种水晶球。不过，这个球的颜色蓝绿相间，魔苟斯能看见白色的影子掠过其间。

他又想起了芬戈尔芬的那句话，听起来既哀怨又气恼。_“哎，芬戈尔芬，看，费艾诺今天做了个能运转的宇宙模型！”_

他还真搞了一个。他做了一个能运转的世界，一个看起来非常像阿尔达的世界，不过，如果魔苟斯细看流转的云层下面的大陆形状，就会发现有相当大的不同。

_你是想让……让……_ 埃汝的声音听起来好像是祂无法让和弦之声好好运转，要是祂真有和弦之声的话，应该会更好点儿。也许他真的有过。魔苟斯还从没想过要问祂这种问题。

“对，让您把它变成真货。”费艾诺的微笑无辜得要闪瞎路人。“当然，我并没有自负到……”

魔苟斯努力忍住不哼出声来，不过失败得很彻底。费艾诺淡定地无视了他。

“……认为自己可以把它造得像阿尔达那样拥有生命。这需要您的帮助，当然啦。位于虚空之中的另一个世界，为了救赎而生。当然，我会到那里去，平静地工作，不再打扰您，也不再打扰您的造物，除非是在将我手中的造物献给您的时候。”费艾诺低下了头，带着那种让人反胃的虚假谦卑。

埃汝沉默了很长一段时间。然后祂说，_我觉得你应该会想要有人在这个——你的这个世界里和你作伴？_

“捣乱的家伙，当然要有。”费艾诺说，“我可怜的儿子们。迈兹洛斯还觉得所有人都爱上他了呢，可怜的家伙。您听到他这么自吹自擂了。玛格洛尔需要心理辅导，免得他老在中洲的海岸边漫游。凯勒巩实在是太渴求爱情了，居然去寻求苏的环抱，而且他也没完全从露西恩的打击里恢复过来。我的几个小儿子有种想要折磨和杀掉魔苟斯的烦人倾向。在一片更加安静、更加平和的土地上，他们能学着变好。然后，我妻子和我需要时间来达成完全的和解。我的父亲需要学习控制他的性欲。我的母亲还想再次看见阳光、行走在阳光里，我很确定。所有这些问题都迫在眉睫，而涅娜的心理辅导在校正这些问题上面毫无建树……”

“嘿！”从后面的什么地方传来一个声音，不过所有人都没有在意。

“除了他们的陪伴、这个世界、以及我进行创造所必须的时间和材料，我再也不会要求什么了。”费艾诺说。

_再也不要求什么。_

旁听着的魔苟斯忧虑地皱起眉头。祂的声音里透着种像是被逗乐了的腔调，这可绝对不该有。

“呃，当然啦，要是您想把魔苟斯丢进来，让我随意欺负，或者把我变作这个世界的维拉什么的，也很好。”费艾诺想了想，“事实上，还是别了，不要维拉的力量。这个太花时间了。可以随意欺负的魔苟斯就成。然后别有玛丽苏，特别是这一个。”他朝伊桑缇塔莉挥挥手补充道。

伊桑缇塔莉好像忙着在跟伊露维塔比拼精神力量，闻言愤愤不平地抬起头来：“嘿！”

_费艾诺，_埃汝说。_是什么让你觉得我会准许这种事？是什么让你觉得我会接受这样一种虚伪的谦卑，在你展示了你对谦卑不屑一顾之后？_

“因为，”费艾诺的微笑就和彗星一样闪亮，“一开始就是您创造了我，创造了魔苟斯，创造了奥力……”

奥力低声念叨了一句话，听起来像是，“我给排在了魔苟斯后边？”

“……而且在您创造我的时候，也赋予我带来美好事物的能力，这项能力被某个人打断了，这人应该以我辱骂他的名字闻诸于世。”费艾诺瞪了一眼魔苟斯，“您希望这些美好的事物存在。没错，您知道它们都是什么样儿的。没错，您知道这样的谦卑就是一种伪装。”费艾诺朝埃汝回过头，“但您亲眼见到这些事情发生是另一回事。您知道自己创造了一个精灵，知道他会利用这些事情逃跑、并且他真的相信自己可以成功，这又是另一回事。”

光芒沉默不语，静止不动。魔苟斯的目光在光芒和费艾诺之间来回移动，还在摇着头。这个精灵简直不能更神经病了。魔苟斯甚至宁愿觉得，在涅娜的心理辅导不能帮助他这件事上，涅娜一点错也没有。

然后埃汝说，_行。_

魔苟斯瞪大双眼。

“哪个部分行？”费艾诺满怀希望地问。

_这个世界，行。埃汝说，你在其中创造，行；你要求的陪伴，行。随意欺负的魔苟斯不行，维拉的力量不行。_

魔苟斯想过要尖叫着说这不公平，但他不能，原因有两个：首先他的下巴已经快砸到地板上了所以说不出话来，其次，打破公平准则的人正是设置了这个宇宙准则的本人。

“那玛丽苏呢？”费艾诺问。

没有玛丽苏。埃汝转向了伊桑缇塔莉。事实上，这个已经存在得够久的了。

“不许那样对我说话！”伊桑缇塔莉怒气冲冲地说，“我比你更有力量！我什么事都可以做到！”

可你是维拉，埃汝说，意思就是埃努，也就是说你在我的控制之下。

伊桑缇塔莉有那么一眨眼的工夫看起来很惊讶，然后她的肉体形式就消散了。她哀嚎起来，但哀嚎声也被截断了。

魔苟斯转过身来，正赶上瞧见费艾诺的世界从玛格洛尔手里浮了起来，漂向埃凯亚海。一路上它不断成长，愈发明亮，魔苟斯可以看见那些他不会再有机会刨除的大陆，那些他不会再有机会打扰的海洋。他得闭上眼睛才能抑制住为此而感到挫败不已的泪水。

费艾诺笑着，站了起来，转向诸位维拉。“我猜这就是告别了。”他说。

“吾早知汝将引领革命，费艾诺！”曼威高兴地说。

魔苟斯想，费艾诺刚才投向曼威的怜悯一瞥，应该是他和费艾诺共享的第一个表情。他的兄弟对于刚刚发生的事显然_一无所知_。

“总算解脱了。”瓦尔妲说，不过听起来像是在哽咽似的。

费艾诺冲她眨眨眼。“承认吧，瓦尔妲。有一部分的你喜欢我搞出来的骚乱。”

“是，不过你在另一个世界里会干得更好。”瓦尔妲坚定地说，“离我远远的。” “我疑心这是真的。”费艾诺说，然后歪了歪头，听着两声遥远的呼喊划破空气，“啊，我猜那是凯勒巩，和他的玛丽苏爱人分开了；还有我母亲，她被复活了。”他微笑起来，虽然不是彗星般的微笑，起码也是一闪一闪亮晶晶的那种，“嗯，他们只能适应一下了。”

“芬戈尔芬和他的儿子们怎么办？”瓦尔妲说，“为什么你不指名他们陪伴你，让他们也有机会复生？”

“因为啊，”费艾诺说，“我不喜欢他们。”

他转向奥力，点了一下头。魔苟斯不明白他们之间交换了什么信息，但足以让那个维拉短暂地闭了闭眼睛。

奈丹妮尔迈步走到丈夫身边，握住了他的手。“会有时间和解的？”她问。

费艾诺吻了吻她的脸颊。“自然。”

空气泛起涟漪，芬威出现在了他身边，看起来饱受惊吓，喃喃念叨着些关于兔子和枕头的话。费艾诺同情地看了他一眼，握住他空着的一只手。

“来吧，父亲。”他说，“我觉得，你要处理的问题前所未有地多，不过这种事总会发生的。我记下来的内容足够给你写一本魔苟斯日记的抄本了。”

魔苟斯防御性地抓紧了日记本。

费艾诺朝他转过脸去。“我猜这对你来说也是告别了。”他说，“你大概会有个不错的生活。”

“哈？”魔苟斯问。他知道这么说让他听起来傻乎乎的。他不介意。他的敌人就要去往一个很远很远的地方，去往一个他再也不会打扰魔苟斯的地方了。这是值得的。

“你帮助了维拉，不是么？”费艾诺问，“你现在是好人了。他们会重新开始叫你梅尔克，后面的事情你懂的。”

“不！”魔苟斯惊呼道。

费艾诺冲他眨眨眼，然后在埃汝的声音响起的时候转过身去。_是时候出发了。_

他的儿子们、芬威、以及奈丹妮尔首先从视野中消失。费艾诺在消失之前回头瞥了眼魔苟斯。

“记住一件事。”他说。

“嗯？”魔苟斯问。他不知道自己期待听到什么——大概是某种格言吧。

“我赢了。”费艾诺说着，微笑起来。

在魔苟斯想出回应的话之前，光芒带走了他。光芒的注意力转到他身上的时候，魔苟斯还在想着回话的事。

然后埃汝的声音说，_我猜接下来，我们该想想怎么处理你了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
还有一章，尾声，然后就结束了。  
我正抽着鼻子呢。


	35. 尾声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 Limyaael：结尾了！  
我知道有很多人在想魔苟斯最后怎么样了，所以……  
  
本章译者：列奥诺拉

“你就不该那么干，魔苟斯。”乌欧牟说着，他们在世界之墙附近停了下来，靠近他们要把魔苟斯推回虚空里去的那扇门，“要是你没那么干，你说不定就能留在维林诺。祂那天情绪不错，容易原谅人。”

魔苟斯挺直肩膀。“我是世界的黑暗之力。”他说，“只能这么办。”

他的另一个押送者奥力叹了口气。“是啊，可你把苏盒子扔进埃凯亚海，然后故意让她们散布到其它的世界里去？真的有必要这么夸张吗？”

“有。”魔苟斯阴沉地说。他们倒是好心，可他们没听见埃汝在触摸魔苟斯思想的时候说了些什么。

_这是救赎的一天。你也可以获得救赎，只要你好声好气地请求我_。

“好声好气地请求”就是个诅咒。

求救赎什么的也是。

而且埃汝还给他看了一个关于未来的预兆。没错，必须涉及住在维林诺的事。没错，必须涉及和维拉一起做好事，甚至还得学着享受那些凡雅的歌声。

不过魔苟斯不太确定在他看到的预兆里，到底哪个更可怕：是那个他最终娶了涅娜的部分呢？还是那个他最终坐在曼威身边，对着费艾诺的“滑稽戏”开怀大笑的部分？

不。他可是魔苟斯，他要谨守本分。

“我们到啦。” 乌欧牟打开世界之墙上的门，奥力推了他一把，几乎可以说得上温柔。

魔苟斯转过头看着他俩。奥力看上去很愧疚，开始说些什么改天来拜访的话，但乌欧牟坚定地关上了门。

魔苟斯在虚空中的绝对黑暗里环目四顾，安心地叹了口气。是啊，这里很无聊，不过他觉得现在是时候回忆起无聊的模样来了。至少，在这里没有疯精灵，也没有什么更疯的精灵说他爱上了他们，更没有什么人朗读他的日记，他的日记本还抓在自己手里呢。

他还可以想想自己玩过的花招，比如把玛丽苏散布到其它的世界里去，即便他再也无法看到真正发生了什么。

而且他可以安全地休息，完完全全地确信埃汝不能再做什么来报复他了。

“我好无聊！陪我玩！”

一个光球在他身边出现了，魔苟斯转身惊恐地盯着它。光球几乎马上就变成了伊桑缇塔莉，她撅起嘴，瞪着他。

“祂把我放逐到了虚空里！”她发着牢骚，“什么理由都没有！就因为我想要拯救这个世界，就像我命中注定的那样！”然后她的眼睛亮了起来，“不过你可以陪我玩。祂答应我说你知道很多好玩的游戏！”

_不能再做什么来报复你？_埃汝的声音在他的脑海中窃窃私语。

魔苟斯尖叫起来。“不！让我回到世界上去！”他转过身，开始挠起世界之墙来，“我什么都肯做！住在维林诺，跟涅娜调情，和曼威一起开怀大笑……”

“我觉得没用呢，”伊桑缇塔莉高高兴兴地说，“祂提到过什么永远……”

魔苟斯又尖叫了一声。

埃汝在他脑子里又笑了起来，然后祂的声音消失了。不过在魔苟斯面前出现了什么东西——是一张纸。他一把抢过来，希望埃汝在上面写了什么缓刑的承诺。

纸上写着：

_ 亲爱的世界的黑暗之力：_

_ 祂在听我出的点子时，流露出来的情绪真是棒极了。_

_ 费艾诺_

【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
我要很用力、很用力地感谢所有读了这篇文章的人，特别是那些评论过的人——无论是指出错误、提出问题，还是仅仅告诉了我他们读得有多开心的人。我写这篇文章是为了开心，所以看到我能让其他人也感到开心可真好啊。  
Namárië!
> 
> -Limyaael.  
  
  
译者 列奥诺拉：  
这么一篇原作写成有十六年，第一稿译完也有将近十年的恶搞玛丽苏文，终于赶在今年里完成了（拖延了十年的）校对！  
在这十年里，译稿原发的论坛关闭了，但红皮书小站还在（虽然有日渐变成红皮书微博的趋势？）；PJ的One Last Time贵片拍完也播完了，但Amazon的电视剧还会来；译者的译文水平可能并没有提高，但至少那些过期搞笑梗还是可以及时改掉的。  
言归正传。由于豆大承应了如果出本就给画封面，所以《诸神的对局》译文明年将会做一个实体印刷的纪念本。不过出于各种考量，这个本子将【不会】拿出来贩售，只会少量印刷用来赠送给所有参与翻译的译者，以及非常喜欢这篇作品的朋友们。  
怎样可以获得本子呢？获取方式就是我的个人私心了：  
请——给——本——文——写——评——论——吧！  
从译文完结的当天起，到我（拖延症地）做完排版和送印工作为止，我会抽取部分给本文写过评论（以AO3原文评论为准）的朋友，免费送出一本实体本子。因为是全免费赠送（中国大陆地区包快递），所以抽取的标准比较随心，主要会参考评论质量，赠送的总本数预估在十来本左右（希望不至于送不出去哈哈哈）。  
想要参与评论抽奖的朋友可以劳烦subscribe一下本文（订阅这篇文就好，不要订阅作者），送印前会用新章节的形式公布赠送者名单以及登记收货地址的方式，更新消息会发送到你的AO3注册信箱里。当日预计最早也是3月份的事啦！  
总而言之，感谢大家（十年前和十年后）观看我们草略的译文，如果可以的话，请大家也看一看文笔更精彩的原文吧！原文链接在第一章开头就有哦！


End file.
